Awakening of the Soul
by spiralgamer
Summary: Several new students are arriving at Tokyo University Duel Academy, and one of them uses one-of-a-kind cards. However, something strange is stirring that will test the hearts and wills of our heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1

**Okay, I finally got the first chapter of my revised fanfic done! Please enjoy and review. I ****would like to know how good it is or how I need to improve it. This style of writing come from my "Mentor" lordoftheroses, who's ego is as big as the endlessly expanding universe. Also, the characters are mainly OCs and most of them use OC cards, so I'll provide the detials for that card after the end of each chapter. I will also provide a list of voice actors at the end of each chapter to give you an idea of how I imagine the characters should sound like. And once again, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny early August morning in London as a young girl living in a wealthy mansion started to wake up. That girl is named _Aura_ and she was a cute young girl, about the age of 14, with short, cyan-colored hair. She stretched in thin pajamas, got out of bed and got dressed in a yellow shirt and a pink medium skirt. She then left her room and walked down the hall a bit to knock on the door to another room.

"Hey, are you awake?" Aura asked from outside the room as she knocked.

"… uh… I am now…" A half-asleep voice said from the room.

"Remember, we're going to the card shop today to participate in the tournament they're having." Aura said. There was a bit of silence before she heard the other voice again.

"It's 8; the shop doesn't open until 10." The voice said.

"Well, we need some time for breakfast and we got to be awake enough to duel properly." Aura explained.

"All right, I'll be down in a minute."

After a few minutes, Aura was downstairs eating a bowl of cereal when a boy of about the same age as Aura, 14, had violet (not violent), somewhat spiky hair with a small bang down the middle. He wore a pair of jeans and white shirt.

"Good morning, _Spiral_." Aura greeted the boy. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"At our age, you never know if enough sleep is enough." Spiral responded as he took a seat at the table. "I can't believe summer's almost over."

"Oh, that reminds me. My father told me that we're going to be going to Tokyo University Duel Academy." Aura remembered.

"… Wouldn't it make more sense to send us somewhere closer to him, like Mont Saint-Michel Academy? Then again, wouldn't he just send you to an actual school?" Spiral asked.

"I wondered that, too, but as long as I'm with you, I'm not really complaining." Aura answered, smiling at Spiral.

* * *

It was shortly after the store had opened that Spiral and Aura had entered the local card shop. Spiral went up to the counter and spoke to the clerk.

"Excuse me, when do we sign up for the tournament?" Spiral asked.

The clerk handed them a clipboard with a sign-up sheet and pencil. Spiral and Aura written down their names on the sheet and took a seat. They looked over their Decks several times over before more people started to show up with their card cases and card binders. Most of them were just talking with other people, looking at their cards, negotiating trades and whatever is normal at card shops. Eventually, a small kid with short, grey hair and was about 9 years of age entered the shop and went up to the counter and signed his name on the clipboard.

"I wonder how many people are here for this tournament?" Aura wondered.

The kid came up to Aura and said something that was completely and utterly strange.

"… That's my spot."

Spiral and Aura just looked at him funny, like he was being goofy or weird.

"I put that spot in a state of eternal dibs and as long as I am in this shop, no one else shall sit here." The kid explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aura said as she moved out of her seat.

"There's no need for that. There're plenty of other seats." Spiral pointed out. "Why not just sit in another spot?"

"Sit in another spot? !" The kid said in shocked voice. "Well, while we're at it, we can stop using the letter 'M' and change the amount of seconds a day from 86,400 to 97,359!"

"… What the hell is wrong with you?" Spiral asked out loud.

"Consistency is necessary or else society will just crumble into dust." The kid continued ranting. "Of course people who aren't as smart as I am wouldn't understand."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Spiral asked, feeling like he might have been insulted.

"I didn't call you stupid, but I did imply it." The kid responded in an asinine manner.

"How about we settle this during the tournament?" Spiral asked. "You just signed up for it, didn't you?"

"Challenge accepted." The kid answered.

* * *

The tournament was about to start, so the clerk was going over the random pairings for the first round.

"Okay, the first match is Spiral and Shroud."

"Who's Shroud?" Spiral asked around the room.

"I am."

Spiral looked over and saw the kid that he challenged earlier.

"My name is _Shroud_, and it looks like we fight each other after all."

All of the participants went outside and started up each of their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers. Spiral and Shroud activated theirs and wasted no time in starting the match.

"Let's Duel!" They both said as they drew five cards from their Deck.

**Shroud (LP 4000) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"I'll start!" Spiral said as he drew his first card. "First, I'll set a card face-down in defense mode and then set one card face-down! That ends my turn!"

"My turn!" Shroud drew his first card. "I'll start by summoning the Tuner monster Magipsytech Summoner (Lv.2 1100/500)!"

Magipsytech (Magi-psy-tech) Summoner was a tiny magician wearing a red and white cloak.

"When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Magipsytech Psychic-type monster from my hand or Deck!" Shroud explained his card's effect. "I summon Magipsytech Teleporter (Lv.2 900/200) from my Deck!"

Magipsytech Summoner lifted up his scepter and it started to produce a light. Out of the light was a machine with tentacles and a glowing green aura.

"Now that I've Special Summoned Magipsytech Teleporter, I can Special Summon a Magipsytech Spellcaster-type monster from my hand or Deck. I summon another Magipsytech Summoner from my hand!"

Magipsytech Teleporter extended its tentacles as if it was being set up like a tripod, but with four legs. It then formed a beam from its bottom and another Magipsytech Summoner appeared.

"Since Magipsytech Summoner was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Magipsytech Machine-type monster from my hand or Deck! I choose to Special Summon Magipsytech Enforcer (Lv.2 1200/0) from my hand!"

The second Magipsytech Summoner lifted up his scepter and another light appeared and summoned what looked like a toy robot.

"When Magipsytech Enforcer is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Magipsytech Psychic-type monster from my hand or Deck! While I could summon another Magipsytech Teleporter, I'll instead choose to Special Summon Magipsytech Kineticist (Lv.4 1600/1400) from my Deck!"

A scientist with cybernetic arms and legs that were connected to his head by wires appeared on the field.

"Now I tune my first Magipsytech Summoner with Magipsytech Teleporter to Synchro Summon Magipsytech Magician (Lv.4 1900/1000)!"

An older and more powerful version to Magipsytech Summoner appeared on the field.

"When Magipsytech Magician is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

Spiral's face-down monster was destroyed. It was a small gold and black robot-like being with glowing hands. Shroud didn't recognize the monster.

"What was that card?" Shroud asked.

"That was Legendary Guardian Energy Binder (Lv.2 700/500)." Spiral answered. "A Legend-type card."

"There's no such thing." Shroud corrected him. "That's not a real card type. Judge, he's making false claims about his card."

The clerk goes over to see if what Spiral said was true and looked at the card. He looked up the card on his database and got the data he needed.

"Sorry, but he's right about his card." The clerk told Shroud.

"Told ya!" Spiral somewhat mocked Shroud.

"Whatever. It won't matter when I win." Shroud said as he continued his turn. "I now tune my other Magipsytech Summoner with Magipsytech Enforcer to Synchro Summon Magipsytech Cyborg (Lv.4 2000/1000)!"

Some sort of monster attached with cybernetic implants appeared on the field.

"Since Magipsytech Cyborg was Synchro Summoned, his attack points increase by 500 for each Spellcaster, Psychic or Machine-type monster I control! Since I control three, he gains 1500 attack points! And he'll attack you directly!"

Magipsytech Cyborg charged toward Spiral.

"I activate the Trap Guardian Kamikaze!" Spiral retaliated against Shroud's attack. "If a Level 3 or lower Legend-type card was destroyed this turn, I can destroy a number of your monsters equal to the destroyed monster's Level! Since Energy Binder was Level 2, I can destroy two of your monsters! Say goodbye to your Cyborg and Magician!"

Explosions enveloped Magipsytech Magician and Cyborg and destroyed them.

"I'll still have Magipsytech Kineticist attack you directly!" Shroud commanded his last monster to attack.

Kineticist's fists sparked with electricity and punched Spiral, inflicting him with 1600 points of damage.

**Shroud (LP 4000) Spiral (LP 2400)**

"I'll skip to Main Phase 2 and activate the Quickplay Spell Afterlife Teleport! This allows me to Special Summon a monster that is in my Graveyard or banished!" Shroud explained. "I bring back Magipsytech Cyborg! And now with these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

Magipsytech Cyborg and Kineticist turned into brown streams of light and entered the cosmic vortex that was the Overlay Network.

"I Xyz Summon Magipsytech Cannon (Rank 4 2600/2400)!" Shroud said as his Xyz Monster appeared.

A giant tank with four legs and a metal mask appeared from the Overlay Network.

"Since Magipsytech Cannon has at least 1 Xyz Material monster attached to it, it's treated as a Spellcaster and a Psychic-type monster in addition to its usual Machine-type status." Shroud explained his Cannon's effect. "Now I activate Magipsytech Cannon's effect! By detaching an Xyz Material Monster from it, I can inflict you with damage equal to that Xyz Material Monster's attack points! I detach Magipsytech Cyborg to inflict you with 2000 points of damage!"

One of the green orbs surrounding Magipsytech Cannon was loaded into its cannon and fired it at Spiral, inflicting him with 2000 points of damage.

**Shroud (LP 4000) Spiral (LP 400)**

"That ends my turn!" Shroud concluded his turn.

"Not bad at all!" Spiral complemented Shroud. "In a single move, you managed to bring me down to my last Life Points."

"I AM beyond genius, after all." Shroud said. "A being of average intelligence like you wouldn't be able to pull this off."

Spiral felt incredibly insulted by Shroud's condescending comment.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Spiral brought up.

"It's your move, not like you can do anything to improve your situation."

"It's my turn again!" Spiral said as he drew his next card. "Since I have a Legend-type card in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon Legendary Guardian YX-19 (Lv.5 2100/1500) without a Tribute!"

A grey, digital-looking female with data-like hair appeared on Spiral's field.

"Now that I've successfully Normal Summoned a Legend-type card, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendardy Guardian Aviary (Lv.3 1500/700)!" Spiral explained as a humanoid bird appeared on his side of the field. "And since I control a non-Tuner Legend-type card like YX-19, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)!"

A knight holding a flaming lance appeared on Spiral's side of the field.

"Before I do anything else, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Legendary Aura! When I Xyz Summon a Legend-type card, its power increases by 1000 until the End Phase!" Spiral explained as he activated a card. "Now I use Aviary and Flame Lancer to construct the Overlay Network!"

Aviary and Flame Lancer became streams of green and red lights respectively and went into the cosmic vortex that appeared in front of Spiral.

"I Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Blade (Rank 3 2100/2000)!"

A tall knight in silver armor and two thin scimitars (curved swords) and two glowing green orbs orbiting around him appeared out of the vortex.

"And thanks to Legendary Aura, he gains 1000 attack points! But that's not all! I now equip Blade with the Equip Spell Megamorph to double his original attack points!"

Blade doubled in size as his attack power grew to 5200.

"Now Blade, destroy his Cannon with Silver Streak Slash!"

Blade's giant scimitar completely crushed Magipsytech Cannon and inflicted Shroud with 2600 points of damage.

**Shroud (LP 1400) Spiral (LP 400)**

"And now YX-19 will finish you!"

YX-19 shot a data stream from her hand and reduced Shroud's Life Points to 0.

**Shroud (LP 0) Spiral (LP 400)**

Spiral removed his Duel Gazer and looked at Shroud.

"I win." Spiral calmly said with a smile.

Shroud just left the area in a fit of rage.

"Wow, he was a sore loser." Spiral said.

* * *

Back at Aura's family mansion, Spiral was opening the packs of cards he won for coming in first place while Aura opened the one pack she earned for being the runner-up.

"You've come a long way, Spiral." Aura started to talk. "Two years ago, I found you without a home, but I took you in and so much wonderful stuff has happened to both of us."

_(Flashback)_

_It was a fall afternoon, two years ago, and Aura was with walking with her mother in Leadenhall Market. Some sort of commotion was going on and a gunshot could be heard. When the cops showed up and caught who could be assumed to be the assailant, a young Spiral was laying on the floor cradling his left arm._

_"Are you okay?" Aura asked the boy._

_"Sort of." Spiral answered. "I got shot, but at least no one else did."_

_Spiral was in pain and clenched his teeth._

_"You need help!" Aura told him._

_After Spiral was sent to the hospital to have the bullet in his arm removed, and after the operation, Aura came in to see him._

_"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Aura asked the boy out of concern._

_"Oh, I'm fine now." Spiral answered. "Aside from how sensitive my wound is."_

_"I'm sorry you got shot."_

_"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault at all. In fact, I let the bullet hit me."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Because if I dodged that bullet, someone else would've been hit by it."_

_"What if that bullet hit your heart? How would your parents feel if that happened? Speaking of which, where are your parents?"_

_The young Spiral became silent as she asked that._

_"… I'm sorry." Aura apologized. "Did your parents die during the Requiem?"_

_The Requiem was a near catastrophic event that occurred approximately 5 years before the events of this story (please read the lordoftheroses story Searching For Eden)._

_"I don't know. Probably." Spiral simply answered._

_Aura then grabbed Spiral's hand._

_"Do you want to stay with my family?" Aura offered._

_"Huh?" Spiral didn't follow._

_(End Flashback)_

"I could tell by those words that you were a hero at heart." Aura told Spiral. "People like that are actually hard to find these days."

"I blame bad parenting, poor educational systems and the way non-playable characters act in those Western role-playing games." Spiral responded. "I know not everyone in the world is a nice person, but… really? Come on! Not everyone everybody runs into is a bitch or a jackass! Pardon me for the language."

"Oh, it's quite all right. It's just people don't expect that from me." Aura reassured him. "Oh, our flight to Tokyo is scheduled for tomorrow morning, so we'll have to get up early."

"All right."

* * *

The following morning, Spiral and Aura were at the airport, waiting for their flight in the waiting area.

"I wonder what Japan will be like." Aura wondered. "I bet it's very exotic. Oh, I should've gotten a book on Japanese language."

Spiral turned away, as if trying to stop from saying something, but doing so made something catch his attention.

"Oh. No." Spiral said.

"What?" Aura asked as she turned around.

"It's him."

Spiral pointed to a familiar-looking kid that was sitting not far away from them. That kid was Shroud.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Spiral had to ask out of surprise. "Please don't tell me he's going to Tokyo U."

"Isn't that the brochure for Tokyo U in his pocket?" Aura pointed to a brochure that was popping out of Shroud's pocket.

"I get the feeling this is going to be one hell of a year."

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

* * *

**Preview**

**Spiral:** All right, that takes care of the first prologue!

**Shroud:** Isn't there supposed to be one prologue?

**Spiral:** Not really. Some stories have their prologues referred to as Chapter 1 or Episode 1 in the case of TV shows.

**Aura:** In any case, the next chapter reveals the other main characters, so by Chapter 3, most of the gang will be together.

**Spiral:** Whoa! Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! While there are some people who'll want the surprise spoiled before it actually happens, it ends up making the surprise less shocking in the end! So let's not talk about this too much anymore, okay? Next time, Prologue-Part 2.

**Aura:** Watch it or I'll take your soul.

**Spiral:** Nice!

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Guardian Energy Binder

Legend/Effect (ATK 700 DEF 500)

Level 2/LIGHT

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. Once per turn; you can decrease the ATK and DEF of one monster your opponent controls equal to the Level of this card x200.

Guardian Kamikaze

Trap

You can only activate this card if a Level 3 or lower Legend-type monster you control has been destroyed this turn. Destroy a number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field equal to the Level of the destroyed monster.

Legendary Guardian Aviary

Legend/Tuner (ATK 1500 DEF 700)

Level 3/WIND

When you successfully Normal Summon a Legend-type monster; you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Legendary Guardian YX-19

Legend/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 1500)

Level 5/LIGHT

If there is a Legend-type monster in your Graveyard, you can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer

Legend/Tuner (ATK 1200 DEF 700)

Level 3/FIRE

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. If you control a face-up non-Tuner Legend-type monster; you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Legendary Aura

Spell/Continuous

When you Xyz Summon a Legend-type Xyz Monster; increase the ATK of that monster by 1000 until the End Phase.

Legendary Guardian Blade

Legend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 2000)

Rank 3/EARTH

2 Level 3 Monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card; inflict Piercing Damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed; you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card instead.

**Shroud's Cards**

Magipsytech Summoner

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1100 DEF 500)

Level 2/DARK

When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Special Summon a Psychic-type "Magipsytech" monster from your hand or Deck. When this card is Special Summoned; you can Special Summon a Machine-type "Magipsytech" monster from your hand or Deck.

Magipsytech Teleporter

Psychic/Effect (ATK 900 DEF 200)

Level 2/LIGHT

When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Special Summon a Machine-type "Magipsytech" monster from your hand or Deck. When this card is Special Summoned; you can Special Summon a Spellcaster-type "Magipsytech" monster from your hand or Deck.

Magipsytech Enforcer

Machine/Effect (ATK 1200 DEF 0)

Level 2/LIGHT

When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Special Summon a Spellcaster-type "Magipsytech" monster from your hand or Deck. When this card is Special Summoned; you can Special Summon a Psychic-type "Magipsytech" monster from your hand or Deck.

Magipsytech Kineticist

Psychic/Effet (ATK 1600 DEF 1400)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is Normal Summoned while your Life Points are lower than your opponent's; increase the ATK of this card by 1000. When this card is Special Summoned while your Life Points are higher than your opponent's; decrease the ATK of one monster your opponent controls.

Magipsytech Magician

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 10000

Level 4/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Magipsytech" monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned; you can destroy 1 monster on the field. When this card is Special Summoned; you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field.

Magipsytech Cyborg

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1000)

Level 4/EARTH

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Magipsytech" monsters

Afterlife Teleport

Spell/Quickplay

Special Summon 1 monster that is in your Graveyard or banished.

Magipsytech Cannon

Machine/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 2400)

Rank 4/DARK

2 Level 4 Monsters

If this card has an Xyz Material Monster attached to it; this card can also be treated as a Spellcaster- and Psychic-type monster. Once per turn; you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

**The second chapter is up, so enjoy! Oh, and review! I would appreciate any feedback on how to improve my story. I am now currently accepting OCs and only up to 10 characters will be lucky enough to be included in this story. Just PM me your character's name, gender, age, visual description, personality and Deck. If you're OC uses made-up cards, please give me each card's visual description, Level, effect (if any), Attribute, type and ATK and DEF. Be as thorough as you'd like, I won't mind one bit. If you also have more than one character in mind, feel free to send me one as I may or may not get enough OC submissions. Once again, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

*Tokyo, Japan*

It was late August and almost time for the third semester to begin in Japan. Two 10-year-old Chinese twins were in the middle of a crowded Shibuya District in the middle of the day. They both had pink hair with a bun in it, wearing the upper part of Chinese dresses as shirts, which were red and white, and purple pants. One of them had her bun on the left side of her head while the other had her bun on the right side of her hair. The twins' names were _Chan Xu_ and _Chun Xu_ respectively.

"So, this is Tokyo's famous Shibuya district?" Chan spoke out as they looked at the busy main intersection.

"So this is where Neku Sakuraba started the Reapers' Game in _The World Ends With You_." Chun suddenly brought up the topic of a video game. "I can see the accuracy of its recreation of Shibuya already. Especially considering the creators' office is here at this intersection."

"We're supposed to be looking for the academy!" Chan tried to get Chun back on track. "We can sightsee when we get a better feel for the city!"

"What if we end up getting hungry and have to find somewhere to eat?" Chun pointed out.

"Obviously." Chan condescended her sister. "But we're not hungry yet, so let's just ask for directions and if we're lucky, we can map our way to the Academy with ease. After all, I read how girls map out areas by memorizing landmarks, so as long as we ask a local for directions, we can get around the city with ease."

After Chan asked a local Tokyo resident for directions, they eventually…

Got completely lost and wound up at the statue of the dog Hachikō.

"What was that about-" Chun was about to ask her sister before she interrupted.

"Shut up!" Chan tried to keep her twin from insulting her. "Well, I'm sure we can find our way back to that intersection if we just retrace our steps."

"Um, why don't we just-"

"I think I've got it, Chun. Just follow me."

They went to retrace their steps…

And somehow wounded up back at the statue of Hachikō.

"What the heck is wrong with this city? !" Chan exploded in anger.

Chun started to walk away, but then Chan noticed her walking away.

"We have to stick together!" Chan called out to Chun.

"Isn't this statue supposed to be adjacent to Shibuya Station?" Chun pointed out. "I'm sure they have maps there. And considering we arrived at Shibuya from here, why didn't we get a map in the first place?"

Chan felt like a complete idiot for not thinking that through. Despite their age, their intelligence is actually at a high school level, so that's why they have somewhat intelligent conversations… or something.

* * *

Later, the twins went into a local ramen shop.

"We chose the perfect time to get that map, because as soon as we got it, our tummy's grumbled." Chun said cheerfully.

"Well, after we eat, we're heading straight to the University." Chan told Chun the plan. "No shops, no arcades. We just have to find our way to the school."

"Got it."

After getting their ramen, they sat at a table inside the restaurant. As soon as they sat down, something caught Chun's attention.

"Um, sis, are you okay?" Chan asked.

"It's just that girl over there." Chun pointed to a girl sitting at a nearby table eating ramen.

The girl Chun was pointing to was a beautiful young girl with a slim, athletic and curvaceous build covered by a white T-shirt and jeans. She also had black hair that was held back tightly in a topknot that dropped below her waist.

"What about her?" Chan asked.

"I think I see a Duel Disk on her." Chun said as she pointed out that the young lady had a Duel Disk. "How about we do a little practice Duel with her?"

"Did you just choose someone that randomly?" Chan had to question.

"Well, with her looks, most guys would be rooting for her and it would be a total turnaround to them if we manage to defeat her." Chun answered.

"I still don't follow your logic."

"Never mind that." Chun got out of her seat and walked up to the table that the slender young girl was sitting at. "Excuse me, miss?"

The girl looked over at Chun, who was standing almost right next to her.

"Hm?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a Duel Disk. Would you mind if my sister and I challenge you to a Duel?"

Chan was in a state of disbelief at how her sister was able to ask that so nonchalantly.

"Um… sure, I wouldn't mind." The girl accepted Chun's request.

"I'm sorry for my sister's inconsiderate behavior." Chan told the girl. "I'm Chan and this is Chun. And our opponent's name would be… ?"

"_Momo_." The girl introduced herself.

"Prepare to have your butt whooped by the world's cutest thing and her sister!" Chun proclaimed. "I'm the cute one, by the way."

Chan lets out a deep sigh at her sister's comment. "My sister is also bit of an egomaniac when it comes to cuteness. She thinks she's even cuter than a kitten."

* * *

So, the girls stepped outside and got their Duel Disks ready for the Duel.

"Oh, I should mention the rules of this match." Chan started to explain. "You will have 4000 Life Points while the two of us have 2000 each. The two of us will use the same field and if you happen to defeat either one of us, you win."

"Wouldn't that make it easy for me to win, though?" Momo felt like she was given too much of a handicap.

"We're planning on being a tag team, so we came up with those rules to try to create partner synergy." Chun explained.

"It's this idea where two duelists fight as one duelist." Chan summed up. "Oh, and the turn order is Chan, me then you and then back to Chan. Now, let's start!"

All three of them activated their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers.

"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." The VI system said.

"Let's Duel!" All three of them exclaimed as they started the Duel.

**Chan (LP 2000) Chun (LP 2000) Momo (LP 4000)**

"I'll start this!" Chan volunteered to go first as she drew her first card. "First, I summon Dualforce Gear (Lv.2 800/600) in attack mode!"

A pair of gears attached to each other appeared on the field.

"Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Chan concluded her turn.

"Now for the cutie pie to make her move!" Chun drew her first card.

"We look exactly alike!" Chan pointed out. "If you're cute, then I'm just as cute!"

"Whatever." Chun shrugged off Chan's comment. "I summon Dualforce Angel (Lv.2 1000/600) in attack mode!"

An angel with the reflection of another angel behind her appeared on the field.

"And here comes her special ability!" Chun continued. "When she's Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another Dualforce monster this turn! I'm going to summon another Dualforce Angel! Unfortunately, I can only use this effect once per turn, so I'll end my turn!"

"My turn then!" Momo said as she drew from her Deck. "Since you have a monster and I do, I can Special Summon Shinobi-Genma the Beast (Lv.5 2000/1800) from my hand!"

Appearing on Momo's side of the field was a male ninja. He made a hand-sign and his arms suddenly became enlarged claws.

"And there's more!" Momo continued her turn. "Since I control a Shinobi, I can Special Summon Shinobi-Yuri the Kunoichi (Lv.4 1800/1600) from my hand!"

A beautiful, young female ninja with purple hair and wearing a black ninja dogi appeared on the field.

"And then I'll use Yuri's ability! I can add a Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand for each Shinobi monster I control! Since I have 2 Shinobis, I can take 2 Spell or Traps from my Deck!"

Momo took two cards out of her Deck and placed them in her hand.

"Then I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down!"

"I go next!" Chan said, drawing her next card. "Chun, may I borrow one of your Angels?"

"If you're Xyz Summoning, then go right ahead." Chun responded.

"There's something I forgot to mention about Dualforce Gear. When he's used as a Tribute or Xyz Material monster, he can be treated as two monsters. Now I'll use Dualforce Gear and Dualforce Angel to construct the Overlay Network!"

Dualforce Gear and Dualforce Angel became streams of light that were respectively colored black and yellow that dove into a cosmic vortex that appeared in front of Chan and Chun.

"I Xyz Summon Dualforce Berserker (Rank 2 1400/0)!"

A vicious werewolf-like creature with massive arms appeared from the Overlay Network.

"And here's where things get hairy!" Chun tried to make a witty line. "Each turn, I can detach one Xyz Material to double his attack power until the End Phase!"

Dualforce Berserker swallowed one of the green orbs surrounding it and his power doubled to 2800.

"Before I attack, I'll activate the Spell Card Dual Thunder! Since we control 2 or more Dualforce monsters, I can destroy one monster on the field!"

A thunderbolt struck Genma the Beast and destroyed him.

"Now, Dualforce Berserker, attack her ninja!"

Dualforce Berserker charged at Yuri, ready to strike her with his claws.

"I activate Paper Bomb Trap!" Momo retaliated to Chan's attack. "I can only activate this Trap while I control a Shinobi and lets me destroy all monsters you control!"

Yuri threw a web of paper bombs that trapped Dualforce Berserker and Dualforce Angel. Then the bombs exploded and destroyed them both.

"Damn it!" Chan exclaimed in frustration. "I end my turn by summoning Dualforce Ghost (Lv.2 800/0) in defense mode!"

A two-headed ghost came out of the ground in front of Chan. Chun then drew her next card.

"First, I'll activate Cost Down!" Chun activated a Spell. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can lower the Level of all monsters in my hand by 2!" She discarded a card from her hand. "Then I summon Dualforce Fiend (Lv.6 2200/1600)!"

A demonic-looking, humanoid monster appeared on the field.

"Now I activate the Spell Dualforce Modulation!" Chun continued her turn. "I declare a Level between 1 and 8 and all Dualforce monsters we have become that Level! I declare that all Dualforce monsters be Level 8! Now I overlay our 2 'Level 8' monsters to construct the Overlay Network!"

Dualforce Fiend and Ghost became purple streams of light and entered into a space vortex.

"I Xyz Summon… Dualforce Wyvern (Rank 8 3000/1800)!"

A two-headed dark red wyvern appeared from the Overlay Network.

"Each turn, I can activate one of his effects! I can increase his attack power by 200!"

Dualforce Wyvern started to become enveloped in a red aura and his attack points increased by 200.

"Now Wyvern, attack her lady ninja! Oh, and he can attack twice!"

Dualforce Wyvern flew up and one of the heads breathed fire the consumed Yuri. But another ninja shielded her from the attack and vanished into the shadows.

"What happened?" Chun was surprised that her attack was stopped so suddenly.

"Since you declared an attack while I had 3 or fewer Shinobis, I sent Shinobi-Akio the Leader (Lv.7 2500/2000) from my hand to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase!" Momo explained what just happened. "And during my next Standby Phase, I can bring him back!"

"Ooohh!" Chun became red with anger. "Well, I'll activate Wyvern's other effect! By removing one of his Xyz Materials, I can inflict you with 1000 points of damage!"

One of Wyvern's heads absorbed one of the green orbs surrounding him and breathed fire at Momo, inflicting her with 1000 points of damage.

**Chan (LP 2000) Chun (LP 2000) Momo (LP 3000)**

"I end my turn!"

"My turn then!" Momo drew another card and a ninja with spiky dark hair and a dark blue ninja dogi appeared on the field. That ninja was Shinobi-Akio the Leader. "Now I summon the Tuner Shinobi-Amane the Healer (Lv.3 900/500)!"

A girl with a white cloak appeared on Momo's side of the field.

"Then I'll tune Amane with Yuri to Synchro Summon Shinobi-Shinra the Black Op (Lv.7 2600/2000)!"

Out of the Synchro light appeared a cloaked man wearing an animal-like mask.

"Now that I have 2 Level 7 monsters, I can use them to construct the Overlay Network!"

Akio and Shinra both became light streams that entered into the Overlay Network.

"I Xyz Summon Shinobi-Yumi the Master Kunoichi (Rank 7 2900/2700)!"

Appearing on Momo's side of the field was a beautiful lady ninja with long, pink hair wearing a red ninja top and black pants. She was also carrying a variety of weapons. On her waist she held a sword in its sheath, a kusarigama, claws and a few bombs and kunai, while her back held a hammer, a scythe and dual swords.

"Now I remove one of her Xyz Materials to Special Summon that card to the field!"

One of the orbs transformed into Akio the Leader and Yumi started to glow a rainbow-colored aura.

"There's more. When I do this, I can increase Yumi's attack power by that of the Xyz Material I just detached."

The rainbow-colored aura caused Yumi's attack power to jump all the way to 5400.

"Now attack Dualforce Wyvern! And guess what? Since I have Yumi out, you can't activate Traps"

Yumi then pulled out the sword from its sheath and vanished. She moved so fast that when she reappeared, Dualforce Wyvern suffered damage from more than just a single slash of her sword. Apparently, she used each of her weapons on that single attack and it went by so fast, it only looked like she only swung her sword. Dualforce Wyvern was destroyed and Chun's Life Points dropped to 0, meaning that the twins lost the Duel.

**Chan (LP 2000) Chun (LP 0) Momo (LP 3000)**

"Oh, we lost!" Chun brought up.

"Just you wait!" Chan was about to declare to Momo. "Once we learn more about dueling at Tokyo University, we'll come back and have our vengeance!"

"Tokyo University… ?" Momo muttered something Chan just said. "You're going to the Academy, too?"

"… Wait, what do you mean 'too'?" Chan asked, hoping she's not saying what she thinks she's saying.

"I'm actually enrolling this semester, too." Momo spoke the words Chan was thinking she would say.

"Well… we'll see you there!" Chan said. "Come on, Chun. The Academy's gotta be somewhere nearby."

"Umm…" Momo was about to speak to them. "Tokyo U's like 9 miles from here."

Chan then had this look on her face that practically said 'How could I have been so ****ing stupid? !', although she didn't think those exact words.

"We'll have to take the train. Come on, I'll show you the way."

Momo offered the twins to follow her to the Academy while Chan was still completely dumbfounded.

*I feel like a complete and total idiot right now.* Chan thought. *I feel like I should hate her, but there's something about her that stops me from doing so. Plus, it was my own pride and assumptions that got us lost. Hopefully, things will improve when school starts.*

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Monica Rial **Momo**

* * *

**Preview**

**Chun:** That wraps up my Amazing Debut!

**Chan:** Well, it certainly wraps up the Prologue.

**Momo:** Next time, school starts as the students introduce themselves to each other.

**Chun:** Although some introductions might be a little crazier than others.

**Momo:** Next time, First Day at Tokyo U!

**Chan:** Wait, I have something else to sa-!

* * *

**Chan and Chun's Cards**

Dualforce Gear

Machine/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 600)

Level 2/EARTH

If this card is used as a Xyz Material Monster or a Tribute for a Tribute Summon; you can treat this monster as 2 monsters for that summoning.

Dualforce Angel

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1000 DEF 600)

Level 2/LIGHT

When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Normal Summon 1 "Dualforce" monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set. (You only gain this effect once per turn.)

Dualforce Berserker

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect (ATK 1400 DEF 0)

Rank 2/EARTH

3 Level 2 Monsters

This card must attack if able and cannot change Battle Positions or be summoned in Defense Position. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster to double the ATK of this card until the End Phase.

Dual Thunder

Spell

If you control 2 or more "Dualforce" monsters; destroy 1 monster on the field.

Dualforce Ghost

Zombie/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 0)

Level 2/DARK

Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed; it is not destroyed.

Dualforce Fiend

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 1600)

Level 6/DARK

If you control 2 or more "Dualforce" monsters; you can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute.

Dualforce Modulation

Spell

Declare a Level between 1 and 8. The Level of all "Dualforce" monsters you control become the Level declared until the End Phase.

Dualforce Wyvern

Dragon/Xyz/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 1800)

Rank 8/FIRE

2 Level 8 Monsters

This card can attack up to twice per turn. Once per turn, you can activate each of the following effects: *Increase the ATK of this card by 200. *Detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**Momo's Cards**

Shinobi-Genma the Beast

Warrior/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1800)

Level 5/EARTH

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters; you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Shinobi-Yuri the Kunoichi

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 1600)

Level 4/EARTH

If you control a "Shinobi" monster other than "Shinobi-Yuri the Kunoichi"; you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can add 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand for each face-up "Shinobi" monster you control.

Paper Bomb Trap

Trap

you can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Shinobi" monster. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Shinobi-Akio the Leader

Warrior/Effect (ATK 2500 DEF 2000)

Level 7/EARTH

If your opponent declares an attack while you control 3 or less "Shinobi" monsters; you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard and, if you do, end the Battle Phase. During your next Standby Phase: Special Summon this card sent to the Graveyard by this effect. Each player can only use the effect of "Shinobi-Akio the Leader" once per Duel.

Shinobi-Amane the Healer

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 900 DEF 500)

Level 3/LIGHT

If you control a face-up "Shinobi" monster other than "Shinobi-Amane the Healer"; you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can increase your Life Points equal to the number of "Shinobi" monsters you control x300.

Shinobi-Shinra the Black Op

Warrio/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 2000)

Level 7/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Shinobi" monsters

Once per either player's Battle Phase, you can activate a Trap Card from your hand. When this card is destroyed: banish this card. When this card is banished: select up to 3 "Shinobi" monsters in your Graveyard and/or Deck and Special Summon them.

Shinobi-Yumi the Master Kunoichi

Warrior/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2900 DEF 2700)

Rank 7/LIGHT

2 Level 7 "Shinobi" or "Ninja" Monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster to Special Summon that monster to your side of the field and increase the ATK of this card equal to the monster Special Summoned by this effect until the End Phase. Any monster Special Summoned using this effect cannot attack on the turn it is summoned.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day at Tokyo U

**The third chapter is finally finished! Please enjoy! Once again, I would appreciate any feedback as necessary to improve my story. I am also still accepting OCs. The criteria I would like can be viewed in the last chapter, only I would also appreciate it if you gave me the English voice actor for that character. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, and please enjoy!**

* * *

*Classroom, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was the end of Japan's summer break and students were returning to the Academy for the new semester (For Japan, it is currently the 2nd semester). In one of the classrooms, students were sitting around in their desks and talking before class could start.

In the middle row, near the back, two boys were talking to each other. The names of those boys were _Camaru Utaka_ and _Naoto Akiyama_. Camaru has spiky hair that was black and 3 downward spikes on the left and 3 big spikes in which one was pointed upward right, one was straight out, and the other downward right on the right, all outlined in red. He also has slight muscular build and was wearing a red diamond-shaped pendent, a blue short-sleeve jacket out lined in yellow with a black V-neck under it and black pants with yellow outline on bottom as a redesign of his uniform. Naoto was a skinny 14-year-old with short, dark blue hair wearing glasses and a typical uniform of a white T-shirt (since it's early September) and black pants.

"Man, why do the summer days always have to go by so fast?" Camaru asked.

"I think it has to do with that foreign phrase 'time flies when you're having fun'." Naoto responded to Camaru's somewhat depressing question. "Then that would mean when you're not having any fun, time falls out of the sky dead."

They then hear someone else talking and turn to that person. However, it was just a girl with light purple hair who had fashioned her uniform into something with a longer skirt that was a few inches above her ankles and mostly covered in light blue. The "talking" that was coming from her was actually chanting. No, more like a prayer. The girl's name was _Hikari Suta_.

"Remind me again what she's doing again?" Camaru asked about the girl.

"I've heard rumors that she's not even worshipping some god, so whatever religion it's from isn't any of the primary religions in Japan." Naoto answered.

"Then who's she praying to?" Camaru asked, but the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

The teacher then entered the classroom. The teacher was a man in his 30s wearing glasses and a suit.

"Welcome back to school, you lazy bums!" The teacher said in a voice and tone that totally made him sound like an asshole. "I can safely assume that you have all had a pleasant summer break. However, the new semester has started and that means you better get your asses in gear! This semester in particular brings with it several new students. Please welcome our new transfer students…"

The door to the classroom slid open and the transfer students entered.

"From England, Spiral…"

Spiral was the first to come in, wearing a male uniform that consisted of a shirt with dark green streaks and black pants with blue streaks.

"… Aura..."

Aura then entered the room wearing a girl uniform that she designed so that the shirt was yellow and the skirt was pink.

"… and Shroud."

Shroud then entered the room wearing a plain uniform that was just the school's typical white shirt and tan pants.

"From China, Chan and Chun Xu."

Chan and Chun then entered the room.

"There was one more student, but she was called to the principal's office. Anyway, I am your homeroom teacher _Genji Madaro_! Now, show your respects and take your seats."

Aura then bowed in respect to the classroom. When the other four saw what she was doing, they did the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Aura said in a dignified manner.

Just then, most of the classroom started whispering to each other as the five transfer students took their seats. Shroud went up to one of the seats in the front row, right next to the wall opposite of the window where someone else was sitting.

"That's my spot." Shroud told the guy sitting there.

"Why don't you just find another spot?" The student asked.

"It's ideal so the sun's glare won't bother me, I can hear the lecture intently and in case of an emergency, I'm the first to escape." Shroud responded as though he was prepared.

"So, find another seat."

"I don't want another seat."

"Well, how about I-"

"Just move, you're arguing with a crazy person. He won't leave you alone until you do." Spiral spoke up so the situation could be solved. "On the plane, he was arguing with the flight attendant to change his seat. I had to restrain and gag him just to make him stop."

With that, the guy moved to another seat and Shroud took his place with a big grin on his face.

Thankfully, everyone else got their seats without any problems. Chan and Chun were able to sit next to each other, Spiral sat next to Naoto and Aura sat right behind Spiral.

"Now, let us start class already." Madaro started the lecture.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Momo entered. It was a dark room because the lights were off and only a small part of the window had its blinds up.

"Welcome." A woman's voice came from the room. "Sorry if I don't show myself to you, but I'm very cautious about my identity. Only the teachers have seen who I really am."

"Are you the principal?" Momo asked.

"Indeed, I am." The principal answered. "You don't need to introduce yourself. I already know you, Momo Nishimura. A principal needs to know about their students. I have some important information regarding your family."

"Wha… What are you-"

"I was an old friend of your grandfather's. And he shared me some information, as well as another piece of information you should know."

* * *

The lecture had ended and class was almost over.

"Since there are a few minutes left before the bell rings, let's go over the homework assignments."

Just then, the door slid open again.

"Ah, about time you got here. Class, I would like to introduce you to our last transfer student, Momo Nishimura."

The whole class looked toward Momo, who just entered the room, turned toward the class and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Momo greeted the class.

Once again, whispers flew about the classroom.

"Wow, look at her." A boy's voice whispered to another boy.

"The only thing that could make her better is a larger rack." The boy whispered back.

Momo took a seat right next to Aura and behind Naoto.

"You're a transfer student, too?" Aura greeted Momo. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Aura. I guess out of all of us, you're the only one that actually comes from this country. And this is my friend, Spiral."

Aura tapped Spiral's shoulder and Spiral jerked up a bit, spouting a soft exclamation.

"What's wrong?" Aura asked Spiral.

"Uh…" Spiral said as he was trying to regain his composure. "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Spiral turned back to make sure he got the assignment written down, but something was indeed bothering him.

*Oh crap!* Spiral thought. *I am so screwed! I should-*

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

The bell signaling the end of class rang.

"There's the bell." Madaro said. "Class dismissed."

Spiral got up as soon as class was over and left the classroom. Momo was about to get up too, but then someone started speaking to her.

"Hey, since you came to class late, would you like to borrow my notes?" Aura offered Momo her notes.

"Oh, thank you." Momo took the notebook Aura handed to her.

* * *

After classes had ended, Spiral was trying to find his dorm room. Since he wasn't a local, he had to stay at Tokyo U's dormitories.

"Here it is." Spiral said as he found his room, which was numbered 216.

Spiral entered the room, which already looked like someone was living in it. The room had about two sets of drawers next to two sets of bunk beds.

"Wonder who my roommate is?" Spiral asked himself before he heard another voice.

"Here it is, Room 216."

Shroud just entered the room and he had so many bags, he had to use a luggage cart.

"I should have known you'd be here." Spiral said. "How much stuff do you need?"

"I had to bring all the stuff I had from home, which includes my comic books, video games and other collector's items." Shroud pointed out.

"What about the stuff that's already here?" Spiral asked.

"That's not my stuff." Shroud told Spiral.

"… Wait… If that's not your stuff and not mine, then who-"

Just then, another person entered the room. It was Naoto.

"What are you two doing here?" Naoto asked.

"This is our room." Shroud answered.

"It's my room, too- Oh, right." Naoto realized. "Welcome. I'm Naoto. I sit next to you in class, Spiral."

"Oh yeah. You've already got to know Mr. Crazy here." Spiral said as he pointed to Shroud.

"I'm not crazy!" Shroud protested. "Things need to be in a particular way. And my way is the correct way. Now, before we unpack, I suggest we form a contract so we can order things properly."

"Oh boy, this'll be fun." Spiral said sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girl's dorms, Aura, Momo, Chan and Chun all shared a room.

"You're from England, right?" Chun asked. "How does it feel to be in a new country?"

"It's great so far." Aura happily responded. "I think Spiral's enjoying it, too. It's nice to be in a place where it's more than the two of us and a bunch of servants while my parents are out."

"Spiral lived with you?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, for two years." Aura answered. "He's a good person and needed a place to stay. I was more than happy to help him."

"Two years, huh…" Momo muttered to herself.

"Hey, Aura, want to go to the baths?" Chan offered.

"Baths?" Aura was confused.

"In Japan, public baths are common." Chan explained. "Don't worry about guys. Many places have single-gender baths."

"So it'll be just us girls!" Chun said with some glee. "You're welcome to join us, Momo."

"Uhh." Momo stuttered a bit. "No, thank you. I can always go another time."

"Okay." Chun just shrugged off her refusal. "Come on! Let's go!"

Chan and Chun guided Aura out of the room, leaving only Momo behind. As soon as they were out of earshot, Momo let loose a deep sigh.

* * *

After a few hours, it was almost 11 at night and Naoto and Spiral had finished making the agreements with Shroud.

Naoto gave a loud, relieving sigh. "Oh man, I thought it would never end! And I don't think we can get enough work done AND get enough sleep tonight. Let's just go to sleep for now."

Naoto got up and went into his bed, which was the bottom bunk of one bed, while Shroud was asleep on the top bunk of the other bed. Spiral just continued to sit where he sat, contemplating something.

*Well, I better take a bath before going to bed.* Spiral thought as he left the room and turned the lights off.

* * *

Spiral had to go all the way to a nearby mountainside where a spring and a waterfall were. The darkness and the mist made it difficult to see anything in the area.

*I'm not comfortable with the idea of being around other naked guys.* Spiral thought in a bit of disgust. *Good thing I was able to find this spring, just in case someone else was taking a late dip.*

Spiral splashed spring water over himself repeatedly, but he heard a completely different splash elsewhere, too. Spiral went to check it out, but there was a wall of rock in the way. Spiral climbed it so he could see what was making that sound. When Spiral got to the top of the rock, he saw a bare, slender back, long, black hair and the side of… it was a girl.

"uhn…" Spiral quietly gasped, but not quietly enough.

The girl turned her head around and saw Spiral. What's more, that girl was Momo. She yelled, covered her chest and threw a rock the size of an eggplant at Spiral's head. It hit Spiral straight in the forehead, knocked him off the rock he climbed and rendered him unconscious.

"Arema (Oh my!), are you okay? !" Momo just shouted out and ran toward him out of instinct.

* * *

The next morning, Spiral woke up in the school's infirmary, completely dressed, his head throbbing and gauze wrapped around his forehead like a headband.

"ohh, God, what happened?" Spiral groaned to himself. "Let's see… I was taking a bath at a spring… I heard something… and… I… don't remember anything after that. And how did I get this head injury?"

Just then, Aura rushed into the room and next to the bed Spiral was in.

"Spiral, are you okay?" Aura was concerned.

"Aside from my pounding head, I feel okay." Spiral responded.

"What happened?" Aura asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm having trouble remembering what happened." Spiral answered.

"Good thing Momo found you and brought you here before anything else might have happened to you." Aura stated.

"Momo… brought me here?" Spiral seemed confused.

"Yes." Momo said as she walked into the infirmary.

"Momo said that someone threw a rock at your head." Aura continued. "That must have been quite a rock to get you here."

"Um, Aura, can I talk with Spiral alone for a minute?" Momo requested.

"Oh, sure." Aura accepted the request and left the room.

Spiral looked a bit nervous and anxious, like he was expecting something bad to happen.

"Spiral, the person who threw that rock at your head… was me." Momo started to admit.

"Then who brought me here?" Spiral asked.

"Aura told you; I brought you here." Momo answered. "And another thing: are you a pervert?"

"I admit that I do have those urges, but I'm not a Peeping Tom nor would I intentionally do something like that." Spiral gave his answer.

"So are you saying that what happened last night was an accident?" Momo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Spiral was even more confused. "I don't remember what happened last night after hearing some noise."

"You… don't remember anything?" Momo seemed just as confused as Spiral.

"No, why?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Momo said as she turned her head away from him.

"… There's something else that's been bothering me, too."

Momo looked back at Spiral, wondering what he was saying.

"You attacked me… and then you saved me…" Spiral spoke. "That doesn't make sense. If you wanted to kill me, you would have been able to do it then. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Spiral, I don't understand what you're saying." Momo was worried. "You're not making sense."

"Then how about this? We duel later and if I win, you have to spare my life."

"… While I am willing to duel you, but what do you mean by-"

* * *

Outside of the room, Aura was standing in front of the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

*What's going on?* Aura thought to herself. *Why are they acting so strangely?*

* * *

After classes, Spiral, Momo and their friends/roommates were outside, in the school's duel field. Spiral and Momo took opposing positions on one of the fields while the rest watched the duel on the sidelines.

"Guys, don't you think Spiral looks a bit tense?" Aura asked her friends.

"Why do you ask?" Chan asked.

"The thought of losing would make anyone tense." Shroud interjected.

"I think that's only you." Naoto said.

*I wonder if it has anything to do with what Spiral said…* Aura thought. *He said that she had to spare his life… What happened between those two?*

Camaru walked by and saw them getting ready to duel. "Awesome! A duel's starting!"

"All right, you know the rules if one of us wins, right?" Spiral reminded Momo.

"Spiral, listen to me." Momo tried to get through to him. "I have no intention of-"

"No one else needs to know about this." Spiral interrupted. "Now, let's duel!"

Spiral activated his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. Momo just sighed in exasperation and activated her Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Momo (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Spiral proclaimed as he drew his first card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Wall Golem(Lv.2 0/1800) in defense mode!"

A stone and iron golem appeared on Spiral's side of the field, kneeling down and crossing its arms in a defensive stance.

"Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"All right." Momo said as she drew her first card. "Since you have monsters and I don't, I can Special Summon Shinobi-Genma the Beast (Lv.5 2000/1800)! And since I control a different Shinobi, I can Special Summon Shinobi-Yuri the Kunoichi (Lv.4 1800/1600)! Before I declare an attack, I use Yuri's special ability to add a Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand for each Shinobi on the field! Since I have 2 Shinobis, I can add 2 cards to my hand!" Momo added two cards from her Deck to her hand. "Now, Genma, attack his Wall Golem! And when Genma attacks a Defense Position monster, you take piercing damage!"

"I activate the Trap Guardian's Rescue!" Spiral reacted to Momo's attack. "I can only activate this when a Legend-type monster is attacked while I have 2 or more cards in my hand! You have to choose two of the cards in my hand and any Legend-type monsters are summoned and you can only attack them!" Spiral held out the four cards in his hand.

"I pick the card on your middle right and the card on your far left!" Momo chose the cards.

"All right, one of them was a Spell Card, but the other was Legendary Guardian YX-19 (Lv.5 2100/1500)!"

Before Genma could strike Wall Golem, a grey, YX-19 appeared and when Genma struck her, the attack just phased through her. YX-19 then shot a digital blast at Genma and destroyed him, inflicting Momo with 100 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Momo (LP 3900)**

"Not bad." Momo complimented Spiral's counter before thinking to herself. *I should have pulled out that card when I had the chance!* "I'll skip to my second Main Phase and summon the Tuner Shinobi-Amane the Healer (Lv.3 900/500)! And now I activate her ability! Each turn, I can increase my Life Points by 300 for each Shinobi on my field!"

Amane walked up to Momo, her hands began to glow a greenish aura and placed it on Momo's arm, increasing her Life Points by 600.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Momo (LP 4500)**

"And before I end my turn, I'll tune Amane with Yuri to Synchro Summon Shinobi-Shinra the Black Op (Lv.7 2600/2000)! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn again!" Spiral said as he drew his next card. "First, I summon Legendary Guardian Wave Fighter (Lv.3 1400/800)!"

A woman wearing purple mechanical armor all over her body except her face appeared on Spiral's side of the field.

* * *

In the school library, Hikari was about to put a book she was reading back on the shelf when she looked out the window and saw the duel.

"Is that…" Hikari muttered to herself. "… one of the Guardians? Then… is he?" She said that as she looked at Spiral.

* * *

"And since Wall Golem is a Tuner, I can tune him with Wave Fighter to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Crisis Knight(Lv.5 2200/1200)" Spiral summoned a Synchro monster of his own.

A knight wearing black armor and two long, thin swords appeared on Spiral's field.

"And here comes his special ability!" Spiral continued. "Each turn, he can change the Battle Position of one of your monsters and whenever one of your monsters changes Battle Positions, I can destroy another card on the field!"

Shinra switched into a defensive stance and Crisis Knight slashed up Momo's face-down card.

"And now that your Shinra is in defense mode, I can attack him!"

Crisis Knight dashed toward Shinra.

"Thanks to Shinra's effect, I can activate a Trap Card from my hand once per Battle Phase!" Momo responded to Spiral's attack. "I activate Paper Bomb Trap! Since I have a Shinobi out, I can destroy all of your monsters!"

A web of paper bombs appeared in front of Crisis Knight of he was engulfed in a fiery explosion. YX-19 was also caught in the blast and they were both destroyed.

"Ngh! I end my turn!" Spiral concluded his turn.

"My turn!" Momo said as she drew another card. "I switch Shinra back into attack mode and he'll attack you directly!"

Shinra vanished without a trace and all of a sudden, and Spiral felt something stab him in the back. Shinra reappeared as soon as it disappeared and Spiral was inflicted with 2600 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1400) Momo (LP 4500)**

"Ninjas always have some sort of trick up their sleeve and my Shinobi cards are a prime example of how they perform their tasks!" Momo somewhat bragged. "I end my turn!"

"I will win this! No matter what!" Spiral said as he drew another card. "First, I activate the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back your Yuri the Kunoichi! Then I Normal Summon Legendary Guardian Setsuka (Lv.4 1700/1600)!"

On Spiral's field appeared a female samurai without a helmet, revealing her beautiful dark hair, and clad in red samurai armor.

"Next I'll use them both to construct the Overlay Network!"

Yuri turned into a black light while Setsuka turned into a red light that went into a cosmic vortex that appeared in front of Spiral.

"I Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Twilight Angel (Rank 4 2500/1900)!"

An angel holding a spear with the right half of her body having blonde hair and a white wing and the right half having black hair and a purple wing appeared on the field.

* * *

Back in the library, Hikari's face glowed when she saw Twilight Angel be summoned.

"It IS them!" She continued to talk to herself. "The Guardians have returned!"

* * *

"And now I remove one of her Xyz Materials to activate a certain effect!" Spiral activated an effect. "That effect is to destroy one of your monsters!"

Twilight Angel put the spear in her right hand and ran it through Shinra, destroying him.

"And since I have a non-Tuner Legend-type card out, I can Special Summon Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)! Now they'll both attack you directly!"

Both Twilight Angel and Flame Lancer struck Momo with their spears, inflicting her with a total of 3700 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1400) Momo (LP 800)**

"That ends my turn!" Spiral ended his turn.

"I should have done this from the very beginning." Momo said as she drew her card and… placed her hand on her Duel Disk. "I surrender!"

"What?" Spiral was dumbfounded as Momo's surrender reduced her Life Points to 0.

**Spiral (LP 1400) Momo (LP 0)**

"Did you give up because you didn't have the cards to help you out?" Spiral asked.

"That doesn't matter at all right now." Momo responded in a serious and concerned tone. "Why do you keep saying stuff like I'm trying to kill you?"

"Because I came back here." Spiral answered.

"Spiral, what do you mean 'you came back'?" Aura asked.

"I guess it's pointless to hide it anymore, but I originally lived here in Japan with Momo's family."

"Okay, that much I understand, but what I don't get is why you think Momo is trying to assassinate you." Aura continued to worry.

"It's because Momo's family exiled me. They didn't want me around anymore and that if I ever came back, they would kill me."

"What? We never had anything like that on our minds at all!" Momo explained. "We heard that you vanished the night most of my family was killed and that you were responsible for selling us out."

"That totally sounds like something out of a Shonen Jump manga!" Chun pointed out, trying to light the mood.

"I never sold you out." Spiral responded. "Why would I betray the people that took me in and raised me as their own?"

*So she was right.* Momo thought to herself before speaking up again. "Spiral, who told you that you were exiled?"

"Hm? It was _Daisuke_, why?"

"I think I know what's been going on." Momo figured something out. "It was Daisuke who told me and my grandfather that you told the enemy of our location. In addition, I never saw Daisuke after that and I've got a notice that something else happened shortly after I left for the Academy."

"What was that exactly?" Naoto asked, making sure he got to say something.

"My grandfather was murdered." When Momo said that, the atmosphere became tense. "Also, something was stolen from our home: two Ninjutsu scrolls. What those scrolls were are currently being looked into. But here comes the strange part. His cause of death… was unknown."

"So what killed him?" Naoto asked again.

"… I don't know. I never saw the body. I just got this news yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Momo." Spiral said. "Your grandfather was like a father figure to both of us."

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"… I suggest that if any of you want to pass, we should head back to our dorms to get our homework done." Shroud asininely said before walking away.

"… He's right." Chan said. "We should get started on our homework."

Everyone else left, except for Spiral, Momo and Aura.

"Spiral, since you did win, I feel I should tell you the truth about what happened last night." Momo offered.

"Oh, now that you mention it, you said you threw that rock at me, but not to kill me." Spiral realized. "So, why did you hit me with a rock?"

"Because…" Momo paused for a moment out of embarrassment. "… You caught me bathing."

Spiral blushed a bit and Aura had this look on her face that screamed 'NO WAY!'

"But… since I guess you didn't see anything." Momo said with a cute smile. "Oh, and... I'm actually… kind of glad that you were my first naked man."

Momo said that with the same cute smile, only this time she was blushing. That statement left both Spiral and Aura's mouths agape.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

* * *

**Preview**

**Chun:** We finally got this chapter up! Yay!

**Shroud:** Well, it would have been up sooner if spiralgamer wasn't collaborating on lordoftheroses' fanfictions and playing Tekken Tag Tournament 2, losing in a slew of online fights I might add. Seriously, the only characters worth playing are the Mishimas. Instead, he plays as Asuka Kazama because he has a crush on her.

**Spiral:** Never diss Asuka! Dorya!

**Aura:** Speaking of which, we'll get to go deeper into the character of Camaru, a character courtesy of user CrimsonDelo. In the next chapter of Awakening of the Soul, Introducing Camaru. Where's Shroud?

**Chan:** Spiral uppercut him into the sky.

**Aura:** Of course he did.

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Guardian Wall Golem

Legend/Tuner (ATK 0 DEF 1800)

Level 2/EARTH

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster or Xyz Material Monster for a Legend-type Synchro or Xyz Monsters: increase its DEF by 1000. If a Legend-type monster would be destroyed while this card is in your Graveyard; you can banish this card instead.

Guardian's Rescue

Trap

Activate only when a Legend-type monster you control is selected as an attack target while you have 2 or more cards in your hand. Your opponent selects 2 cards in your hand. If any of the selected cards are Legend-type monsters: Special Summon them and the attack target is changed to the summoned monster(s).

Legendary Guardian Wave Fighter

Legend/Effect (ATK 1400 DEF 800)

Level 3/WIND

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; other cards you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can select 1 card your opponent controls: one of the following effects activates: *If the selected card is a Spell or Trap Card; it cannot be activated and its effects are negated until the End Phase. *If the selected card is a Monster Card: it cannot attack, change Battle Positions or activate its effect(s) and its effect(s) are negated until the End Phase.

Legendary Guardian Crisis Knight

Legend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 1200)

Level 5/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Legend-type monsters

Once per turn, you canvselect 1 monster your opponent controls: switch the Battle Position of that monster. When an opponent's monster changes its Battle Position: you can destroy 1 other card on the field.

Legendary Guardian Setsuka

Legend/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1600)

Level 4/FIRE

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. When this card is summoned while you control another Legend-type monster: you can destroy 1 card on the field.

Legendary Guardian Twilight Angel

Legend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2500 DEF 1900)

Rank 4/LIGHT

2 Level 4 Monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects on the turn they are summoned. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to activate one of the following effects: *Monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed as a result of battle until the End Phase. *Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. *Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard.


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing Camaru

**Here is the fourth chapter! Please enjoy! I am still accepting OCs, so look back on the last couple of chapters for info on how to submit. Again, please enjoy.**

* * *

*Hallway, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

There was a board on the wall that had a bunch of paper tabs with writing on them. Spiral and Shroud were both staring at the wall, with Naoto right next to them.

"So, what are these exactly?" Spiral had to ask.

"These are missions that the students here can choose to complete." Naoto explained. "These act as a mandatory homework assignments in addition to what is given in class. Unlike class homework, you must complete one of these missions every week. Once you've picked one, you need to inform your homeroom teacher and through your Duel Disk and Duel Gazer, they keep track of your progress. When you think you've finished, you report back to the teacher and you won't have to do any more missions until next week."

"So, what happens when you complete more than one?" Spiral asked again.

"Then you don't have to do a mission the next week." Naoto answered. "However, you must complete the mission by the deadline or else you get a 0. You can make up for it by completing two missions the following week, so you almost always have an opportunity to redeem yourself."

"What is the objective of these missions?" Shroud asked this time.

"They all involve dueling and the missions vary in objectives and difficulty." Naoto continued to explain. "Some might require you to complete a particular number of duels or win a duel in a particular condition or just successfully summoned a particular type of monster a certain number of times."

"Interesting…" Shroud said as he was stroking his chin like it was a beard. "I'm going to take the hardest mission possible. That will make my triumph even that much sweeter."

Shroud looked over the missions, took one and walked away.

"At least Shroud's idiosyncrasies are making our lives easier this time." Spiral said.

Just as Spiral said that, Camaru walked up to the board and was looking at the available missions.

"It sounds like your friend is a bit quirky." Camaru started talking to them.

"Please, Shroud's gotta be looking at quirky in the rearview mirror." Naoto made a witty comment.

Camaru took a mission from the board. "I've seen you duel yesterday, Spiral. You're pretty good. How did you get those cards? I never heard of them before."

"Well, it's a little… complicated." Spiral gave an answer.

"Well, how about we duel so we can further complete our respective missions for the week?" Camaru offered. "Plus, I would like to see more of that Deck of yours!"

"I accept that challenge!" Spiral agreed. "I'll pick out a mission and we can meet after school."

"You got it!" Camaru was excited as he left.

"Come to think of it, I've never heard of those Legend cards either." Naoto brought up. "How did you come across those?"

"The Guardians appear whoever they deem the most worthy."

Hikari walked up to Spiral and Naoto.

"He or She who carries the heart of a hero is granted the power of the Guardians as their chosen one." Hikari continued to preach like a priestess. "It is truly an honor to meet you, chosen hero." Hikari bowed to Spiral. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

Hikari left almost as soon as she came.

"That was weird." Naoto said.

*I wonder…* Spiral thought to himself. *… could that explain how I got them?*

* * *

After classes had ended for the day, Spiral and Camaru went out onto the duel field and took their positions.

"I saw you duel the other day." Camaru pointed out. "Even though you won by surrender, you still seem like a strong opponent."

"I'm glad to know you're not underestimating me." Spiral wittingly said.

* * *

Back in the girl's dorms, Aura and Momo were busy with their homework, but something was on Aura's mind.

"Um… Momo, mind if I ask you something?" Aura asked in a stuttering voice. "How do you and Spiral know each other? I remember him saying that he lived with you and your family, but I think I would like to know the whole story."

"If that's all you wanted to ask, you could have just done so." Momo reassured her. "It was quite some time ago, I think I was about 4 when we first met and Spiral was 2."

"He was that young?" Aura asked.

"I remember it was a dark night and a woman came to the door." Momo continued her story. "My grandfather talked to her like he knew her and…"

Momo had just stopped talking for a moment, as though something was going through her mind.

"Excuse me, but 'like her knew her and' what?" Aura tried to bring Momo back to Earth. "Oh, sorry, something just crossed my mind. Anyways, I couldn't hear the conversation, but I could tell that they knew each other because they spent quite some time talking. When all of that was going on, Spiral was asleep the whole time. He was 2 after all. When the woman left, my grandfather came up to me and told me that we would be looking after Spiral. He wouldn't say why and I didn't ask, and that's how we met."

"Okay, but who is Daisuke?" Aura gave Momo another question.

"Right, none of you know." Momo kind of chuckled. "That was some time after Spiral came to live with us. Probably about 7 years since he started living with us. Because we lived in a village in a forest, we were naturally curious as to what the cities were like."

"So you snuck out into the city?" Aura guessed.

"Actually, no." Momo rejected that guess. "He came wandering into the forest one day and during a training exercise, we found him wandering around and tried to send him back home. We had to do it indirectly, however. We were members of a ninja clan that had rivals; we had to keep it secret. Unfortunately for us, he found us and the jig was up."

"If you knew this guy, then why do you think he's responsible for what happened to your family?" Aura kept pouring on the questions.

"We were told different things from the same source and the evidence is stacked against him." Momo explained. "The most likely suspect has to be him, but that doesn't explain what happened to my grandfather."

"You said your clan was attacked, right?" Aura wanted to clarify. "How many people did you lose?"

"… Only my grandfather and I remained after that incident." Momo said in sorrow and grievance.

"I'm sorry for you losses." Aura consoled her. "You must miss your parents."

"Actually… my parents were dead well before that." Momo looked even sadder. "You see… my mother died giving birth to me and my father committed suicide from the grief."

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Aura apologized. "It was inconsiderate of me."

"Don't be sorry." Momo reassured her. "You didn't know. And we're friends, so you have a right to know."

Both Aura and Momo smiled at each other and continued to work on their homework.

* * *

Both Spiral and Camaru had their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers activated. All that was left was for them to start the duel.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as the Duel commenced.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Camaru (LP 4000)**

Chan and Chun came by and sat next to Naoto.

"Spiral duelin'?" Chun asked.

"Yeah, against Camaru." Naoto answered.

"Who's he?" Chan asked this time.

"He sits in front of me in class. He's been here as long as I have. That was back in April, so we've been friends for about 5 months."

"Is he any good?" Chan asked again.

"He sure is." Naoto said in confidence. "This is going to be an interesting Duel."

"Is he roommates with you guys?" Chun wondered.

"No, he lives in the city. I believe he actually lives in a penthouse."

"He's rich? !" Chun seemed surprised.

"Not him; the owner of a hotel took him in some time ago." Naoto clarified. "I think he told me it was because he reminded the owner of his own son."

"So he's an orphan, like Momo is now?" Chun tried to clarify.

"I guess, but he was alone most of his life, having to duel for food and survival." Naoto continued. "He hasn't told me anything that happened before that."

"Sounds like he has had it tough." Chun said. "Aura, Chun and I are lucky to have been born into wealthy families."

"I'll make the first move!" Camaru drew his first card. "I'll summon a monster face-down in defense mode, set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Spiral said as he drew his first card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Force Breaker (Lv.4 1900/1100)!"

A completely armored humanoid with spikes on the fists of his armor appeared on the field.

"Force Breaker, attack his face-down card!" Spiral declared his attack.

Force Breaker charged in with his spiked fists, but Camaru's face-down card was revealed as a long-haired knight with armor shaped like shields and blocked the attack with its armor.

"My Gardna Champion (Lv.3 600/1900) has enough defense points to block your attack! You take no damage, but neither monster is destroyed!"

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Spiral ended his turn.

"My turn!" Camaru drew another card. "First, since I have a Champion on the field, I can Special Summon Gusto Champion (Lv.4 1600/1200) from my hand!"

A knight in green armor with wings and goggles appeared on Camaru's side of the field.

"Then I Normal Summon Shining Champion (Lv.4 1700/1200)!"

A ninja knight with bright armor and a shining katana appeared alongside Camaru's other Champions.

"As long as Shining Champion is out, all of my Champions gain 500 attack points!" Camaru pointed out. "Shining Champion, attack Force Breaker!"

Shining Champion took his katana and slashed Force Breaker, destroying him and inflicting Spiral with 300 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3700) Camaru (LP 4000)**

"Now, Gusto Champion will attack you directly!" Camaru made another attack.

Gusto Champion dived right into Spiral and inflicted him with 2100 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1600) Camaru (LP 4000)**

"I activate the Trap Miracle's Wake!" Spiral responded to the damage. "This allows me to bring back a monster that was destroyed in battle this turn!"

Spiral used his Trap to bring back Force Breaker to his side of the field.

"Why didn't Spiral bring back Force Breaker before the direct attack?" Chun wondered. "He would have taken less damage."

"Isn't it obvious?" Chun pointed out. "He needs Force Breaker for something else and couldn't risk losing him."

"I end my turn!" Camaru ended his turn.

"Are you calling me stupid? !" Chun got angry.

"I don't know, you seem to be taking this the wrong way." Chan talked back to her sister.

"I am not stupid! I'm just not particularly perceptive!" Chun retaliated to Chan's comment.

"Hey girls, calm down." Naoto tried to calm them down.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The twin yelled at Naoto.

"Wanna settle this the old fashion way?" Chun challenged Chan.

"Let's fight! Kung Fu style!" Chan accepted her sister's challenge.

Chan and Chun got into a chaotic fight as the duel went on and Spiral drew his next card.

"I summon Legendary Guardian Wave Fighter (Lv.3 1400/800) and since I successfully Normal Summoned a Legend-type card, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Aviary (Lv.3 1500/700)!" Spiral summoned two monsters in the span of 10 seconds. "Then I activate Wave Fighter's ability! Each turn, I can select a card you control and that card cannot activate its effects or change Battle Positions and all effects are negated until the End Phase! I choose to negate Shining Champion's effect!"

Wave Fighter shot a sound pulse from her fist at Shining Champion and its effect was negated, returning all of the attack points of Camaru's monsters to their original power.

"I think I'll now tune Aviary with Wave Fighter to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Echo (Lv.6 2400/1900)!"

Wave Fighter's armor was mostly removed, revealing her flowing purple hair and black leather suit that lied underneath it.

"And now I use Echo's ability! Each turn, I can inflict you with 400 points of damage for each card you have on the field!"

Echo shot a sound wave at Shining Champion, which bounced off him to Gusto Champion, then to Gardna Champion, then to Camaru's face-down card and then to Camaru, inflicting him with a total of 1600 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1600) Camaru (LP 2400)**

"Now, Echo, attack Gusto Champion!" Spiral declared his counterattack.

Echo dashed toward Gusto Champion, but Gardna Champion took the attack instead and was destroyed.

"Thanks to Gardna Champion being in defense mode, you could only attack him!" Camaru explained.

"That won't protect your monsters this time! Force Breaker, attack Shining Champion!"

Force Breaker punched Shining Champion with its spiked fist, destroying him and inflicting Camaru with 200 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1600) Camaru (LP 2200)**

"And since Force Breaker destroyed a monster in battle, I can destroy a card on the field!" Spiral described Force Breaker's effect.

Force Breaker then punched Camaru's face-down card, which was A Hero Emerges, and destroyed it.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Spiral concluded his turn.

The twins were still fighting with each other. Unfortunately, Chun managed to send Chan flying right into Camaru, knocking him to the ground in a dust cloud. When the dust settled, the pendant that was around Camaru's neck had ended up in Chan's hand. As soon as the pendant came off, something about Camaru had changed. He got back up and the look on his face was much different than before.

"Anyway, it's my turn now." Camaru said in a different tone of voice as he drew his next card. "First, I summon Ninja Champion (Lv.4 1500/1300)."

A ninja in a blue outfit wearing a red scarf that covered his mouth appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Ray of Champions. By discarding a Champion from my hand, I can Special Summon a Champion from my Graveyard. I discard Death Champion (Lv.4 1600/1200) from my hand to bring back Shining Champion."

Shining Champion reappeared on the field in a ray of light. After the summoning, a girl demon dressed in white and black with a dark shadow floating behind her appeared behind Echo and the demon went inside of Echo.

"When Death Champion is sent to the Graveyard, I can equip her to one of your monsters and decrease its attack points by 600." Camaru explained in that unusual tone again. "Now that I have 3 Level 4 monsters, I can now construct the overlay network."

Shining Champion, Gusto Champion and Ninja Champion transformed into streams of light that entered a cosmic vortex that appeared in front of Camaru.

"I Xyz Summon Sage Champion Kadoe (Rank 4 2700/2100)!"

Out of the vortex appeared a magician in dark blue with four glowing swords on his back.

"Now, Kadoe, attack Echo and end him."

Kadoe threw one of the glowing swords at Echo.

"Hold on!" Spiral interrupted. "I activate the Continuous Trap Legendry Magic Barrier! As long as I control a Legend-type monster that is a Light, Water or Wind Attribute, all monsters I control aren't affected by your card effects!"

The demon that was possessing Echo was forced out of her body and she regained her attack points. However, Kadoe's sword still went through her and inflicted Spiral with 300 points of damage. Then the sword went into Spiral.

"When Kadoe destroys a monster, I can detach a Xyz Material to inflict you with damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack points."

**Spiral (LP 100) Camaru (LP 2200)**

"I end my turn. Make your pathetic move." Camaru insulted Spiral.

"Camaru, what's going on with you? !" Naoto shouted at him. "I know that you've always enjoyed dueling and you never care if you win or lose!"

*Naoto's right.* Spiral realized in his thoughts. *Camaru has been acting kind of like a jackass in his last turn. Ever since… since…* "Chan, put that pendant back on Camaru!"

"Huh? Why?" Chan asked as she was tending to her own injuries.

"Just do it!" Spiral insisted without telling her.

Chan did what Spiral said and put the pendant back around Camaru's neck. After it was put back on, Camaru experienced another change.

"… oh, what happened?" Camaru asked in a groggy state. "Huh? Wait, when did I summon… oh, I think I know what happened. I'm sorry if I said anything out of line."

"It worked." Spiral said with relief.

Naoto was also relieved to know that his friend was all right again.

"Camaru what exactly happened to you?" Spiral asked.

"Well, you see, I was born with a split personality: one that isn't very nice." Camaru began to admit. "This pendant is the only thing that keeps that personality within me. I'm sorry for whatever he did or said."

"… There's no need for you to be sorry." Spiral assured Camaru. "Some people are born with conditions that are out of their control. I'm just glad you're the 'good' personality."

*Actually, there is more to that story…* Camaru thought. *My parents were trapped in the Shadow Realm before I was born there. That's what caused this other me to be created. I'd still be stuck in the Shadow Realm if it wasn't for my parents' cards. If it weren't for my parents, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have made any friends."

Camaru smiled at everyone and they smiled back.

"Now, let's end this duel!" Spiral stated as he drew his next card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Setsuka (Lv.4 1700/1600)! And since Setsuka was Normal Summoned while I control a Legend-type monster, she can destroy one card on the field!"

Setsuka unsheathed her sword, disappeared and then reappeared behind Kadoe, sheathing her sword. As soon as she sheathed it, Kadoe was destroyed.

"And now I overlay Force Breaker and Setsuka!"

Force Breaker and Setsuka became streams of light that entered a dark space hole that appeared in front of Spiral.

"I Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Twilight Angel (Rank 4 2500/1900)! Camaru, I summoned Twilight Angel because she's much like you. She has two personalities to her: one of light and one of darkness. And it will be her to defeat you! Twilight Angel, attack Camaru directly!"

Twilight Angel created a dark spear in her right hand and a light spear in her left. Both of the spears were thrown at Camaru, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Spiral (LP 100) Camaru (LP 0)**

The augmented reality had vanished and the duel had ended. Camaru was smiling as Spiral walked up to him.

"That was… an AWESOME DUEL!" Camaru became ecstatic. "You really are an amazing duelist!"

"You definitely weren't bad at all, yourself." Spiral complimented him back. "I haven't had a duel that intense since I dueled Shroud."

"Thanks, you guys." Camaru seemed grateful. "For understanding me, and being my friends."

Camaru gave a smile to Naoto and Naoto smiled back.

"All right, let's get back to our homes so we can finish our homework and then play Tekken Tag 2!" Chun said.

"I'll pair up with Spiral!" Chan called dibs.

"But we always fight as a tag team!" Chun complained.

"Not after today!" Chan gave an excuse.

Everyone laughed as they all went back to their respective homes.

When Spiral and Naoto got back to their room, Shroud was working on the computer.

"No Shroud for a few hours…" Naoto suddenly spoke. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Oh, Spiral, there was a package delivered to you." Shroud said.

Spiral looked on the desk and saw a box with his name on it. Spiral opened the box and saw a bracelet in there. It wasn't a fancy bracelet and not too fashionable or flashy either. Spiral then noticed there was also a letter in it.

"Who's it from?" Naoto asked.

"I'm not sure." Spiral answered in confusion. "The note only says 'There will be a time when this bracelet shall lead you to the answers. Keep this on your person at all times.' There's no name or return address. I wonder what this means."

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Kyle Herbert **Camaru**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

* * *

**Preview**

**Camaru:** I didn't think I'd get a chapter dedicated to me so soon!

**Spiral:** Well, the author's acknowledging anyone who submitted an OC before the true story begins.

**Naoto:** Speaking of true story, who do you think gave you that necklace? A secret admirer perhaps?

**Spiral:** Then wouldn't the letter have hearts in it or a line stating 'I feel I must confess my love to you'?

**Naoto:** You got a point.

**Camaru:** Oh, that reminds me. Spiral, which of the girls do you like best?

**Spiral:** Huh?

**Camaru:** Is it Aura? Momo?

**Spiral:** Uh, the next chapter of Awakening of the Soul! Hikari the High Priestess!

**Camaru:** You still haven't answered my question.

**Spiral:** I'm not answering!

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Guardian Force Breaker

Legend/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1100)

Level 4/EARTH

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle: You can destroy 1 card on the field.

Legendary Guardian Echo

Legend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 1900)

Level 6/WIND

1 Tuner + "Legendary Guardian Wave Fighter"

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; other cards you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: You can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent's side of the field.

Legendary Magic Barrier

Trap/Continuous

As long as you control a face-up LIGHT, WATER or WIND Legend-type monster: All face-up monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

**Camaru's Cards**

Gardna Champion

Warrior/Effect (ATK 600 DEF 1900)

Level 3/EARTH

As long as this card is in face-up Defense Position; your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target.

Gusto Champion

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1200)

Level 4/WIND

If you control a face-up "Champion" monster: You can Special Summon a "Champion" monster from your hand.

Shining Champion

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1200)

Level 4/LIGHT

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; face-up "Champion" monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

Ninja Champion

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1300)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Special Summon 1 "Champion" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

Ray of Champions

Spell

Discard 1 "Champion" card from your hand: Special Summon 1 "Champion" monster from your Graveyard.

Death Champion

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1200)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Equip this card to a face-up monster your opponent controls. If this card is equipped to a monster; Decrease the ATK of the equipped monster by 600.

Sage Champion Kadoe

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2100)

Rank 4/DARK

3 Level 4 Monsters

When this card destroys a mosnter as a result of battle; you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card and, if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster.


	5. Chapter 5: Hikari the High Priestess

**I got the fifth chapter finished sooner than I thought I would. A word of warning: This chapter in particular gets a little... if I said any more, it would be considered a spoiler. A new OC has been submitted, courtesy of LeeV3. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*Vice Principal's Office, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was early in the morning before classes and Momo was on her way to the principal's office, but the vice principle, _Tsuneko Chino_, stopped her. She wore a pink business dress and had short, chestnut-colored hair and glasses.

"Excuse me, but students only enter the principal's office when given permission." Tsuneko stated.

"Well, then may I see the principal?" Momo asked. "I need to ask her something."

"Although she would be probably willing to let you in since she let you in before, but the principal is not here right now." Tsuneko informed Momo. "I'm not sure when she'll be back. So I don't recommend waiting."

"All right, I'll just come some other time." Momo felt a bit disappointed as she left.

When she left the room, she walked down the hallway.

*I need to know if it's true.* Momo thought to herself. *I need to know whether or not the principal is-*

"Momo! Is that you?"

A guy's voice came from behind her. Momo turned around and saw that it was _Lee Akimoto_. He was a guy with wild black hair, a green bandana on his forehead, and green eyes like a canine's and wore a black tee and camouflage cargo shorts.

"Lee! It's good to see you again! What are you doing here?" Momo greeted him.

"I'm a student here. I guess you're a student, too?" Lee asked.

"I just transferred here about a week ago." Momo answered as she looked at Lee's outfit. "Why aren't you in your uniform?"

"I don't wear uniforms." Lee didn't seem too pleased. "How have things been going so far?"

"Things are going well, thank you." Momo said. "I already have several friends and my classes seem to be going well, too."

"I heard you're in Madaro's homeroom." Lee said. "He's quite a jerk, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I heard Naoto call him a… what was it again?" Momo had to think for a moment. "I… think he called him… a 'dick'?"

"Yeah, he is." Lee laughed at her comment. "Say, what brings you here so early?"

"Oh, I just had to check something, that's all." Momo gave an excuse. "I have to get to class now. I'll see you later."

Momo left for class, as did Lee in the opposite direction.

* * *

At some point after classes, Spiral was in the library, sifting through the two-story shelves trying to find a book while standing on a really tall ladder.

"They must have something on them…" Spiral muttered since he was in a library.

"Hey, Spiral, what're you looking for?" Naoto asked as he came by with Aura, Chan, Chun and Shroud.

"I'm trying to find something on the Guardians, but I can't seem to find it." Spiral said as he stepped down the ladder he was on. "You'd think with a library this huge and packed with information even has find books that prove the Loch Ness Monster and Which Came First."

"I know somewhere else where you can find it." Hikari said out of nowhere.

"You do? Where?" Spiral asked.

"Back where I live. Would you like to come with me?" Hikari offered.

"Well, it's the only lead we got, so I don't see why not." Spiral stated.

"You do realize there's the possibility that this girl might lead us to our impending deaths." Shroud said in protest. "Plus, it'll ruin our game plan tonight."

"Can't you just be a little flexible?" Aura asked Shroud.

"… Impossible." Shroud simply said as walked away.

"That was rude." Aura pointed out.

"He has a really strict agenda." Spiral explained. "We even had to sign an agreement that stated we can only sit in specific spots and use the bathroom at specific times."

"… That is kind of weird." Chan blurted out.

* * *

Somewhere quite a ways away, in an old Japanese house, a woman in her early 30s with mid-length, violet hair approached a room where a corpse laid, with a mirror right next to the corpse. She seemed kind of sad when she saw it.

"My old friend, I hope you find peace." She said as she motioned her fingers across herself and the body. "Now, to continue my search."

The woman continued through the house and entered a hidden chamber under a floor panel. She walked through it, checking through all of the scrolls that were in there. She continued until there was a point where it seemed like there was one missing.

"So…" She muttered as she looked over a list. "This one was taken and…"

She continued and entered a room that looked like all the traps had activated, but there were no bodies.

"Whoever came here was either incredibly perceptive or incredibly lucky." She continued to mutter to herself. "Wait!"

She ran toward a wall with kanji written all over it. She read it and a look of shock came onto her face.

"No…" She ran back outside of the house until she got interrupted by someone.

"I presume that you've discovered something important." A mysterious girl spoke up.

The girl was very young, about 12 years old, had purple hair that was tied into two pigtails, each on an opposite side of her head, wearing a pink outfit that carried a purple and pink Duel Disk.

"Indeed." The woman responded. "I presume that your presence here means there is an anomaly?"

"Yes." The girl responded. "But you have to return to your duties, unlike me. I'll tell you about it later."

"That's right." The woman said. "I have to get back."

* * *

"Spiral, Hikari, Naoto, Aura, Chan and Chun were in front of Hikari's place…

"This is where I live." Hikari announced.

… was a big church on a big hill on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Are you Christian?" Spiral asked.

"Yes, but not exactly." Hikari clarified. "This place was a Christian church, but it was abandoned and we made it our own. This religion believes in God and Jesus, we just have a couple of different rules and we worship a few other beings."

"Who exactly are these beings?" Chan asked.

Hikari opened the door and the place was empty at the moment, aside from a cloaked figure that was kneeling in front of several statues.

"_Oracle_, I have returned." Hikari kneeled down. "I am also accompanied by the one chosen by the Guardians."

The Oracle stood up and turned around. Her cloak covered most of her body except her face, but you could easily tell it was a lady.

"Ah, it is an honor to me you, young Guardian." The Oracle walked up to Spiral and kneeled before him briefly. "What brings you here to our parish?"

"I… am here because Hikari said she has a book about the Guardians." Spiral nervously answered.

"The library is through there." The Oracle pointed to one of the doors. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

The Oracle then resumed her prayers.

* * *

In the library, Hikari climbed a mobile ladder to grab a book off the shelf (It was just one big ass shelf).

"The first contact of the Guardians is right… here." Hikari pulled a book off the shelf.

However, she was about to slip and fell. Spiral, reacting on instinct, just ran and caught her before she fell.

"Whew! Are you okay?" Spiral asked, concerned.

"Um… Yes." Hikari said, blushing and a bit nervous. "… Wow, you really are the chosen one. One who is willing to risk their life for others without expecting any gain is a quality that the carrier of the Guardians must have… I've… never been this close to a boy before…"

"Oh, sorry." Spiral said as he let Hikari go onto her feet.

"Let me read it to you." Hikari offered and opened the book. "'There was a civil war between two rival kingdoms. There were countless lives lost during that war, including civilians to ensure that the other kingdom's future would be weakened. Within some of the villages attacked were special children with unusual abilities. Eventually, five of those children found each other and realized they had the same experiences and had some sort of unique power. They remained hidden for the next several years, training for the day to put an end to the war, which they did. Those five were the first and most revered of the Legendary Guardians. Their names were Blade, Twilight Angel, Volcanic Chaos, Valkyrie and Yukimaru. Once they stopped the war, they helped to make the world prosper again and then vanished without a trace. However, over the next thousands of years, there were those who had similar ideals without the trauma and wished to bring peace and justice to the world. The Legendary Guardians spoke with them, gave them power and the cycle just repeated until it stopped'. And when Industrial Illusions attempted to recreate them as Duel Monsters cards, upon completion they vanished. It has been about 15 years since another one has appeared."

"Who was the last one?" Spiral asked.

"I don't know." Hikari answered in a sad tone. "That was one part that wasn't written in our books."

"… Hey, the only people we've seen here are you and that Oracle lady." Naoto blurted out. "Are you two the only people who do anything here?"

"There are other people, and I've seen them, but they leave for their homes before I get out of school." Hikari protested his comment.

"Well, we should get back to the dorms." Spiral said. "Tomorrow's Sunday, so we have the day off from school."

"Oh, hey, why don't you all stay here for the night!" Hikari said, somewhat excited.

"Is there enough room?" Chun asked.

"When this place was acquired, we added several rooms, including rooms and baths." Hikari explained. "The Oracle really just falls asleep during her night prayers, so I'm sure there's enough room for all of us."

"Are the boys going to sleep in a separate room?" Aura asked.

"They will." Hikari responded. "There are two bedrooms each room has enough beds fo all of us."

"Well… okay, we'll stay." Aura agreed.

"Great!" Hikari became very elated. "Us girls take our bath first and then the guys can go."

"Okay, but no offenses to Naoto, but I'd rather take my bath alone." Spiral stated. "I'm just not keen on the idea of being naked with another naked guy."

"I'm fine with that." Naoto just plainly said.

* * *

Late at night, after everyone else took their baths, Spiral was in there cleaning himself.

"Man, this feels so nice." Spiral sighed in relaxation and he leaned his back against the edge of the bath, closing his eyes for a moment to appreciate the reprieve.

Just then, the door opened slowly and quietly and someone entered the room. Whoever it was removed their towel and stepped right into the bath water.

"Hm?" Spiral heard the sound of that person getting into the water.

Spiral opened his eyes, turned around and saw…

"Ah! Hikari! What are you doing here? !" Spiral frantically scooted back and turned his face away from her.

"Oh, I just thought I'd take a bath." Hikari calmly answered, with her shoulders and head being the only parts of her body submerged in the water.

"I thought the girls finished their bath!" Spiral pointed out.

"I had something else to do."

"Well, I'm in here right now, so you shouldn't be here!"

"Well, I'm already in here, so I might as well stay."

"Okay, but let's stay on opposite ends, okay?"

"You're such a gentleman. I find that even more alluring about you." Hikari got closer to Spiral. "To be honest, there were several factors for my attraction to you before you caught me earlier."

"I-Is that so?" Spiral continued to look away.

Hikari was right in front of Spiral as she moved to press her bod against his and he could feel her soft skin, which made his face completely red.

"Hm, are you attracted to me, too?" Hikari asked. "I can tell, by your-"

The door opened again, but this time, the person who opened it was Aura, who was in star pajamas. There was an awkward silence for several moments.

"What's going on here?" Aura asked.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Spiral said as if he was cheating on Aura.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like." Hikari mischievously spoke.

* * *

The next morning, there was a dead silence as the group was eating breakfast. Aura just glared at Spiral and Hikari while Spiral felt anxious and Hikari… felt fine. The silence was bothering Naoto and the twins, so one of them decided to speak up.

"So, how about those... uh?" Naoto just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I got nothing."

"… Come on, Aura." Spiral spoke up. "She came out of nowhere and…" *Come to think of it, Aura came out of nowhere, too. Why?*

"I'm mad because I thought you weren't a pervert." Aura explained in a bad mood. "I guess I was wrong."

"Aura, I feel I should tell you that Spiral is actually quite courteous to women." Hikari suddenly spoke up. "He looked away until my face was right in front of his. I doubt he couldn't see anything."

"… Okay, could someone explain what the heck you're talking about?" Chan blurted out.

"It sounds like Spiral is one lucky basta- I mean son of a bi- gun." Naoto was trying to be respectively while he was in a church.

"You claim to be a priestess of a religion, but you're really just a… just a…" Aura was trying to find the right word while still being polite. "You're just a whore!"

Everyone else gasped at the fact Aura, who has a refined, well-mannered personality, would use a word such as 'whore'.

"First of all, I'm not a whore!" Hikari protested. "Second, my religion teaches me that sleeping with a boy is right as long as it's for the sake of love, and I believe it is."

"Well, you can't have him!" Aura protested.

"And why can't I?" Hikari asked.

"Because…" Aura hesitated. "Because…"

"Oh, I think I see what's going on." Hikari realized. "You're in love with Spiral, too."

"What? !" Aura continued to protest. "Why would you assume something like that? !"

"Why else would you get so mad?" Hikari rhetorically asked. "Although that begs another question: Why did you enter the bath room when you finished."

"Well… because I could hear you guys." Aura answered.

"Really?" Chan wondered. "I never heard anything."

"People can hear things better than other people!" Aura pointed out bluntly to Chan. "I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you don't pull any more crap like that again!"

"Fine, then if I win…" Hikari then latched onto Spiral's arm. "You'll have to accept Spiral as my lover."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Spiral asked.

"NO!" Both girls shouted at him.

"Can I have a say in this?" Naoto asked.

"This doesn't involve you at all!" Aura yelled at him.

"I think I might be since I'm in earshot." Naoto jokingly said.

* * *

Everyone stepped outside of the church and the girls had their Duel Disks on.

"Man, Spiral, you are one lucky bastard." Naoto could finally curse again. "You got two girls head over heels for you."

"Actually, I'm not sure if Aura actually has a crush on me." Spiral responded.

Everyone then activated their Duel Gazers and the augmented reality simulator activated.

"Let's Duel!" Both girls shouted as the Duel started.

**Aura (LP 4000) Hikari (LP 4000)**

"Since I was challenged, I'll go first!" Hikari said as she drew her first card. "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Aura said as she drew her first card.

"I can't wait to see Aura's Deck!" Chun got excited.

"Yeah, I wonder what her Deck's theme is." Chan was also excited. "Spiral, you got the Legendary Guardians, we have the Dualforce, Shroud has those weird things and Camaru has those Champions. I still haven't seen Aura's."

"You haven't even seen my Deck!" Naoto pointed out.

"Does anyone really care?" Chun pointed out.

"Geh!" Naoto felt very insulted.

"I activate the Field Spell Blossom Paradise!" Aura stated as the area changed into a beautiful garden filled with blooming blossoms. "Then I summon Graceful Blossom Lion (Lv.4 2000/1000)!"

A white lion with pink blossom petals for a mane appeared in front of Aura.

"And when I summon a "Graceful Blossom" monster, that card gains a Blossom Counter!" Aura explained as one of the petals on Graceful Blossom Lion glowed. "Now Graceful Blossom Lion, attack her directly! And Blossom Paradise increase the attack points of all Graceful Blossom monsters by 200!"

Graceful Blossom Lion lunged toward Hikari, but…

"I activate the Trap Wall of Revealing Light!" Hikari responded to Aura's attack. "I pay 3000 Life Points so all of your monsters with 3000 or fewer attack points can't attack me or my cards!"

**Aura (LP 4000) Hikari (LP 1000)**

A wall of light rose up and stopped the lion's attack.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Aura ended her turn.

"With your turn's end, I activate the Trap Life Absorbing Machine!" Hikari said as she commenced with drawing her next card. "Because I paid Life Points last turn, I now gain half of that amount!"

**Aura (LP 4000) Hikari (LP 2500)**

"First, since I don't have any monsters, I can Special Summon Astral Angel Uko (Lv.3 800/100) from my hand!" Hikari summoned an angel with white hair, carrying no weapons and wore a simple white gown. "Then I Normal Summon Astral Angel Graea (Lv.4 1500/1400)!"

An angel with white carrying a broadsword and wearing a white robe appeared on the field.

"When she's out, all Astral Angels gain 300 attack points! Next, I activate the Quickplay Spell Gateway to the Heavens!" Hikari activated a new Spell Card. "This allows me to Special Summon an Astral Angel from my hand! I choose to summon Astral Angel Rina (Lv.3 1200/750)!"

An angel with the same hair and attire as Graea, aside from the fact that this one was carrying two chakrams, appeared on the field.

"Next, I now overlay Uko and Rina so I can Xyz Summon!" Hikari said as her two monsters became yellow streams of light that entered a cosmic vortex. "Come forth, Astral Angel Gamma-Te (Rank 3 1900/1800)!"

An angel with golden hair carrying dual swords, one in her hand and the other on her waist, appeared on the field.

"Once per turn, I can use one of Gamma-Te's Xyz Materials to increase her attack power by 600 until the End Phase!" Hikari said as Gamma-Te pulled out the other dual sword that was on her waist. "Now, Gamma-Te, attack her lion!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Graceful Blossom Spore!" Aura retaliated to Hikari's attack.

A series of blossom petals was shot at Gamma-Te, reducing her attack power to 1400, half of her 2800 from the power boosts.

"I can only use this effect when you attack a monster with a Blossom Counter on it!" Aura explained. "This halves your attacking monster's power!"

"Ngh, I activate my other face-down card!" Hikari responded. "The Trap Starry Wall!"

Gamma-Te was shimmering like stars when Graceful Blossom Lion slashed his claw at her. She was not destroyed, but Hikari took 800 points of damage.

"Starry Wall prevents my Astral Angels from being destroyed this turn!" Hikari stated.

**Aura (LP 4000) Hikari (LP 1700)**

"I'll end my turn by activating the Spell Showering Star! This increases my Life Points by 500 for each of my Astral Angels!" Hikari said as her Life Points increased by 1000.

**Aura (LP 4000) Hikari (LP 2700)**

"My turn then!" Aura started her turn as she drew her card. "I summon Graceful Blossom Ghost (Lv.2 600/0)!"

A cute white ghost with a blossom petal tiara appeared on the field.

"And thanks to my Blossom Paradise, my Ghost gains a Blossom Counter!" Aura pointed out. "And since I have a monster with a Blossom Counter on it, I can Special Summon from my hand the Tuner Graceful Blossom Sprite (Lv.2 900/300)!"

A cute, girl sprite with a blossom petal dress appeared on the field.

"And now I tune Graceful Blossom Sprite with Graceful Blossom Ghost and Graceful Blossom Lion to Synchro Summon Graceful Blossom Knight Sakura (Lv.8 2650/2350)!" Aura tuned her monsters into a female knight wearing white armor that had its shoulder plates designed to look like petals and was carrying a beautiful white sword. "Since my Graceful Blossom monsters were sent to the Graveyard, I can place a Blossom Counter on a card I control and Blossom Paradise allows me to move any Blossom Counters that they had onto my Field Spell! I move the 3 from their effects and the 3 that they had on them put onto Blossom Paradise! So now my Paradise has a total of 6 Blossom Counters! And when Sakura was summoned, she gains 2 Blossom Counters, plus another since she was summoned while my Field Spell was out! Next, I activate the Spell Card Flower Restoration! By paying any multiple of 500 Life Points, I can gain a Blossom Counter for each 500 Life Points I paid! I pay 1500 Life Points so I can place 3 Blossom Counters on Blossom Paradise!"

**Aura (LP 2500) Hikari (LP 2700)**

"Now I have 12 Blossom Counters on my field!" Aura pointed out. "I can remove 10 of those Counters so I can Special Summon Graceful Blossom Queen Flora (Lv.8 3000/2700)!"

A beautiful regal queen wearing a white dress with pink tips on the skirt and sleeves appeared on the field.

"Now I can place a Blossom Counter on her!" Aura pointed out once again. "Even though she already has enough attack points to pass your wall thanks to the power boost from my Field Spell, but I can use her ability by removing a Blossom Counter! That ability is to destroy a card on the field!"

Flora raised her scepter and Hikari's Wall of Revealing Light shattered.

"Now I'm free to attack!" Aura was ready to counterattack. "Flora, destroy Gamma-Te!"

Flora raised her scepter again and a whirlwind of blossom petals surrounded Gamma-Te, destroying her and inflicting Hikari with 2400 points of damage.

**Aura (LP 2500) Hikari (LP 300)**

"Now, Sakura, attack her last angel and finish this duel!" Aura declared the finishing blow.

Sakura charged toward Graea and slashed her, leaving behind blossom petals as the angel was destroyed and Hikari's Life Points dropped to 0.

**Aura (LP 2500) Hikari (LP 0)**

Aura and Hikari removed their Duel Gazers and the augmented reality vanished.

"I won! So you keep your end of the deal." Aura glared at Hikari.

"My exact words were 'you'll have to accept Spiral as my lover'." Hikari recalled perfectly. "I might be letting Spiral go for now, but I still intend for us to be together someday."

"Why you-" Aura was about to say before she was interrupted.

"Just stop this, will you? !" Spiral interrupted them. "Do you realize how barbaric this is? I expect this behavior from guys, but not from any of you. Even guys aren't trophies to be won. That belittles everyone. Understand?"

Spiral's speech made both girls fall silent.

"He's right." Aura sulked. "What are we doing? I let this whole situation change my behavior for the worse."

"I guess I'm to blame as well." Hikari admitted. "If I wasn't so amorous, none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry." Aura apologized. "I was very rude and selfish."

"I'm sorry, too." Hikari also apologized. "Friends?"

Hikari held out her hand to Aura.

"… Friends." Aura agreed to shake her hand.

"Awesome!" Chun cheered. "We're all friends again! Let's go hang out somewhere! Ooh! Let's go to that mall!"

"You're awfully hyper." Chan pointed out as she and her sister walked away.

"… Hey, wait up!" Naoto followed them.

"Let's go." Hikari smiled and followed them.

"Hold on, Aura." Spiral called out to her before she left with everyone else, who were already out of earshot of the two. "There's something that's been bothering me. Why did you come to the bath while I was in there? If Chan didn't hear anything, I doubt you could."

"Uhh…" Aura felt a sweat drop fall down her head. "Well… Remember how Momo saw you naked?"

"Yeah..?" Spiral didn't seem to understand.

"I… kind of… wanted to see that, too." Aura nervously answered.

"…" Spiral was silent for a minute. "Um… okay… Let's just forget about it and join our friends."

"Right." Aura nodded as the two followed their friends for a fun day at… wherever the hell they were going.

* * *

The principle had returned to her office, keeping herself hidden in the dark from who-knows-what. She slightly opened the blinds so sunlight could enter, but when she did, something unexpected was there.

"What the… What's going on?" She said in shock and curiosity.

What was at her window were two things, dangling and tied to a rope: a mirror and… a dead body.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

* * *

**Preview**

**Spiral:** Wow, that was a steamy chapter.

**Aura:** Well, things are going to be the exact opposite of that in the next chapter. Someone was murdered.

**Naoto:** What? Who was murdered?

**Aura:** I can't say right now. That would be a spoiler.

**Naoto:** Hikari, you're connected with deities, right? Can you use those priestess powers of yours to predict who it was?

**Hikari:** I can't predict the future and that comment was very offensive.

**Spiral:** Hey, guys, is something going on with Shroud?

**Hikari:** What do you mean?

**Spiral:** On the next chapter of Awakening of the Soul! The Mystery Begins with the Demons Within! Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

**Aura's Cards**

Blossom Paradise

Spell/Field

When the controller of this card summons a "Graceful Blossom" monster: Place 1 Blossom Counter on that card. If a monster with a Blossom Counter(s) on it is removed from the field: Place that card's Blossom Counter(s) on this card. Increase the ATK of all "Graceful Blossom" monster by 200.

Graceful Blossom Lion

Plant/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1000)

Level 4/LIGHT

This card is also treated as a Beast-type monster. If this card has a Blossom Counter on it when it attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card: Inflict the difference as piercing Battle Damage. When this card is removed from the field: Place 1 Blossom Counter on a card you control.

Graceful Blossom Spore

Trap/Continuous

You can only activate this effect when a "Graceful Blossom" monster with a Blossom Counter on it is attacked. Halve the ATK of the attacking monster. If there are no Blossom Counters on your side of the field: Destroy this card.

Graceful Blossom Ghost

Plant/Effect (ATK 600 DEF 0)

Level 2/DARK

This card is also treated as a Zombie-type monster. When this card has a Blossom Counter on it; this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card was sent from the field or hand to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon this card during the End Phase. When this card is removed from the field: Place 1 Blossom Counter on a card you control.

Graceful Blossom Sprite

Plant/Tuner (ATK 900 DEF 300)

Level 2/LIGHT

This card is also treated as a Fairy-type monster. If you control a monster with a Blossom Counter: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn; you can remove 1 Blossom Counter from this card: Special Summon a "Graceful Blossom" monster from your hand. When this card is removed from the field: Place 1 Blossom Counter on a card you control.

Flower Restoration

Spell

Pay any multiple of 500 Life Points: place 1 Blossom Counter on a card you control for each 500 Life Points paid by this effect.

Graceful Blossom Knight Sakura

Plant/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2650 DEF 2350)

Level 8/LIGHT

1 "Graceful Blossom" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Plant-type monsters

This card is also treated as a Warrior-type monster. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Place 2 Blossom Counters on this card. Once per turn, remove 1 Blossom Counter from this card, and if you do, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. When this card is removed from the field: Place 2 Blossom Counters on a card you control.

Graceful Blossom Queen Flora

Plant/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2700)

LEvel 8/LIGHT

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned from your hand or Graveyard by removing 10 Blossom Counters from your side of the field and cannot be summoned other ways. This card is also treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. Once per turn; you can place 1 Blossom Counter on a "Graceful Blossom" monster you control other than this card. You can remove 1 Blossom Counter from this card: Destroy 1 card on the field. When this card is removed from the field: Place 1 Blossom Counter on a card you control.

**Hikari's Cards**

Astral Angel Uko

Fairy/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 100)

Level 3/LIGHT

If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control a face-up "Astral Angel" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Astral Angel Graea

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1400)

Level 4/LIGHT

As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Increase the ATK of all "Astral Angel" monsters by 300.

Gateway to the Heavens

Spell/Quickplay

Special Summon 1 "Astral Angel" monster from your hand.

Astral Angel Rina

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1200 DEF 750)

Level 3/LIGHT

When an "Astral Angel" monster is summoned: Increase the ATK of this card by 1.

Starry Wall

Trap

Until the End Phase; "Astral Angel" monsters you control cannot be destroyed.

Showering Star

Spell

Increase your Life Points equal to the number of "Astral Angel" monsters you control x500.

Astral Angel Gamma-Te

Fairy/Xyz/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1800)

Rank 3/LIGHT

2 Level 3 Fairy-type Monsters

Once per turn; you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to increase the ATK of this card by 600 until the End Phase.


	6. Chapter 6: The Demons Within

**All right! Another chapter finished sooner than I expected! I mentioned this story's connection to another story in the first chapter. Those stories belong to lordsoftheroses under Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Please read the stories _Duelists of the Roses_, _Searching for Eden_, _Niagara Falls Academy_, _Judgment of Anubis_, _Petals of the Rose_, _How Stars Were Made_ and _The Silver Cup_ in that order, as those stories will have a connection to this story at starting at the next chapter. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*Tokyo Shining Hotel, Lobby*

Camaru was about to head toward the elevators when a group of familiar guys caught his eye. Spiral, Naoto and Shroud were all in the lobby and walked up to Camaru.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Camaru greeted them.

"Well, we can't go back to our dorms because the academy is closed today for some reason." Naoto told his friend. "We're still going back tomorrow, but they wouldn't let anyone into the school today at all."

"Why?" Camaru asked.

"They didn't explain." Spiral answered.

"Yes, they did." Shroud said. "They said they were doing cleaning up."

"Shroud, they have never closed the school before." Naoto pointed out. "I doubt it's something as simple as that."

"Anyways, Naoto was wondering if we could stay over here for the night." Spiral asked.

"That's not what I was… Actually, it was." Naoto admitted.

"Well… okay, just for tonight." Camaru agreed to give them a place to stay. "I'm the only one whose here most of the time. The owner and employees check up on me from time to time, but that's about it."

"It's not like we're destructive party animals." Spiral jokingly stated. "Hopefully for your folks, this is the only time we have to do this."

"Didn't you guys stay at that church yesterday, though?" Shroud questioned. "Why not stay there?"

"Because the girls are staying there again and I don't want another 'incident' to happen again." Spiral responded.

"I'll tell you about it later." Naoto chuckled to Camaru.

"Must you tell everyone about it?" Spiral felt agitated.

"Yes, I must." Naoto jokingly answered.

"What happened?" Shroud asked.

* * *

The guys took the exclusive elevator to Camaru's family's penthouse, which felt like a mansion was placed on top of the 55-story hotel.

"Ho. Ly. Crap." Spiral simply said in awe at the size of the penthouse. "You live here?"

"Yep." Camaru simply replied. "Hey, wanna watch some TV?"

The group looked at the TV and saw that it was a huge-plasma screen. So big that you could see programs clearly from any point in the room.

"Again: Ho. Ly. Crap." Spiral stated again.

"Before we watch anything, I suggest we partake in seating arrangements." Shroud suggested as he tried sitting at various points in front of the TV.

"What's he doing?" Camaru had to ask.

"He's trying to find 'his spot' here." Naoto sighed in exasperation.

"More specifically, the place where I can be emerged in any TV programs or gameplay without any glares or drafts bothering me." Shroud further explained as he seemed to have found his ideal spot. "This is it."

After everyone had taken a seat and started watching TV, Shroud once again spoke up.

"This program is hopelessly derivative." Shroud criticized the TV show. "I don't see how anybody could like this show."

"… I like it." Camaru gave his opinion.

"I do, too." Naoto said.

"Yeah, me three." Spiral said.

"I propose that all arguments over what to watch should be solved by a unanimous guess and I settle all ties." Shroud was clearly against watching the show.

"It's three against one." Naoto pointed out.

"But I have infinite power, any number possible." Shroud continued to be impossible.

"That's it!" Naoto got up and started arguing with Shroud. "It's one thing to pull off crap like this at our dorm, but you cannot do this in someone else's home! Which you have no dominion over! It's like you're trying to have us under your tyrannical thumb and I will not tolerate it anymore! I am FINALLY putting my foot down!"

Naoto slammed his foot down onto the floor to emphasize his point and Shroud was silent for a moment. When Shroud spoke up, he said something completely unexpected.

"Camaru, I suggest that we banish Naoto from the premises."

"WHAT? !" Naoto suddenly became furious and confused.

"Shroud, do you realize what you're suggesting is unfair and selfish?" Camaru asked.

"… No." Shroud gave a simple response. "Things must be controlled and they must be done my way."

"Shroud, if anyone deserves to be banished, it's you!" Spiral spoke up.

"… What?" Shroud was confused.

"That's right." Spiral clarified. "You're being unreasonable, inconsiderate and rude! You might be smarter than all of us, but that gives you no right to control our actions!"

"Someone has to." Shroud continued to protest.

"That's it! Get out!" Camaru said. "If you're not going to treat us like equals, maybe you shouldn't be here!"

"… Very well then." Shroud started to walk out. "I'll just sleep in the lobby."

Shroud had left, leaving a somber and tense atmosphere in the penthouse.

"I know that he had to hear that, but I feel bad now." Spiral sulked a little.

"If he's going to the lobby, I'm sure he'll be fine unless someone robs him." Naoto said.

"Let's watch TV to get our minds off of it." Camaru suggested.

"Okay." "Sure." Spiral and Naoto respectively agreed as they sat on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, all of the students were gathered in the auditorium, as well as most of the teachers and the vice principle. The only teacher missing was Mr. Madaro. Spiral, Naoto, Momo, Aura, Chan, Chun, Hikari, Camaru and Lee were all together in the audience.

"Momo, have you seen Shroud at all?" Spiral asked.

"Huh, I haven't seen him all day. Why?" Momo responded.

"That's weird, since he wasn't in the lobby like he said he was doing." Naoto recalled. "Do you guys think he ended up getting lost in the city?"

"Shroud is the type of person who prefers to stick to familiar territory." Spiral explained. "The only place he probably would have gone was here. I wonder where he is."

Vice Principle Chino was about to speak.

"Good morning. Or rather, not so." Chino started speaking. "As you know, the school was closed yesterday for undisclosed reasons. However, some of you also may know why. Yesterday morning, one of our teachers, Genji Madaro… had passed away."

There were gasps and questions fluttering about the auditorium. Hikari started praying and chanting when she heard this news.

"For those of you who belonged in his homeroom class, I will be overlooking your classes until a substitute can be found." Chino announced. "It is sad, even though I doubt any of you liked him, that he is gone…"

The speech continued as the group started talking with each other.

"What do you think could have happened?" Aura asked.

"Hopefully, it was just a health problem." Spiral said.

"Really?" Chan wondered. "He didn't look sick or unhealthy the last time I saw him.

"Maybe it was something that became noticeable at the last minute." Naoto said.

"Let's hope that's all that is." Camaru spoke up.

"Yeah, I mean, sure, he was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to die." Lee admitted.

"Only really bad people like those dictators deserve to die." Chun tried to lighten the conversation, but to no avail.

"Chun, this isn't the time for that stuff…" Chan told her sister, causing Chun to feel even sadder.

* * *

After their homeroom class with Tsuneko as their substitute, everyone got up and started talking to each other.

"This is weird." Spiral just said without any real warning. "Shroud should have been here by now. Did he really get lost?"

"I hope not." Momo said.

"I hope he returns, but he had better learned his lesson." Naoto stated. "He was acting like such an ass last night."

"Maybe he ran away." Chun suggested a thought.

"Shroud's from England and Tokyo's not even his home." Chan realized something. "Do you really think he'd run away without a plan first or leaving one of us girls a message?"

"Excuse me, Spiral?" Tsuneko walked up to Spiral. "The principle would like to see you in her office."

"Really?" Spiral wondered.

"Wait, can I go with him? I still need to ask her a question." Momo asked.

"I'm sorry, but she only requested an audience with Spiral." Chino told Momo.

"What is it you're trying to ask her?" Hikari asked Momo.

"Um, don't worry about it." Momo simply answered.

* * *

Spiral had entered the mostly dark principal's office.

"Welcome." The principle's voice echoed through the room. Like with Momo, she kept herself hidden by having her chair pointed toward the lone open window. "Let's get straight to business. You already know that Mr. Madaro had perished yesterday, but what you don't know was… that it was murder."

"Murder?" Spiral muttered before thinking to himself. *Well, if it was murder, that pretty much narrows the suspect down to… everyone here.*

"But there was something strange about the condition of his corpse." The principal continued. "It was dangling from a rope like a warning. And there was something else."

The principal snapped her fingers and the room lit up, blinding Spiral for a moment. She then turned her chair around, revealing herself as the woman who had investigated the old house the other day.

"Mr. Madaro wasn't the first who had died this way." She continued. "Momo's grandfather perished in a similar way, aside from the 'dangling from the rope' part."

"How do you know this?" Spiral interrogated her.

"I was the one who told Momo in the first place." She responded without hesitation. "To continued, both of their corpses had similar autopsy results. But when both of their corpses were found, a mirror was alongside them. A have a feeling this is the key to solving this mystery."

"So, it's like a calling card?" Spiral asked.

"I experimented with it a little bit, but that appears to not be the case." She stated as she pointed to a huge mirror that was next to Spiral. "Try putting your hand on the glass."

Spiral cautiously placed his right hand on the mirror and his hand dipped through it like it was a pool of water.

"The Guardians grant their wielder powers which you cannot possibly imagine." She clarified. "A mirror reflects a person's appearance, as well as their personality. But the mirror hides many things. Go on. Put your whole body in the mirror. I promise you that if anything happens, I will pull you out."

Spiral was a bit hesitant to go further.

"I have a feeling that you're friend Shroud might be the next victim."

Spiral couldn't believe that something like that came from her mouth.

"… Are you responsible for this?" Spiral interrogated her and he was not joking around.

"I am not." She simply answered before clarifying. "Momo's grandfather was an old friend of mine and Mr. Madaro did not deserve death. I had no reason to kill either of them."

Spiral felt a certain degree of sincerity from her and went all the way into the mirror.

* * *

When Spiral entered the world within the mirror, he looked around. It wasn't really much of anything except a platform and an elevator.

"What the hell is this place?" Spiral muttered to himself.

"It is a place that reflects humans."

A voice came out of nowhere that sounded like a little girl. Spiral turned around to see that there was a very little girl, but something was incredibly off about her (clearly, since she came out of nowhere).

"Who-Who are you?" Spiral seemed a little scared.

"I am a spirit of vengeance, of someone who no longer exists." The mysterious girl said. "If you are looking for the person who was sent in here, take the elevator and go to floor B1."

The little girl then vanished into thin air.

"That was creepy." Spiral said to himself.

Spiral carefully (with a hint of paranoia) went inside the elevator and pressed the button that said 'B1'. The elevator then went down until it hit the designated floor. When the doors opened, it revealed the particular section as a deserted city street with puddles of blood and tombstones everywhere. It was so creepy, that Spiral wasn't sure whether or not he fell asleep in class and is experiencing a nightmare. But then Spiral looked at one of the tombstones and saw a name inscribed on it.

_"Why?"_

Spiral heard Shroud's voice, but it echoed and felt distant.

"Shroud, is that you?" Spiral called out to him.

_"Why did you all have to die? I'm all alone because of the decision you made. We planned for us to go to the zoo first, but then you suggested we should go to the mall. Look where that decision took you all."_

"What are you talking about? !" Spiral didn't understand what was going on; thinking Shroud himself was saying those things.

_"You're all nothing but shrouds of my past now. Shroud… that is my new name. It's perfect for me… because it'll be ironic."_

Spiral was completely confused, but he looked at the tombstone again. It read 'Here lies Alicia Cloud, loving daughter and doting sister'.

"New name…" Spiral thought for a moment. "So, did Shroud change his name after something…"

Spiral couldn't find the right words to describe what was happening around him. But something was creeping up behind Spiral and when it tapped Spiral on the shoulder, Spiral was startled by it.

"Nyaahh!" Spiral exclaimed as he turned around and saw that who tapped him was Shroud. "Please tell me you're the real Shroud and not a ghost."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a ghost." Shroud said. "Where are we? I don't want to be here. It scares me."

"More like it brings back really bad memories." An eerie but familiar voice said.

Spiral and Shroud turned around to reveal that the thing that just said that… was Shroud.

"Wait, why are there two of you?" Spiral became even more confused. "Is one of you an imposter?"

"No, neither of us is an imposter." The thing that looked like Shroud said. "Who is right next to you is the person people believe is Shroud. I am the truth about him, who Shroud truly is."

"What?" The Shroud next to Spiral didn't entirely understand.

"How long are you going to delude others? Including yourself." The other Shroud asked. "Your family died and you changed your name so you could erase your own past; to forget about what happened and start over again to make amends. 'Shroud' is what you call yourself now because you blind others only to bring them on the proper path. Your family didn't follow the agenda and as a result, they died. You tried to keep everyone on the path you deemed right so no one else would have to die again. We can't expect a deity to save us because they don't exist, that's why none of us were baptized. That's also why I must take matters into my own hands. If people don't follow that path, they are sure to die… just like the others. But this is causing people to dislike you, making you farther from them on an emotional level."

"What makes you think I think like that? !" Shroud argued with his doppelganger. "I have a very complex mind! People like me! They're grateful about what I've been doing!"

"Stop deluding yourself; they kicked you out of their home! But you're right about your mind being complex." The doppelganger said. "That means there's only one logical explanation as to how I can understand it: I am you."

"How can you be me? !" Shroud became more agitated.

"I am your Demon. The emotions that make you suffer." The doppelganger enlightened Shroud. "The suffering that occurs deep within your heart."

"No! NO! This can't be true!" Shroud seemed to be suffering.

"No matter how you slice it, I am the truth."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT ME!"

There was a silence in the area… until Shroud's Demon smirked.

"That's right… I'm not you… not anymore…" Shroud's Demon said as he started to glow a scary red aura. "I'm me now!"

The Demon looked at Shroud with an evil, murderous look in his eye that made Shroud tremble and shiver to the point where he was frozen in place.

"And that means… you can't exist anymore." The Demon snickered as his hand turned into a pistol and pointed it at Shroud. "Goodbye, whoever you are."

BFOOM!

The gunshot went off, but Shroud didn't have a bullet in his head. Spiral had knocked Demon Shroud's hand out of the way so that the gun fired off into the air.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me first." Spiral pretty much challenged the Demon.

"Are you suggesting that we duel?" Demon Shroud asked.

"I am! If you win, you're free to do whatever you want." Spiral confirmed.

"Very well then. You'll die just like the 'real me' will." Demon Shroud stated as the red aura enveloped his left hand and left eye, which became a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted, ready to start the duel.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Demon Shroud (LP 4000)**

"I'll start!" Spiral said as he drew his first card. "I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down!"

"My turn now!" Demon Shroud drew his card and smirked. "I first activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! Now when I Normal Summon a Demon or Demonic monster, I can Special Summon another one! I now summon Demonic Destroyer (Lv.4 1750/1550) in attack mode!"

A toy robot with red eyes and a red aura appeared on the field.

"Now I use Demon Circle to Special Summon another Demonic Destroyer!" Demon Shroud said. "Now I use the other effect of Demon Circle. By paying 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Demon or Demonic monster from my hand! I summon Hive Mind Demon (Lv.2 650/200)!"

A small baby with a large device on his head appeared on the field.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Demon Shroud (LP 3500)**

"For every other Demon or Demonic monster I have, Hive Mind Demon gains 1 Level!" Demon Shroud explained his card's effect. "Since I have 2 Demonic Destroyers, Hive Mind Demon gains 2 Levels! Now I overlay my Level 4 Demonic Destroyers and Hive Mind Demon!"

Rather than enter a cosmic vortex, the three demon monsters fused with Demon Shroud and his form began to shift. An explosion of red energy briefly blinded everyone and when it subsided, Demon Shroud had transformed into a huge mech equipped with Gatling guns on its shoulders and a cannon on its back. But the strangest thing about it was that in the center was a cockpit with a baby in it.

"I am a Demon… from within your heart." Demon Shroud said. "I Xyz Summon Demon Mech Embryo Ironmonger (Rank 4 2700/2100)! Now I activate my effect! Each turn, I can use an Xyz Material Monster to destroy one of your monsters and inflicted with damage equal to its attack points!"

Embryo Ironmonger (aka Demon Shroud) aimed his cannon at Spiral's face-down monster and fired. It was incredibly powerful, but Spiral's monster was Legendary Herald (Lv.2 500/500), an orange ball with wings. The blast inflicted Spiral with 500 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3500) Demon Shroud (LP 3500)**

"Since Legendary Herald was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Legend-type monster with 2000 or less attack points! I summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Wall Golem (Lv.2 0/1800) in defense mode!"

"Then I'll just pay 500 more Life Points to summon a third Demonic Destroyer!" Demon Shroud responded to the attack. "And another 500 to summon Demonic Wizard (Lv.3 1600/900)!"

**Spiral (LP 3500) Demon Shroud (LP 2500)**

Demon Shroud had summoned a wizard with red eyes and a black cloak, but there was a red aura around him.

"For each Spell and Trap on my field, he gains 200 attack points!" Demon Shroud stated as his Wizard gained 200 attack points for his Field Spell. "Now I'll destroy your Wall Golem!"

*If Spiral doesn't do something to avoid those attacks, he's finished! And I'm finished!* Shroud thought.

"I activate the Trap Guarding the Future!" Spiral retaliated. "Since a Legend-type monster was destroyed this turn, you can't destroy any Level 4 or lower Legend-type monsters on my field until the End Phase!"

Wall Golem barely withstood the barrage of bullets from Embryo Ironmonger's Gatling guns.

"Since I have no other cards in my hand, I have no choice but to end my turn!" Demon Shroud ended his turn.

*I have to think about this next move carefully!* Spiral thought as he drew his next card. "Since I have a Legend-type monster in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon Legendary Guardian YX-19 (Lv.5 2100/1500) without a Tribute! Since I Normal Summoned a Legend-type monster successfully, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Aviary (Lv.3 1500/700)! And since I control a non-Tuner Legend-type monster like YX-19, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)! Now I equip Wall Golem with the Synchro Boost Equip Spell to increase both his points by 500 and his Level by 1! Now I overlay Level 3 Wall Golem and Flame Lancer to Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Blade (Rank 3 2100/2000)! Since I used Wall Golem as a Material Monster, Blade gains 1000 defense points! Now I tune Aviary with YX-19 to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Cosmos (Lv.8 2900/2300)!"

Out of the Synchro Light appeared a majestic woman with black hair, a shiny crown and a dress that sparkled like the stars.

"Now I use Cosmos' ability!" Spiral activated an effect. "Each turn, I can banish a monster from my Graveyard and at the turn's End Phase, I can Special Summon it! I banish YX-19! Now, Cosmos, attack Embryo Warmonger!"

Cosmos charged up a ball of space in her hands and shot it at Embryo Warmonger, but Demonic Destroyer got in the way and was destroyed, inflicting Demon Shroud with 1150 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3500) Demon Shroud (LP 1350)**

"I should have mentioned that as long as Demon Circle is out, you can't attack one of my Xyz Demon or Demonic monsters if I control another monster!" Demon Shroud pointed out. "So you can't attack me yet!"

"Fine, I'll just have Blade attack your Wizard!"

Blade used his swords to slash Demonic Wizard and destroy him, inflicting Demon Shroud with 500 more points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3500) Demon Shroud (LP 1050)**

"I end my turn by placing a card face-down! That ends my turn and YX-19 is Special Summoned!"

"I now I'm going to obliterate you!" Demon Shroud stated. "I now use a Xyz Material to destroy your Cosmos!"

Embryo Ironmonger aimed his cannon at Cosmos and fired, but YX moved next to her and formed a shield that blocked the blast.

"What's happening? !"

"Both Cosmos and YX-19 have the effect to prevent other monsters from being affected by card effects!" Spiral explained. "Since I have both, you can't touch them with your effects, but I still take damage."

The blast almost hit Spiral and inflicted him with 2900 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 600) Demon Shroud (LP 1050)**

"The Guardians are all about protecting each other." Spiral began to preach. "And since I have Blade out, you can only attack him."

"That'll still be enough to finish you off!" Demon Shroud boasted as he aimed his Gatling guns at Blade. "Time to die!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Half Unbreak!" Spiral responded to Shroud's attack. "This not only prevents my monster from being destroyed, but the damage I take is halved!"

A bubble surrounded Blade and the Gatling gun bullets bounced off of it and hit Spiral with 300 points of damage. The bullet hit him in the arm and there was a bloody wound where it hit him.

**Spiral (LP 300) Demon Shroud (LP 1050)**

"AGH! This actually hurts! What the hell kind of augmented reality is this? !" Spiral exclaimed in pain.

"This isn't augmented reality." Demon Shroud enlightened. "This is a Shadow Game where even the damage you take is real."

"Doesn't matter! Because I'm still going to defeat you!" Spiral drew his card, but it hurt his arm. "Cosmos, attack Embryo Ironmonger!"

Cosmos charged up another ball of spatial energy and shot it at Embryo Ironmonger, inflicting him with 200 points of damage. Then Embryo Ironmonger exploded and his Life Points were reduced to 0.

**Spiral (LP 300) Demon Shroud (LP 0)**

"What just happened?" Spiral wondered as he looked at the effect. "Oh, when it's destroyed in battle, the controller takes 2000 damage. Well, that saves me a little time."

Demon Shroud returned to his previous state and stood up.

"Does it want more?" Shroud asked.

"Wait! If that thing went berserk after you denied it… why not just accept it?" Spiral suggested.

"… You know what?" Shroud spoke up. "… You're right." Shroud walked up to his Demon self. "I did want to control others so no one would have to die anymore. But deep down, I knew that all it really did was make people hate me. I didn't want to lose Spiral or anyone like I did my family."

"Shroud…" Spiral started to speak. "People are going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. I know… and Momo knows."

Shroud's eyes became teary and he sobbed. "I-I can't b-believe you guys still care for me after everything I did!" Shroud then dried his tears and looked at his Demon. "I'm going to change… so people will like me more… will like you more. Because… you are me."

Demon Shroud then transformed into a similar mech as Embryo Ironmonger, but this one had gear-like joints and armor on its body and was much skinnier and not as bulky. It then transformed into a Xyz Monster card that floated down into Shroud's hand.

"Gungear… Is this a new card?" Shroud asked.

"It looks like it…" Spiral answered. "But it's yours and no one else's… because this card is a part of who you are…"

Shroud then looked at the grave that listed Alicia Cloud.

"Spiral, I know you saw this grave." Shroud said. "Alicia was my twin sister and possibly the person I was attached to the most. She cared for me and helped me through everything. Her death left me scared… but not anymore. I have you, Naoto, Momo and everyone else now."

"Yes, now let's get back to them." Spiral suggested as they left for the elevator.

* * *

Spiral and Shroud came out of the mirror in the principal's office and she greeted both of them

"Welcome back." The principal seemed glad that they were both okay. "I trust that you have discovered some new information that can shed some light on this investigation."

"Who are you?" Shroud asked.

"I'm your principal." She answered.

"I heard you kept yourself in the shadows or that you were killed by the vice principal so she could gain your position." Shroud said.

Vice Principal Tsuneko Chino overheard that last comment in her office. "I'm going to suspend whoever the hell started that rumor…" She muttered angrily.

"I simply wanted to keep my identity a secret." The principal put the rumors to rest. "The only reason you two are able to see me now is because you are both now a part of this investigation. Spiral, care to share with me any information on what was on the other side of the mirror?"

"First, there was nothing except another elevator then a little girl appeared and vanished out of nowhere." Spiral told her. "When the elevator reached the only other floor, it was a city street. But it was more than that… there was blood and tombstones everywhere. What's more… Shroud seemed to be connected to them. Then something called a Demon appeared that looked exactly like Shroud. It was saying how it was the 'real Shroud' and when Shroud rejected that idea, it went chaotic and tried to kill him, but if I wasn't there, he'd probably be dead."

"When I finally accepted that he was who I was, he became a card." Shroud said as he pulled out his new Gungear card.

"Hmmm… I think that provided enough information." The principal concluded. "Shroud, you know that Mr. Madaro and Momo's grandfather perished, right? Well, the world within the mirror explains how they died. Someone threw them into that world and they were killed by their inner demons. When they died, their bodies were released into our world again. But… they were only killed because they rejected themselves. In Shroud's case, he managed to accept who he was and gained a new power, both in your Deck and your personality. Also, there's something that I forgot to mention. Spiral, on Saturday night and this morning, did you notice that your bracelet emitting a glow on its bead?"

Spiral looked at the bracelet and saw that there was an orange bead on it. It wasn't glowing however.

"I… actually never noticed." Spiral answered.

"Well, pay attention to it from now on." The principal told him. "I was the one who sent you that bracelet. It connects directly to mine and I noticed that whenever someone entered the mirror, the bead glows. It will be imperative to this investigation as well as saving the lives of the victims. We will have to ask Shroud about how he ended up in there another time. I'm sure you've all had an exhausting day."

* * *

Spiral, Shroud, Naoto, Camaru, Aura, Chan, Chun, Momo, Lee and Hikari were all at a sushi shop with a huge spread.

"Today's was a big day!" Spiral announced. "Shroud has finally learned his lesson that you should never control people! Or condescend them. Or attempt to banish them like an exile."

"And to prove it, I'm going to do something I thought I'd never do." Shroud pulled out the contract that Spiral and Naoto had signed at the beginning of the semester. Shroud attempted to tear it up, but it was several pieces of paper and he could not tear it up.

"Are you making weakness so you don't have to tear it up?" Naoto asked.

"No!" Shroud rejected. "I really can't tear this up!"

"Let me try." Spiral was handed the papers and when he tried to tear them, he could barely rip them apart. "Wow, how many papers were in here again?"

Momo then took the papers and tore them up herself, without the need for anything other than her hands.

"Thank you." Shroud thanked Momo. "From now on, I'm going to be considerate, un-insulting and willing to try new things."

"That's very big of you." Camaru said. "What happened to bring about this sudden change?"

"Yeah, I mean people don't change like this overnight, right Chan?" Chun looked at her sister.

"Oh, huh? What?" Chan seemed to have been spacing out.

"Well, spacing out isn't like you." Chun started to giggle. "Is there something going on?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Chan said, slightly blushing.

"Well, you see-" Shroud was about to talk before Spiral tapped his shoulder. "AH! Why'd you scare me like that? !"

"Payback. When I found him, he did the same thing to me." Spiral responded before whispering to Shroud. "They won't believe that you changed because of a venture into another dimension."

"Right. I was… attacked by thugs and Spiral saved me from them." Shroud lied. "They beat me up because I did the same thing I did to you guys."

"Well, you finally realized where all of that would get you." Naoto said.

"I'm so proud of you, Shroud." Aura stated with a smile.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, everyone!" Shroud never felt so happy in his life.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud/Demon Shroud**

Kate Higgins **Principal**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Kyle Herbert **Camaru**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

* * *

**Preview**

**Shroud:** I'm glad all of that's over!

**Naoto:** Yeah, and next chapter we get our new homeroom teacher. I heard it's supposed to be a dueling legend and… Wow.

**Shroud:** Who is it?

**Naoto:** …

**Shroud:** Naoto, who is it?

**Momo:** I think he's too distracted. Um… Spiral, what are you doing?

**Spiral:** … Uh, what? Oh, it's already time? ! The next chapter of Awakening of the Soul! New Homeroom Teacher's Appeal!

**Momo:** What do you mean by 'appeal'?"

**Spiral:** …

**Momo:** Spiral!

**Spiral:** Dah! What's happening to me? !

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Herald

Legend/Effect (ATK 500 DEF 500)

Level 2/LIGHT

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Legend-type monster with 2000 or less ATK other than "Legendary Herald" from your Deck in face-up Defense Position.

Guarding the Future

Trap

You can only activate this card during the turn a Legend-type you control was destroyed. Until the End Phase, Legend-type monsters you control cannot be destroyed.

Legendary Guardian Cosmos

Legend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2900 DEF 2300)

Level 8/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Legend-type monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters you control are unaffected and cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn; You can banish 1 monster in your Graveyard. During the End Phase, Special Summon that monster. If you control a Xyz Monster: You can attach the summoned monster to that Xyz Monster as a Xyz Material Monster.

**Demon Shroud's Cards**

Demon Circle

Spell/Field

When you Normal Summon a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Demon" or "Demonic" monster from your hand. You can pay 500 Life Points : Special Summon 1 "Demon" or "Demonic" monster from your hand. If you control a face-up "Demon" or "Demonic" Xyz Monster and another "Demon" or "Demonic" monster: Your opponent cannot select a "Demon" or "Demonic" Xyz Monster you control.

Demonic Destroyer

Fiend (ATK 1750 DEF 1550)

Level 4/DARK

Hive Mind Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 650 DEF 200)

Level 2/DARK

Increase the Level of this card by 1 for each "Demon" or "Demonic" monster you control other than this card.

Demonic Wizard

Fiend/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 900)

Level 3/DARK

Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each Spell/Trap Card you control.

Demon Mech Embryo Ironmonger

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2100)

Rank 4/DARK

3 Level 4 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card can only be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. Once per turn; you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster to your opponent.


	7. Chapter 7: New Homeroom Teacher's Appeal

**I would like to thank the user lordsoftheroses for helping me write this chapter, providing the character (the new homeroom teacher) and for providing her dialogue and her "Lessons", which will be mentioned in the chapter. Enjoy the chapter! I'm sure you'll like it! And please review, I like the feedback.**

* * *

*Classroom, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

Everyone was sitting in their seats and Spiral was standing next to Shroud to ask him questions before class started.

"How did you end up in the mirror world in the first place?" Spiral asked.

"I'm not sure." Shroud answered. "I remember that I was washing my hands in the restroom because I took some candy from the front desk. I knew that there was no one else there until a person came in and then I felt like I was pushed into the mirror."

"Did you see the person's reflection?" Spiral continued to ask.

"No, I was too busy washing every crevice of my hand." Shroud didn't seem to know. "For all we know, this person probably didn't know they could push me in and probably bumpe me by accident."

"Well, we can't rule out that possibility." Spiral said.

Spiral then went back to his desk and Naoto started talking to him.

"Spiral, you hear that our new homeroom teacher will be here today?" Naoto informed.

* * *

A person was running toward the school with a pile of folders in her left hand and bag on her right shoulder. "Oohh, I'm going to be late!"

* * *

"Who do you think will be the replacement?" Spiral wondered.

* * *

The person then had to make a sharp turn and pushed a make teacher and used the momentum to continue running down the hall. "MOVE IT!" they shouted.

* * *

"I heard that whoever it was is considered a dueling legend." Naoto stated. "One with 'special skills'."

* * *

A puddle was in the middle of the hallway, being cleaned by by the janitor, but she jumped over it, kicked the wall, landed on her feet while still holding the folders and bag and looked at the classroom numbers.

"Class is the other way." They realized. Then the person back-flipped over the puddle again and hurried toward the classroom.

* * *

"I hope this new teacher isn't as big as an ass as Madaro was." Naoto expressed.

* * *

They were closing in on the classroom. "Alllmooost theeeeeere…"

* * *

"Yeah, let's hope-" Spiral was about to say when-

BAM!

The doors were knocked down by an attacker who took them down like a football player and this shocked the students. The teacher then threw their bag at the podium, which wrapped itself around it and the teacher made a sliding stop at the podium and slammed the folders onto the desk before the bell rang.

RIIIIING!

"Yes, I'm not late!" The teacher said as she put her fist into the air. "I AM AWESOME!"

The students just stared in shock and disbelief at what just happened. The teacher took a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board in lovely script handwriting.

"I am your new homeroom teacher." She cheerfully stated. "You can call me 'Ms. Krystal'."

I can't believe this is their new homeroom teacher! She doesn't even dress like a teacher! She was wearing a light blue sleeveless tank top and jeans!

"Before we start class, do any of you have any questions?" Ms. Krystal asked.

"Um, excuse me?" Shroud stood up.

"Yes, to the grey-haired midget boy." Ms. Krystal cheerfully joked.

"Do you honestly believe you can pass for our new teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah." Krystal bluntly told him.

"Impossible," Shroud commented. "Teachers do not dress the way you do."

"Teachers don't have a dress code." Krystal answered. "I can dress any way I want."

"Okay, my next question is how old are you exactly?" Shroud asked.

"24." Krystal answered.

"Now, see, that's another problem." Shroud nitpicked. "The ages of our teachers here are between the ages of 30 and 52. You do not match that demographic and therefore not suited to be our teacher."

"Well, you can take your demographics and shove them up your ass." Krystal glared at Shroud, causing him to sit back down whimpering. "You want to know my qualifications? I studied at New South Wales Academy, graduated as valedictorian with full honors, I was selected to join the World Tournament twice and finished in the Elite 8 twice and I am ranked as one of the Top 25 duelists in the world! Do those meet your qualifications, OCD boy?"

"… Okay, you're acceptable." Shroud simply responded.

"Okay, good." Krystal said with a smile. "Sorry for degrading you. Now let me just look over the syllabus."

As Krystal was looking over the lesson plan, some of the girl students were whispering to each other.

"I know teachers don't have a dress code, but does she really need to dress like that?" One of the female students whispered to another female student.

"I know, right?" The girl whispered back. "That top of hers curves her body a little too well. I mean, look at those boobs! I'm jealous!"

Momo then patted her chest to compare them to Krystal's and sighed.

"Aw, screw it!" Krystal said as she crumpled the syllabus paper and threw it into the trash bin. "It's a lovely day out, so let's take the class outside!"

* * *

The class was taken outside the school, in a grassy area that was in the shadow of the school. She had gotten Naoto and Spiral into a duel to see how well they could duel against each other while the other students sat on the grass and watched the duel. Naoto had no cards on his field while Spiral had Legendary Guardian Force Breaker (Lv.4 1900/1100), Legendary Guardian Setsuka (Lv.4 1700/1600) and one card face-down.

**Naoto (LP 400) Spiral (LP 2700)**

*OOh MAAAN!* Naoto thought sweating. *Why am I being embarrassed like this? I can't beat Spiral! There is nothing I can do!*

"Hey,"

Naoto turned his head and found Ms. Krystal leaning over his shoulder. He blushed furiously as the beautiful woman stood so close to him. As Krystal spoke with Naoto, the guys of the class leaned their heads, as if trying to catch a glimpse of the backside of Ms. Krystal's tight jeans.

"Why don't you play that card?" She asked pointing to a card in Naoto's hand.

"Huh? What good will that do?" He asked her.

Ms. Krystal smiled at him. "Just think for a moment and you'll get it."

Naoto was red as a cherry at Ms. Krystal's smile. She then took a couple steps back and had him think...then he got it.

"First, I summon Aerial Combatant Garu (Lv.4 1800/1550)!" Naoto summoned a warrior wearing green light armor equipped with a jetpack and carrying laser guns. "And when I Normal Summon him, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Wind monster from my hand! I summon Aerial Combatant Gust (Lv.3 1300/1150)!" Naoto summoned a warrior in grey light armor equipped with a jetpack and carrying fan guns. "When I Special Summon Gust, he gains 1 Level! So now I overlay Level 4 Gust and Garu to Xyz Summon Aerial Combatant Sky (Rank 4 2600/1900)!"

Naoto had Xyz Summoned another warrior in light armor with a jetpack, but this one had armor colored azure blue and was carrying swords.

"Now I can detach one of his Xyz Materials to summon a Wind monster from my Deck!" Naoto explained. "I summon Aerial Combatant Jet (Lv.4 1900/1050)!" Naoto summoned a warrior in red armor with a jetpack and twin knives. "And each turn, Sky can destroy one of your Spells or Traps!"

Sky threw one of his swords at Spiral's face-down Sakuretsu Armor and destroyed it.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Aerial Mortar!" Naoto activated a Spell. "Since I control a Wind Xyz Monster, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

Sky flew into the sky and threw his sword at Force Breaker, destroying him.

"Now, Sky, attack Setsuka!" Naoto declared his attack.

Sky flew down at slashed Setsuka with his sword, destroying her and inflicting Spiral with 900 points of damage.

**Naoto (LP 400) Spiral (LP 1800)**

"Now, Jet, finish him off!" Naoto called his final attack.

Jet slashed Spiral with his twin knives and reduced Spiral's Life Points to 0.

**Naoto (LP 400) Spiral (LP 0)**

"Holy Crap!" Naoto exclaimed. "I actually won!"

"Good job to both of you!" Krystal happily said. "You were both great!"

The two then took their seats on the grass with the rest of the class. Krystal stood before the class and held up three fingers.

"There are 3 Lessons I will teach you this year." She told them. "If you can learn, understand, and master these 3 lessons, you can become one of the greatest duelists of your generation."

Ms. Krystal held up her first finger.

"Lesson 1: Believe in yourself and your cards. You and your cards are one. If you don't believe in the heart of your cards, they won't believe in you. To start, find a card that speaks to your soul. A card you can believe in. Then build around it."

Ms. Krystal then held up her second finger.

"Lesson 2: Respect your opponent and their cards. You don't have to like them, but you must respect your opponent and the strength of his or her deck. You don't need to like your opponent and make friends, but once the disks are on and the cards are drawn, you must be able to put your anger and pride aside and respect every move they make."

Ms. Krystal then held up her third finger.

"Lesson 3: Find a reason to win. Never Duel just to win for winning's sake. You will always lose. Find a reason why you want to win. As long as you have a goal, your victories will never be empty and you will feel like you have a purpose."

Ms. Krystal put her hand down and looked at the students.

"Does everyone understand?" she asked them.

* * *

The next morning, Momo was walking down the hall to homeroom until she stopped when guys started talking to each other.

"Hey, you saw the new teacher, Ms. Krystal, right?"

"Yeah, she has got to be the hottest woman I've ever seen."

"Yeah, even the girls here can't hold a candle to her."

This made Momo feel uneasy and she ran into the girls' restroom. She leaned against the sinks, silent and lost in thought.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Wendee Lee **Krystal**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Monica Rial **Momo**

* * *

**Preview**

**Shroud:** The plot thickens as the next victim is claimed. The only one who can save him… me and the debut of Gungear!

**Spiral:** Shroud, you might not be dueling in the next chapter.

**Shroud:** What? !

**Spiral:** It's not final. Maybe you will duel… maybe you won't.

**Shroud:** When can I finally use my new card!

**Naoto:** … We have no ****ing idea.

**Spiral:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul! Lustful Jealousy!

**Naoto:** Who's that man?

**Shroud:** Hey, I recognize him!

* * *

**Naoto's Cards**

Aerial Combatant Garu

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 1550)

Level 4/WIND

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WIND monster from your hand.

Aerial Combatant Gust

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1300 DEF 1150)

Level 3/WIND

When this card is Special Summoned: You can increase the Level of this card by 1.

Aerial Mortar

Spell

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up WIND Xyz Monster. Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

Aerial Combatant Jet

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1050)

Level 4/WIND

When this card is used as a Xyz Material Monster, detached and sent to the Graveyard: You can return this card to your Deck.

Aerial Combatant Sky

Warrior/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 1900)

Rank 4/WIND

2 Level 4 WIND Monsters

Once per turn; you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card: Special Summon 1 WIND monster from your hand or Deck.


	8. Chapter 8: Lustful Jealousy

**Here is yet another chapter that straddles the line between the T and M ratings! Please enjoy! I would also like to once again thank the user LeeV3 for submitting the character _Lee Akimoto_.**

* * *

*Classroom, Tokyo University Duel Academy*.

Everyone had taken their seats and Ms. Krystal was doing attendance.

"Spiral?"

"Here." Spiral stood up and sat back down.

"Naoto?"

"I'll always be here." Naoto said with a grin on his face.

"Aura?"

"I'm present." Aura stood up.

"Momo?"

There was no response.

"Momo?"

"Um, Momo's not here." Chan pointed out. "She's probably running late because I saw her earlier."

"Do you think she got sick on her way here?" Aura asked.

*Hmm?* Spiral thought. *Wait! That happened to Shroud! Could that mean… ?"

Spiral then checked the bracelet and found that the bead was glowing. Spiral knew that meant someone was in the mirror world… and that someone could very well be Momo.

*I better talk to Shroud about this after class.* Spiral decided what to do for now.

* * *

After class had ended, Spiral went up to Shroud and told him his view of the situation. As that was going on, Lee entered the classroom and overheard their conversation.

"Do you really think Momo is in that world?" Shroud questioned.

"Well, it can't be ruled out." Spiral stated. "After all, she wasn't here in class today and my bracelet is glowing."

Spiral showed Shroud the glowing bead.

*Is something happening to Momo that only they know about?* Lee thought. *It might not be a good idea to ask them directly. They'd probably just brush me off.*

"Well, the principal should know that there's another person trapped in there." Spiral said. "Maybe she's even uncovered some more information."

*The principal's office?* Lee wondered.

* * *

After classes had ended, Spiral and Shroud had entered the principal's office, but when they did, the principal was speaking to a man in a suit, wearing glasses and dark brown hair. He actually looked about Krystal's age and didn't look Japanese.

"Thank you for your time, sir." The principal thanked the man.

"It's not a problem." The man jested. "My family and I are here for a while anyway. Just let me know if you need anything else."

The man left while Shroud observed him.

"I can't help but feel I've seen him before, but where?" Shroud wondered.

"We'll have plenty of time to think after we finish our job." Spiral told Shroud.

Lee had followed behind them while keeping himself out of site.

"I see that your bead is glowing." The principal pointed out. "That must mean that there's now another person in there. I've also done some research into these 'Demons'. That's what that man that was here was talking to me about. As it turns out, rejecting a Demon does not cause it to turn on its original vessel."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shroud was curious.

"Have you ever heard of the psychological term for 'demon'?" The principal enlightened. "In summary, it is the suffering within a person's psyche. Demons feed off of that suffering and the larger or more numerous an individual's demons are, the more powerful the Demon is. It seems likely that Shroud's Demon was using the truth to make Shroud suffer even more and thus enhancing its power. Once the Demon has had its fill of suffering, it has no further use for its host. That is my hypothesis for now, but if you three can prove it, we might end up closer to the end of this investigation."

"Wait, three?" Spiral seemed confused. "It's just me and Shroud."

"Actually, someone has been watching this whole time." The principal seemed to know Lee was there. "Come on out and explain yourself."

Lee came out of hiding and revealed himself.

"Lee?" Spiral seemed a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys talking about Momo." Lee answered. "You think she's in trouble or something."

"Uh…" Spiral didn't know what to do.

"He deserves to know." The principal assured Spiral. "However, Mr. Akimoto, anything you hear in this room does not leave this room. Understand?"

"Yes, now what's going on?" Lee accepted the terms and asked.

"I think it might be better to show you." Spiral stated as he walked toward the mirror he used before.

Spiral put his hand into the mirror and Lee was surprised that his hand went through it like it was made of liquid.

"We think Momo might be in this world inside the mirror." Spiral said. "Although I must warn you. What lies beyond the mirror's surface is a far more disturbing place. And that is probably putting it mildly. Are you absolutely sure that you would be willing to go through what could possibly be Hell itself?"

"… I am." Lee responded.

"All right then." Spiral said. "Just follow our lead and you should be able to navigate that space without any problems."

* * *

Spiral, Shroud and Lee had entered into the world within the mirror.

"Last time, I had to take the elevator to find Shroud." Spiral remembered. "Perhaps it can help us find Momo."

Spiral walked into the elevator and seemed surprised by something.

"That's odd." Spiral simply said.

"What's odd?" Lee asked.

"Last time, there were only two buttons: one listing 'B1' and the other listing 'Lobby'." Spiral explained. "However, it seems that another button has been added."

Spiral pointed to the button that listed 'B2' and Shroud and Lee walked over to see it.

"I wonder if with each new person that comes in here, a new floor is added." Spiral said.

"Considering this world defies the laws of physics in more ways than one, I wouldn't be too surprised." Shroud expressed.

"Let's just see where this takes us." Spiral said as he pressed the 'B2' button.

The elevator took them all down and when it reached its destination, the doors opened up. However, Spiral and Lee seemed a little disturbed at what the floor looked like.

"I can't freaking believe it…" Spiral blurted out.

"What the hell kind of place is this?" Lee asked.

"It appears to be… a strip club?" Shroud didn't seem as confused as the others.

It indeed looked like the entrance to a strip club. There were neon lights all over the place and velvet rope. The place oozed of the colors pink and purple and there didn't seem to be anyone else there.

"I don't even understand this." Spiral said. "I don't think Momo would ever visit a strip club and she never seemed like the type of girl who would do this."

"Maybe what we're seeing is an environment that represents the state of her mind and heart." Shroud stated. "Remember how that street was formed from my thoughts and feelings at that time? The same thing might be happening to Momo."

"Ohohohoho! What have we here?"

A creepy but familiar voice came from inside the club and walking out of it was none other than Momo… but there was something… different about her. She was wearing incredibly sexy and revealing pink lingerie. You could see almost every part of her body.

"… Momo?" Lee stared at her.

"Wait… I don't think that's her." Spiral realized. "That's probably her Demon expressing itself. I can tell because… well… I could tell based on Momo in full clothing that… her breasts were never that big."

Spiral was right. Momo's breasts weren't even half as large as they appeared to be on her Demon. They weren't as big as Ms. Krystal's breasts, but still…

"Oooh! I see two sexy young boys want to see the dancers." Demon Momo seemed excited. "But before you get to see my beautiful bod, I wanna see yours!"

"… What?" Spiral blushed at what was happening.

"But not right here at the entrance where the public can see. We'll have to go inside to get the privacy we need." Demon Momo teased them inside as she went back into the club.

"… Is this what Momo… actually thinks?" Lee asked.

"… I honestly have no effing clue about anything anymore." Spiral answered. "Come on, Shroud, let's-"

But Shroud was sitting in the corner, curled up into a ball.

"You guys go ahead. I'm staying here." Shroud told them.

"Are you afraid of naked girls or something?" Lee joked.

"No! I just promised my mother and my sister that I would never enter a place that degrades females." Shroud told them.

"We should just let him be…" Spiral suggested as he and Lee walked into the club.

* * *

Spiral and Lee walked into the club, which was completely dark until a spotlight shined on both of them.

"Welcome, boys! I knew you couldn't resist me!" Demon Momo's voice echoed through the dark room. "Well, I can't resist you either!"

The room lit up and revealed the poles and stage that typically accompanied a strip club. Holding onto one of the poles was Demon Momo.

"Before we get started, how about a little teaser to get you both excited?" Demon Momo seductively and slowly licked her lips and mouth with her tongue and started bending and dancing around the pole.

*Is Momo thinking like this because she saw me naked once?* Spiral thought.

When Demon Momo stopped dancing, a red aura enveloped her left arm and left eye that transformed into a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"Before we get to the good stuff, how about we play a little game?" Demon Momo continued to tease. "I like to call it 'Strip Dueling'. Every time one of you loses Life Points, one of your clothes gets removed and you don't get completely nude until your Life Points hit 0. Since I'm almost nude anyway, I don't have to follow these rules until my Points reach 0."

"Where is Momo?" Spiral asked.

"What are you talking about, Spiral?" Demon Momo didn't seem fazed by the question. "I am Momo."

"Of course." Spiral realized. "Demons are a part of a person's mind and heart. So they think they are indeed that person. We'll have to search for Momo around the club."

Spiral turned around and then a red aura enveloped the entrance and all of the doors leading to hallways. The aura transformed into club bouncers that obstructed the paths.

"You two aren't going to move around that easily!" Demon Momo said playfully. "I'm feeling particular amorous right now and I won't let cute boys like you from getting away."

"What do we do now, Spiral?" Lee asked for suggestions.

"… I don't know." Spiral responded. "It seems like Momo's Demon isn't going to let us walk away so easily… I don't think we have a choice."

"What? !" Lee seemed shocked that Spiral agreed.

Spiral started walking up to an adjacent stage and pole.

"Ooh! I think Spiral doesn't care because I've already seen his awesome naked bod!" Demon Momo continued to tease.

"Wait, she saw you naked once? !" Lee seemed even more surprised.

"It was an accident!" Spiral protested. "I'll be representing both of us."

"Oh, I really wanted to duel both of you at once, but I guess this is okay!" Demon Momo looked on the bright side.

Both of them drew their cards and were ready to duel.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted.

* * *

In the principal's office, the principal was eagerly waiting for Spiral and his friends to return. Suddenly, Vice Principal Tsuneko Chino barged in.

"I'm sorry, but you should really see this!" Chino handed the principal her compact mirror. "I was just checking myself in the mirror and then I noticed this suddenly happening!"

The principal seemed surprised by what she saw. In the compact mirror, she saw what was happening between Spiral and the Demons within the other world.

"… Oh my…" The principal just watched the events in the other world unfold.

* * *

Somewhere else in the club, Momo was lying on the floor and was becoming conscious again.

"Uhhn… Where am I?" Momo muttered to herself only to be surprised by where she was.

"How'd I get in here?" Momo muttered to herself.

She opened a door and realized that she was in a supply closet backstage. She continued until she came to the curtains and opened them. When she came on the stage, Spiral and Demon Momo were about to Duel and they immediately saw her.

"Momo! There you are!" Spiral sighed with relief.

"Spiral, what's going on? !" Momo asked. "Who is that? And… Lee? ! You're here, too? !"

"Looks like someone came in just in time!" Demon Momo then snapped her fingers and bouncers appeared behind Momo.

The bouncers took Momo to her and dropped her right next to her Demon.

"How about we even things out a little? Since I can't lose any clothes, this girl loses clothes whenever I lose Life Points! Of course, my clothes will still be completely gone when my Life Points become 0!" Demon Momo offered.

"I'll lose what? !" Momo was shocked. "Spiral, what the hell kind of Duel did you get yourself into? !"

"Before we begin, why don't you remove that ridiculous thing? !" Demon Momo reached into Momo's shirt.

There was a ripping sound and Demon Momo pulled something out of Momo's shirt. It appeared to be a strap of some sort. When it was pulled out, it looked like Momo's breasts got bigger.

"Stop compacting boobs, you bitch!" Demon Momo shouted at the other Momo.

*H-How did she know?* Momo thought in shock.

"You make the first move, cutie-pie!" Demon Momo blew a kiss to Spiral.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Demon Momo (LP 4000)**

"Um… All right then." Spiral kind of mumbled as he drew his first card. "First, I summon Legendary Guardian Shock Sniper (Lv.2 800/200)!"

A completely armored sniper wearing a mask appeared on Spiral's side of the field.

"Now that I control a non-Tune Legend-type card, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)!" Spiral continued his turn. "Now I use Shock Sniper's ability! Once per turn, I can inflict you with 800 points of damage for each Legend-type card I control other than himself! Shock Sniper, take aim and fire!"

Shock Sniper went into iron sights and locked on Demon Momo. He fired at her with an electrified sniper bullet and inflicted her with 800 points of damage. When this happened, Momo's shirt vanished, revealing her bra.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Demon Momo (LP 3200)**

"AH!" Momo shrieked. "What happened to my clothes? !"

"I just said that when you lose Life Points, you lose your clothes as well." Demon Momo told her again. "I don't see what you're so shy about? You've got a great body… but Ms. Krystal is ruining everything! Even without the strap, my boobs still can't stand a chance against her! 'Ms. Krystal is the hottest woman I've ever seen', 'None of the other girls can compare to her' and 'All the guys drool over Ms. Krystal'! What's worse is that even Spiral was staring at her chest!"

"What? !" Spiral exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!" Demon Momo continued to rant. "I saw you staring! If even you were staring at Ms. Krystal's breasts, then the only chance I have to upstage her is to walk around in my lingerie!"

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Lee asked.

"Why? … Instinct, of course!" Demon Momo explained. "What is one of the primary goals of survival for a species? To reproduce. My entire family is dead and that means my family's future rests solely on my shoulders. But Ms. Krystal is ruining my wonderful plan! When Ms. Krystal is around, I feel like that every guy would rather want her than me! That's what I really think. What you really think."

Demon Momo looked down at Momo.

"I-I don't think like that!" Momo seemed to protest.

"Will you stop fooling yourself?" Demon Momo continued to disagree. "Ever since you found out you were the last of your clan, you've become a total pervert. You don't even realize it yet! Oh, and the strap? That was so you could be seen less easily and no model companies will try to acquire you. Isn't that right?"

"No! No, no no!" Momo started to scream at the top of her lungs and started crying.

"Yes! Yes! I feel your suffering reach its peak!" Demon Momo grinned.

*… Momo…* Lee thought.

"I guess Demons really do feed off of suffering." Spiral realized. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Demon Momo said as she drew. "I activate the Continuous Spell Demon's Calling! As long as this card is out, I can Normal Summon Level 5 Demon or Demonic Monsters from my hand without any tributes! And since I don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon Demonic Lovers (Lv.4 1600/1400) from my hand!"

Demon Momo had summoned a dancing couple that was glowing a red aura onto the field.

"Now I Normal Summon Demonic Bouncer (Lv.5 2100/2000) to the field!" Demon Momo summoned one of the bouncers that she conjured up to the field. "Now I use Demonic Bouncer's effect! I can select any monster on the field other than Demonic Bouncer and either increase or decrease its Level by 1! I think I'll increase the Level of Demonic Lovers by 1! Now I activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! Now I pay 500 Life Points so I can Special Summon another Demonic Bouncer! Now I overlay my Level 5 Bouncers and Lovers to Xyz Summon Beautiful Ninja Demon (Rank 5 2800/2400)!"

**Spiral (LP 4000) Demon Momo (LP 2700)**

Demon Momo's monsters turned into streams of purple light that engulfed her. She transformed into a female ninja wearing a red and black bikini and a fox mask.

"I am a Demon… from within your heart." Beautiful Ninja Demon (aka Demon Momo) said as she was summoned. "Now I'll detach one of my Xyz Materials and use my sex appeal to have one of your monsters join my side!"

Demon Momo seductively moved her hands around her body and Spiral's Flame Lancer went to her side of the field.

"He's not you, but at least I can use him to win this Duel." Demon Momo looked at Spiral, but nobody could tell that she winked because of the mask. "Flame Lancer, be a dear and take out Shock Sniper, please."

"I activate the Trap Waboku!" Spiral responded to the attack. "This will reduce all of my damage to 0 and my monsters aren't destroyed for the rest of this turn!"

"Not so fast!" Demon Momo retaliated. "I use the effect of the Demon Lovers from my hand to negate your Trap! The only cost is that your monsters can't be destroyed this turn!"

Flame Lancer stabbed Shock Sniper and inflicted Spiral with 400 points of damage. This also caused Spiral's shoes and socks to vanish.

**Spiral (LP 3600) Demon Momo (LP 2700)**

"Oooh!" Demon Momo seemed disappointed. "I was really hoping your shirt would come off first, but oh well. Now I'll attack!"

Demon Momo threw a storm of kunai at Shock Sniper, which inflicted Spiral with 2000 points of damage and caused Spiral's shirt to vanish.

**Spiral (LP 1600) Demon Momo (LP 2700)**

"Now that's more like it!" Demon Momo started to get excited. "I can't wait to see more on my next turn!"

"Rrgh!" Spiral grunted. "Momo, you need to understand is that the only way to end this madness is to win this Duel! I know that you might be 'revealed', but it's much better to deal with than dying!"

"I understand, Spiral." Momo assured him. "But what exactly is going on here?"

"That thing that's saying it's you…" Spiral began to explain. "It's a manifestation of your suffering. And this club manifests from it as well. I had no idea you kept all of this hidden. At first, I didn't want to believe that this Demon could possibly be you, but I had to accept that it's who you are. Rest assured, I will put an end to this." Spiral then drew his next card and thought about his strategy. "I activate the Spell Card Brain Control! By paying 800 Life Points, I can take control of any of your face-up monsters until the End Phase! Return to my side of the field, Flame Lancer!"

Flame Lancer returned to Spiral's side of the field.

**Spiral (LP 800) Demon Momo (LP 2700)**

"Now I'll use Shock Sniper's ability again to inflict you with 800 more points of damage!"

Shock Sniper fired at Demon Momo again, inflicting her with 800 points of damage and causing Momo's skirt to vanish, revealing her panties.

"AH!" Momo tried to cover herself up. "I just want this to be over!"

**Spiral (LP 800) Demon Momo (LP 1900)**

"Come on, Spiral, you have to beat her." Lee muttered.

"Now I tune Flame Lancer with Shock Sniper to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Kairi (Lv.5 2200/1400)!" Spiral summoned a young girl with long aqua blue hair wearing a dark blue kimono. "Now I use Kairi's ability! Once a turn, I can halve the attack points of one of your monsters and increase my Life Points equal to the same amount of attack lost!"

Kairi used hydro-kinesis (water manipulation) to move a stream of water through the air that wrapped around Demon Momo and then the tip touched Spiral. There was then a pale blue glow that halved Demon Momo's attack points and Spiral gained 1400 Life Points.

**Spiral (LP 2200) Demon Momo (LP 1900)**

"Now that I have a Legend-type card in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon Legendary Guardian YX-19 (Lv.5 2100/1500) without any tributes!" Spiral summoned another monster. "Now I overlay Level 5 Kairi and YX-19!"

Kairi and YX-19 transformed into a stream of blue and yellow light, respectively, and entered a cosmic vortex that appeared in front of Spiral.

"I Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Volcanic Chaos (Rank 5 2650/1850)!"

Out of the Overlay Network appeared some sort of giant organism made out of lava and volcanic rock. He was glowing with the orange, red and black that accompanied the lava and he was so big, he barely fit in the club.

"And look at that!" Spiral looked at the details of a certain card. "Just like with Shroud, if I destroy you, you take 2000 points of damage. Volcanic Chaos, finish this!"

Volcanic Chaos slammed his fists into the ground and lava engulfed Beautiful Ninja Demon, destroying her and reducing Demon Momo's Life Points to 0.

**Spiral (LP 2200) Demon Momo (LP 0)**

There was then a blinding flash of light. When the light dissipated, Spiral's and Momo's clothes had reappeared on their bodies and Demon Momo lied on the ground in her normal state. As the duel ended, Lee joined them on the stage and Momo walked up to and looked at her Demon.

"You know what?" Momo began to speak up. "She was right all this time. Being the last of my family and having to continue it put a lot of pressure on me. And when Ms. Krystal came, I became jealous of her. I couldn't take it and I wanted the guys to pay attention to me instead."

Demon Momo started to regain consciousness and stood up.

"I realize now that I wasn't angry at Ms. Krystal." Momo explained her epiphany. "I was mad at myself. I mean, if even Spiral stared at Ms. Krystal then…"

Momo became silent and looked at Spiral.

"Momo…" Lee muttered.

"It's true… that I may have ogled Ms. Krystal." Spiral admitted. "I didn't like it, but I just couldn't stop. I consider myself a gentleman and I let my instincts take over. I guess I can't call myself that anymore."

"Momo, girls have always been upstaged by other girls and were still able to find someone." Lee spoke. "And you know what? I would pick you over Ms. Krystal any day."

Lee touched Momo's shoulder and felt so happy, she was tearing up.

"I agree with Lee." Spiral said. "Even though I ogled Ms. Krystal, I still feel like I'd rather pick you."

".. Thanks, you guys!" Momo grouped hugged the both of them for a moment before turning to her Demon. "I admit. I have become a pervert. I've become so obsessed with a man's body, especially after seeing Spiral's."

"What's she talking about?" Lee asked Spiral.

"Oh, uh, nothing important!" Spiral tried to avoid the question.

"I guess… you really are me." Momo told her Demon.

Momo's Demon then transformed into a different version of Beautiful Ninja Demon in which the bikini was replaced with a shirt that exposed her stomach and pants. She then transformed into a Xyz Monster card that floated down into Momo's hands.

"Thanks again, you guys." Momo thanked them again. "If you weren't here, I don't think I would've been able to overcome my jealousy."

"We're friends after all." Lee mentioned. "And if it weren't for you, I would still be living in the forest with wolves."

"Hehe!" Spiral chuckled. "Nice joke, but we should get out of here."

"What joke?" Lee seemed confused. "I was really raised by wolves."

"…" Spiral remained silent.

* * *

Spiral, Lee, Shroud and Momo came out of the mirror in the principal's office and the principal greeted them.

"Welcome back."

"Oh, about that thing you said about how demons are suffering-" Spiral was about to speak up.

"I saw everything through this." The principal interrupted as she showed them the compact mirror. "Before I explain, I should explain that the vice principal is an old friend of mine and my assistant in this investigation. It was her who revealed to me that it is possible to view anything that's happening in the world within the mirror."

"… Wait, there's something I don't understand…" Shroud realized something. "If you know of the mirror world's existence, why can't any of you enter with us?"

"I can enter the world, but I have some suspicions that prevent me from entering at this time." The principal explained. "The same goes for Tsuneko. We cannot enter until we get a better confirmation of the situation… or until you are on the precipice of losing. So far, you have proven yourself to be more than capable, Spiral. I'd expect nothing less from you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Momo alone for a few moments."

The guys left and Momo and the principal were the only ones left in the room.

"First things first: Do you see who was responsible for putting you in that world?" The principal directly asked.

"I didn't see anyone, but I have a question that I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." Momo responded.

"Really? Then ask away."

* * *

The guys were all walking down the hall from the principal's office when Shroud suddenly stopped.

"I remember now!" Shroud blurted out.

"What do you remember?" Lee asked.

"Was it the person who put you in that world?" Spiral questioned.

"No. That man we saw in the principal's office before this whole adventure!" Shroud clarified. "He was _Jeremy Griffan_!"

"… Who?" Lee had no idea who Shroud was talking about.

"He won the annual North American Dueling Tournament, the Freedom Cup, four years ago!" Shroud explained.

"… Haven't heard of him." Lee bluntly said.

"He's probably the smartest duelist in recent memory who participated in those events!" Shroud continued to describe the man. "He's also the only North American duelist I have any respect for. I mean, he's modest, fairly open-minded and doesn't act like a self-centered ass."

"Wait, why would a duelist from North America come here?" Spiral thought. "Do you think he has some sort of connection to Krystal?"

"If it's anything amorous, I highly doubt it." Shroud stated. "He's married to the daughter of the CEO of Industrial Illusions Japan. That might explain why he's in Japan, but how would he know anything about Demons?"

"That's a good question…" Spiral said.

"Maybe we should ask him the next time we see him." Shroud suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Spiral simply said.

* * *

The next morning, Ms. Krystal's class was outside in the grassy area in the shadow of the school. Krystal had a presentation set up to show the kids how to launch a bottle rocket. Spiral was standing next to Momo.

"How are you feeling?" Spiral asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Momo's cute smile finally reappeared on her face again.

Spiral then looked at Momo's chest and noticed that she wasn't compacting her breasts anymore, revealing their true size.

"Are you staring at me?" Momo asked.

"Uh!" Spiral became flustered and blushed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm actually quite flattered." Momo assured Spiral. "My bust might not be as big as Ms. Krystal's and my body isn't as perfect as hers, but I feel much better knowing that you guys care about me. It also helps that other guys are paying a bit more attention to me now. Earlier this morning, I overheard a couple of guys noticing the change. They're still talking about Ms. Krystal more than me, but I feel more comfortable with it now. Um… I… don't know how to put this… but…"

Momo then kissed Spiral on the cheek and hugged him. This made Spiral blush and the hug continued for several seconds.

"… Uhhh-" Spiral muttered.

"NOT DONE!" Momo shouted and the hugging continued for a few more seconds. "Thanks."

"Uh… sure." Spiral simply said as their attention returned to Ms. Krystal's bottle rocket demonstration.

"-and then you mix in the sodium nitrate and you're ready." Ms. Krystal said as she set up the rocket. "Now let's 'light this candle'!"

Ms. Krystal then lit the fuse and backed off. The rocket lit up and flew straight up into the sky… then with a sharp turn from out of nowhere, crashed through the window of the principal's office.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" A scream came from the office. The sparks from the rocket lit some papers on fire and black smoke rose out of the window.

Ms. Krystal and the class stood outside awkwardly.

"Okay, everyone relax." Ms. Krystal said trying to keep the class calm. "Let's all just get our story straight-Shroud did it!" She then ran off before she got into trouble.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Wendee Lee **Ms. ****Krystal**

J. Michael Tatum **Jeremy Griffan**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

* * *

**Preview**

**Spiral:** Wow! Yet another steamy chapter!

**Naoto:** Spiral, you are seriously one lucky bastard! Why wasn't I in there? !

**Shroud:** Because in the actual canon, you don't know about it and we don't tell you.

**Naoto:** No fair! Spiral gets all the adventures and girls and I'm left out of it all? ! At least I can always think of Ms. Krystal...

**Aura:** Spiral, are you a 'playa'?

**Spiral:** What? No! I'm not dating anyone!

**Shroud:** On the next chapter of Awakening of the Soul! Underdog Duelist!

**Naoto:** Who's that?

**Shroud:** Jeremy Griffan. We're going to follow him so he can answer our questions.

**Naoto:** Oh.

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Guardian Shock Sniper

Legend/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 200)

Level 2/LIGHT

As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Other monsters you control cannot be selected as an attack target. Once per turn; You can inflict damage equal to the number of Legend-type monster you control other than this card x800 to your opponent.

Legendary Guardian Kairi

Legend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 1400)

Level 5/WATER

1 Legend-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Other monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn; you can halve the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls to increase your Life Points equal to the amount of ATK lost.

Legendary Guardian Volcanic Chaos

Legend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2650 DEF 1850)

Rank 5/FIRE

2 Level 5 Monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot select another monster you control as n attack target. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect x400. If you activate this effect: This card cannot attack or activate its effect until your 2nd End Phase after this card activates its effect.

**Demon Momo's Cards**

Demon's Calling

Spell/Continuous

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; you can Normal Summon Level 5 "Dmeon" or "Demonic" monsters without a Tribute.

Demonic Lovers

Fiend/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1400)

Level 4/DARK

If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can discard this card from your hand to negate the effect of a Trap Card, and if you do, your opponent's monsters cannot be destroyed the turn you activate this effect.

Demonic Bouncer

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 2000)

Level 5/DARK

Once per turn; You can select 1 monster on the field and either decrease or increase its Level by 1.

Beautiful Ninja Demon

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2400)

Rank 5/DARK

3 Level 5 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card, and if you do, switch control of 1 monster your opponent controls.


	9. Chapter 9: Underdog Duelist

**Whew! Took me longer to finish this chapter, but I at least finished it before the week ended! Anyways, the characters introduced in this chapter are once again brought to you by lordsoftheroses. I have said this twice already, but I cannot stress it enough for you to read lordsoftheroses Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds stories. If you already PMed me, just send me a link if you are interested. Oh, and please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

*Classroom, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was after classes and Shroud was standing next to Spiral's seat, talking with him and Momo.

"Let's discuss today's mission." Shroud said.

"What mission?" Spiral asked.

"We need to find Jeremy Griffan and make him tell us everything he knows." Shroud explained. "Honestly, I thought that was obvious."

"Shroud, you still have a long ways to go until you fully understand other people." Spiral commented. "Besides, have you seen him at all since then?"

"… No." Shroud's head drooped.

"I wonder if we can find anything by looking it up online?" Momo asked.

Shroud felt like a light bulb just lit up over his head. "I got it! I can look up his wife's former name and maybe we can find some clues."

"Who's this person you're looking for?" Aura came up behind them and sat in her seat.

"Oh, uh…" Spiral was flustered and didn't know what to say.

"Spiral, are you hiding something?" Aura asked.

Spiral just stayed silent, but he wasn't putting on a good poker face.

"It's only our business, so-" Shroud was about to say.

"Shroud, stay out of this." Aura scolded at Shroud. "Spiral, I saw you going in and out of the principal's office several times already. You always talk to Shroud and Momo and you barely talk to anyone else anymore. What are you doing?"

Spiral had to contemplate this for a moment until finally speaking up. "Aura, you know I would never tell a lie to you, right?"

"Yes…" Aura simply responded.

"Well, I'll tell you about what's been going on."

"What? !" Both Shroud and Momo seemed shocked.

"Shroud, Momo, I want you guys to look up that thing you mentioned."

"But Spiral-" Momo was about to speak.

"Don't worry about it." Spiral told them. "Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

In the school library, Shroud was at a computer while Momo stood behind him.

"Okay, if we look up that family name, we might at least be able to ask the residents where they live." Shroud said.

"What if he went back to America?" Momo asked.

"I overheard him tell the principal that he and his family will be here for a while. I don't think there will be too many implications." Shroud answered while looking on the computer.

"Let's see… I believe his wife's last name used to be… 'Nagato'… I found something!" Shroud looked on a web page. "The first place we can try is the Nagato Estate. I'll look up for anything else so we can cover all bases."

"You guys are looking up where the Nagato's live?"

A voice came from behind them and they turned around to find that it was Naoto who asked that question.

"Are you guys planning to make a heist to steal all of their Duel Monsters Cards?" Naoto jokingly questioned.

"No, no, nothing like that." Momo responded.

"Well, if you're going for a visit, do you mind if I come along?" Naoto asked. "To say I've visited the home of the head of Industrial Illusions Japan is sure to make a lot of people here jealous. I also overheard Ms. Krystal asking herself whether she'll stop for a visit or not."

"Wait, do you think Ms. Krystal knows them?" Momo realized. "If she was talking about them, then maybe we should ask her!"

"I think I've found every possible home!" Shroud finished his computer work. "Where shall we go first?"

"First, we go see Ms. Krystal." Momo told Shroud.

"Why?" Shroud seemed confused.

"Were you listening to anything we said?"

* * *

Shroud, Momo and Naoto arrived at the teacher's lounge and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ms. Krystal's voice could be heard from inside.

"Ms. Krystal, can we ask you something?" Naoto asked.

"Come in." Ms. Krystal opened the door and let the three of them in. "What can I do you kids for?"

"Which of these houses belongs to the Nagato family?" Shroud handed her the printed pictures of the various houses.

"My friend saw this 'Mr. Griffan' at school the other day and we were wondering if you knew where he lived." Momo summed things up.

"Why are you guys asking this? Jeremy's not really famous." Krystal stated.

"Well, Shroud here is a big fan of his!" Momo put her hands on Shroud's shoulders. "He called him… what was it you called him again?"

"The only American duelist I actually respect." Shroud answered.

"You do know that I'm American, right?" Krystal pointed out to Shroud.

"… My point stands." Shroud simply said.

"And there you have it!" Momo confirmed.

"Well… I guess it's okay. I mean, as long as I'm with you kids, he'll definitely let you in." Krystal said. "So, it's just Shroud, right?"

"Actually, it's going to be us and Spiral." Momo told Ms. Krystal.

"Alright. Let's get Spiral, and then get going." Ms. Krystal told them as they left the office.

* * *

Ms. Krystal had picked up Spiral and Aura and took the whole group to the front gate a large mansion. She pressed the intercom at the front gate and spoke into it.

"Hey, Jeremy, it's Krystal!" Krystal spoke into the intercom cheerfully. "I brought some fans of yours!"

"Hi, Krystal!" A female voice came out of the intercom. "Jeremy's not home yet."

"Makoto! It's been so long! Can we come in anyway?" Ms. Krystal asked.

"Um… okay. I'll open the gate." The other girl said.

The front gate opened up and they all walked up to the house.

"Wow! These people must be rich!" Spiral was in awe at the majesty of the mansion.

"Jeremy's actually a middle-class worker, but his wife, Makoto, comes from a very wealthy family." Ms. Krystal explained. "Her father owns Industrial Illusions Japan, so she has access to cards that even WE don't know about."

"Is Makoto the person who answered the intercom?" Aura asked.

"Yep!" Ms. Krystal answered. "We all had good times a few years ago. We haven't seen each other in a while, so I wonder how things have been going since the last time I saw them."

They finally made it to the front door and it was opened by a pretty, cute woman that was the same age as Krystal. She was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and black pants and had long, black hair. Both the woman and Krystal hugged each other.

"Oh, Krystal! It's so good to see you again!" The woman greeted as she hugged her.

"Makoto! You haven't changed a bit!" Ms. Krystal then felt something. "I think I spoke too soon."

"What?" Makoto didn't understand.

"Your… boobs are now the same size as mine!" Ms. Krystal said as she started fondling them.

"K-Krystal!" Makoto blushed furiously and pushed her back. "Not while there are other people here!"

"Oh, they're going to see it sooner or later in their lives." Ms. Krystal shrugged off. "That diet must be doing wonders for you."

"Well, I can't cook and Jeremy's busy, so I usually either have my sister or the chefs take care of the cooking." Makoto commented. "Actually, it's helped this whole family. We're all eating healthier and that'll make our family live much longer. Oh, and who are these young kids?"

"That's right, I never introduced you all. Makoto, these are children from my class at Tokyo U." Ms. Krystal introduced her students. "They are Spiral, Aura, Momo, Naoto and… Shroud. Shroud's a little quirky. Kids, this is my friend, Makoto Nagato."

"Actually, it's _Makoto Griffan_ now." Makoto corrected Ms. Krystal. "We're married, remember? You WERE at the wedding."

"Oh yeah." Ms. Krystal said. "Anyway, Shroud here is a fan of Jeremy's and would like to meet him."

"Then why are these other kids here?" Makoto asked.

"Because we're his friends and we would like to see if this person lives up to the hype." Momo answered.

"He certainly does…" Makoto's mind began to drift. "He might have lost a few times, but there's no one else I think is better… as a duelist… as a lover…"

"Okay!" Aura interrupted. "I think we've heard enough!"

They entered the mansion and the students were in awe looking at the place.

"Wow, this is even bigger than my parents' place." Aura stated.

"Are you rich, too, Aura?" Naoto asked.

"We're very wealthy, but we're a bit conservative about the cost of living." Aura answered. "That's why we live in small mansions rather than places this big."

"Mommy…"

A little 3-year-old girl walked up to Makoto and she picked her up.

"What do you need, _Kasumi_?" Makoto asked the little girl.

"Oh, little Kasumi!" Ms. Krystal began talking in baby talk. "How are you? You miss me?"

"You have a kid?" Spiral asked.

"Yep!" Makoto smiled. "This is my daughter, Kasumi. Say 'hi', Kasumi."

"… Hi…" Kasumi simply said.

The way she said that (which is pretty much how every little girl says that) was so adorable, that everyone said…

"Awww…"

"Oh, good. It is just you." A stoic and monotone voice said.

Just then, another girl that looked like she was a year younger than Makoto walked up to them. She had short hair, an emotionless face and her chest was flat.

"I was concerned for my sister, so I sent Kasumi to check on you." The girl said without a single sign of emotion.

"Wouldn't it be better to send yourself than send a young child to see if your sister was being lynched?" Spiral questioned Yuki.

"… Oh, right." The girl said without any emotion again.

"This is my sister, _Yuki Nagato_. She helps me with the cooking when we're in America and when we're here, she helps me take care of Kasumi." Makoto introduced her younger sister.

"Yuki Nagato…" Spiral muttered. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Who are these people?" Yuki asked. "Why are they here?"

"These are my students and someone just happened to be a fan of Jeremy." Ms. Krystal pointed to Shroud.

"I thought you were teaching at Tokyo University. Why is this student so small?" Yuki wondered.

"Because I'm 10." Shroud answered. "I haven't even hit puberty, unlike my four friends here. Just the other day in the bath, I noticed that Naoto had-"

"Don't tell them where I have hair!" Naoto covered Shroud's mouth.

The sound of the front door opening had filled the lobby and Kasumi's face started glowing (metaphorically, of course) and Makoto let her down.

"Daddy!" Kasumi then hugged the person who entered, who was Jeremy Griffan.

"I'm glad to see you, sweety." Mr. Griffan hugged her back. "How was your day?"

"Good." Kasumi simply said and pointed to everyone that was there.

"Oh, Krystal, it's been a while." Mr. Griffan said when he saw Krystal. "What brings you here?"

"You guys, of course!" Krystal told him. "I brought some of my students along because they wanted to see you."

"Really?" Mr. Griffan seemed confused. "Usually, it's either you, Ali or Colin, but…"

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Griffan, but there's something we want to ask you." Spiral interrupted. "Alone… Maybe this phrase will help you understand… 'Demons are suffering'…"

Mr. Griffan thought for a moment. "All right, then. Follow me to my office."

* * *

Only Shroud and Spiral had followed Mr. Griffan to his office, which had a desk with a computer, stacks of paper and a dry-erase board, and he locked the door.

"I have a question for you: Are you members of the Umbra?" Mr. Griffan interrogated them.

"The who?" Spiral didn't seem to understand. "We just have questions about what you talk about with our principal. We saw you before we rescued someone from this other world."

"'Other world', you say?" Mr. Griffan repeated. "So are you responsible for whatever's been happening?"

"No!" Spiral protested. "In fact, we've been risking our lives (and my clothes) trying to save people who went into that other world! The principal is the one who introduced us to it in the first place!"

"You have to believe us!" Shroud got on his knees and begged.

"… All right, then." Mr. Griffan stopped questioning them. "For now. If it's what I told your principal that you want, I'll tell you. I might be a math savant, but I'm also a savant in psychology. A sentence like 'he must have had some demons' refers to the person's personal suffering. So when your principal told me about a Demon, it fit just about every description of the term. I also heard that one of you got a special card. Can I see it for a moment?"

Shroud handed Mr. Griffan his Gungear card and he looked at it.

"Hmm… I can see the similarities, but this card is not what I thought it was." Mr. Griffan handed Shroud his card back.

"What do you mean by 'similarities'?" Shroud questioned.

"Since you're already involved in something supernatural, I guess there's no harm in telling you." Mr. Griffan started to tell a story. "A few years ago, these special cards appeared and they were a representation of their owners' soul. It was called a 'Soul Card'. These were placed in their Extra Decks, but they weren't Synchro, Fusion or your Xyz Cards. These monsters were a part of their souls and each one had a certain condition in order to be summoned."

"Mr. Griffan, if this isn't a Soul Card, then what is it?" Shroud asked as he held out his card again.

"This is just a theory, but there's a term for the ability to overcome personal demons." Mr. Griffan was thinking. "I believe it is called… 'Spirit'. Spirit is the will to overcome obstacles, both physical and emotional. Maybe that card is a representation of your spirit, of you overcoming your personal Demons. They're like Soul Cards, but they're something else entirely."

"Have you ever been inside the mirror?" Spiral asked.

"No, I probably could a few years ago, but I don't think I could now." Mr. Griffan answered. "It's a long story explaining why, but let's just leave it at that for now. Your friends and my family must be getting worried."

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Griffan." Spiral thanked him.

"I appreciate the formalities, but if you just want to call me Jeremy, that's fine with me." Jeremy said as they left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back downstairs in one of the living rooms, Kasumi was playing with some of her toys, Makoto and Krystal were playing along with her and Aura, Momo, Naoto and Yuki were sitting on the couch, watching the television that was on for Kasumi.

"Are you guys seriously watching _Pokemon_?" Aura asked.

"Jeremy's not too crazy about the show, but Kasumi likes it." Makoto answered. "It's really just the English version that's kind of going downhill."

"I haven't watched it, but I agree." Naoto said. "I once compared the different voice actors for it and the old ones were perfect. Even though they allow the former company's voice actors back, they only let them do minor character roles."

Jeremy, Spiral and Shroud came back down and entered the living room.

"How did things go?" Momo asked.

"We have a fair amount of new information." Spiral said.

"A fair amount?" Shroud didn't understand. "Did we get closer to solving this case?"

"Shroud, let it go until we leave." Spiral winked at Shroud.

"Do you have a twitch?" Shroud asked.

"Ugh! Never mind!" Spiral said in exasperation.

"Say, how good of duelists are you kids?" Makoto asked them.

"They're young, but they show a lot of potential." Ms. Krystal praised them.

"Ooh, how about one of us duels Mr. Griffan to show how good we are? !" Shroud started to get excited and raised his hand. "I volunteer!"

"I don't see why not." Mr. Griffan accepted Shroud's challenge.

* * *

Everyone went to the mansion's backyard and Mr. Griffan and Shroud got themselves ready to duel.

"A word of warning, kid: even in non-competitive matches, I don't hold back." Jeremy warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you!" Shroud understood.

"Then I hope you don't mind that I'll start!" Jeremy drew his first card.

**Shroud (LP 4000) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

"I summon a card face-down in defense mode and set two cards face-down! That ends my turn!"

Shroud drew his first card. "I know exactly what you're going for, so I'll just place this monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn again." Jeremy said as he drew his next card. "I activate the Spell Card Book of Taiyou! This flips any face-down monster on the field into face-up attack position! I think I'll use it on your face-down monster!"

Jeremy had revealed Shroud's face-down Magipsytech Summoner (Lv.2 1100/500).

"Next, I reveal my face-down Trap DNA Transplant! This changes the Attributes of all cards to one of my choosing! I choose to change all cards into Fire cards! Now I flip over my face-down Hiita the Fire Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) so I can use her ability to gain control of a Fire card! Since Magipsytech Summoner is now a Fire card, Hiita can control it!"

Hiita raised her staff and a red glow engulfed Magipsytech Summoner, causing him to move to Jeremy's side of the field.

"Now I send both Hiita and your Magipsytech Summoner to the Graveyard so I can Special Summon from my Deck Familiar-Possessed-Hiita (Lv.4 1850/1500)! Then I summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800)! I equip Magician's Valkyria with Wonder Wand to grant her 500 attack points! Both of you, attack him directly!"

Both Hiita and Magician's Valkyria attacked Shroud and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Shroud (LP 0) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

"Yay, Daddy!" Kasumi clapped her hands at the sight of her father winning.

"Chalk up another perfect win for me." Jeremy praised himself. "It may have been a complete victory for me, but you did at least read my moves." Jeremy placed his hand on Shroud's shoulder. "Dueling may be all about fun, but achieving victory requires thinking ahead and making the move that's available to you. I worked hard trying to build this Deck and the payoff has been satisfying."

"But you're not that famous." Ms. Krystal ruined the mood.

"That's because everyone's attention is on everyone else!" Jeremy responded in partial jealousy. "Anyway, just listen to what I or Krystal say and you'll be a tournament-worthy duelist in no time."

Shroud felt happy when Jeremy said those words to him.

"All right, students!" Ms. Krystal spoke up again. "I think it's time we head back to the Academy."

"It was a privilege dueling with you, sir." Shroud thanked Jeremy.

"I'm always happy to help any way I can." Mr. Griffan said.

* * *

The Griffans watched everyone leave and Jeremy spoke up when they were out of earshot.

"Those kids… remind me of us a few years ago." Jeremy started to reminisce. "The whole team… those were the days. It was fun, but I enjoy my life as a father and a husband." Jeremy then hugged and kissed his wife. "Later tonight, you wanna-"

"Jeremy, you know I'm always up for that." Makoto smiled at him and they both began giggling amorously.

* * *

As Ms. Krystal and the students were walking home, Aura started talking to Spiral.

"Spiral, there's something I've been meaning to tell you all day, but I just never got the chance to do so." Aura said.

"What is it, Aura?" Spiral asked.

"Um… I kind of signed us both up for looking after orphans on Sundays." Aura answered nervously.

"…" Spiral was silent. "Why did you sign me up without me saying anything? !"

"I figured that you'd do it anyway." Aura answered. "I mean, you love helping people, right?"

"I do and I would, but I'd feel better about this if you just asked me first!" Spiral lashed back. "Oh well, nothing I can do about it now…"

"Don't worry, Spiral." Aura assured him. "It might be fun. You already take care of a kid yourself already."

"Which kid?" Momo wondered.

"Shroud." Naoto knew what they meant.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Shroud protested.

"You're almost 10, inconsiderate and have a fascination with trains…" Naoto pointed out. "That pretty much defines a child."

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

J. Michael Tatum **Jeremy**

Wendee Lee **Ms. Krystal**

Janice Kawaye **Makoto**

* * *

**Preview**

**Spiral:** If any of you readers have not read any of the stories by lordsoftheroses, you will be completely lost on these characters. That cannot be stressed enough.

**Aura:** But next time, it looks like Spiral's going to become a big brother figure to one of the oprhans.

**Spiral:** Huh? Which one?

**Aura:** It's a secret.

**Spiral:** Oh, just a reminder to everyone, I cannot tell a lie unless it is important to do so.

**Aura:** So, you'd lie to your wife?

**Spiral:** Of course not!

**Aura:** In the next chapter of Awakening of the Soul! Big Brother Spi! Oh, this next chapter is going to be SOOO cute!


	10. Chapter 10: Big Brother Spi

**I'm sorry if you weren't satisfied with the last chapter. I'm not sure if you'll be satisfied with this one either, but I promise that the next chapter is going to ramp things up. I'm just trying to tell the story how I intended it to and I'm very sorry if any of you are disappointed. These chaters are very important to establish characters and story events for future chapters. I'm grateful that you're all still following me and I appreciate any feedback you give me so I can improve. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

* * *

*Boys' Dorm Room, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was Sunday morning and Shroud was knocking on the door that led to their room's bathroom.

"Come on, Naoto!" Shroud called out. "You've been in there since you woke up! I know what you're doing!"

"Uh… just wait a few more minutes!" Naoto called back from in the bathroom.

"I still have to brush my teeth!" Shroud persisted. "You still have all day to-"

"Please don't say it out loud!" Naoto also persisted. "J-Just wait a few minutes!"

"Fine, you got 5 more minutes!" Shroud gave in.

"That's all I need!" Naoto stated.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Shroud answered the door to their room and it was the twins, Momo and Hikari.

"What are you all doing here?" Shroud asked.

"Well, since Spiral and Aura are out for the day, we came to see if you and Naoto wanted to do anything." Chun responded.

"Where's Naoto?" Momo asked.

"He's in the bathroom." Shroud answered. "Been in there for quite a while actually."

"Is he feeling well?" Hikari was concerned.

"He's not sick or constipated." Shroud stated. "He's… um… I don't know how to say this since you're all girls…"

"Wait." Chan may have figured it out. "Is he…" Chan felt uncomfortable saying it out loud, so she whispered it in Shroud's ear.

"… Yes." Shroud seemed surprised. "How did you make such an accurate guess?"

"Momo does that every night before she goes to sleep." Chan stated.

"Why did you tell him that? !" Momo became flustered. "He's going to tell everyone now!"

"I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about." Shroud said. "With me as the exception, everyone does it at least once in their life. Although, Naoto started doing this more frequently fairly recently. If my guess is right, and it usually is, it started almost immediately after Ms. Krystal became our teacher."

"Wait, does that mean Naoto has a crush on our teacher?" Chun asked.

"Possibly, but I think he should know that-" Shroud was about to say until Naoto came out.

"Oh, hey ladies." Naoto greeted the girls. "What brings you here?"

"They want to 'hang out' with us." Shroud told Naoto.

"As long as it's something we can all enjoy." Naoto sort of agreed.

"Ooh! I have a suggestion!" Shroud raised his hand.

"Knowing you, it's probably going to be something boring." Naoto said.

"I was going to say that we should visit the Exhibit of-"

"No." Naoto shot Shroud down.

* * *

Spiral and Aura were walking on the sidewalk toward their destination.

"Remind me again why you signed us both up for this?" Spiral wondered.

"It's nice to do good things for people and I feel it should give us experience with kids when we have our own." Aura stated.

"You mean 'when we each have kids'?" Spiral said. "… Damn it! Shroud's rubbing off on me! I was hoping it'd be the other way around!"

"It should be… right about… here." Aura was looking at a slip of paper with directions on them and they saw a small-school-sized building and walked in through the front doors to the reception lobby. Aura went up to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Aura spoke up to her. "We're today's volunteers. Can you show us where we need to go?"

"Down that hall, to your right." The receptionist pointed down one of the halls.

"Thank you." Aura thanked the receptionist.

Aura went in the pointed direction and Spiral followed her until they hit the room where the children were playing in. The sounds of the children playing could be heard from outside of the door. Aura opened the door and the first thing to happen was-

Fip.

A paper airplane jabbed Spiral right in the eye.

"Ah!" Spiral exclaimed in very brief pain. "What the…"

Spiral and Aura saw that the kids were playing like normal kids. Chasing each other around, coloring pictures with crayons and generally just having fun.

"Don't get mad, Spiral." Aura calmed Spiral. "They don't know any better yet."

"I'm not mad, but I still didn't like getting a paper airplane jabbed into my eye." Spiral held his eye. "Can you check to see if it didn't leave a paper cut?"

* * *

Back at the boys' dorm, everyone was playing some sort of card game, but it wasn't Duel Monsters or anything rooted in fantasy. It was just some board and card game that Shroud had pulled out. Lee and Camaru were playing the game with Shroud, Naoto and the girls. It was Shroud's turn, who seemed to be the only one who understood the game.

"All right. I want to build a road, but I need wood." Shroud said. "Do any of you have wood?"

Naoto, Momo and Camaru all slightly giggled when Shroud said that.

"What's so funny?" Shroud wondered.

"Oh, it's just… eh… nothing." Naoto simply told Shroud.

"I need wood in order to erect my monument." Shroud told them.

Their giggling got even more noticeable.

"Even I don't understand what you're all laughing at." Chun stated.

"Um…" Hikari whispered into Chun's ear. "You're not old enough to know why they're laughing."

Chun just sat where she did with a vacant expression.

"Why is this so hard?" Shroud asked.

The three of them laughed again and Shroud continued to be clueless as to why they're laughing.

* * *

Aura was playing dolls with some of the girl orphans while the boys were pretty much jumping all over Spiral (Literally, a kid wanted him to give him a piggyback ride). Eventually, Spiral was just sitting at a small table with his head down and on his arms. There was a little girl sitting next to him, looking at her Duel Monsters Deck. The little girl was 8 years old, wore a white sweater and pink pants and had brunette hair and blue eyes.

"Are you one of those big kids that are here to play with us today?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah." Spiral sighed in exhaustion. "I actually have more fun with little girls than little boys because they typically don't have a habit to jump around like monkeys. Some boys were actually pretending to be monkeys and tried to eat the bugs out of my hair while shrieking like chimps."

"Is the girl you came with your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Aura? No." Spiral answered. "We're close, but I wouldn't say we're a couple."

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Well, I was raised here in Japan and Aura was raised in London." Spiral responded.

"Are you a Duelist?" The girl continued to ask.

"Yes, I'm actually a student at Tokyo U."

"Really? Can I duel you?"

"Hmm? Uh, aren't you afraid I might get a bit rough?"

"No, I Duel with the boys all the time, so I'm used to it."

"All right then. I'll ask Aura if you can borrow her Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. She'll definitely say yes."

"Yay!"

* * *

The group was still playing that board game.

"All right. I finally got wood." Shroud stated.

The giggling then commenced again.

"He's got to be doing this on purpose." Naoto whispered to Lee and Camaru.

"I can't believe you guys still think this is funny." Chan didn't seem amused.

"Maybe you just don't understand it." Camaru responded.

"I understand it and I didn't even think it was funny the first time." Hikari stated.

"Yeah, neither do I." Lee agreed.

"It might have something to do with your cult thing." Camaru said.

"People, can we get back to the game, please?" Shroud asked.

"You're right." Momo said. "I believe you were in the middle of your erection of your monument."

"Yes, it's in my hand." Shroud responded.

The three burst out laughing when Shroud said that.

* * *

Aura and most of the kids moved to the walls of the room so Spiral and the little girl could have their Duel.

"By the way, what's your name?" Spiral asked.

"_Etsuko_." The little girl said.

"All right! You ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Duel!" They both shouted as the augmented reality was established and their Duel Disks activated.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Etsuko (LP 4000)**

"I'll start!" Spiral said as he drew his first card. "I summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Wall Golem (Lv.2 0/1800) in defense mode! Then I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Etsuko drew her first card. "I summon Madolche Mewfeuille (Lv.3 500/300)! When Normal Summoned, Mewfeuille lets me Special Summon a Madolche monster from my hand! I summon Madolche Baaple (Lv.3 0/1800) in attack mode! Each turn, Baaple lets me choose a monster on each of our fields in attack mode and switch their positions and they can't switch their positions until the end of your next turn! I choose Baaple and your Golem! Mewfeuille, attack Wall Golem!"

Mewfeuille jumped on top of Wall Golem and destroyed it, inflicting Spiral with 500 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3500) Etsuko (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn by activating the Continuous Spell Madolche Ticket and setting one card face-down."

Spiral drew his next card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Shock Sniper (Lv.2 800/200) and he'll attack Madolche Mewfeuille!"

Shock Sniper aimed down his sights and shot Madolche Mewfeuille, destroying it and inflicting Etsuko with 300 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3500) Etsuko (LP 3700)**

"When Mewfeuille is destroyed by you, I can return her to my Deck and since a Madolche monster I control is returning to my Deck by a card effect, Madolche Ticket activates and I can add a Madolche monster from my Deck to my hand." Etsuko explained as she added a card to her hand.

"I end my turn!" Spiral concluded his turn.

Etsuko drew another card from her Deck. "I summon Madolche Butlerusk (Lv.4 1500/800) and when he's Normal Summoned, I can add a Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand as long as I have another Madolche monster." Etsuko added a card to her hand. "Now I activate that Field Spell. Madolche Chateau."

The augmented reality caused the school around them to transform into a chateau made out of various sweets.

"Madolche Chateau gives all Madolche monsters 500 attack and defense points!" Etsuko explained. "Now I activate the Spell Double Summon so I can summon another monster. I release Madolche Baaple to Tribute Summon my favorite monster! Madolche Puddingcess (Lv.5 1000/1000)! Now I activate my face-down Trap Madolche Lesson! This lets me shuffle a Madolche monster in my Graveyard back into my deck and increase the attack and defense points of all Madolche monsters by 800! And as long as I have no monsters in my Graveyard, her attack and defense points go up by 800! With Madolche Chateau and Madolche Lesson, my Puddingcess has a total of 3100 attack points and Butlerusk has 2800! Oh, and Madolche Ticket activates again and since I have a Fairy-type Madolche monster, I can just Special Summon the Madolche monster I grabbed from my Deck! Come forth, Madolche Magileine (Lv.4 1400/1200)! Before I attack, I'm going to overlay Madolche Butlerusk and Madolche Magileine to Xyz Summon Queen Madolche Tiaramisu (Rank 4 2200/2100)! Puddingcess, attack Shock Sniper!"

Spiral was about to activate his face-down card, but he pulled his hand back before he activated it. Shock Sniper was destroyed and Spiral lost 2300 Life Points.

**Spiral (LP 1200) Etsuko (LP 3700)**

"Queen Tiaramisu, attack him directly!"

Tiaramisu dealt a finishing blow to Spiral and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Spiral (LP 0) Etsuko (LP 3700)**

"Yes, I win!" Etsuko jumped up and down.

Seeing Etsuko happy made Spiral crack a smile. Aura then walked up to Spiral.

"Spiral, can I look at the card you put face-down?" Aura requested.

Aura then took the card from Spiral's Duel Disk and saw that it was Mirror Force.

"You had this face-down since your first turn and you didn't bother activating it at all?" Aura was baffled. "You lost on purpose, didn't you?"

"Is that true?"

Spiral and Aura noticed that Etsuko had dropped in on their conversation.

"I just wanted you to be happy." Spiral explained. "You're still a kid and your Deck is very good, but-"

"I wouldn't care if I lost." Etsuko spoke up. "I just like dueling."

Spiral just stared at her for a few moments and laughed at himself.

"I just assumed that you would rather win a duel than have fun." Spiral thought of himself as an ass. "I'm sorry. How about we have a rematch? And I won't hold back."

"It's a deal!" Etsuko became happy again.

* * *

Sunset eventually came by and Spiral and Aura were about to leave.

"Spiral, wait!" Etsuko wanted to tell him something. "Do you think you could get your parents to adopt me?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't even know who my parents are. But if I did, I would hope so." Spiral answered.

"So you're an orphan like me?" Etsuko wondered. "Do you live with other relatives?"

"… Something like that." Spiral responded.

"Because I really would like it if you were my big brother."

Spiral smiled when she said that and he looked like he was starting to tear up.

"Oh, that is SOO cute! You're like a big brother now!" Aura said.

"Will you come visit again?" Etsuko asked.

"I most certainly will." Spiral assured her.

Spiral and Aura walked their way back to the Academy.

"You're so sweet, Spiral." Aura said. "You always think of others before yourself. That's what's so great about you."

"Is that so…"

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Stephanie Sheh **Etsuko**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Kyle Hebert **Camaru**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

* * *

**Preview**

**Shroud:** I still don't understand why you were all laughing!

**Momo:** Oh, that was so sweet of you, Spiral!

**Naoto:** GET THESE SWEETS AWAY FROM ME!

**Spiral:** What's wrong with Naoto?

**Aura:** I think it has something to do with the next chapter.

**Lee:** Yeah, after a couple of story-focused chapters, we're going to finally see some action again as another person enters the world in the mirror.

**Spiral:** In other news, a (somewhat) astonishing truth about Ms. Krystal is revealed.

**Chun:** What will it be? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

**Spiral:** You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

**Chun:** Oh!

**Spiral:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul! Sweet Gluttony!

**Shroud:** Can someone PLEASE tell me what was so funny? !


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Gluttony

**Finally, things start to heat up! And thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad you are all still supporting my story. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

*Classroom, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was lunchtime and Spiral, Momo, Shroud, Aura, Naoto, Camaru, Chan, Chun, Hikari and Lee were all eating instant ramen noodles.

"This is only one of the reasons I love Japan!" Spiral stated as he slurped down some of his ramen. "Right alongside the thriving of the arcade cabinets and the fact that these guys get nearly every game before every other country does! And other things that I'll keep quiet about for now."

"… You're right." Naoto agreed.

Momo looked in Naoto's pocket and saw a paper sticking out of it.

"What's that?" Momo wondered.

"Oh, this?" Naoto noticed that she noticed. "Nothing."

"Too late!" Momo giggled as she had the paper in her fingers already.

"Wh-!" Naoto checked his pocket again and realized that Momo had just pickpocketed him. "How'd you do that? !"

"I'm a ninja." Momo said as she opened the paper. "… Looks like someone has a major crush on someone!" Momo said in a singsong voice.

"Hey, give that back!" Naoto tried to get it back, to no avail.

"It's a poem." Momo started to read the poem aloud.

_You are like your name_

_Very much like a crystal_

_Priceless and pretty_

"Oh, my God, you have a crush on our teacher!" Spiral summed up while chuckling.

"That could be about anybody!" Naoto protested.

"You put the word 'crystal' in there." Chan stated. "That pretty much guarantees it."

"Whatever!" Naoto seemed to shrug off. "As long as I wait until I'm 18 and out of this school to ask Ms. Krystal out, neither of us is in any trouble."

"… Should we tell him?" Shroud turned to Aura.

"I… don't know." Aura simply answered.

"Tell me what?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, n-nothing important." Momo responded.

"Come on! Tell me!" Naoto insisted.

"… Do you really want to know?" Spiral asked Naoto.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Are you ABSOLUTELY-"

"YES, SPIRAL! JUST TELL ME!"

"Ms. Krystal is married." Shroud was the one to say it.

"… Oh, I get it!" Naoto assumed. "You're all joking me so either one of you girls gets me or one of you guys gets her. Well, I'm not falling for it."

"I saw the ring." Aura stated. "Maybe none of you guys noticed because you were too busy paying attention to OTHER areas."

"But… she called herself 'Ms.'" Naoto recalled. "… Wait, that ring could mean anything! People wear rings all the time! Like that one candy those Americans make!"

"You mean Ring Pops?" Spiral asked.

"Look, we just don't want you to get hurt if she is married and the 'Ms.' is just a ruse." Camaru tried to calm Naoto down.

"Another piece of evidence is that when I passed the teacher's office one time, I heard her talking on the phone." Shroud informed. "Based on their dialogue, it seemed as if she was either dating him, betrothed or married to him."

"You're… You're lying!" Naoto denied. "It's not true! I thought you were my friends, but what friends try to knock a person's heart out of the sky with a harpoon? !"

Naoto ran out of the classroom in a fit.

"… I think that went well." Shroud spoke up after a moment of awkward silence.

"I thought you were changing." Momo pointed out.

"It's a work in progress." Spiral said in partial exasperation.

* * *

Naoto was in front of the teacher's office a few minutes before lunchtime was over. He knocked on the door to see who was there.

"Who is it?" Ms. Krystal's voice came from the office.

"It's Naoto. Can I ask you something?"

"Come in!"

Naoto opened the door to Ms. Krystal, this time wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans, eating a huge burger like she was dying of hunger.

"Um… That's a… big burger…" Naoto had a sweat drop fall from the back of his head. "Aren't you afraid of getting fat?"

"I eat bigger meals than this all the time." Ms. Krystal responded.

Naoto looked at Ms. Krystal's body again. Her perfect figure continued to leave Naoto speechless.

"So… what was it you wanted to ask me about?" Ms. Krystal asked.

"Um… just… um…"

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Well, it's just that my friends think you're married and I came to see if that was true."

"Well, yeah, I am married."

Ms. Krystal took a picture off her desk. In the picture was her, her husband and her little boy. Naoto felt like a part of his world just crumbled.

"Is that all you needed?"

"… Yeah…" Naoto left the office.

After leaving the office, Naoto just stood in sadness for a moment and then ran off in sadness and anger.

* * *

Lunchtime had ended and everyone was back in their seats while class was in session. Spiral and Camaru noticed that Naoto had not returned to his seat.

*Naoto's been gone ever since lunch…* Spiral thought. *I wonder…*

Spiral then checked his bracelet and noticed… the bead wasn't glowing. Spiral breathed a sigh of relief that Naoto wasn't in that other world. He then thought for a moment as to why Naoto was missing class and came to a conclusion.

*I think I got it.*

* * *

After class, Spiral returned to the dorm room to find Naoto lying in his bed in the fetal position.

"How'd you find me?" Naoto asked in a miserable voice.

"I figured that you would try to find the truth for yourself." Spiral answered. "I'm sorry, but you had to find out. She's 24 and you're 15. You had to realize that someone with her looks at that age must have already been taken."

"… I feel terrible… I feel like an idiot… like I won't find anyone."

"Naoto, what you had with Ms. Krystal was just a crush. Puppy love. Plus, you're only 15. You'll have plenty of time to find someone. If not here at the Academy, then at some point in your life after that."

"Spiral…can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything. I AM your friend and it was kind of my fault that you're in this state."

"About 3 years ago, I had a crush on this girl."

"Was it a teacher?"

"No, it was a fellow classmate that time. She was a rare girl. Smart, pretty and supportive. I was struggling with my homework and I had a crush on her, so I asked her if she could help me with my homework. She accepted and for the weeks after that, I was getting better grades and during breaks, we'd talk about our personal stories. My feelings for her grew stronger until I was under the belief that I was in love. After getting very high scores on my finals, I wanted to thank her by asking her out on a date… but when I did… I saw her kissing her boyfriend… I fell into a depression, just like this one."

"I'm so sorry, Naoto."

"It's not your fault… You and I have no control over the fact that I'm always attracted to the women who are already taken…"

"Maybe we can set you up with someone. That might help you turn your frown upside-down."

"I don't feel like finding someone else right now. I just want to be alone for a while."

"How about this? I'll give you my notes and make Shroud do your homework until you get better."

"I don't really care anymore."

"… All right then…" Spiral left their room.

"Seeing Ms. Krystal might make me feel worse, but I better go back to class tomorrow. I have to deal with this head-on." Naoto muttered to himself.

* * *

The next morning, it was almost time for homeroom and Naoto was back in his seat.

"Are you feeling better?" Spiral asked Naoto.

"I think so…" Naoto answered. "I really hope so... "

Ms. Krystal entered the classroom, this time wearing a light blue sundress, and as soon as she entered, Naoto left the classroom in a hurry.

"Is Naoto okay?" Ms. Krystal asked.

"He's just… going through a hard time." Spiral answered to keep things vague.

"His little girlfriend break up with him?" Ms. Krystal was oblivious to what really happened.

"… Yeah, something like that." Spiral answered.

"Oh, poor guy... we should just leave him alone for now. Let him deal with his heartbreak. Anyway, let's take out our notes!"

* * *

It was lunchtime and Naoto had still not returned from wherever he was.

"Naoto's taking the truth about Ms. Krystal pretty hard." Aura brought up.

"Yeah, he's a wreck right now." Spiral stated. "But what strikes me as weird is that when I gave him a cupcake, he-"

"Didn't want the cupcake?" Camaru guessed.

"Exactly!" Spiral vaguely praised cupcakes.

"That IS weird." Hikari stated. "Camaru, you've known Naoto longer than any of us. Are you familiar with this behavior?"

"His depression, he told me about once before." Camaru answered. "Three years ago, there was this girl he liked and when he found at she had a boyfriend, he snapped."

Spiral was about to stick his chopsticks into the ramen when he saw that his bracelet's bead was actually glowing this time.

"Guys, I think Naoto went to a mirror." Spiral said.

Momo, Lee and Aura understood what Spiral was talking about. Shroud was… thinking he meant something else.

* * *

When classes ended, Spiral, Momo, Lee and Aura were about to walk out of the classroom until they noticed Shroud was still in his seat.

"Aren't you coming?" Lee asked.

"Coming to what?" Shroud asked.

"To help whoever entered the other world!" Spiral explained in exasperation. "That's what I meant earlier!"

"I thought that was some sort of brainteaser!" Shroud stated.

* * *

All five of them entered the principal's office and she seemed surprised that Aura had joined them.

"Who is this?" The principal asked.

"A friend of mine." Spiral responded. "She was worried about me and wants to help us."

"… Very well, then, but no one else. Understand?" The principal didn't want them to invite more people. "The only ones who may join this group are those who have entered the mirror world!"

They all nodded their heads and walked into the mirror.

* * *

They arrived at the empty platform in front of the elevator and Aura seemed a bit surprised.

"Wow!" Aura was in awe. "When you told me that you could enter mirrors, I wasn't sure what to believe! But now that I've actually seen it, I have to believe!"

"Thanks for trusting me." Spiral said sarcastically, feeling like he couldn't be trusted.

"Where to?" Momo asked.

"The elevator." Lee pointed toward the elevator.

"Since someone is in here that means a new floor button has been added." Spiral deduced.

Spiral walked into the elevator.

"I was right!" Spiral spoke out as he saw a new floor button that read 'B3'. "A new floor has been added!"

They all entered the elevator and Spiral hit the 'B3' button. The elevator went down and when they hit the floor, the door opened to reveal the inside of a fancy restaurant with seemingly never-ending lines of food. There were also two people there… more precisely, two Naotos. Both of them looked alike, but one had this menacing red aura surrounding it.

"Uh oh." Spiral became worried. "Are we too late?"

"Huh?" Naoto turned around and saw everyone. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to save you!" Momo responded.

"Save me?" Naoto didn't quite understand.

"What is there to be saved from here?" The other Naoto questioned. "This buffet has no hole that doesn't have something in it… unlike my heart."

"What are you talking about?" Naoto was confused.

"Whenever a hole appears in your heart, you try to find some way to fill it up!" The other Naoto explained. "When your heart got broken the first time, you had to find something to make you forget! But that hole never got to be fully filled, did it? When you met Ms. Krystal and she helped you, the hole in my heart was finally filled… until my jackass friends told me the truth! That's what I think and that's what YOU think!"

"I don't think that at all!" Naoto denied.

"Come on, you deluded, gluttonous wimp!" The other Naoto got even angrier.

"What did you call me? ! I don't eat all the time!"

"Gluttony isn't merely an insatiable hunger! It also applies to one who cannot stop indulging in something to fill in the voids in the heart! Here, you can fill your heart as much as you want! I know you want to… because you are me!"

"Are you saying that you're me?"

"Maybe I should recall the exact details you remember of the day you got your heart broken! I finished my finals and I finally built up the courage to ask her out."

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Once I finally saw her, I quickly got my composure together and starting walking to her."

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE!"

"Then a boy came up to her and they greeted each other with an intimate… affectionate…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"… Kiss."

Naoto fell to the floor and burst into tears while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Yes… your suffering sustains me! Now die!" The other Naoto took pleasure in the real Naoto's despair.

"Not if we have anything to say about it, Demon!" Spiral stopped the other Naoto from killing the original.

"Spiral, let me duel him…" Shroud requested. "I really want to see what Gungear can do."

Spiral thought for a moment until providing his answer. "All right. The spotlight's yours."

Shroud walked up to Demon Naoto with his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer ready.

"A Duel, huh?" Demon Naoto understood what Shroud's actions meant. "Fine, when I win, you'll all die!"

A red aura engulfed Demon Naoto's left eye and left arm that turned into a Duel Gazer and Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!" Both of them shouted.

**Demon Naoto (LP 4000) Shroud (LP 4000)**

"I'll make the first move!" Shroud drew his first card. "I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Demon Naoto drew his first card. "First, I activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! Then I summon Starving Demon (Lv.4 1650/1750) in attack mode!"

Demon Naoto had summoned an emaciated humanoid demon with its tongue containing an additional mouth.

"Since I Normal Summoned a Demon or Demonic monster, I can Special Summon another one from my hand!" Demon Naoto pointed out. "I choose to summon another Starving Demon! Then I use Demon Circle's other effect! By paying 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon another Demon or Demonic monster from my hand! Here comes a third Starving Demon! There's a side effect to summoning my Starving Demons. For each one I summoned, I need to banish a card from my Deck."

**Demon Naoto (LP 3500) Shroud (LP 4000)**

The mouthed tongues of the Starving Demons each took a card from Demon Naoto's Deck and swallowed them.

"Now that that's been taken care of, I can now overlay my 3 Starving Demons! I Xyz Summon Gluttonous Demon Glider (Rank 4 2600/2500)!" Demon Naoto's monsters had transformed into red shadows that then engulfed him and started to transform him.

The red shadow of Demon Naoto became wider and appeared to grow wings. When the red shadows dissipated, it revealed a morbidly obese, sickeningly unsightly monster with a jetpack. Surprisingly, the jetpack was able to keep him flying.

"I am a Demon… from within your heart. Now I'll devour one of my Xyz Materials to increase my power by 700!" Demon Naoto then ate one of the green orbs that orbited around him and he grew even bigger. "Now it's time to devour your monster!"

Demon Naoto flew toward Shroud's face-down monster at a surprising speed. Shroud's face-down monster was revealed as Magipsytech Transport Bomb (Lv.4 700/2100), a silver bomb with nodes attached to it. Demon Naoto grabbed Magipsytech Transport Bomb and shoved it down his throat, swallowing it in one gulp without so much as a choke.

"Tasty…" Demon Naoto snickered. "Hm?"

A light came out of Demon Naoto's mouth and that light shined like a spotlight at one of Shroud's Monster Card Zones.

"When Magipsytech Transport Bomb is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Magipsytech monster from my Deck! I summon another Magipsytech Transport Bomb!" Shroud explained as another Transport Bomb came out of the light before the light dissipated.

"Fine. I end my turn by placing one card face-down!"

Shroud drew his next card. "I summon the Magipsytech Summoner (Lv.2 1100/500) Tuner monster! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Psychic-type Magipsytech monster from my hand or Deck! I choose to summon Magipsytech Teleporter (Lv.2 900/200), who when Special Summoned, allows me to summon a Spellcaster-type Magipsytech monster from my hand or Deck and here comes another Magipsytech Summoner! When he's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Machine-type Magipsytech monster from my hand or Deck! I summon Magipsytech Enforcer (Lv.2 1200/0)! Now I'm going to tune-"

"Before you do that, I activate the Trap Card Just Desserts!" Demon Naoto activated a Trap. "This inflicts you with 500 points of damage for each of your monsters!"

Five of the pies that were in the buffet levitated and launched themselves at Shroud, each one inflicting him with 500 points of damage for a total of 2500 points of damage. Then pies magically appeared in the spots where the pies came from.

**Demon Naoto (LP 3500) Shroud (LP 1500)**

"If I may continue, I tune one of my Magipsytech Summoners with Magipsytech Teleporter to Synchro Summon Magipsytech Magician (Lv.4 1900/1000)!" Shroud continued his turn. "Now I tune my other Magipsytech Summoner with Magipsytech Enforcer to Synchro Summon Magipsytech Cyborg (Lv.4 2000/1000)! Now that I have 3 Level 4 monsters, I now use them to summon my Spirit!"

Shroud's three monsters became blue streams of light that joined together into a large and wide pillar of light that revealed the card Shroud had obtained when he overcame his Demon.

"I summon Gungear (Rank 4 2700/2100)!"

"Is that the card Shroud got when you defeated his Demon?" Momo asked Spiral.

"Yeah, that's it, all right." Spiral simply answered.

"Now I use Gungear's ability!" Shroud said. "By detaching one of his Xyz Materials, he can gain attack points equal to half of the attack of the monster with the highest attack points on your side of the field! And that boost lasts until the end of this turn! Now I equip him with the Equip Spell Xyz Unit! This increases his power by 200 for each Rank!"

Gungear now had a total attack power of a whopping 5150.

"Gungear, attack Gluttonous Demon Glider!" Shroud commanded his card to attack.

Gungear took his Gatling gun and aimed it toward Demon Naoto.

"Even if you had a Spell or Trap face-down, Gungear's ability would have prevented its activation until the end of the Damage Step!" Shroud stated.

Gungear fired his Gatling gun and the bullet barrage destroyed Gluttonous Demon Glider, destroying him and inflicting Demon Naoto with 1850 points of damage, which doesn't even include the damage Demon Naoto took since his Xyz Monster was destroyed, which totaled for 3850 points of damage.

**Demon Naoto (LP 0) Shroud (LP 1500)**

Demon Naoto was lying on the ground while the original struggled to stand up.

"What… was that?" Naoto couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened.

"That is a manifestation of your suffering. A Demon." Spiral explained. "It is a part of your heart that thrives on your pain. Everyone has one."

"Everyone… has one…" Aura mumbled to herself.

"Naoto-" Spiral was about to speak.

"Spiral, you have no idea what it's like to feel like no one else likes you…" Naoto clenched his fist. "When it comes to girls, you beat me in a complete landslide! I-"

"You're right." Spiral interrupted him.

"Great, kicking me while I'm down." Naoto felt insulted.

"No, I meant that I don't understand what you're going through." Spiral clarified to Naoto. "I don't know what it's like to be in love with someone and find out they don't share the same feeling. But these things happen and no matter what you use to fill that void, you'll still notice it. It's like a hole was dug up in the grass and you tried to fill the dirt back in. You just have to accept that things like that will happen and move on."

Naoto stayed silent for a moment to take in Spiral's speech.

"… I guess the answer was right in front of me this whole time." Naoto said as he turned toward his Demon, whom was just getting back on his feet. "I tried to just bury the past to try and forget it, but I couldn't forget. I realize now that I need that past in order to prepare for the future. Spiral told me that I still have the rest of my life ahead of me. I don't need to fill the voids in my heart, I just need the courage to live with them."

Naoto's Demon had transfigured into a skinny, fully-armored warrior with wings and blades on his wrists. Then it turned into a card that fell into Naoto's hands.

"That is the manifestation of your Spirit. Your determination to overcome your Demon." Shroud explained. "It's just like my Gungear."

"So this happened to you, too?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, and Momo, too. Although Spiral and Lee know more about that story."

"Please don't tell him what happened!" Lee and Momo tried to stop Shroud from blabbing it out.

"All right, let's get out of-" Spiral was about to say until he turned to Aura.

A dark red shadow was behind Aura.

_"Everyone… has one?"_

"AURA, RUN!" Spiral shouted to Aura.

Aura looked behind her and saw the shadow. Everyone ran toward the elevator and Spiral hastily pressed the button so they could get out of there.

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" Spiral kept hitting the button so it could close faster.

However, before the doors could close, the shadow engulfed them all and the elevator started to fall down the 'shaft'. It kept falling until it hit the lowest floor it possibly could…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Wendee Lee **Krystal**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Kyle Hebert **Camaru**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

* * *

**Preview**

**Me:** Our heroes are far from dead... or are they close to their deaths? Next time on Awakening of the Soul, Helpless Greed. What? Were you expecting something funny? Not today. Sorry.

* * *

**Shroud's Cards**

Magipsytech Tansport Bomb

Machine/Effect (ATK 700 DEF 2100)

Level 4/LIGHT

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Magipsytech" monster from your Deck. When this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Magipsytech" monster from your hand or Graveyard.

Gungear

Machine/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2100)

Rank 4/EARTH

3 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn; If this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to increase the ATK of this card equal to half the ATK of the monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK, and if you do, the effects of Spells and Traps are negated when this card attacks (These effects last until the end of the Damage Step.).

**Demon Naoto's Cards**

Starving Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 1650 DEF 1750)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is summoned: Send 1 card in your Deck to your Graveyard.

Gluttonous Demon Glider

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 2500)

Rank 4/DARK

3 Level 4 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to increase the ATK of this card by 700.


	12. Chapter 12: Helpless Greed

**All right people! Here's the next chatpter! I'm trying to get the next few chapters done as fast as I can before Halloween starts because I'm doing a Halloween-themed chapter later on! Also, on Halloween I plan to watch the entire series of Soul Eater like a marathon in celebration for the event! Please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I also might close OCs soon!**

* * *

*Mirror World, Floor B4*

"uuuhhn…" Spiral groaned as tried to open his eyes. *What… the hell happened?"

_(Flashback)_

_"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" Spiral kept hitting the button so it could close faster._

_However, before the doors could close, the shadow engulfed them all and the elevator started to fall down the 'shaft'. It kept falling until it hit the lowest floor it possibly could…_

_(End Flashback)_

*Oh yeah, that's right.* Spiral continued to think. *We fell down a shaft and… wait, if I fell down a shaft, I should be on top of some rubble. But I'm on top of something soft and…*

Spiral fully opened his eyes and noticed that he was on top of Momo. More specifically, Spiral's head was right on top of one of her breasts.

"…" Spiral got off as soon as he realized what he was on top of.

Momo started getting up as well, although she got up much faster than a person who just woke up would.

"Spiral… where are we?" Momo asked.

"Um… hey, you sound like you've been conscious for a while now." Spiral pointed out. "Were you aware that I was… um…"

"Uh… yeah, I was." Momo answered while blushing.

Spiral was about to ask why, but he just let it go and looked around to check on the others. Thankfully, they were all starting to regain consciousness. There was also something else that was off. The elevator was without a scratch, the door was closed, the floor display on the top listed 'B4' and it seemed like no one was missing or dead… although Aura was nowhere to be found.

"Wait, where's Aura?" Spiral asked.

Momo looked around too and noticed that she was missing. "What do you think happened?"

"Hm…" Shroud observed the elevator. "I think I've come up with a theory! I suspect that the shadow that attacked us was Aura's Demon. However, it didn't physically hurt us since there are no blood stains or anything. Demons need their host's suffering to reach its max until they're ready to kill them. And a new floor has appeared. I think I can deduce that Aura was taken hostage by her Demon on the floor we're currently on."

"How does that explain the elevator?" Lee questioned. "And how come when I came here, my Demon didn't come out?"

"The elevator must be some supernatural force that is impervious to damage." Shroud hypothesized. "Since this world already defies the laws of physics, I wouldn't rule out the fact that this elevator is somehow tied to this world that makes it immune to damage. As for the absence of your Demon, Lee, I do not know. But that hasn't happened to Spiral either, so maybe you two are special in some way, from a psychological standpoint."

"I'd say that isn't fair if we didn't learn a big lesson after our ordeals." Momo spoke her thoughts.

"Anyway, let's try to find Aura before the worst happens." Spiral said as he went to the door. "Naoto, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Naoto confirmed and went to one door while Spiral was next to the other.

Both Spiral and Naoto pulled the door back and a blinding light came through the crack in the door. When they were able to see again, they saw a huge casino, littered with slot machines, game tables and so on. There may have been noises coming from the machines, but there were no people around at all.

"What kind of place is this?" Naoto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Remember how there was a huge buffet where you were?" Spiral reminded Naoto. "Each floor is represented by the person's inner feelings. Kind of like how Shroud's floor was a twisted version of a memory and Momo's was a str-"

"SPIRAL! DON'T SAY IT!" Momo shouted to interrupt.

"So… because Aura is here, there's a casino on this floor?" Naoto tried to clarify.

"Pretty much." Spiral simply answered. "Although I do wonder why it's a casino…"

"Welcome to Casino Royal!"

Everyone turned their attention toward the eerie but familiar voice that came a short distance in front of them. It looked like Aura, but it was wearing a tacky queen outfit including gold earrings, gold necklace and chains all encrusted with diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires. She was sitting on top of a mountain of casino chips which was right next to a tacky-looking golden statue of herself that was also encrusted with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds.

"Where enough is never enough!" Aura(?) continued her greeting. "Unfortunately, we're all out of chips… because I took them all for myself! Haha! Although, if you have the money, you can purchase my chips. That's where it's going anyway. This chip here… only $100,000!"

"That's chickenfeed!" Shroud responded.

"SHROUD!" Momo yelled at him. "We're not here to gamble!"

"If you'll excuse me, but I have a show to prepare for." Aura(?) started to walk down the mountain of casino chips. "Feel free to participate in some of the games, but don't take my chips. Actually, I'll just take them with me, just in case."

Aura(?) pulled out a small safe that was under her poofy queen robe and all of the casino chips were sucked into the safe like a vacuum cleaner. There were no chips left behind.

"Have fun! And remember to come to my show!" Aura(?) smiled at them as she left.

"Wait!" Spiral was about to run toward her.

Golden knights encrusted with gems stopped Spiral from moving any further.

"Nobody is permitted to follow the Queen!" One of the knights said. " Please wait here until the queen commands otherwise!"

"What the hell?" Spiral was baffled.

"Spiral, out of all of us, you know Aura the best." Lee stated. "Did you know any of this about her?"

"No." Spiral answered. "I don't even think Aura's aware of this part of herself. Momo wasn't aware of the part of herself that came out, so these Demons are probably subconscious and the person isn't aware of them at all."

"Whatever the case, we have no choice but to wait until those knights let us through." Lee said. "These Demons seem like they're high on their theatrics, so our Aura will probably still be alive until the show. So let's just wait until the show can start."

* * *

Back in the principal's office, it was already night time and the principal seemed anxious.

"What's taking them so long?" She muttered to herself. "I hope they're all okay… if something happened to Spiral, I… I don't even want to think about it."

* * *

In the mirror world, an hour or so has passed and everyone was waiting for the 'show' to start. Shroud had a portable game system out while everyone else was bored out of their ****ing minds.

"What is there to do when you can't even play these damn slot machines? !" Spiral was exasperated by their circumstance.

"I realized something…" Shroud spoke up.

"Hmm?" Everyone else became interested.

"… This place's name is a play-on-words with 'Casino Royale'!" Shroud said and everyone fell backwards in exasperation.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naoto started shouting at Shroud. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING HELPFUL IN THIS SITUATION! NOT SOMETHING POINTLESS!"

"Every detail is important." Shroud calmly argued.

"YOU MIGHT NOT BE TYING ME DOWN ANYMORE, BUT YOU STILL ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE!" Naoto continued to yell.

"Attention!" One of the knights spoke up. "The show is about to begin! You may now enter the theater and take your seats!"

The knights lifted their spears and the doors to the theater opened. The theater was like everything else in the casino; everything was golden and encrusted with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. However, the stage was empty.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our show is about to start!" An announcement came from the theater's PA system.

The curtain's opened and revealed Demon Aura sitting on a throne made of gold on top of her mountain of casino chips with an unconscious body lying next to it. It was Aura and she was starting to regain consciousness.

"mmm…" Aura groaned as she woke up.

Aura turned around and saw her Demon sitting on top of her throne.

"Huh? !" Aura was shocked. "Who… Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Demon Aura questioned. "I'm you… and you are me."

Aura's eyes widened as she saw herself in front of her.

"H-How…" Aura didn't know what to say.

"You put on the sweet, selfless girl act when in reality you want everything that you have even the slightest interest in!" Demon Aura expressed.

"Th-That's not me at all!" Aura protested.

"Come now, you know what I'm saying is true." Demon Aura said. "My family is vastly wealthy, yet with all of that money saved because of our big house, you think I could get more gifts more frequently, but that's not the case at all."

"How can you be so selfish? !" Aura started to get angry. "And how could you say that I'm that selfish? !"

"Because you ARE that selfish!" Demon Aura responded. "And it's not just material items… I… want… EVERYTHING! YOU want everything! It's like I said! You're me… and I am you. The only reason I'm here is because you wanted a Demon, just like everyone else."

"No! No No NO!" Aura rejected her Demon. "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Aura, calm down!" Spiral called out to her.

"YOU CAN'T BE ME! YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU'RE NOT ME!" Aura shouted in a fit.

"Yes, suffer, you little bitch!" Demon Aura started to be surrounded by a red shadow aura.

"Hold on!" Spiral got between both Auras before anything else could happen. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"You dare challenge the Queen?" Demon Aura questioned.

"I do!"

"… Very well then! When I win, all of you will be beheaded… except you." Demon Aura pointed to Spiral. "You… are going to be my submissive King."

"King? !" Naoto was surprised.

"Submissive?" Spiral seemed confused.

"You'll be my King and lover, but you still have to do everything I say!"

"… Uh… Well, when I win, Aura's coming back with me!" Spiral stated.

"I AM Aura! Now let's duel!" Demon Aura said as the red shadows engulfed her left arm and left eye and transmogrified into a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Demon Aura (LP 4000)**

"You make the first move, peasant." Demon Aura let Spiral take the first move.

Spiral drew his card. "I'll summon a card face-down in defense mode and then set one card face-down!"

"Your turn's over already?" Demon Aura drew her next card. "First, I activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! Since I don't have any monsters, I can Special Summon Demonic Machine of Gold (Lv.6 2200/2000)!"

A golden robot with a sphere below is torso and claws for hands appeared in front of Demon Aura.

"There's a drawback, though." Demon Aura stated. "On the turn it is Special Summoned, it can't attack. While I'm at it, I'll pay 500 Life Points so I can Special Summon another Demonic Machine of Gold! Then I'll pay another 500 so I can summon another one! Now I overlay my 3 Level 6 monsters so I can Xyz Summon my true form! I Xyz Summon Demon Queen of Avarice (Rank 6 3500/2500)!"

**Spiral (LP 4000) Demon Aura (LP 3000)**

The three machines turned into red shadows that went into Demon Aura and she became completely engulfed in red shadows. She had then transfigured into a woman wearing the same tacky clothing as herself with a crown embedded with seemingly countless gemstones and held a golden scepter with a diamond ball on the top of it with other gemstones running down the cane portion.

"I am a Demon… from within your heart." Demon Queen of Avarice (AKA Demon Aura) said. "Before I attack, I'll equip myself with Fairy Meteor Crush to grant myself the ability to deal piercing damage! Time to attack!"

Demon Aura slammed the bottom of her scepter into the ground and then Spiral's face-down Legendary Herald (Lv.2 500/500) was surrounded by a whirlwind of golden coins that destroyed it and inflicted Spiral with 3000 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1000) Demon Aura (LP 3000)**

"Since you destroyed Legendary Herald, I can summon a Legend-type card from my Deck in defense mode!" Spiral used an effect. "I summon Legendary Guardian Force Breaker (Lv.4 1900/1100)!"

"Before I end my turn, I'll use my special ability!" Demon Aura continued with her turn. "By detaching a Xyz Materials, I can return all of the cards in my hand to my Deck and then add any 6 cards from my Deck to my hand!"

Demon Aura then placed the sole card in her hand into her Deck and took 6 other cards from it.

"Then I'll end my turn with a face-down card!" Demon Aura ended her turn. "On my next turn, I'll finish you and then we'll have a little 'initiation' to inaugurate you as King."

"Spiral, you have to win this, no matter what!" Momo shouted at him.

"You think I don't know that? !" Spiral responded. "That's how it's been the whole time I've been in helping people here!" Spiral then drew his next card. "Since I control a non-Tuner Legend-type card, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)! Now I Normal Summon Legendary Guardian Setsuka (Lv.4 1700/1600)! And she can destroy one of your cards if when summoned alongside another Legend-type card!"

"All Demon or Demonic Xyz Monsters can only be destroyed in battle!" Demon Aura pointed out.

"No matter." Spiral shrugged it off. "Since I successfully Normal Summoned a Legend-type monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Aviary (Lv.3 1500/700) from my hand! Now I tune Flame Lancer with Force Breaker to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Impact (Lv.7 2800/2000)!"

Out of the Synchro light came Force Breaker with his armor released and wearing more lightweight armor and his face revealed himself as a young man with gold hair.

"Now I tune Aviary with Setsuka to Synchro Summoned Legendary Guardian Sky Lord (Lv.7 2500/2100)!"

A bird-like male human covered in feathers and had giant wings that were three times the length of his own body appeared on Spiral's side of the field.

"Finally, I overlay my Level 7 Impact and Sky Lord!"

Impact and Sky Lord became a black and green stream of light respectively and entered a black hole that appeared in front of Spiral.

"I Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Valkyrie (Rank 7 2900/2600)!"

A woman with light brown hair wearing battle armor with wings on her back and holding a sword with a blade made of light appeared on the field.

"Now I remove one of her Xyz Materials to revive a monster from my Graveyard!"

One of the green orbs orbiting Valkyrie went into her sword and she pointed her sword downward and a bright circle of light appeared in front of her. Out of the light circle came out Legendary Guardian Setsuka.

"Now I activate my face-down card! The Spell United Energy! This increases the attack points of one of my Legend-type cards equal to the total attack power of all other Legend-type cards I control!"

Setsuka touched Valkyrie's arm and it appeared to transfer some of its powers to Valkyrie, increasing her attack points to 4600.

"No! This can't be! I WANT to win, so it must happen!" Demon Aura was in denial.

"Face it, greed only goes so far! You've lost!" Spiral declared his attack.

Valkyrie flew straight at Demon Aura and with one slash of the sword, Demon Queen of Avarice was destroyed, inflicting Demon Aura with 1100 points of damage plus another 2000 due to her own ability. Therefore, Demon Aura's Life Points have been reduced to 0.

**Spiral (LP 1000) Demon Aura (LP 0)**

Demon Aura returned to her previous form and the real Aura got up.

"Are you okay, Aura?" Spiral was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aura answered and looked at her Demon as it was getting back up. "Spiral, I remember her now… that was me as a child. I was a spoiled brat who wanted everything, but eventually, my parents told me how important it was to be considerate to others."

Aura began walking right up to her Demon.

"I thought you were gone… but I guess that I never truly changed who I was on the inside." Aura said to her Demon. "I'm a much better person than I was back then, but I guess I became so considerate that I thought that being selfish was a sin. But now I realize, you are a part of who I am and that selfishness is like anything else in this world. It requires moderation and balance to have a fulfilled life. The two of us… we are one and the same."

Demon Aura transfigured into a beautiful woman wearing an azure and purple kimono with a pink cherry blossom petal pattern on it and her hair tied into a bun on each side of her head. It then turned into a Xyz Monster Card that floated down into Aura's hands.

"Congratulations, Aura." Momo congratulated her. "You've overcome your suffering and gained your Spirit as proof of it."

"Thank you, Momo." Aura thanked.

"And your chances of being Spiral's first has decreased." Momo muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Aura asked.

"Nothing!" Momo quickly responded.

* * *

The principal was still waiting for them to return from the mirror world when they all finally made it back to the office. When the principal saw them, she couldn't help but run over to them and hug Spiral as if she had a son whom just entered that world and just came back.

"Thank God, you're all right!" The principal said. "I was so worried about all of you!"

"It's my fault." Aura apologized to her with a curtsy. "If I hadn't entered that world, we wouldn't have been in there for so long. I am very sorry."

"… It's okay." The principal answered. "What's most important is that everyone is still okay."

"Um… why are you hugging Spiral?" Lee asked.

The principal then let go of Spiral and went back to her seat. "It's late, so we should all get going to bed. We can review the events of your adventure after you've rested."

Everyone left the office, except Momo. She stayed behind without anyone noticing and when the doors to the office closed, she spoke up.

"Ms. Principal, Spiral is going to find out eventually." Momo said.

"He will, but now is not the time." The principal responded. "For now, you are not to tell him what I told you after you came out of that world. It must be kept secret for the time being."

"But if he were to understand the circumstances, he-" Momo was about to finish her sentence.

"Momo… I promise that the latest I will tell him is when this investigation is over. Understood?"

"… I understand…" Momo left the office and joined up with the others.

* * *

The next morning, Spiral, Aura, Shroud, Momo, Naoto, Lee, Camaru, Hikari, Chan and Chun were all sitting together before class.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Naoto whined.

"You guys did all get back to bed pretty late." Chun stated.

"What were you all doing last night anyway?" Chan asked.

"I hope it wasn't a party." Hikari said. "Because if Spiral's ever at a party, I'd want to be there."

"Anyway, I just hope we can all just get some R&R after this." Spiral sighed in exhaustion.

"Oohh! I just remembered, the Culture Festival's in a few days!" Momo recalled. "… And I think I have the best idea for what our class should do…"

"What is it?" Shroud asked.

"… It's a surprise…" Momo teased.

* * *

The principal was looking over the reports of the last few incidents within the mirror world as the young girl she met back at the old house (the same one that was with her in Chapter 5). In case you forgot, she was very young, about 12 years old, had purple hair that was tied into two pigtails, each on an opposite side of her head, wearing a pink outfit that carried a purple and pink Duel Disk.

"You wanted to see me?" The mysterious girl asked.

"Yes, I have a special assignment for you." The principal told her.

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Kate Higgins **Principal**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

* * *

**Preview**

**Momo:** Next time, it's the Culture Festival!

**Aura:** What is it you plan on doing?

**Momo:** Like I said, it's a surprise. *wink*

**Naoto:** There's also talk of this girl who beats the hell out of any guy who dares to look in the girls' rooms, even when she's not in them. And there's something suspicious bout her, too.

**Shroud:** What would that be?

**Spiral:** ... Shroud, we can't keep explaining this. Read that book we got you. Next time on Awakening of the Soul! Culture Festival!

**Momo:** Oh, man! I can hardly wait!

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Guardian Impact

Legend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2000)

Level 7/EARTH

1 Tuner + "Legendary Guardian Force Breaker"

As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

Legendary Guardian Sky Lord

Legend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2500 DEF 2100)

Level 7/WIND

"Legendary Guardian Aviary" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Level 3 or lower Legend-type monsters can attack your opponent directly. If you control another monster: Your opponent can only select this card as an attack target.

United Energy

Spell

Select 1 Legend-type monster you control. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all other Legend-type monsters you control until the End Phase. Other Legend-type monsters you control cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

Legendary Guardian Valkyrie

Legend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2900 DEF 2600)

Rank 7/LIGHT

2 Level 7 Monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; If a face-up monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle, you can Special Summon that monster during the End Phase. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position. When this card attacks a monster: You can banish the attack target after the Damage Step and if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed.

**Demon Aura's Cards**

Demonic Machine of Gold

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 2000)

Level 6/DARK

If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot attack on the turn it is Special Summoned.

Demon Queen of Avarice

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 3500 DEF 2500)

Rank 6/DARK

3 Level 6 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to return all cards in your hand to your Deck and, if you do, add any 6 cards from your Deck to your hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Culture Festival

**I would like to thank the user lordsoftheroses for co-writing this chapter with me as well as the joke that is used early on. Please enjoy.**

* * *

*Classroom, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

The class was going over the Culture Festival in order to prepare for it and decide what they should do.

"Okay, the Culture Festival's in a few days and we still haven't decided on what to do, so we'd like to hear your suggestions." Shroud announced to the class with Chan next to him. "As class representative, I have a right to order you to do so."

Ms. Krystal, wearing a light pink T-shirt with white squiggly circles and lines all over it that were hard to see and on the chest area was writing so difficult to see that you'd have to get real close to it to see that it said 'If you're reading this you are too close', was in the corner of the classroom watching them. "This can't end well."

Spiral whispered to Naoto. "Have you ever noticed the class under-rep is always a girl?"

"Okay, what are your suggestions?" Shroud asked the class.

"Manga café!" A student raised their hand.

"It's been done." Shroud rejected the idea.

"How about a play?" Another student asked.

"That's been overdone." Shroud rejected that idea, too.

"How about we make a movie?"

"Oh, that' an excellent idea!" Shroud said sarcastically. "And while we're at it, let's make me an esper, Aura a time traveler and Momo an alien artificial construct sent by the Data Integration Thought Entity!"

"… You wouldn't be the esper; you'd be the sarcastic guy." Spiral joked back.

"I would have to be the esper!" Shroud stated. "I'm the only one who could be the esper."

"What makes you think you could be the esper?" Naoto asked.

"I called it." Shroud answered.

Chan had written down all of the suggestions on the board. "Are there any other suggestions?"

"No need. We already know what we all want… Star Trek party."

"BOOO!" The whole class started throwing stuff at Shroud.

"This is highly unsanitary!" Shroud said before being hit in the head by a tin can.

After all of the suggestions were made, the voting began and people put their votes in a hat that was collected by Shroud.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must now go outside and count the votes without any outside influence or risk the electoral integrity with a debauched, fixed election. Excuse me." Shroud said as he ran for the door.

Krystal managed to snatch the hat from him before he could get out of the door.

"Not so fast, Romney!" Krystal wittingly said, taking the hat away and heading to the front of the class. "I'll count the votes. I'm an unbiased party. We'll count each vote one at a time so there's no suspicion of corruption. Shroud, take you seat."

"Ookay…" Shroud said in a sad voice as he went to his seat.

Krystal took a paper out of the hat. "First vote is… Star Trek party."

"Yes!" Shroud got excited.

"The next vote is… Manga Café." Krystal put a tally for both under the board. "The third vote… Manga Café. Manga Café… and Mange Café again. Manga café. Movie. Manga Café. Movie. Play. Play. Manga Café. Swimsuit Competition? Hmm… Oh, students only. Screw that! I'll file this under 'Other'. Manga Café. Play…"

After the final votes were counted, the final tally stood at Manga Café 20, Play 4, Movie 5, Star Trek 1.

"I guess we're going with the Manga Café, kids!"

"I demand a recount!" Shroud raised his hand.

"On what grounds?" Krystal glared at him.

"On the grounds that… everyone voted against me."

"… Request denied."

"Formal protest!"

"Denied."

"Informal protest!"

"… Denied."

Spiral looked at the person reading this story. "They stole that back-and-forth from the fanfic 16 Squads. That chapter was published a week ago."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the school, there was a large ruckus sound and after it subsided, two guys were knocked unconscious and a girl with short blue hair and wearing a sleeveless, open jacket with a blue T-shirt and black pants.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU LOOKING INTO THE GIRLS' ROOM AGAIN, I'LL ACTUALLY BREAK SOMETHING NEXT TIME!" The girl yelled at the beaten up guys before walking away.

As she walked away, people started to whisper.

"What's her problem?" A girl asked another girl.

"That's _Asuka Mizuo_." A girl whispered back. "She was enrolled here last spring."

"Oh, I heard of her. Didn't she grow up in a really rough neighborhood?"

"Was that it? I heard she-"

Asuka walked right past them and they stopped talking as she passed them.

* * *

Back in the classroom, the class was trying to work on the Manga Café.

"I wish that we could have done the swimsuit competition." Momo seemed sad.

"Why'd you suggest that anyway?" Camaru asked.

"Um… no reason." Momo obviously lied.

"Well, some of us might as well decide on who we'll be cosplaying as." Spiral said. "And we should also call dibs because there can only be one character per anime."

"Um… where's Shroud?" Naoto asked.

"He sulked off because his idea was rejected." Chun told them.

"My idea was rejected and I didn't complain." Momo stated.

"… Yeah, you kind of did." Aura said.

* * *

Shroud was about to head to the principal's office to complain when the mysterious girl (the one from the end of the last chapter) came out of the office and walked away.

"… What was that about?" Shroud wondered to himself.

Shroud had tailed her all the way to another section of the school. The mysterious girl walked right up to Asuka and talked to her. Shroud hid behind one of the corners and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Excuse me, are you Asuka Mizuo?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Asuka responded.

"If I may ask, would you like me to accompany you during the Culture Festival?"

"Hmm? Wait… what?"

"I would like to hang out with you tomorrow during the Culture Festival."

"R-Really?"

"Keep this just between us, okay?"

"S-Sure. No problem."

"Great. I'll see you at the Culture Festival."

The strange girl ran off and Asuka just stood where she was.

"Did… Did she just-" Asuka was about to say until she noticed Shroud peeking around the corner.

When Shroud saw that Asuka had noticed him, he ran away back to the classroom.

* * *

"Okay, we finally finished building the café! All that's left is getting the costumes!" Spiral was satisfied with the finished job.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Shroud came in running like he was running from a bully. "There was-"

Shroud was panting like he ran a straight marathon.

"H-Hold on!" Shroud tried to catch his breath.

It took several minutes for him to finally stop panting and clearly say what he wanted to say.

"I saw this strange girl come out of the principal's office and she talked with this other girl!" Shroud clearly said. "I think the name of the girl she talked with was Asuka Mizuo. She said so herself."

"Asuka Mizuo? !" Naoto seemed shocked. "What's she thinking? !"

"Who's Asuka Mizuo?" Aura asked.

"She's the toughest, craziest, scariest girl in the entire school!" Naoto told them. "When she enrolled here back in spring, she beat the shit out of these guys that were peeking in the girls' bathing room, when she wasn't even in it."

"I don't see the problem with that." Aura said. "Those guys did deserve it."

"… She's still really scary. Mostly because she can beat the crap out of anyone." Naoto admitted.

"She's that tough, huh?" Momo said.

"More importantly, the other girl came out of the principal's office!" Shroud reiterated. "If she came out of the principal's office, that automatically makes her suspicious! That means she must know the principal somehow! Which means that her arrangement with Asuka makes her even more suspicious!"

"What arrangement?" Lee asked.

"They are supposed to meet each other at the Culture Festival." Shroud answered.

"Well, you can go ahead with this, but we've got to handle this café." Spiral stated.

"Can I borrow Naoto and Aura?" Shroud requested.

"Why?" Naoto asked.

"I need someone to sneak around them and gather evidence while I wait in a safe place to record the evidence." Shroud responded.

"Why me?" Naoto looked up at the sky.

* * *

The Culture Festival finally started and there were stands in just about every hallway. Asuka was standing outside one of the classrooms waiting for the other girl. Naoto and Aura were standing around the corner, keeping an eye on Asuka.

"Are you in position? Over." Shroud asked over a walkie talkie.

"We are." Naoto responded over the walkie talkie.

"We are what? Over." Shroud asked.

"Um, you have to say 'over' every time you finished talking. Over."

"Fine! We're in position. Over."

"Has that target moved yet? Over."

"Negative. The target is still waiting. Over."

"Notify me when the target starts moving. Over."

"Will do. Over."

The mysterious girl finally came up to Asuka.

"Are you ready to go?" The girl asked.

"Uh… yeah." Asuka responded.

The two girls started walking away and Naoto started talking on the walkie talkie again.

"Shroud, target is on the move. Over." Naoto informed Shroud.

"Stay on them. Contact me if anything suspicious happens. Over." Shroud stated.

* * *

Back at their classroom, the Manga Café was getting a lot of service. It may have had something to do with the fact that Ms. Krystal was dressed up in a straight-blonde wig and in a grass-green haori with a kanji written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

"Ah, you gotta love the times where you can just wear whatever you want and nobody can complain about it." Ms. Krystal sat back in her desk.

Although, most of the students in her class were also dressed up in costumes. For example, Momo had her hair tied up into a ponytail and wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She also wore grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down and a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists.

"Welcome to the Manga Café!" Momo greeted some male students. "Let me show you to your seat!"

"Oh man! This is so awesome!" One of the male students expressed at the sight of Momo and Ms. Krystal cosplaying as such sexy characters.

"I wonder where Spiral is?" Momo wondered.

Momo then saw that at another table, Spiral was a sitting at a table hosted by Hikari. Hikari was wearing brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, a yellow pendant over her neck and long, dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. She also had a sucker in her mouth.

"Would you like any more tea, sir?" Hikari asked Spiral.

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much." Spiral thanked her.

Momo started to get angry "Rrrgh! I'm going to kill her!" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Naoto and Aura have been tailing Asuka and the strange girl for a while now.

"Has the target exhibited any suspicious behaviors? Over." Shroud asked over the walkie talkie.

"The only thing suspicious so far is that Asuka hasn't beaten anyone up. Over." Naoto responded to Shroud.

"Seriously? Because by the look of things, I think what's more suspicious is-" Aura was about to say.

"Shh! Something's happening!" Naoto hushed Aura and pointed to Asuka and the mysterious girl.

"So… why did you want me to hang out with you anyway?" Asuka asked.

"Because… I've taken an interest in you." The strange girl responded. "I would also like to prevent 'strange' things from happening?"

"Interest? Strange? Wait, are you calling beating up perverts strange?"

"No, nothing like that. Although, now that I think about it, the strange thing going on right now is how your cheeks have been a little red since we met."

"Wh-Are-Are you calling me strange? !" Asuka became flustered.

"Wow, you reacted pretty fast to that."

"How could you say that so calmly? !"

"I'm somewhat patient. You… don't really like guys, do you? Every time I hear about you, it's because you beat up some guy for doing something perverted or disgusting."

"… Well… I-" Asuka turned her head and noticed Naoto and Aura spying on them.

Aura and Naoto quickly hid when they saw her notice them and Asuka turned back to the mysterious girl.

"Do you think she saw us?" Naoto whispered to Aura.

"I'm not sure, but I think I noticed something about Asuka." Aura whispered back.

"What's that?" Naoto whispered.

"I think-" Aura was about to whisper in response.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naoto and Aura turned to notice Asuka was right next to them.

"Um…" Naoto became nervous. "We're not doing anything! We just happened to be heading in the same direction as you! Happens all the time!"

"Yeah!" Aura was also nervous. "It's not like we think you're a lesbian, and even if you are, there'd be nothing wrong with that!"

A sweat drop fell down from Naoto's head and Asuka started to become red.

"W-Wait… Did you just call me a lesbian?" Asuka asked.

"RUN!" Naoto screamed at the top of his lungs as he took Aura's wrist and ran like hell.

"HEY, WAIT DAMMIT!" Asuka chased after them. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK AT ALL!"

* * *

Hikari was still busy flirting with Spiral, posing as the character she was cosplaying as when Aura and Naoto came bursting through the front door of the classroom.

"What brings you buys here in a hurry?" Ms. Krystal asked them.

"Oh *huff* just *puff* we were *huff* late *puff*" Naoto responded in panting.

"Well, get your costumes and get to work. We've got a lot of customers coming in." Ms. Krystal told them.

Aura then noticed Hikari with Spiral and walked right up to them.

"*huff* You're lucky *puff* that I'm *huff* tired right now *puff* otherwise *huff* I'd…" Aura was about to finish her sentence when she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

When things started to slow down, Spiral, Naoto, Aura, Momo, Lee and Shroud were all together to discuss the information gathered.

"Sadly, I have inconclusive evidence for us to make solid hypotheses." Shroud stated as he looked through a notepad.

"Wait, something just came to me." Lee said. "If the principal is the one who knows about the mirror world, do you think she's the one putting people in here?"

"No, she'd never do that." Momo quickly and calmly responded.

"What makes you so sure?" Lee asked Momo.

"I… You just have to trust me." Momo gave an excuse.

"Well, if that girl knows the principal, maybe she sent her to protect and keep an eye on Asuka." Spiral had an idea. "The principal probably recognized a pattern and realized who would be next."

"Now that you mention it…" Naoto realized. "That's probably not a bad theory."

"I have to admit, Spiral." Shroud expressed. "You're smarter than you let on."

"Um… I'm not sure whether I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Spiral reacted ambivalently to Shroud's comment.

"Aren't you the two guys from earlier?"

A voice came from behind them and Aura and Naoto's faces looked like they had just saw a terrifying behemoth. Everyone turned around and saw that it was Asuka.

"Look, I'm sorry I overreacted earlier." Asuka apologized. "I'm not saying this is your fault, but… it did feel like you were following me around."

"Oh, i-it wasn't you we were following!" Aura said. "Just that other girl."

"Um… can I ask you something?" Spiral asked. "Have you noticed anything unusual or strange as of late?"

Asuka's face started to show hints of anger. "Strange? What did you mean by 'strange'? Are you saying that I'm strange? !"

"Wait! No!" Spiral started to become nervous. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"You have ten seconds to back off or I'll beat every piece of hell out of you!" Asuka started shouting.

"What did I do wrong?" Spiral asked.

"That's men for ya. We never have any idea what we did." Naoto joked.

"I'M NOT BULLSHITTING AROUND!" Asuka became enraged.

"SCATTER!" Spiral yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone scattered into different directions to escape Asuka's wrath.

* * *

A little later on, everyone had gathered back after separating.

"That girl has some serious anger issues." Spiral commented.

"No kidding." Momo agreed. "It seemed once she gets mad, she's like a freight train."

"It's going to be difficult for us to get anywhere near her at this point." Aura hypothesized.

"You're right." Naoto agreed. "Plus, I think she'll be fine. She seems like the type who wouldn't go down without a fight or let anyone sneak up on her."

"Maybe you're right." Spiral guessed. "I'll keep an eye on my bracelet in case something happens."

"It's a plan." Shroud said. "I probably could have thought of something better, but it'll do for now."

Everyone just gave Shroud a look of disapproval.

"We have a long-ass way to go before we can make you a real boy." Naoto commented.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Wendee Lee **Ms. Krystal**

Cassandra Lee **Mysterious Girl**

* * *

**Preview**

**Momo:** Things are going to get very uncomfortable in the next chapter!

**Shroud:** What makes you say that?

**Aura:** To say anything else would be spoilers, but something unusual is going to happen.

**Shroud:** …

**Naoto:** … Do you smell something burning?

**Spiral:** That's just Shroud thinking. In the next chapter of Awakening of the Soul! ASUKA SMASH!

**Lee:** What the hell was that about?

**Spiral:** It's a Hulk reference.


	14. Chapter 14: ASUKA SMASH!

**All right! Finally got this next chapter done! I would like to thank LeeV3 for sending me Lee's cards, which are awesome, by the way! And you can expect a Halloween chapter to arrive on October 30. Sad to say, I won't be playing Assassin's Creed III that day for several reasons and I'll be watching straight Soul Eater all day as a marathonon Halloween Day as celebration. Fun fact: There is a hostess club in Tokyo that caters to lesbians. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*Boys' Dorm Room, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

The sun was setting on the first day of the Culture Festival and all of the students were either back in their dorm rooms or home. Spiral, Shroud and Naoto had just returned to their dorm room after an exhausting day.

"Man! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Spiral just slipped into the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds.

"Well, tomorrow we can just relax and do whatever we want." Naoto stated. "Heeey… didn't you and Hikari talk all day? While she was cosplaying as Mizore?"

"Yeah, that's who she was cosplaying." Spiral responded.

"Well, I'll leave the restroom to you so you can 'think' about 'doing things to her'." Naoto mischievously hinted.

"Even if I wanted to, I'm just too tired right now…" Spiral put his arm over his eyes.

"Spiral?" Shroud tried to get Spiral's attention.

"I just want to rest, Shroud. Leave it until tomorrow." Spiral moaned.

"Your bracelet…" Shroud pointed out.

Spiral took a look at his bracelet and saw that the bead was glowing again.

"Aw, shit. Why now?" Spiral whined.

* * *

Spiral, Shroud, Momo, Naoto, Aura and Lee had gathered inside the principal's office to start their rescue operation.

"I know that you all wish to rest before tomorrow, but as you know, this cannot wait." The principal told them as they came in. "Before, the victims were of people who lived on campus. This time, it's a student who lives off the school grounds and their parents are probably worried."

"How do you know this?" Shroud asked.

"The compact mirror allows me to view what happens in the other world." The principal informed them.

"And who was that girl that came out of your office the other day?" Shroud interrogated the principal.

"She is an ally of mine that I hired to prevent the next victim from being placed inside the mirror." The principal surprisingly answered. "I discovered a pattern of the recent victims and estimated who was next based on personality criteria. Unfortunately, the victim still ended up in that world."

"What kind of pattern was there?" Spiral asked.

"… You'll find out soon enough. Just read this book." The principal had a book on the table that she kept behind her. "But it will have to wait until after you save the next victim. That should be your focus for now."

"Understood." Spiral nodded.

* * *

The group had entered the mirror world and just as they were entering the elevator, Shroud noticed something.

"Hey, I've never noticed this before." Shroud said and everyone went to him to see it.

What Shroud was looking at was something imprinted on the side of the elevator. It said 'Virgil' in red, English cursive.

"Is that like a brand name or something?" Naoto joked.

"… I doubt businessmen could enter this world at their own accord." Shroud took Naoto's line seriously.

They took the elevator down to the new floor 'B5' and when the door opened… it revealed the outside of… a…

"… Is that… another club?" Spiral seemed kind of weirded out.

There was a sign that said 'Girls Only Hostess Club' in front of the entrance. It looked like one of those types of clubs that you would see in Tokyo.

"Not another strip club!" Momo whined.

"Actually, this is a hostess club." Shroud corrected. "Hostess clubs don't have any dancing or nudity."

"Why does it say 'Girls Only'?" Naoto asked.

_"May I help you?"_

A female voice came out of nowhere and everyone looked around to see who it was, but there was no one in sight.

_"Oh, you are positively adorable!"_

A different female voice also came out of nowhere and it seemed like there was no one else around.

_"Why thank you."_

"What the…" Naoto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_"How about you… and I… go somewhere else?"_

"Does… that mean what I think it means?" Aura became nervous.

"I think it does… but I wish it didn't." Momo became nervous as well.

"W-wait a minute." Aura might have realized something. "I don't think it's possible for us to be… violated by another girl… right?"

"What if they grind against each other?" Naoto thought of an idea.

The thought made the two girls even more nervous.

"And aren't there 'devices' women use?" Spiral also pointed out.

The girls got even more nervous and scared.

"And what if there are girls with 'men parts' in there?" Shroud brought up, too.

The girls were now nervous and scared out of their minds.

"Well, we have to save the next victim, so that means we have to go in there whether we like it or not." Spiral said as he and the guys went inside.

The girls just stood outside the entrance, doing absolutely nothing.

"Do you think we should just stand out here to keep guard while the guys go in and handle this?" Momo asked Aura.

"That sounds good to me." Aura answered.

"We need to save the victim, so you girls better man up." Shroud told the girls.

"We're girls." Aura stated. "It's impossible for us to man up."

"This is no time to be literal!" Spiral told them. "Saving victims is our top priority! What if something happened to us and you girls were the only ones that were left to save them?"

"W-Well…" Momo tried to make up an excuse. "What if we lost and our… innocence is taken?"

Naoto then whispered something to Spiral.

"What? Why?" Spiral sort of whispered to Naoto, who whispered in response. "All right. If you girls go in there, I'll give you a kiss."

The girls just stood for a moment and then…

"All right." Momo accepted the terms.

Aura seemed surprised that Momo actually accepted the agreement and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go, too." Aura decided to go in.

Once they opened the door and stepped inside, they saw a girl wearing a sparkling light blue dress with a short skirt… and the girl looked like… Asuka? ! Once everyone saw that, they couldn't help but feel even more weirded out by their current circumstances.

"Oh, I see we've got some super cute customers here today." Asuka(?) said as she looked at Aura and Momo with a sparkling look in her eyes. "I am Asuka."

Asuka(?) winked at them and the two of them activated their Duel Disks.

"What are doing? ! We still need to find Asuka!" Lee shouted at them.

"**** THAT!" Momo was freaking out. "I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH SO WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS EFFED UP PLACE!"

"I still have some freshening up to do before we have our fun, so I'll be in my room when you're ready!" Asuka(?) said as she ran away.

"Hey!" Spiral chased after Asuka(?).

Everyone else was about to give chase when a shutter was about to close between them and what is possibly Asuka's Demon. Spiral managed to slide under the shutter before it could close, but everyone else wasn't as fortunate. They were all stuck on the entrance side while Spiral and Demon Asuka were on the other.

"Great! We have to wait again!" Naoto seemed bummed.

"Do you think Spiral can get to her in time?" Momo asked. "Because that'd be a whole lot better than us having to Duel her."

"I hope so." Lee agreed. "Of course, he IS Spiral. I'm sure he's facing her in a Duel right now."

* * *

"Damn, I lost her!"

After a bit of chasing, Spiral had lost Demon Asuka and his sense of direction.

"Where the hell am I?" Spiral wondered to himself.

"Are you searching for the girl who was placed in here?"

Spiral turned around and saw that it was the little girl that he saw when he first entered the mirror world.

"What are you doing here?" Spiral asked the little girl.

The little girl then ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Spiral called to her as he started to give chase to her.

Meanwhile, in a fancy blue and pink bedroom, Asuka was lying next to the bed and started to wake up.

"mmm…" Asuka groaned and opened her eyes, seeing that she was in a very strange place. "Where… where am I?"

_"That Asuka is a complete, barbaric bitch."_

A echoing voice echoed through the room.

"What did you say? ! Come out so you can say that to my face!"

_"Just because she lives in Tokyo now, she thinks that she can do whatever she wants!"_

Another echoed voice came out of nowhere.

"You don't know shit about me! That's all just a load of bull crap!"

_"Asuka behaves like such a bully."_

"I'm not a bully! I'm the exact opposite!"

_"If there's a hole in the wall, everyone knows it was because of Asuka. That's the kind of person she is."_

"Those rumors are all lies! Whoever's saying that, come out so I can kill your ass!"

"My, my, you put on that strong, threatening look real well." An eerie voice came from within the room, hidden behind the door. "But that's all just a charade. You act like that so no one will mess with you… but that's not who you really are."

"Who's there?" Asuka questioned.

The door slowly opened and Demon Asuka walked in, smiling a somewhat devilish grin.

"Wha… You're… me? !" Asuka couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

Spiral had followed the little girl to the door of a room.

"What's in here?" Spiral asked.

"These places are born from a person's heart… including their memories." The little girl stated. "Beyond this door is where her memories lie. In order to understand her, you have to witness the events of her life that allowed this place to form."

Spiral turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a blinding white light. When Spiral could see again, Spiral was in a living room of a Japanese suburban home. Everything was monochromatic (the black and white old TV shows were) and there was a little girl that looked like a younger version of Asuka sitting in front of the TV. There was a news report on.

_"In other news, the recent case of serial rapes has taken the life of yet another young girl. The single witness claims that he only saw a man enter the home and leave, so we now know that the culprit is indeed male."_

_The young Asuka then walked to a dictionary to look something up._

_"That news report… after I did some digging, I became scared." The present Asuka's voice reverberated throughout the room, as if she was narrating the memory. "It started out as a concern… but it eventually grew… into hatred."_

"A hatred… to whom? To what?" Spiral wondered.

* * *

Shroud, Naoto, Lee, Momo and Aura had arrived at a room with a sign saying 'Asuka's Room' on the front.

"… Oh yeah, she's definitely here." Naoto said.

"Hang on." Shroud interjected. "Just because it says it is Asuka's room, doesn't necessarily mean it's her room. Would cocaine smugglers put a stamp saying 'cocaine' on a crate?"

"… Let's just go in." Lee felt somewhat annoyed as he opened the door.

When they opened the door, they saw something awkward happening. They saw Asuka pinning down her Demon to the floor, holding her arms down while on top of her.

"I've heard enough of your bullshit!" Asuka shouted to her Demon.

"… uh…" The group felt uncomfortable about what was happening, except for Shroud because he doesn't understand certain things.

"Huh?" Asuka turned her head and saw the group. "What the hell are you guys doing here? !"

"We, um… are here to… save you." Naoto told her.

"I don't need any saving! Especially from pansies like you!" Asuka yelled at them.

"Keep that up. The cute girls over there can see right under my skirt." Demon Asuka smiled.

"Ah!" Aura and Momo tried to cover their eyes.

Demon Asuka pushed Asuka off of her and stood back up.

"Come on, isn't it time you stopped deceiving people with this tough girl charade?" Demon Asuka questioned. "I'm who you really are and want to be."

"No, I don't!" Asuka quickly rejected.

"I hate men." Demon Asuka started to monologue. "They're disgusting, barbaric and downright stupid. That bathroom humor isn't funny! They love to pick fights over the stupidest things! And they completely objectify women and degrade them by critiquing their worth! They'd rather have the harmless feminine ones than anything else so they don't lose their sense of power! They never use their brains because they only think with two things: they're muscles and their dicks! Men are absolutely terrible! At least I know most women aren't like that even in the slightest degree. That pretty much settles it. I undoubtedly prefer women, and cute ones at that. Let me prove it."

Demon Asuka suddenly appeared behind Aura and Momo and placed her hands on their asses. Both Aura and Momo exclaimed and fell to the floor, knocked unconscious.

"Naoto, be careful!" Shroud warned Naoto. "I think she has some sort of poisonous touch!"

Naoto just looked at Shroud like he said something incredibly stupid.

"What makes you think you can say that with my face, you bitch? !" Asuka became enraged.

"Because you're me… and I am you."

"No! No no NO! There is absolutely, no way in hell that you're me!"

"Hehehehe!" Demon Asuka started giggling. "You can't deny it any longer! You are most certainly ME!"

"I challenge you to a Duel!" Naoto challenged Demon Asuka. "If I win, you have to let us all go!"

"Fine, but if I win, you have to get your man asses out of here while I play with the girls you brought here." Demon Asuka accepted the challenge.

"Count me in on that action, too!" Lee joined the fight. "I've yet to do anything and this is my chance to prove it!"

"Fine, but you two start with 2000 Life Points!" Demon Asuka allowed Lee to join.

A red shadow went over Demon Asuka's left arm and left eye that transfigured into a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"Let's Duel!" The three shouted before the Duel.

**Demon Asuka (LP 4000) Naoto (LP 2000) Lee (LP 2000)**

"Ladies first!" Demon Asuka drew her first card. "I summon Raging Demon (Lv.4 2000/0) in attack mode and end my turn!"

A monster with its blood vessels somewhat visible on its skin and showing its teeth appeared on the field.

"My turn!" Naoto drew his first card. "I summon Aerial Combatant Jet (Lv.4 1900/1050) in defense mode! Then I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"No it's my turn!" Lee said as he drew his first card. "I summon BlackFang-Gaurd (Lv.4 1400/1700) in defense mode!"

A pale man with white hair wearing a black cloak with a black wolf next to him appeared on Lee's side of the field.

"Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Lee concluded his turn.

"My turn again!" Demon Asuka drew her next card. "I activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! I Normal Summon another Raging Demon! Then I use Demon Circle by paying 500 Life Points to summon another Raging Demon!"

**Demon Asuka (LP 3500) Naoto (LP 2000) Lee (LP 2000)**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Heightened Suffering!" Demon Asuka activated a Spell Card. "I pay 500 Life Points for each Demon or Demonic monster I control to increase each of their Levels by 1! Now I overlay my Level 5 Raging Demons! I Xyz Summon Furious Demon of Strength (Rank 5 3500/2200)!"

**Demon Asuka (LP 2000) Naoto (LP 2000) Lee (LP 2000)**

The three Raging Demons turned into red shadows that merged with Demon Asuka. Demon Asuka then transfigured into a muscular woman with her blue hair in the form of four separate arms and giant fists.

"I am a Demon… from within your heart. Now it's time you feel my wrath! By using up one of my Xyz Materials, I can send a monster from my Deck to my Graveyard! Then any monsters you have with attack points equal to or less than the monster I sent is destroyed! I send a monster with 1900 attack points from my Deck to my Graveyard so all of your monsters are destroyed!"

Demon Asuka then took her hair fists and was about to slam them on top of both Naoto's and Lee's monsters.

"I activate the Trap Protector of the BlackFang!" Lee activated a Trap. "Whenever you activate an effect that targets any BlackFang monsters, I can discard a card from my hand and that effect is negated and the card is destroyed!"

"I can only be destroyed in battle, so all you can do is negate my effect!" Demon Asuka pointed out. "Time to attack!"

Demon Asuka attacked Lee's Gaurd and destroyed it.

"When Gaurd is destroyed in battle, I can summon a BlackFang monster from my Deck!" Lee explained. "I summon the Tuner BlackFang-Susan the Priestess (Lv.2 900/900)!"

Lee had summoned a small perky wolf girl in white with a staff.

"Then I activate my other face-down Trap Revenge of the BlackFang!" Lee activated another Trap. "Whenever a BlackFang is destroyed in battle, you take damage equal to half of the original attack points of the destroyed monster!"

A black wolf spirit lunged at Demon Asuka and inflicted her with 700 points of damage.

**Demon Asuka (LP 1300) Naoto (LP 2000) Lee (LP 2000)**

"Rrrgh! I end my turn!" Demon Asuka ended her turn.

Just then, Spiral opened the door and saw the Duel progressing.

"Crap! I'm too late!" Spiral saw what was happening.

"Don't worry, Spi!" Naoto assured him. "This Duel should be in the bag!"

"Where's Asuka?" Spiral asked.

"She's fine." Lee told them. "Sort of."

"Speaking of which, where have you been?" Naoto questioned.

"I got lost! It happens to everyone! Anyway, Asuka?"

Asuka's attention went toward Spiral.

"I think I understand why this Demon of yours was created," Spiral said. "You've been disgusted and appalled by the things guys usually do, so became who you are so you can stand up for yourself because you always thought men typically only answer everything with force."

"H-How did you…" Asuka was surprised.

"This place is formed from your heart. It reveals all of its secrets and… sometimes exaggerates them." Spiral explained. "Oh, and if that's not enough proof, I saw how you like cute things."

Asuka became embarrassed and flustered. "S-Stop talking about stuff you don't completely understand!"

"There's something I should tell you, Asuka." Spiral said. "I agree."

"Agree with what?" Asuka was confused.

"That guys are disgusting and behave like assholes… typically." Spiral responded. "That's why I'm only attracted to women, but I don't hate guys. I know it's not the same since you're a girl, but you have to understand that there ARE men who agree with you and aren't any of the bad things you think of them."

"…" Asuka remained silent.

"Don't interfere!" Demon Asuka then punched Spiral into the wall with one of her hair fists. "Deep down, you don't accept me at all! Enough with the lies! You just want to sleep with me, but that's not going to happen! I like women!"

"Hold on, Spiral!" Naoto assured as he drew his next card. "We'll get ya out! I summon Aerial Combatant Garu (Lv.4 1800/1550)! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Wind monster from my hand! I summon Aerial Combatant Gust (Lv.3 1300/1150)! When Gust is Special Summoned, his Level increases by 1! Now I overlay my Level 4 Jet, Gust and Garu!"

All three of Naoto's monsters turned into green streams of light that entered a cosmic vortex in front of him.

"I Xyz Summon my Spirit! Aerodyne (Rank 4 2600/2500)!"

Naoto had summoned the card he obtained when he confronted his Demon.

"Now it's time to use his special ability! By removing one of his Xyz Materials, I banish one of your monsters until the End Phase! The only downside is that he can't attack this turn!"

Aerodyne pulled out his two guns and shot them at Demon Asuka, briefly sending her up into the air.

"Damn you!" Demon Asuka was not happy.

"Since I sent Jet to the Graveyard after using him as Xyz Material, I can return him to my Deck!" Naoto returned a monster to his Deck. "I end my turn and you come back without ANY Xyz Materials!"

Demon Asuka landed back onto the ground.

"Now it's my turn to finish you off!" Lee said as he drew his next card. "Since I control a different BlackFang monster, I can Special Summon BlackFang-Nem the Black Huntress (Lv.5 1900/2000)!"

Lee had summoned a female ninja in a black mask with wolf ears on top and a black skimpy suit with two large blades.

"Now I use her ability to halve your monster's attack and defense points!"

Nem vanished and slashed off two of Demon Asuka's hair arms.

"Aagh!" Demon Asuka exclaimed in pain.

"Nem, attack her now!" Lee declared his attack.

Nem charged toward Demon Asuka and slashed her with both of her swords, destroying her, thus activating her effect that inflicts 2000 damage to herself and reducing Demon Asuka's Life Points to 0.

**Demon Asuka (LP 0) Naoto (LP 2000) Lee (LP 2000)**

Momo and Aura had regained consciousness and Demon Asuka had returned to her previous state, but almost immediately got back up.

"Oh, not again!" Naoto worried.

"Is Asuka still rejecting her Demon?" Lee wondered.

"Well, with this many witnesses, who can blame her." Spiral stated.

"Won't anyone just accept me? !" Demon Asuka shouted. "JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!"

"No!" Momo became scared again. "I don't swing that way! I love men!"

"SHUT UP!" Asuka yelled.

BAM!

Out of nowhere, the real Asuka dealt a powerful punch to her Demon's face. Demon Asuka was knocked to the ground with a thud.

"Just stop it!" Asuka yelled at her Demon. "I can't believe something this thing came from me. But I've known for a while that something like you was inside me. I was never angry at guys… I was angry at society for encouraging those behaviors as how people should act. But I couldn't do anything about it, so I used men as a scapegoat."

"There were several events in your life that couldn't make you hate guys on their own." Spiral stated. "It was all of those events added together that created it. I'd explain them, but I think enough of your secrets got out."

"… Thank you." Asuka said to Spiral before turning back to her Demon, who was getting back up. "I let my anger blind me from where I should have placed my blame. That's who we are because you're me… and I'm you."

Demon Asuka then transfigured into a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress with many azure veils wrapping themselves around her arms. She then became a card that fell in front of Asuka's hands as she took the card.

"Let's get out of here." Spiral said. "Your parents must be worried sick."

"… Yeah." Asuka agreed. "Mom's probably wondering where I am so late. I just hope she isn't too worried."

* * *

The following morning, everyone had gathered at the front gate for the second day of the Culture Festival. Asuka had just arrived and met with Spiral, Aura, Momo and the others.

"How are you doing?" Spiral asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you guys." Asuka answered. "You saved my life. I don't know how to repay any of you."

"It's just what we do-" Spiral was about to say.

"Do you have access to yellowcake uranium labs?" Shroud asked.

Everyone just stayed silent and looked at Shroud with 'why are you so stupid' looks.

"Look, since you saved me, I'll help you out in that weird world." Asuka said.

"That'd be great." Naoto accepted. "We could use all the help we can get."

"We earned a break, so let's just have fun at the Culture Festival today!" Spiral suggested. "We can meet up with Hikari, Camaru and the twins inside."

"And next week is Halloween!" Aura became excited.

"Do any of you Japanese know what Halloween is?" Shroud asked.

"… Yes, we know what Halloween is." Lee replied. "But could you have asked that without sounding racist?"

"Halloween wasn't celebrated in Japan some time ago, but it's actually become quite popular nowadays." Naoto stated.

"I wonder who we're all going to dress up as?" Aura wondered.

"Maybe Hikari will wear that Mizore outfit again, huh, Spiral?" Naoto gave Spiral a wink and a nudge.

"… Can we please just drop that?" Spiral obviously didn't want to hear more about it.

As everyone headed inside the school, Shroud was thinking.

*That book the principal gave us… what does it have to do with the investigation? And why the Divine Comedy _Dante's Inferno_? I'll ask one of them later if they can read it because I don't want to.* "Hey wait up!"

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Kate Higgins **Principal**

* * *

**Preview**

**Shroud:** Halloween is right around the corner! Ooh, and so is Assassin's Creed III! Maybe I'll skip Halloween this year.

**?:** Ssshhhrrooooooud!

**Shroud:** Who's there?

**?:** *ghostly wail voice* If you skip on Halloween this year, you will be haunted by the restless spirits… FOOOREEVEEEEER!

**Shroud:** NO! NO!

**Naoto:** Haha! I got you good!

**Shroud:** Damn you, Naoto!

**Naoto:** Next tiem on Awakening of the Soul! This Is Halloween!

* * *

**Naoto's Cards**

Aerodyne

Warrior/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 2500)

Rank 4/WIND

3 Level 4 WIND Monsters

Once per turn; You can activate each of the following effects: *If this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. *You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to banish 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

**Lee's Cards**

BlackFang-Gaurd

Beast/Effect (ATK 1400 DEF 1700)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "BlackFang" monster from your Deck.

Protector of the BlackFang

Trap/Counter

Discard 1 card from your hand. Negate the activation of a card effect that would target a "BlackFang" monster(s) you control and destroy that card.

Revenge of the BlackFang

Trap/Continuous

When a "BlackFang" monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK.

BlackFang-Susan the Priestess

Beast-Warrior/Tuner (ATK 900 DEF 900)

Level 2/DARK

Once per turn, this face-up Defense Position card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

BlackFang-Nem the Black Huntress

Beast-Warrior/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 2000)

Level 5/DARK

If you control a face-up "BlackFang" monster other than "BlackFang-Nem the Black Huntress": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn; you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 monster your opponent controls.

**Demon Asuka's Cards**

Raging Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 0)

Level 4/DARK

This card must attack if able.

Heightened Suffering

Spell

Pay 500 Life Points for each "Demon" and "Demonic" monster you control. Increase the Level of all "Demon" and "Demonic" monsters you control increase by 1.

Furious Demon of Strength

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 3500 DEF 2200)

Rank 5/DARK

3 Level 5 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. Once per turn; you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card and send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the monster sent from the Deck to the Graveyrad by this effect.


	15. Chapter 15: This Is Halloween

**All right! Here's the Halloween chapter! Now, this chapter is a bit short, but that's because I'm concerned if Hurricane Sandy will knock the power out. Please enjoy the chapter! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

*Boys' Dorm Room, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was night and Shroud had just started doing his homework for today.

"Finished!" Shroud exclaimed to himself. Now, what to do?"

_"Ssshhhhrrrrroooooud!"_

A creepy, high-pitched wail came from the dorm hallway.

_"Ssshhhhrrrrroooooud!"_

Shroud slowly opened the door and looked around to see that there was nobody there. Just then, the lights in the hallway short out and made the entire hall dark.

"All right!" Shroud tried to call out. "I know what's going on! Some Halloween hijinks!"

Suddenly, the sounds of a ghastly moan, chains rattling and a witch's cackle filled the halls.

"A ghostly moan, the rattling of chains and the cackling of witches. Wow, that's original."

Unoriginal it may be, but Shroud WAS getting anxious and nervous.

_"Ssshhhhrrrrroooooud!"_

Shroud turned around a corner to see blood dripping from the wall.

"And yet another cliché! I know how to do that, you know!"

As the blood dripped from the wall, it revealed a message on the wall, written in blood. It said 'SEE YOU IN HELL SHROUD'.

"'See you in Hell Shroud'. The only scary thing about that is the missing comma!"

Out of nowhere, a slowing skeleton comes out and Shroud was startled by it and exclaims a bit.

"Okay! I admit that was a bit clever! You can come out now!"

The lights turned back on and Naoto and Camaru came out of hiding and gave each other a high five, laughing all the while.

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face!" Naoto chuckled.

"Yes, nothing like the widened eyes of mildly startled." Shroud mocked.

"Come on! Admit that we got you!" Camaru told him.

"I wasn't surprised because it is Halloween and I am much smarter than you, able to predict your actions." Shroud explained.

As Shroud was talking to them, he was unaware that a person wearing a man-serpent head was standing behind him.

"You know what?" Naoto said. "He's right."

"Yeah, we'll never get you, Shroud." Camaru followed up.

Shroud turned around and screamed like a little pansy.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Shroud fell to the floor and curled up into a fetal position.

The man-serpent mask was removed, revealing him as Spiral and he, Naoto and Camaru burst into laughter.

"Did he just faint?" Camaru asked.

"I was hoping he'd pee his pants." Naoto said.

"Uh… I think everyone's a winner." Spiral stated as he continued to chuckle.

The janitor came by and saw the mess the boys made.

"I'm not cleanin' that up." The janitor just continued to walk past them.

* * *

The next morning, Halloween had arrived and everyone was having lunch.

"What are you guys plan to do for Halloween?" Aura asked.

"Well, last night we pulled a hilarious prank on Shroud!" Naoto smiled.

"Yes, it was absolutely hilarious!" Shroud said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but considering you fainted and pissed your pants, that pretty much defines hilarious!" Spiral chuckled.

"That was mean." Aura told them.

"It was a harmless prank." Spiral responded. "There are meaner pranks out there."

"I've witnessed meaner pranks." Asuka stated.

"Is there anything else you guys plan on doing?" Momo asked.

"I was gonna go to the orphanage and take Etsuko out trick-or-treating." Spiral answered. "It's a holiday, so I thought I should spend time with her since she doesn't have any other relatives."

"Can I come with you?" Hikari requested.

"Of course." Spiral agreed.

"Bitch…" Momo muttered under her breath quietly.

"I have a suggestion for you guys that would be perfect for Halloween!" Hikari proclaimed. "There is supposed to be an apartment somewhere in Shibuya. It's haunted by a poltergeist… but that's only rumors."

"... Sounds like a plan." Shroud said. "To prove there are no such things as poltergeists."

"Said the kid who fainted and peed in his own pants." Chan made fun of Shroud.

"So it's settled!" Hikari announced. "Spiral and I are going to take Etsuko trick-or-treating while you guys go to the 'haunted' apartment!"

* * *

Before sunset, Spiral had finished dressing up in a grim reaper costume, complete with a black cloak and a plastic scythe. There was a knock on his door and Spiral opened it to see that it was Hikari dressed in a black witch costume.

"Are you ready?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I just need a flashlight and the jack-o-lantern." Spiral answered.

Spiral went back to find those things and Hikari stepped inside.

"Spiral, do you mind if I tell you something?" Hikari asked.

"Go ahead." Spiral said as he got the jack-o-lantern and searched for the flashlight.

"This is my first Halloween." Hikari stated. "You see… my life… wasn't as good as it is now. My father was a drunk, so he'd always come home and beat me and my mother."

"Hikari, that must have been so sad… What happened after? Like how did the Oracle take you in?"

"… I… don't think I can talk about it yet." Hikari looked sad. "The only one I've ever told this to was the Oracle. I'm telling you because I feel like I can trust you with this."

"You can always rely on me, Hikari." Spiral told her. "Remember that."

"Thanks, Spiral."

After Spiral had found what he needed, the two started walking down the hallway and ran into Shroud, Momo, Naoto, Aura, Camaru, Lee, Asuka and the twins.

"You guys here to bid your final farewells before the poltergeist steals your souls?" Spiral jokingly asked.

Shroud mockingly laughed at Spiral's comment. "Hehehehehe! I'm just getting some of my provisions from my room before we 'embark on the journey into the hallowed walls within the house of the haunted'."

"Great, let me know how it goes." Spiral simply responded before he and Hikari left.

* * *

Spiral and Hikari had just picked up Etsuko and were outside the orphanage. They dressed Etsuko up as a pink cat.

"Spiral, what's 'trick-or-treating'?" Etsuko asked.

"It's when you go from house to house or home to home and ring the doorbell. When they open the door, you shout 'trick-or-treat' and they give you candy. Or in the case of Charlie Brown or Shroud, rocks. However, this is Japan and I'm not sure how things go here on Halloween, so if we can't find any candy, we'll take you out for candy. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Etsuko cheered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"She's adorable, Spiral!" Hikari smiled.

* * *

The group arrived at the 'haunted' apartment building, which looked more like it was dilapidated and abandoned than haunted. They went in and saw that the lobby was a little worse for wear, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Whoever the caretaker is must be reeeally lazy." Shroud felt disgusted by the filth.

Chan and Chun were in front of an elevator door, but it looked like the elevator was not there.

"I wonder if this elevator is like the one from that movie…" Chun said.

"I wouldn't test to see it if I were you." Chan told her sister. "On the flight here, you almost tried to test if opening the plane door would suck everybody into the atmosphere."

"I was joking!" Chun clarified.

Chun then pressed the elevator button and nothing happened.

"Yep, that thing is broken beyond repair!" Chun said.

Naoto noticed that a television set was on for some weird reason.

"Uh huh… uh huh… I don't know… I don't know…" Naoto stood in front of the television. "I know, right!"

All of a sudden, a ghost hand came out of the screen and grabbed Naoto by the throat. Naoto was making choking sounds and Camaru saw this, so he tried to get it off of Naoto. But he couldn't touch it, so Naoto pointed to the TV and Camaru tried to turn it off, which didn't work, so he just smashed the TV and the ghost hand vanished, causing Naoto to breathe again.

"*huff* puff* What the hell was that? !" Naoto was shocked.

Meanwhile, Momo was looking in a mirror and suddenly, her tongue became a snake that came out of the mirror and wrapped itself around her neck. Asuka walked in and took the snake off of Momo's neck, then ripped the snake's head off.

"*huff* Thanks, Asuka." Momo said as she tried to catch her breath. "This place is starting to get real creepy, real fast!"

"I hope the others are okay."

* * *

Spiral, Hikari and Etsuko entered an apartment building (one that wasn't abandoned or cursed) and went up the stairs. Spiral knocked on one of the doors and the person opened it partway, showing a part of their face.

"What do you want? !" It was a crazy old coot.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" Etsuko held up her Jack-o-Lantern.

"What's that? ! Some kind of secret code? ! Drug reference? !"

"Wha… No!" Spiral responded. "It means give her candy… or a rock."

"You ain't getting' my candy! You freakin' addicts!" The old coot slammed the door and left everyone confused.

"… What just happened?" Etsuko asked Spiral.

"Oh nothing, just some crazy old man spouting paranoid nonsense." Spiral answered.

* * *

Later, some kids had gathered, showing each other their candy and Spiral, Hikari and Etsuko were about to walk right past them.

"I got a cookie!"

"I got sugar sticks!"

Etsuko came up to them. "I got a rock!" Etsuko pulled out a rock from her Jack-o-Lantern.

"It's been a strange night for us." Spiral explained to the kids.

* * *

Spiral and Hikari had returned to the front door of his dorm room, after dropping off Etsuko back at the orphanage.

"It might have been weird, but I had a good night." Hikari told Spiral. "I think Etsuko had a good time, too. She really likes spending time with you."

"I think it's because we're both technically orphans… and I'm such a good role model." Spiral explained his thoughts. "Although, she actually got to know her parents for a few years… I don't even remember my parents. I heard that I lived with my mother for two years from Momo's family, but I don't remember what she looked like."

"I enjoy talking with you, Spiral." Hikari expressed. "You always say something interesting… you know, that we all understand."

"Yeah, Shroud doesn't always make it easy to understand something."

Spiral was about to turn to Hikari after unlocking his dorm room when he accidentally tripped over his cloak. Hikari managed to catch him and the two had a starry-eyed moment.

"Um… are you okay?" Hikari asked while blushing.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." Spiral responded, also blushing. "I-I should…"

"Oh, okay." Hikari said as she helped Spiral regain his footing. "See you tomorrow."

Hikari left the boys' dorm, leaving Spiral somewhat lost in thought for a moment.

"U-Um." Spiral mumbled before walking into his dorm room.

Upon entering the room, Spiral was greeted with screams.

"AAAAHH!"

Spiral saw Naoto and Shroud hiding under the table.

"Oh! It's you!" Naoto sighed in relief.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Spiral asked.

"… We don't want to talk about it." Naoto simply answered.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as Northeast America was when Hurricane Sandy hit." Spiral commented as he went into the restroom.

As Spiral was looking at his face in the mirror, something was squirming around in the toilet… THEN A HAND APPEARED!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Stephanie Sheh **Etsuko**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Kyle Hebert **Camaru**

* * *

**Preview**

**Spiral:** Halloween might be over, but there's more excitement coming in the next chapter!

**Hikari:** We all go on a field trip and spend a crazy night at a club!

**Spiral:** And 'crazy' should be highly emphasized here.

**Hikari:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul! Club Hijinks! We'll see you then!


	16. Chapter 16: Club Hijinks

**All right, guys! Here's the next chapter! Things are about to get pretty complicated! Please enjoy!**

* * *

*Outside of the school, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was morning, there were numerous buses in front of the school and each class was lining up to their assigned bus. They were going on a field trip for two days to District Neon, an area of Tokyo that became popular with duelists and has numerous shops, clubs and restaurants to suit the needs of those duelists. Ms. Krystal was in front of her class' line, wearing an azure long-sleeve shirt that revealed a bit of her cleavage and her belly button and grey pants that accentuated her ass.

"All right, class!" Ms. Krystal started to announce. "Please enter the bus in an orderly manner… I call dibs on the front seat! Haha!"

Ms. Krystal dashed inside the bus and took a seat in the front. Everyone was in disbelief of how selfish their teacher acted… Or at least they would be if teacher weren't supposed to sit in the front in the first place (In case of confusion, teachers have to sit in the front seat). I think what was more unbelievable was how childish she acted.

"… That was weird." Spiral commented.

"So, who sits next to who?" Camaru asked.

"I call dibs with Spiral!" Momo quickly volunteered.

"… Ooookay…" Chan was suspicious of what just happened.

"All right, I presume the twins are going to sit next to each other." Shroud looked at Chan and Chun.

"Why must you assume that?" Chan felt discriminated.

"Because we always sit next to each other." Chun responded.

"… Fine." Chan accepted the truth.

"Now, I suggest the rest of us sit with someone of the same gender. So…" Shroud looked around at the rest of the group.

"If we're calling dibs, I want to sit with Camaru!" Naoto quickly volunteered.

"… That's what my plan was anyway." Shroud stated. "I'd rather sit by myself as to prevent any awkward conversations. Then that leaves Aura and Hikari."

Everyone got on the bus and after Spiral sat down in one of the middle seats, Hikari tried to push Momo out of the way, but Momo pushed back and the two were trying to push each other away.

"Hey! HEY!" Ms. Krystal yelled at them from her seat in the front. "WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE? !"

"I called dibs on this seat and she's trying to take it away!" Momo explained while still pushing Hikari.

"You cheated!" Hikari shouted at her.

"No, you're cheating!" Momo shouted back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ms. Krystal yelled at them while giving them her infamous evil glare. "MOMO, SINCE YOU CALLED DIBS, YOU TAKE THAT SEAT! HIKARI, YOU DIDN'T SO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Momo and Hikari stood upright towards Ms. Krystal and took their respective seats.

"… Gee, Ms. Krystal can be really scary when she wants to be…" Momo commented to Spiral.

"She's the most unbelievable person I have ever met." Spiral responded. "And by that, she pretty much defies the laws of physics and nature. It's like she's not even human."

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?"

Shroud tried to find an empty seat, but there were none available. In fact, the only available seat left was with some fat, disgusting guy that was already asleep. Shroud had no other choice, so he sat at the edge of that seat. The fat guy then leaned toward Shroud and fell on top of him, crushing him beneath the massive weight.

"Errrrrm!" Shroud's cry was muffled by the body fat.

"All right, let's hit the road!" Ms. Krystal was cheery again.

All of the buses started moving and were on their way to District Neon, which was a two-hour drive.

* * *

An hour had passed and some of the kids were fooling around, such as launching paper airplanes, talking and other shenanigans.

"Spiral, I have a question…" Momo said.

"Hm?"

"What… kind of girls do you like?"

"Oh, um… I like them nice, cute, understanding… uh, what else…"

"Sex appeal?"

"Uh… I'm actually not that concerned with that. I consider it icing on the cake than a key ingredient, but I wouldn't make that a deciding factor in anything. How I feel towards her takes far more priority than that."

"Oh… okay… You're certainly not shallow. That's what's so likeable about you."

"I guess that's one reason."

Meanwhile, Shroud was still trapped under the sleeping fat guy. In another seat, Chun was looking out the window and poking her sister at the same time.

"Are we there yet?" Chun poked Chan.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No! You're closer to the window than I am! Why are you asking me? !"

"I just always wanted to do that!"

Asuka was sitting behind them alone and sighed in exasperation of Chun's strange behavior.

* * *

After another hour, the buses had finally arrived at District Neon at almost noon. They stopped at a nearby hotel. The teachers checked the students in after they decided which rooms to stay in. Since guys and girls had to sleep in separate rooms with each room having a max of 3 people, Spiral had his own room while the groups of Aura, Momo and Hikari, the twins and Asuka and Naoto, Shroud and Camaru were all staying in respective rooms.

"How come you're the one with his own room? !" Shroud complained. "It should be me!"

"You need to understand that interacting with people is necessary for a fulfilling life. Otherwise, it gets pretty dull and lonely." Spiral answered.

"So, remind me again what we're all doing here?" Naoto asked.

Aura looked at the schedule to understand what would be going on today. "Well, we're going to various points in the district, then later we have free time to do whatever we want within the district's limits."

"How about this place right here?" Camaru pointed to a spot on a customer map that they took from the front desk. "It's a place called 'Café Rakuen'."

"A perfect name. 'Rakuen' is a literal translation of paradise." Momo pointed out.

"So, it's called 'Café Paradise'?" Spiral asked.

"Yep." Momo said.

"Sounds like a plan." Spiral said. "After the mandatory activities, all of us, including Lee, will head to Café Rakuen."

* * *

After the somewhat boring hours of guided sight-seeing, it was finally time for the group to head to Café Rakuen. The inside was what you'd expect from a club, but since it was for everyone, it was mainly just tables and a dance floor.

"This is the first club I've ever been to…" Spiral stated. "You know, a real one."

"Please don't bring that up." Momo knew what he was talking about.

"It's also my first time, too." Aura empathized.

"Let's get a table and see what's on the menu." Hikari said as she looked at the people eating at the various tables. "Looks like they have a bit of everything from everywhere."

"Do they have fries and chicken fingers?" Shroud asked with excitement.

"Looks like they do." Hikari noticed at another table.

"YES!" Shroud became even more excited. "What are we waiting for? ! Let's get seated!"

The group got seated and a waitress came up to their table.

"Welcome to Café Rakuen." The waitress greeted them. "May I suggest our famous lemon soda?"

"That sounds really good." Lee expressed.

"Yeah, we'll have 11 of those, please." Spiral agreed and ordered.

"I'll bring them right to you." The waitress left to get their drinks.

* * *

While the waitress finished getting the pitcher for their drinks, one of the other employees came up to her.

"Excuse me? There's something that we need your help with, right away."

"All right." The waitress went to help the other employee.

The waitress placed the pitcher of lemon soda next to another pitcher of a yellow drink and a male waiter took the pitcher that was she had placed down.

* * *

After a few minutes, the waitress had brought them all their drinks.

"Here you go. Sorry for the wait." The waitress apologized.

"Thank you." Spiral said as he and everyone took a drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another table were a group of middle-aged men and they appeared to have the same drink Spiral and his friends were having. They all took a sip of their drink and then they looked like something wasn't right.

"What is this?"

One of the guys dipped his tongue in the drink again and made smacking sounds with his tongue. "… This is lemon soda."

"Lemon soda? ! Where are the margaritas we ordered?"

…Oh boy.

* * *

Everyone took a drink of their suspicious drinks. Chan, Chun and Shroud only took a sip to notice something was wrong. Lee could tell something was wrong before the tip of the glass could reach his lips. It took Spiral and Asuka one gulp to notice it. However, everyone else didn't seem to notice.

"Man, this lemon soda is insane!" Spiral expressed.

"Yeah, I don't taste the amount of carbonates that usually accompany soft drinks." Shroud stated.

"I noticed that, too." Chan agreed.

"Yeah, me too." Chun also agreed.

"This smell…" Lee muttered.

"Hm…" Momo finished her glass. "What is it, Lee?"

"Oh…" Aura kind of moaned. "Why is the room shaking?"

"Why do I feel so hot?" Hikari also wondered.

"This is… liquor." Lee said and surprised everyone.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Spiral asked. "I could've sworn we ordered soda."

"Maybe orders got mixed up." Chun had a thought.

"Oh no!" The waitress overheard their conversation. "I'm so sorry! I had to take care of something and another waiter must've taken them! Please don't tell my boss!"

"If that's the case, it's not your fault." Spiral assured her.

"Thank you!" The waitress was grateful. "I'll get your lemon sodas right away!"

Before the waitress could leave, Momo stood up.

"KING'S GAAAME!" Momo exclaimed. "I remember hearing my relatives play this game whenever they had drink. Now that I've had some, I don't want to pass the opportunity to play this game! Waitress, could you bring us 11 chopsticks, please?"

"H-Huh? !"

After the waitress had gotten them their chopsticks, Momo put little marks on each of them and put them in the cup with the marked parts inside the cup.

"Okay, here are the rules!" Momo announced. "Each one of you draws a chopstick and whoever draws the one with the red mark is the King while everyone else has a number! The numbers can't be revealed until the King gives the orders! The King declares a number and what that person has to do! The person with the declared number has to do whatever the King declares!"

"So… it's like Truth or Dare… without the truth?" Spiral tried to clarify.

"Exactly, sexy!" Momo confirmed. "Everyone, draw a chopstick!"

Everyone drew a chopstick from the cup and looked at theirs while hiding them from everyone else.

"Who's the King?" Momo questioned.

"I-I'm the King." Chan stood up.

"Well… what's the order?" Hikari asked.

"Um… uh… Number, uh… 8… has to… uh… drink that whole glass of lemon soda without any breaks!" Chan made up an order that was sensible and not crazy.

"I guess that's me." Naoto stood up as he took his full glass of lemon soda and drank the whole thing in one go. "Ah! Man, my vocal chords are gonna feel that in the morning."

"Laaaame!" Momo insulted Chan. "Oh well, what's done is done."

Just so you know, Hikari, Aura, Naoto and Camaru are feeling the alcohol's effect to a small degree, but Momo was far tipsier since she actually finished her margarita.

"Chan, you're out!" Momo told Chan.

"What? !" Chan was somewhat confused. "Why? !"

"Because you're such a buzzkill!" Momo complained. "On to Round 2! Oh, and the next orders have to be more extreme than the last one!"

Everyone except Chan drew another chopstick and they were ready for the second round.

"I'm the King!" Shroud announced as he held up his red chopstick.

"We're already doomed." Naoto stated.

"I command Number 3 to recite all elements of the periodic table in 1 minute!"

"What? !" Lee stood up, since he was Number 3. "That's ridiculous! How could you expect anyone to-"

"The King's word is law!" Shroud ignored Lee. "Go!"

"Oxygen, Hydrogen-"

"Wrong! I should have mentioned that you had to name them in order! You're out!"

"What? !"

"The two contestants dropped!" Momo stated in excitement, under the margarita's influence. "Now, to Round 3!"

Everyone except Lee and Chun drew chopsticks again.

"Ooh! I'm the King!" Aura stood up in joy, somewhat drunk. "Or should I say the Queen?" *This could be my chance! I can't let it pass me by!* "The Queen commands the lucky subject to give her a kiss! Right here, on my lips!" Aura put her finger on her lips. "Number… 7!"

"AH!" Asuka jumped up in shock.

"I-I meant Number 2!" Aura tried to change her choice.

"Sorry, no takebacks!" Momo denied her change. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Au-Aura, please don't!" Asuka stepped back away from the table.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's the rule!" Aura apologized before pouncing on Asuka.

"Ow! Get off me! Help!" Asuka screamed as she was forcibly kissed by Aura.

*… I wonder if she actually liked that.* Naoto wondered in his head.

"Wow! Two contestants out in one round!" Momo got more excited. "Things are getting intense! Time for Round 4!"

Everyone except Lee, Chan, Aura and Asuka redrew their chopsticks.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm the King!" Chun jumped up and down. "Number 4 has to tell me about the birds and the bees!"

"You… don't know what that is?" Spiral asked. "I thought you would know that with your intelligence."

"I overheard some other people talking, so it must be more than just a guy and a girl getting in bed naked with each other." Chun explained.

"Well, I'm Number 4, so I might as well tell you." Spiral went along with it. "You see, when a woman and a man love each other very much…"

Spiral went on in great detail about how the birds and the bees went.

"Although I've never done it myself." Spiral concluded.

Chun was left with a wide-eyed look on her face. "Wow… I never knew there was so much to it."

"You're still young, so I wouldn't recommend doing it until you're both over 15 and in love." Spiral informed her.

"Why?" Chun wanted to know why.

"I just said why; because you're too young!" Spiral repeated himself.

"I don't think I want to play this game anymore… I drop out." Chun seemed a little sad.

"I second that emotion." Shroud agreed with Chun and dropped out.

"Oh well, on to Round 5!" Momo declared.

Everyone drew chopsticks again.

"I'm the King this time!" Naoto announced. "I command… Number 4 to… give me a hug!"

"…Huh?" Spiral felt like this was a bit odd.

"So… who's Number 4?" Naoto asked everyone.

"… I am." Spiral reluctantly responded.

Spiral and Naoto stood up and reluctantly hugged each other for a couple of seconds.

"I only like you as a friend." Naoto blurted out.

"Yeah, me too." Spiral felt the same.

"Naoto, you're out!" Momo declared.

"You know what?" Naoto started to express. "Can we please stop this? This is getting out of hand! And who knows what kind of order will come next!"

"… Naoto's right." Spiral agreed. "I think it would be wise to just stop this game where it is."

"Can we eat dinner first?" Shroud asked.

Momo suddenly got up and ran toward the ladies' restroom.

"What was that about?" Chun wondered.

"I think she's starting to puke…" Spiral guessed.

They then turned around and saw that Hikari was asleep.

"… I think we'll just skip dinner…" Lee supposed after looking at Hikari.

* * *

After they had all gotten to the hotel, Hikari was more alert and sober as Spiral was holding her upward.

"Spiral… I think I'm going to vomit…" Hikari presumed. "Take me to your room so I can use your toilet… I don't think I can make it to my own room."

"O-Okay!" Spiral responded. "Guys, you go back to your rooms while I take Hikari to my room until she gets better."

Spiral quickly took Hikari to his room and as soon as they got in, Hikari wobbled her way to the bathroom and started puking into the toilet.

"RRRAAGGH!"

"And there she goes." Spiral commented.

After about an hour or so of vomiting, Hikari finally stopped and brushed her teeth in Spiral's bathroom, since it made her breath stink. She finished brushing her teeth and came out of the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Spiral asked.

"Yes, much." Hikari answered. "Thank you."

Hikari then went to lie down on Spiral's bed on her back.

"Spiral… have you ever had feelings for anyone?"

"Hmm? By feelings, do you mean…?"

"Romantic, yes…"

"… I think a little bit of alcohol I had earlier is probably making me honest, but… there is."

"This might be taking things too far, but… is that person me?"

Spiral remained silent as he did not know how to properly answer the question right away.

"… Actually…"

Spiral continued to be silent and in thought.

"… eh… uhn… y… yes…"

Hikari then had this smile spread across her face and pulled something out of her pocket. It was two of the chopsticks from the King's Game.

"Pick a chopstick." Hikari held out the sticks to Spiral.

The marks were hidden by Hikari's fist, so which one Spiral would draw would be by luck. Spiral took one of the chopsticks and it listed… '1'. Hikari unveiled the remaining stick in her hand as the one with the red mark.

"I guess that makes me the Queen." Hikari smiled.

"What are your orders?" Spiral asked.

"I, the Queen, command you… to…"

Hikari then whispered something into Spiral's ear and then started kissing Spiral on the lips. Spiral then kissed back and the two started making out. As the two continued to make out, they fell on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Spiral was starting to wake up. He was looking up at the ceiling and then at the sunlight that came through the blinds.

*Oh…* Spiral thought. *It was just a dream.*

Spiral then felt something soft on his arm. He turned over and saw that it was Hikari clutching onto him in her sleep. When he realized this, his mouth was left agape and he dripped with sweat.

*Oh, God!* Spiral worried. *Girls aren't supposed to be in any of the boys' rooms! I let my emotions get the best of me! We are in deep trouble!*

"Spiral?" Hikari started to get up. "Is something wrong?"

"I-It's just… you should get out of here before you get caught." Spiral responded. "We'll both be in trouble if you do."

"Oh!" Hikari just realized this. "I'm sorry, Spiral. I was kind of drunk and let my emotions overcome me! I just want you to know… that my feelings for you were true."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Spiral, is Hikari okay?" Naoto's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"It's the two of us, just so you know!" Shroud's voice was then heard.

"Hold on! I'm not decent!" Spiral shouted to them. "Hikari, you need to hide!" Spiral told her in a hush voice.

"Spiral, they're our friends." Hikari hushed back. "They won't tell anyone."

"It is difficult for Shroud to lie because he has a tendency to stay with the facts." Spiral explained in the hushed voice. "Take your clothes and hide in the bathroom."

Spiral tossed Hikari her clothes and she went into the bathroom. Spiral quickly got dressed himself and opened the door for Naoto and Shroud.

"What's up?" Spiral asked.

"Why are you out of breath?" Naoto was curious.

"I was just I a hurry to get dressed and open the door." Spiral told them. *I'm not even lying yet!* "Yes, Hikari's fine. She fell asleep in the bathroom after an hour of vomiting or so. She's awake and fine now."

"That's good to hear." Naoto was a bit relieved. "We're meeting the others for breakfast. You guys wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Spiral answered. "Just give us a moment."

Hikari came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, we're just meeting the others for breakfast." Spiral informed her.

"That sounds terrific." Hikari agreed to go.

As they left the room, Naoto felt something was off.

"Spiral, your room smelled kind of funny…" Naoto pointed out to him.

"It was probably the leftover scent of barf." Spiral tried to hide.

"No, it wasn't that… smelled like… sweat." Naoto seemed to have an idea of what happened. "… Hey, guys, Spiral and I need to use the restroom before we go, so just wait for us."

Naoto took Spiral by the wrist and went into the men's restroom.

"Did you and Hikari really-"

"What? No!"

"Spiral, don't lie to me. I recognize the smell of… 'man juices'. You totally did Hikari. How was it?"

"Uh… huh?"

"Come on. Unlike Shroud, I can keep your secret."

"Uh… well… I can't really describe it…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with a description. Now let's go get you breakfast. I'm sure you've worked up quite an appetite."

* * *

Spiral, Hikari, Naoto and Shroud had arrived at the hotel's breakfast buffet and their friends were all sitting at a table.

"Hey, guys!" Momo greeted them.

"Hikari, you were at Spiral's all night." Aura stated. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Naoto answered. "She fell asleep in the bathroom after she yelled at the toilet."

"… She… 'yelled' at the toilet?" Lee didn't understand the phrase.

"That means… you know? Blagh!" Naoto tried to emulate the sound of puking. "Anyways, what's on the menu?"

Everyone took their seats, but Spiral still seemed kind of anxious. Momo and Aura noticed it and one of them had to speak up.

"Spiral, are you okay?" Aura asked. "You seem… tense."

"O-Oh!" Spiral became a bit nervous. "Um, nothing important."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Momo asked in concern.

"Hey, I didn't sleep with anyone!" Spiral blurted out.

The whole table remained silent until Spiral spoke up again.

"I-It was just a dream… I dreamt I was sleeping with someone." Spiral tried to recover.

"Who was it?" Momo asked.

"… Uhhh… That's… kind of private." Spiral kept covering himself.

"Tell us." Aura wanted to know, too.

"I… don't think this is breakfast conversation." Spiral wanted to get off the topic.

"Spiral… what is it you're not telling us?" Momo began to interrogate.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Well, you're sweaty, your breath can be heard and it's rather irregular and strange and to top it all off, you're stuttering more than that one cartoon character. Who was that…"

"Was it Porky Pig?" Shroud guessed.

"Yes!" Momo thanked Shroud for reminding her. "Come on, Spiral. Stop hiding it from us. We're your friends. We can keep secrets with each other."

"… I don't know." Spiral wasn't sure.

"That's it!" Momo got out of her seat.

Momo grabbed Spiral by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him away with Aura following behind them. When they arrived at an empty corner of a hall with no other people around, Momo threw Spiral against the wall and held onto his shoulder.

"All right, Spiral." Momo was ready to interrogate. "Maybe this quiet spot is better for you to spill this secret."

"I… I don't want to tell you."

"Spiral…" Aura looked at him with trustful eyes. "Just trust us. You know you can."

"… Fine… last night I… slept with Hikari."

The girls remained silent and this made Spiral a bit nervous.

"… Spiral…" Momo muttered before-

BAM!

Momo had kneed Spiral in the groin and he fell to the floor.

"Ahh! … What was that for? !" Spiral groaned in pain.

"Why? !" Momo questioned. "Why her of all people? !"

"I don't understand what the problem is!" Spiral was confused. "It's not like I cheated on anyone!"

Momo didn't answer and just left. Aura looked down at Spiral and left along with Momo. Spiral was left in pain all on his own.

"… uhhhn…" Spiral groaned again.

* * *

After the day's activities and they had gotten on the bus, Spiral was sitting next to Naoto, Shroud next to Camaru, Momo next to Aura and Hikari was with Asuka. The twins were still next to each other.

"Momo and Aura didn't seem too happy when they came back." Naoto talked with Spiral. "They must be pretty mad at you."

"I don't see why they should." Spiral was still confused. "Then again… I think I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Naoto wondered.

"I think they're mad because… they like me, too." Spiral stated.

"No!" Naoto sarcastically responded, as he seemed like he was way ahead of Spiral on that answer.

"Actually, Naoto, there's another complication to add to this." Spiral quietly told him.

"What's that?"

"… I didn't want to tell them that because… I think… I like them, too."

"Huh?"

"I… like Hikari, Momo and Aura. I just wanted to keep it hidden until I made a decision, but I feel like I don't really have a choice but to go with Hikari. I mean, after what happened, I can't just leave her be. That'd be cruel."

"Man, Spiral, I never thought of you as that type of person. Do you like Asuka, too?"

"What? No, just those three."

"Well, you have a point about Hikari. You slept together, so you two pretty much need to start."

"Naoto, promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a thousand needles in my eye."

Naoto and Spiral shook hands as they made that promise.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Kyle Hebert **Camaru**

Wendee Lee **Ms. Krystal**

* * *

**Preview**

**Spiral:** I need some serious time to think about things…

**Naoto:** I'm afraid you won't have time, Spiral. 'Cause in the next chapter, a new victim arrives in the mirror world.

**Spiral:** Huh? !

**Naoto:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul! Hikari the Heretic! Stay tuned!

**Spiral:** Things are just so confusing right now…


	17. Chapter 17: Hikari the Heretic

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took longer than usual. Please enjoy!**

* * *

*School rooftop, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was lunch and Spiral was eating with Shroud, Naoto, Camaru and Lee.

"… Why are we eating up here?" Shroud asked.

"Because the girls are still mad at Spiral and you know that old American saying." Naoto answered. "'Bros before hoes."

"Hey, don't you call Momo a hoe!" Lee blurted out as everyone just stared at him. "… It's just not the truth."

"It's an expression." Naoto clarified. "Anyway, what are you going to do, Spiral?"

"I… I'm not sure right now." Spiral responded. "I mean… I do have feelings for Hikari, but I also have feelings of regret. I feel like I rushed in too quickly."

"Maybe you just need time right now." Naoto supported his friend. "Let's leave it alone right now. Let's try to come up with a new topic."

"Oh, you know, I had this weird dream last night." Lee brought up. "I dreamt that I was in my house and there was a secret passage connecting my front yard to Momo's front yard."

Shroud and Camaru were clueless as to what that meant, but Spiral and Naoto briefly stopped eating and widened their eyes.

"What do you guys think that means?" Lee asked.

"… I think dreams can be random and weird as hell." Spiral responded.

* * *

In the classroom, the girls were all having lunch together, excluding Hikari. They were all silent and nobody had said a thing. It was…

"This silence is awkward." Asuka took the words right out of my mouth. "Why is it just us girls here?"

"We don't want to talk about it." Momo answered bluntly.

Hikari then entered the classroom and Momo and Aura seemed to be ignoring her.

"Um, are you girls still mad at me and Spiral?" Hikari asked them.

"I think so." Chun responded in their stead.

"I don't even see what's so wrong." Asuka expressed. "Spiral's not the type to sleep with anyone and even if you girls like him, you're behaving like big babies because you couldn't get your way."

"Asuka, you don't understand!" Aura started yelling at her. "The difference is that he's only known Hikari for a few months! We've known him for years! Honestly, I'd be more accepting if he had slept with Momo!"

The argument started to make Hikari's eyes change into eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Because at least Spiral knew her for over 10 years!" Aura continued to argue.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're all acting like spoiled brats throwing a tantrum!" Asuka shouted back.

"You're one to talk!" Aura yelled back. "Didn't you complain about how guys were despicable? !"

"At least I've somewhat changed since then!" Asuka shouted in response.

"PLEASE! STOP THIS FIGHTING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran out of the classroom.

The whole classroom stared at Hikari as she left the classroom.

* * *

The guys were about to head back to their classroom when Hikari walked up to Spiral, her head kind of down for some reason.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Spiral asked in concern.

"Spiral… I don't think we should see each other anymore…" Hikari said in sadness. "Our being together has caused us all to start fighting each other. I don't want any of us to fight. I don't want any more fighting!"

Hikari started to cry and run away.

"Wait, Hikari!" Spiral called out to her.

Hikari just continued running and eventually was out of their sight.

"… Hikari…" Spiral mumbled to himself.

"What's up with her?" Naoto wondered to himself.

* * *

Later that day, Spiral was sitting on a flight of stairs, with his head in his arms and then Asuka walked up to him.

"Asuka, are you mad at me like the other girls?" Spiral asked.

"No." Asuka responded. "I don't think you did anything wrong. The other girls are just being selfish."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Spiral said. "Hikari said she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"What did you do?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing." Spiral answered. "She just doesn't want any of us to fight."

"Come to think of it, when I was arguing with Aura, she cried and ran off. The two of you sleeping together triggered all of this fighting, but why is she so against fighting?"

Spiral thought for a moment before speaking up. "…There's a chance she has issues with violence… I know she told me this in confidence, but I feel like this is moment is too critical for me to keep it secret. Growing up, Hikari was beaten by her drunken father."

"That's terrible." Asuka looked down. "Anything else?"

"That's all she ever told me. There must be more to that story."

Spiral then noticed that the bead on his bracelet was glowing again.

"This is the second time this has happened at the most inconvenient time." Spiral expressed.

Aura and Momo then walked up to them.

"Um, Spiral?" Momo tried to get his attention. "We're sorry for how we acted. And I'm sorry for kicking you in the groin."

"I'm sorry, too." Aura also apologized. "We were acting selfishly. And I'm sorry I yelled at you, Asuka."

"It's fine, but we've got an emergency." Asuka pointed to Spiral's bracelet.

* * *

Spiral, Shroud, Naoto, Momo, Lee, Aura and Asuka had all gathered and were inside the mirror world, ready to head down the elevator.

"She… didn't want to see you anymore because we were all fighting?" Aura tried to clarify.

"Yeah, it's possible she doesn't like to be around violence because of her father." Spiral responded.

"I had no idea…" Momo looked down. "Now I feel bad for how we treated her…"

"For now, we need to save whoever's stuck in here this time." Asuka told them.

"Yeah, there's plenty of time to apologize later." Naoto agreed.

"I do wonder who the new victim is…" Shroud expressed.

The group took the elevator to a new floor, 'B6' and when they reached their destination, the doors opened to reveal a distorted, grotesque church lobby. The architecture looked far more Satanic and evil than a regular church or shrine.

"What the hell is this place?" Naoto was disturbed by the surroundings.

"Am I going to burst into flames?" Shroud asked.

"It's not a real church." Lee answered to Shroud like he was being an idiot.

"Whatever the case, we should find our new victim." Spiral said as he opened the lobby doors.

They walked into the main chamber and it showed Hikari stuck in a guillotine like she was ready to be executed and someone right next to her, whom they presumed to be her Demon. Demon Hikari was wearing priestess clothing and her eyes had that red glow that many Demons seemed to have.

"I see we have an audience for today's execution." Demon Hikari said as she saw them enter the chamber.

"Hikari!" Spiral shouted. "Let her go!"

"She has committed heinous acts and will suffer the consequences just like everybody else!" Hikari rejected Spiral's demands. "Hikari Suta, you are here today for committing the crime of heresy! Let us review the circumstances in which you decided to commit this act! Your mother was always working while your father was always home, getting drunk, beating his own daughter and picking fights with his wife! As the fighting escalated, the more you wanted to run away from it all. And eventually, you did. You ran away and never returned."

"How… How?" Hikari was shocked she knew this.

"Please remain silent until I have finished reviewing the circumstances!" Demon Hikari told her. "One day, you met the Oracle and upon hearing about her cult, you immediately and willingly joined her side. Why did you join them anyway? Was it to bury the past? Because your family practiced Shintoism and you tried to join the beliefs you don't truly believe?"

"Wait… How do you know this?" Hikari was wide-eyed and scared. "I never told anyone any of this except for the Oracle."

"You want to know how I came to know your past?" Demon Hikari then kneeled down to her original self to meet her eye-to-eye. "It's because… I am you… and you are me."

"No!" Hikari started to shout. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

"It's the truth." Demon Hikari told her other self. "You changed your religion and accepted beliefs that contradict your own for your own selfish purposes. You committed the heinous sin of heresy for self-fulfilling purposes. And now you will suffer the consequences for your sins."

Demon Hikari held the lever that activates the guillotine.

"DON'T DO IT!" Spiral yelled.

Demon Hikari pulled the lever and the guillotine started to fall down. Spiral ran towards them so do something, but before the guillotine could reach Hikari, something had sent the top half of the death machination and its blade to be sent flying backwards. Spiral was shocked and he turned around to see that Naoto had summoned Aerodyne, without initiating a Duel.

"What the…" Spiral was shocked indeed. "Naoto? How did you…?"

"One time you were here, you said that the monsters and their attacks became real." Naoto recalled. "I thought that I could make my monsters real too and gave it a try. Thank God it did."

"Naoto…" Spiral muttered. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You…" Demon Hikari started to become angry. "You HEATHENS! YOU WILL BE EXCOMMUNICATED AND EXECUTED! ALL OF YOU!"

"How about we settle this with a Duel?" Spiral challenged Demon Hikari.

"Curses!" Demon Hikari seemed annoyed. "When a Demon is challenged to a Duel, he or she must accept it! I have no choice then!"

Demon Hikari's left arm and eye were engulfed in a dark red shadow that turned into a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted as they started the match.

**Demon Hikari (LP 4000) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Spiral drew his first card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Energy Binder (Lv.2 700/500) in defense mode! Then I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Demon Hikari then drew her first card. "First, I activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! Now I summon Heretic Knight (Lv.4 2000/1000)!"

A silver-armored knight with a dark brand on its helmet appeared on the field.

"Heretic Knight is treated as a Demon or Demonic monster, so I can use Demon Circle to summon another one! Then I pay 500 Life Points to summon a third! Now I overlay my 3 Level 4 Heretic Knights! I Xyz Summon Heretic Priestess (Rank 4 2700/2500)!"

**Demon Hikari (LP 3500) Spiral (LP 4000)**

The three knights became red shadows that enveloped Demon Hikari, transforming her into a robed woman with a golden headdress and her face was completely black and void of a face. There was also a book floating in front of her that was surrounded by some sort of magic ring.

"I am a Demon… from within your heart. I now remove one of my Xyz Materials to reveal your entire hand!"

Demon Hikari then looked through Spiral's cards as if she were wearing x-ray glasses. Spiral had two monsters in his hand and two Spell cards.

"Also, for each monster revealed, you take 600 points of damage!"

Demon Hikari opened her book and streams of energy went into Spiral's hand of cards, then the monster cards shot him with that blast, inflicting a total of 1200 points of damage.

**Demon Hikari (LP 3500) Spiral (LP 2800)**

"Next, I discard my entire hand so for this turn, I can deal piercing damage!"

Demon Hikari flipped to another page of her book and a bolt of lightning struck Energy Binder, destroying him and inflicting Spiral with 2200 points of piercing damage.

**Demon Hikari (LP 3500) Spiral (LP 600)**

"Please, leave him alone!" The real Hikari shouted in plea. "Kill me if you want, but don't kill Spiral!"

"This fool sealed his fate the moment he challenged me." Demon Hikari rejected the plea.

"No… it's because of me… that Spiral's about to die…" Hikari was about to cry.

"I'm not going to give up!" Spiral shouted out. "It doesn't matter if I love Hikari or like her… I'm not going to let her die!" Spiral drew his next card. "Perfect! This is over! I summon Legendary Guardian Wave Fighter (Lv.3 1400/800)! Then I Special Summon from my hand the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)! Now I tune them together so I can Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Echo (Lv.6 2400/1900)! And now that I've got a Level 6 Legend-type monster out, I can Special Summon from my hand Legendary Guardian Xin Ling (Lv.6 2400/2200)!"

A Chinese girl wearing a red and black Chinese dress with black leggings appeared in front of Spiral.

"Hikari, I'm about to do this so you don't lose faith. It's assurance that I won't lose!" Spiral continued on. "Before I do that, I'm going to set a card face-down and activate the Continuous Spell Legendary Aura! When I Xyz Summon a Legend-type monster, it gains 1000 attack points until the End Phase! Now I overlay my Level 6 Echo and Xin Ling! I Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Yukimaru (Rank 6 2800/2200)!"

Out of the cosmic vortex appeared a lone woman, surrounded by ice. She had long blue hair and her skin was pale. She also wore a white kimono with a blue sash around it.

"Yukimaru…" Hikari muttered. "The strongest of the Guardians… I never thought I'd ever see her."

"Yukimaru is the best card I've got, so when I summon her, shit gets real!" Spiral proclaimed.

"What can she do that'll help you?" Demon Hikari mockingly asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Spiral responded. "Thanks to Legendary Aura, she gains 1000 attack points, but there's more! She also gains 500 attack points for each Spell and Trap Card I've got! There are three on my field, so that means she gains 1500 more attack points! Now I reveal the Equip Spell I set face-down! Mage Power! This means Yukimaru gains a total of 1500 more attack points!"

"Don't you think Spiral's doing a bit of overkill right now?" Momo was a bit concerned.

"I think Spiral wants to finish this in a way that doesn't involve activating the self-destruction effect that these Demon Xyz Monsters have." Naoto guessed. "With this single attack, Spiral can wipe out the rest of her Life Points without having to rely on that effect. He's trying to win on his own terms."

"Yukimaru, finish this!" Spiral declared his attack.

A massive snow storm came from behind Yukimaru that completely froze Demon Hikari in ice. Then the ice shattered and Demon Hikari's Life Points were reduced to 0.

**Demon Hikari (LP 0) Spiral (LP 600)**

Demon Hikari was back to her original self and collapsed on the ground.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Spiral ran over to her.

"Spiral…" Hikari looked up at him. "What just happened?"

"That thing I just fought… was a Demon. The sins and suffering from within your heart." Spiral answered her.

"I… It's all true." Hikari started to sob. "I couldn't take the fighting anymore! I wanted to just leave my past behind me and forget about it, but all of you guys fighting… It brought back all of those painful memories! I didn't want you guys to fight… like my parents did."

"Hikari…" Aura walked up to Hikari and kneeled. "We're sorry. We didn't know how much this affected you. But the fighting's over. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Aura and Hikari stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Hikari then slowly got up and walked over to her Demon, who looked up at her.

"I went to great lengths to forget about the past." Hikari continued talking. "I even went so far as to join a different religion. I just wanted my childhood to be completely erased, but I guess it was pointless to do so. I could never fully confess my past because it was always too painful. I wished that my past didn't exist… but I realize now that if it never happened, I would never have people that can say they care about me without hollow words. I still have my Shinto beliefs, but the truth is I accept the beliefs of both my original religion and the cult. Actually, I don't think I ever gave up my Shinto beliefs, I merely kept them hidden. From now on, I'm going to be more true to my beliefs."

Demon Hikari smiled and transfigured into a woman with golden, blonde hair, wearing an orange priestess robe and holding a large book. She then turned into a Xyz Monster Card that floated into Hikari's hands.

"What's this?" Hikari wondered.

"It's proof that you've acquired the spirit to overcome your suffering." Momo said as she walked over to Hikari. "Let's go back home. You can stay at our dorm room for the night."

"… Thank you." Hikari was a bit surprised by their gratitude. "I didn't expect this from you."

"Well, I think we were just angry with ourselves." Momo told her.

"Why did this whole incident make you angry with yourselves?" Lee asked.

"Um…" Momo felt a drop of sweat fall from the back of her head. "Nothing."

Everyone started to leave the area and Hikari and Spiral stayed a bit behind. So far behind that the others couldn't hear the conversation they were having.

"Spiral, there's another reason why I don't think we should go out… at least not yet." Hikari started to quietly talk with Spiral. "I heard you say Momo's and Aura's names in your sleep, as well as mine. You haven't decided yet, but there's no hurry to do so. Take as much time as you need."

"… Thank you." Spiral smiled. "Oh, before I forget. Do you know how you got in here?"

"Huh? The only thing I remember is that I was in the restroom… but the rest is a blur. The only thing I can remember other than that is that someone came in… and there was something else, but I can't seem to remember it."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Spiral expressed. "That's what matters."

"I'm glad you're okay, too."

* * *

Back at the girls' dorm room, it was late at night and Hikari, Momo and Aura were still awake while the twins were asleep in the same bunk on the bunk bed.

"We're sorry we were mean to you." Aura apologized again.

"You've already apologized to me so many times." Hikari pointed out. "I think that's enough."

"But we've treated you like a bitch when we were the real ones this whole time." Momo stated. "I don't think we could ever make it up to you."

"Stop sulking about it." Hikari assured them. "It's all in the past and there's no way to forget about it. I just hope that we can all be friends."

"… Definitely." Aura smiled.

"And who knows?" Hikari said. "Maybe all three of us will be with Spiral."

Aura and Momo didn't exactly know how to respond to this, so their faces were frozen.

"I'm joking." Hikari said.

"…"

"Or am I?" Hikari giggled.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

* * *

**Preview**

**Hikari:** I'm glad that no one's fighting anymore!

**Momo:** Um… Yeeeah… Were you serious about-

**Naoto:** Oh, that's right! In the next chapter, we're gonna be watching Ms. Krystal's son!

**Hikari:** Is he cute?

**Naoto:** I saw the picture of Ms. Krystal and her husband and child a few chapters ago, so I think so.

**Momo:** Can I ask my question?

**Naoto:** No time!

**Hikari:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul! The Shadow Snake!

**Momo:** What snake? !

**Hikari:** Not the good kind, that's for sure. *mischievous smirk*

**Momo:** *blushes*

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Guardian Xin Ling

Legend/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 2200)

Level 6/FIRE

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; Your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. If you control a Level 6 Legend-type monster other than "Legendary Guardian Xin Ling": You can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Legendary Guardian Yukimaru

Legend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2200)

Rank 6/WATER

2 Level 6 Monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters you control are unaffected by card effects. Increase the ATK of this card by 500 for each Spell/Trap Card on the field. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to destroy 1 card on the field, and if you do, increase the ATK of this card equal to the ATK of the detached Xyz Material Monster until the End Phase.

**Demon Hikari's Cards**

Heretic Knight

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1000)

Level 4/DARK

This card is treated as a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster and cannot attack your opponent directly.

Heretic Priestess

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2500)

Rank 4/DARK

3 Level 4 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card is treated as a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster and can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. Once per turn; You can activate each of the following effects: *Detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to look at your opponent's hand, and if you do, inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each Monster Card revealed by this effect. *Send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card can inflict piercing Battle Damage this turn.


	18. Chapter 18: The Shadow Snake

**Spiralgamer: OK, This entire chapter was written by my friedn 'lordoftheRoses', so he will give an intro- *Ish kicked in the face.***

**LordoftheRoses:**** HELLO Everyone! You can blame me for the long delay of this story's chapter. When Spiralgamer asked to use some of my Characters for his story I said 'Sure' on the Condition I write this one chapter in it. The Character introduced is my own and he won a Fanfic Award for "Best Antagonist". (No there is no such thing as a Fanfic award. But he would win it!) This Chapter will also tie in to my 'Guardian of the Roses' Saga in the Yugioh 5D's section so be sure to check them out. Include the 2 Fanfic award Winner's for Best Story (Duelist of the Roses, Searching for Eden).**

**(The only reason I'm helping this guy is for the free publicity. ;) ) And we'd both like to know what you think.**

**So Reveiw below, Let us Know!**

* * *

*Tokyo U Front Gates, Tokyo, Japan, 7:40 A.M. LST*

A man's silhouette stood before he gates of the University as students began to arrive. They paid no mind to the slender man wearing the fedora hat.

"So this is where the little lady scurried off too." He spoke to himself. "I wished I'd known. I could've just sent the muffins here."

With a guest of wind, the man disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Spiral arrived in his classroom and noticed something was different, but couldn't place his finger on it...Was it the desks?... No... Was it the basket of muffins of Ms. Krystal's desk?... No...Was it the crib?...no...Was it the chalkbor-...CRIB? ! A baby crib was right in the middle of the classroom!

"What the hell?" Spiral asked as he poked his head over the crib, only to see an unopened bag of diapers in it. "Must be for Shroud."

"I resent that!" Shroud said.

As the student's took their seats, Ms. Krystal came in carrying a baby boy! The baby couldn't be more then a few months old.

"Ok Class," Ms. Krystal said as she put the baby in the crib. She then walked to the front of the class and took her spot at the podium. "Let's continue where we left off. The founding of the First Duel Academy, Duel Academy Island. Duel Academy Island was founded by the Kaiba Corporation to-"

Spiral raised his hand.

"Spiral? You got a question?" Ms. Krystal asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how your weekend was." Spiral said. "Did you get enough sleep? Did you grade our tests and...and...oh there was one more thing...what was it...uh...it was important...ummm...Ah yeah, why did you bring a BABY to class? !"

"Oh Stupid me!" Krystal said smacking her own forehead. "Class, that is my son _Auron_."

Auron sat in the crib completely oblivious to the world around him.

"You see, my husband works at home most days so he can watch him." Ms. Krystal explained. "But he had to leave town last minute and I couldn't leave him home all alone."

"Why don't you just hire a baby sitter?" Chun asked.

"Why don't you just pay for one?" Ms. Krystal asked with her left eye twitching.

*If she can't afford a sitter,* Spiral thought. *Teachers here must really be underpaid...*

Aura peaked over the cradle and looked at baby Auron. "Aw, he's so adorable."

Auron looked up at her and it seemed as though he smiled at her.

* * *

Classes progressed as normal, despite the fact there was a baby in the middle of the classroom and eventually the school day ended.

"Alright sweetie," Krystal said as she reached into the Crib and picked up Auron. "Time to go home."

"Ms. Krystal." The Principal had arrived at the door and did not seem happy with her. "We need to discuss something. Please meet me in the teacher's lounge." She then turned and walked away.

"Oh great," Krystal sighed. "What does Miss Bitch want with me now?"

"MS. KRYSTAL!" Aura spoke in horror. "Watch your language around the baby!"

"It's ok," Ms. Krystal said. "Auron thinks she a bitch too. Don't you Auron?" She cuddled Auron and the young child giggled. "Aura, would you be a dear and watch him while I get yelled at?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Krystal." Aura said. "I'll take good care of him."

Ms. Krystal carefully handed Auron over to Aura and left. Aura held the smiling baby in her arms and felt happy.

"Wow..." she muttered.

"What is that disgusting creature still doing here?" Shroud asked.

"He's not disgusting!" Aura snapped. "He's a baby!"

"It is, and that's what makes it disgusting!"

Aura then drop kicked Shroud in the face.

"Geez, Aura, relax." Spiral told her.

Uurrrr.

Aura looked down at Auron and his stomach was rumbling. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Aw, his tummy's rumbling." Aura noticed. "Here, we'll take you to the cafeteria and get you something to eat."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Aura had brought Auron and had several plates of food she was trying to feed him, but he wouldn't take it.

"Come on, you have to eat." Aura told him. "You're hungry."

"You're trying to feed him cafeteria food." Chan pointed out. "You'll kill him."

"Oh, these are peas and carrots." Aura stated. "It's not bad."

"Bad for a baby." Chun said. "He needs this!" She held up a chocolate bar.

"Good heavens, no!" Aura rejected. "A baby can't eat chocolate!"

"I got it." Naoto spoke up as he pulled out a piece of meat. "Filet mignon."

"But he has no teeth!" Momo pointed out. "Give him something soft, like pumpkin pie."

"No, we're not giving him any junk food!" Aura shouted. "Miss Krystal made me responsible for him and I don't want him getting sick!"

"Um, Aura?" Spiral spoke up. "Where's the kid?"

They looked at where Auron was supposed to be only to see that he was gone.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

The group scattered about the school, looking for the kid. Spiral searched the gym, sifting through the balls and equipment. Momo searched the girl's locker room. Chan and Chun searched the cafeteria. Shroud checked the science lab, but wasn't looking too hard. Naoto searched the roof. Hikari checked the boys' restroom and the boys through stuff at her as she ran out. Lee searched the courtyards. And Asuka searched tried to check the teacher's lounge, but she heard the teacher's arguing.

"You must restrict your manner of your dress or there will be consequences."

"Oh, blah blah blah. You're just jealous because you're old and drab!"

"OLD? !"

Asuka decided to turn around and leave.

* * *

They all regathered at the cafeteria and Aura was in a state of fear and shock. The twins were still looking though.

"Oh, I can't believe we can't find him." Aura seemed sad. "Where could he have gone?"

"Don't worry, Aura, we'll find him." Spiral consoled her.

"Personally, I couldn't care either way." Shroud obnoxiously expressed.

"Why don't you try telling that to Miss Krystal, Shroud?" Naoto dared him.

Shroud then had the worst case scenario and started sweating like an ice cube under a spotlight.

"He disappeared right in front of us." Lee said.

"You don't think he was placed in the mirror, do you?" Asuka had a thought.

"FFFIIINALLY!" A voice said from behind them. "You kids were taking so long to figure it out, I came here to blatantly tell you!"

They turned around and saw a slender man wearing a black fedora hat and a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, an open black jacket over the suit, black fingerless gloves and brown shoes. His eyes looked normal, yet mischievous.

"Who are you?" Spiral asked.

The man lifted his hat politely in his form of introduction.

"_Raza Umbra Anguis_. And I am surprised that little Krystal Skyler left her son with you losers. If she truly cared about him, she'd take care of him herself. Well, can't blame her for being a bad parent."

"What did you do with Auron?" Aura demanded to know.

"You just figured it out! Are you guys that stupid? He's in the mirror!" Raza pointed out, condescendingly.

Spiral stood up with a furious demeanor. "Let him go now!"

"Yeah, because demands like that always work!" Raza sarcastically mocked.

Spiral charged at him, but for a moment, Raza's eyes became snake-like.

"SIT DOWN!"

Raza merely flicked his finger in the air and Spiral was sent flying backward. Raza's eyes then turned back to normal.

"There we go." Raza said with a smile. "It's rude to interrupt someone who's talking. Now if you want to save the kid, you can waste my time for a little bit and go on your little expeditions. It'll take a while. I'll see you there."

A wall of green flames surrounded the man and disappeared.

"Umbra Anguis?" Shroud wondered. "That's Latin for 'shadow snake'. Is he trying to be clever?"

"You don't think he's the one behind all of this, do you?" Momo asked.

"If he was able to put Auron in there, he probably is." Lee responded.

"Let's stop him!" Spiral told them.

* * *

They arrived on the floor 'B7', at a hallway and at the end of the hallway, there was a closed door. Along the walls of the hallway were moving paintings of tragic events, playing like TV screens. One such painting was the city of London engulfed in flames and underneath the painting, it was titled 'The Burning of London, 1666'. A painting on the right showed men in white hoods, torturing a man in ways we cannot describe in this fan fiction, underneath it the title said 'The Spanish Inquisition, '. As they continued down the hall, more paintings could be seen. One of those paintings on the left showed men wearing grey and blue uniforms, shooting, stabbing and killing each other in a field of grain and underneath, the painting was titled 'The Battle of Antietam, 1863'. There was one painting on the right that looked fine; just a picture of a nice, peaceful city, then there was a bright flash and a mushroom cloud. That painting was titled 'Hiroshima, 1945'.

"This place creeps me out." Momo said. "It's not like the other floors."

All the paintings were different, showing all sorts of gruesome tragedies throughout history. They have finally reached the door and opened it. They opened the room to see a lone island, standing up out of a sea of flames. There was a staircase that led up from the door to the island. At the top of the stairs was a flat surface and waiting for them was Auron, sleeping in a crib, and Raza standing in front of the crib.

"There you all are!" Raza said happily. "Did you enjoy your tour of human history? I worked all night on that."

"Is this what's within your heart, Raza?" Spiral asked. "'Cause we know all about this world."

"Do you?" Raza questioned. "You don't even know where this world came from. You don't even know what its purpose is. Do you? Because if you do, I'll be very surprised."

No one answered him.

"Think about it." Raza said. "You were each put in here individually and you went through your own personal Hell. Why do you think that is?"

"Why don't you tell us? !" Naoto shouted. "You're the one throwing us in here!"

Raza laughed. "Hahahaha! Me? Throw you in here? Please! I have more important things to do than waste my time on you little assholes!"

"You expect us to believe that? !" Momo shouted. "You seem to know a lot about this world!"

"I know a lot about a lot of things, girl." Raza told her. "It doesn't mean I agree with the purpose of this place. But it's nice to see someone's making good use of it. And that guy I met, he was funny. He wants to be rid of 'evil'. That idiot should know there's no such thing."

*Be rid of evil?* Spiral thought.

"Truth of the matter is evil is perception." Raza continued. "Let's say I kill a man. Apparently, I just murdered him for no reason. That makes me evil, but wait! He attacked my family! Does that make me evil for protecting what I care about?"

"But what about the man?" Shroud questioned. "What about his family? Won't they be sad?"

"You can't honestly tell me that you care about the family of the man you threatened your own." Raza glared at him. "Plus, it won't matter because the man is dead. Any love he had, any dream he wished to fulfill, they mean nothing now!"

"Nothing you say can justify killing another man!" Shroud yelled at him. "It's an issue of morality!"

"YOU preaching of morality? ! That's pretty damn funny!" Raza shouted back. "You wanted to abandon the search for the kid!"

"Y-Yeah, but-!"

Raza then pulled out a knife and whipped it through the air and it struck Shroud, straight in the chest.

"I heard enough out of you." Raza said.

"SHROUD!"

Shroud looked down at the knife embedded in his chest. He reached for it and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck...and then it edged deeper into his chest.

"AAHAHAAAA!" Shroud screamed.

"I wouldn't do that." Raza told him. "Trying to pull that knife out will only go deeper into you. So will talking. So unless you want it to pierce your heart, I suggest you SHUT UP!"

"You Monster!" Momo shouted at Raza. "You could kill him!"

"Yeah, that's the point!" Raza told. "I'll kill you too if you keep talking."

"How can you do this?" Momo asked him. "How can you be so heartless? How can you do such evil things?"

"...How?..." Raza looked at her, speaking in a lowered voice. "...Because...I am Angry. I am angry at the fact that you people think you are free to do whatever you want, live however you want, without consequence. You believe you have the right to freedoms you did not even earn..." Raza then put his hand on his head and shook. "I'm sorry I was thinking of something else. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone stood looking at Raza with disgust.

"The truth is...I do these things because..." Raza removed his hand from head and his eyes appeared snake-like. "...I CAN AND I LOVE IT!"

"You're disgusting." Naoto said.

"Don't be a hypocrite!" Raza yelled. "Human beings are violent creatures. We LOVE Violence. We LOVE Death. We LOOOOOOOVE evil! If this is not true How come the world isn't a Perfect Peaceful Lollipop land with Fairies and Unicorns? !"

"SHUT UP!" Spiral Shouted. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE US AURON BACK NOW!"

"Hehehe," Raza snickered. "Or what?"

Before Spiral could talk back, a black cloud appeared above them and took the form of a skull looking down at them.

"About damn time." Raza said. "You want the kid back, you're gonna have to duel for him."

"A Duel?" Spiral asked. "You're on! I'll beat you."

"I'm sure you will." Raza smirked with his eyes returning to normal.

Spiral came forward powering up his Duel Disk and putting on his Duel Gazer. A serpent-like chain came down Raza's coat sleeve, wrapped itself around his hand, wrist and arm and transformed into a serpent-like duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" Spiral called out.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Raza (LP 4000)**

"I'll start!" Spiral drew his first card. *Damn! I don't have any monsters in my hand! I guess I'll have to just use this.* "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"That's it?" Raza questioned as he drew his first card. "Ok, it's been a long time since I last dueled. And let me tell ya, it did not end well. It involved a flying fortress, lots of death and destruction, a lovely french lady, the end of the world, and a sword in my chest...wait where was I? Oh yeah! I activate the Field Spell Venom Swamp!"

The center of the room became surrounded with murky swamp water and vines drooped from the walls.

"Next, I summon Venom Snake (Lv.3 1200/600)! Attack!" Raza ordered his snake to attack.

"I activate the Trap Last-Minute Defense!" Spiral countered. "When I'm attacked directly, this allows me to summon a monster from my Deck to my field in defense mode! I choose Legendary Guardian YX-19 (Lv.5 2100/1500)!"

Venom Snake lunged at YX-19, only to be electrified by a barrier that sent it back to Raza's field and inflicted him with 300 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Raza (LP 3700)**

"A Trap? !" Raza spoke with sarcasm. "I didn't see that coming! Oh well, I end my turn by placing one card face-down!"

Just then, snakes came out of the murky water and bit YX-19.

"Oh, yeah, thanks to Venom Swamp, during each of our End Phases, all non-Venom monsters are hit with a Venom Counter." Raza explained. "And for each Venom Counter, those monsters lose 500 attack points! And when they reach 0, they're destroyed!"

"Grr." Spiral grunted as he drew.

The Dark Skull Cloud lowered down and surrounded Auron's crib. Little Auron was still sleeping, but he seemed to be shaking with fear.

"Spiral hurry!" Aura called out to him in fear.

"I summon Legendary Guardian Energy Binder (Lv.2 700/500)!" Spiral started. "Next, I use his ability! For each of his Levels, one of your monsters loses 200 attack and defense points!"

Energy Binder's fingers had lights come out of them and then formed a rope that tied up Venom Snake, losing 400 attack and defense points.

"Next, I reveal my face-down Continuous Trap Legendary Magic Barrier!" Spiral continued. "Since I control a Light Legend-type card, all of my monster become unaffected by card effects!"

YX-19 started to stand up again as the magic barrier was formed.

"YX-19, attack Venom Snake!" Spiral declared his attack.

YX-19 shot a data stream at the restrained Venom Snake and destroyed it, inflicting Raza with 1300 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Raza (LP 2400)**

"I activate the Trap Damage=Reptile!" Raza responded to his monster's destruction. "When a Reptile monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck as long as its attack power is less than or equal to the damage I took! I summon another Venom Snake!"

"I end my turn!" Spiral concluded.

The snakes came from the dark water again, but the barrier blocked the snakes. Then Raza drew his next card.

"I now activate the Spell Card Cost Down!" Raza said. "I discard the Venom Serpent from my hand to lower the Level of all cards in my hand by 2! Now I sacrifice Venom Snake to summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (Lv.8 0/0)!"

"0 attack points…" Spiral muttered. "That's almost always never good."

"Well of course!" Raza said. "Now, Vennominon gains 500 attack points for each Reptile monster in my Graveyard! Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! Now I activate Snake Rain! I discard a card from my hand and then send 4 Reptile monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard! With 4 more Reptiles, that adds 2000 attack points to Vennominon! That's 3500 attack, kiddos. Vennominon, attack Energy Binder!"

Vennominon summoned a plague of snakes that enveloped Energy Binder. It was painful to watch as Energy Binder was destroyed and Spiral was inflicted with 2800 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1200) Raza (LP 2400)**

"My hand is empty, so I have to end my turn." Raza casually said.

"Damn it!" Spiral drew his next card. "I activate the Spell Card Reload! I send the cards in my hand back to my Deck then I redraw the same number of cards I sent back! I summon Legendary Guardian Wall Golem (Lv.2 0/1800) in defense mode! I end my turn by switching YX-19 to defense mode!"

*Predictable.* Raza thought as he drew his next card. *He's trying to prevent that data girl from being destroyed and keeping his Trap's effect active!* "I set one card face-down and then I'll have Vennominon attack your Golem!"

Vennominon summoned forth more snakes that destroyed Wall Golem and destroyed it.

"I end my turn." Raza calmly concluded.

Spiral drew his next card. "Excellent! I activate the Spell Card Tribute to the Doomed! I discard a card from my hand to destroy Vennominon! I know that he can resummon himself when he's destroyed in battle simply by banishing a Reptile from your Graveyard, but he can't do that if he's destroyed by an effect!"

Spiral discarded a card from his hand and Vennominon was wrapped in mummy bandages and sent downward into Raza's Graveyard.

"Excellent!" Raza applauded. "Good job! You killed my monster. You are a very simple-minded boy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Spiral asked.

"I activate the Trap Rise of the Snake Deity! Since you destroyed Vennominon with an effect, I can Special Summon Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Lv.10 0/0)! Like Vennominon, she gains 500 attack points! With Vennominon in there now, my deity now has 4000 attack points!"

"Shit!" Spiral cursed under his breath. "I end my turn!"

"Can't blame you." Raza said to Spiral. "I'm just so awesome." Raza drew another card. "Vennominaga, attack his monster!"

Vennominaga attacked YX-19 with a plague of poisonous snakes.

"I banish Wall Golem so YX-19 isn't destroyed!" Spiral responded to the attack.

Wall Golem appeared in between YX-19 and the plague of poisonous snakes. The snakes attacked Wall Golem and then all of them vanished.

"I end my turn." Raza said.

Spiral then drew his next card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Wave Fighter (Lv.3 1400/800)! Now that I have a non-Tuner Legend-type card, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)! Now I tune Flame Lancer with Wave Fighter so I can Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Echo (Lv.6 2400/1900)! Now that I have a Level 6 Legend-type card, I can Special Summon Legendary Guardian Xin Ling (Lv.6 2400/2200)! Time to end this! I now overlay Level 6 Echo and Xin Ling!

When the Overlay Network was constructed, a cold chill started to surround the area, despite the flames around them. Then the swamp water froze almost instantly.

"Who lowered the thermostat?" Raza joked.

"I Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Yukimaru (Rank 6 2800/2200)! She is my most powerful card and I've never lost a Duel with her!"

"Really? With 2800 attack points and that frail body? Vennominaga will split her in half-hell my MOTHER could split her in half!"

"Not yet anyway! I remove one of her Xyz Materials so she can destroy one card on the field!"

"Vennominaga can't be destroyed by effects." Raza pointed out.

"I know, but what about your swamp?" Spiral also pointed out.

The frozen swamp water shattered as well as the vines. The surrounding area had returned to its 'normal' state, aside from some of the ice that was forming.

"And when I do this, her power increases equal to the attack points of the detached Xyz Material! Now she has 5200 attack points! Attack Vennominaga!"

Vennominaga suddenly became encased in ice and it shattered, destroying her and inflicting Raza with 1200 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1200) Raza (LP 1200)**

"I end my turn!" Spiral said. "Now we're even!"

"Not for long kid." Raza didn't even draw. "It's my turn and I summon my Soul Card!"

"'Soul Card'?" Spiral wondered. *Wait! Didn't that one duelist, Jeremy Griffan, say something about them? !*

A burst of green flames erupted in front of Raza. Then something coiled itself around the room. Actually, it was so long, the coil almost led up to the top of the room's ceiling. It was a giant green-scaled snake with demonic red eyes, which didn't even look like snake eyes, fangs that looked more like they belonged on a dragon, and chains wrapped along the length of the snake's body.

"Behold," Raza smiled. "Diabolus, The Chained Serpent (Lv.0 3000/2000)."

The serpent was so huge, that its body was extending out of the room's walls. Spiral had never seen a beast like it and it terrified him.

"Oh my Lord..." Momo whispered in Horror.

"He'll beat it." Naoto said trying to convince himself. "Spiral never loses."

"Now I activate the Spell Card Venom Drain!" Raza continued. "I remove a Reptile from my Graveyard to increase a Reptile's attack power by its Level x300!" I remove Vennominaga to increase Diabolus' power all the way to 6000! Destroy his monster and send him into despair!"

Spiral couldn't believe what he was seeing, his ace, Yukimaru, was being destroyed by a terrifying monster. The attack had reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Spiral (LP 0) Raza (LP 1200)**

"You lose kid." Raza said. "Too bad, I was hoping to show off some of Diabolus' true stregth. Oh well." Diabolus hissed at the group of kid's before disappearing. The Skull Cloud that surrounded Auron also disappeared and didn't seem to have done anything to harm the child.

"Ok we're done." Raza said. He went over to the crib and, with one hand, picked up a sleeping Auron and held him up to the kids. "You see? No harm done. Catch."

Raza then tossed the baby over to them. Aura caught him and checked him over. He was still sleeping and unharmed.

"Now you," Raza turned his attention to Spiral. He walked over, garbed his shirt collar and lifted him up off the ground. "The time for games is over, kid. Don't say 'I don't treat this as a game' 'cause you do! I understand what is going through your head better than you do. You want come in, save everyone, catch the bad guy and be hero like in some stupid comic book...I respect that, but if you have that mind set lingering in the back of your mind, you will not win. Understand?...Now if I ever run across you or any of your stupid friends again, I will kill them, make you watch, and then kill you knowing that they died suffering, alright?"

Raza then dropped Spiral and waved at him. "Bye bye now." He said and then was consumed by a wall of green flames and disappeared. As soon as Raza was gone, the knife in Shroud's chest disappeared and his wound was closed.

"Oh goodie!" Shroud said. "I was so scared to talk I didn't."

"Where can we get one of those knives?" Naoto joked...but no one was in a joking mood.

* * *

The group returned to the School and were walking in the hallway. Aura held on to little Auron carefully.

"Guys, I'm gonna go." Spiral said as he walked away from the group.

"But Spiral-" Momo tried to talk to him, but he already walked away.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Ms. Krystal said walking down the hall. "I was looking for you guys."

"Oh, Ms. Krystal." Aura said. She walked up to Ms. Krystal and handed her her sleeping son.

"Aw he's sleeping?" Ms. Krystal asked. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh no," Aura said. "He wasn't the trouble."

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's head home." Ms. Krystal said as she took her boy home.

Auron stayed fast asleep, unaware of what happened today...

* * *

Spiral was walking past the lockers looking down at his feet, when a note with name on it, taped to one of the lockers, caught his eyes. He took the note and read it.

'Kid,

Because I liked our duel today, I'll let you in on a secret. Everyone who was thrown in the mirror are people 'you' have encountered. Sure you can figure out those two stupid twins will be thrown in next, BUT you need to realize something. You KNOW the person throwing them in. Hope it helps.

-R.

P.S. Try those muffins. They are actually really good. Raquel knows how to bake. Only thing she's good for.'

"Someone I know?" Spiral asked.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Doug Erholtz **Raza**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Wendee Lee **Ms. Krystal**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

* * *

**Preview**

**Naoto:** What was wrong with that guy?

**Asuka:** I hate how people like him exist! If I had a chance, I would kicked that guy's ass!

**Momo:** Um, guys... where's Spiral?

**Aura:** Come to think of it, the twins aren't here either.

**Naoto:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul! Identity Crisis!

**Momo:** I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Last-Minute Defense

Trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster attacks you directly. Special Summon 1 Legend-type monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position.

**Raza's Cards**

Venom Drain

Spell

Select 1 Reptile-type monster on your side of the field and banish 1 Reptile-type monster in your Graveyard. Increase the ATK of the selected monster equal to the Level of the banished monster x300.

Diabolus, the Chained Serpent

Reptile/Soul/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2000)

Level/DARK

During either player's turn, you can Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot lose the Duel. When this card is destroyed, you lose the Duel. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle except when this card battles a Soul Monster. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, increase the ATK of this card by 500 when the battle is resolved. When this card attacks an Attack Position monster, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 when the battle is resolved. If an effect would activate that would decrease this card's ATK, this card is not affected and Special Summon 1 "Diabolus Head Token" (Reptile-type/DARK/Level 0/ATK ? DEF ?) whose ATK and DEF are equal to the ATK and DEF as a face-up "Diabolus, the Chained Serpent" you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all "Diabolus Head Tokens" on your side of the field.


	19. Chapter 19: Missing

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been distracted by a lot of video games lately and my birthday was back in late November. I hope you all stayed with me on this. I know at least one of you is still in touch. I also changed the title of the chapter, which I would've changed in last chapter's preview, but I didn't have the document uploaded on the site anymore and my laptop is getting fixed. Please enjoy and I hope the wait was worth it.**

* * *

*Boys' Dorm Room, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It had been about a day since Spiral encountered the psychotic (yet charismatic) Raza and lost to him. The words Raza had mentioned to him were still buzzing around his head. 'Someone he knew' was throwing someone into the mirror… 'The twins would be next'… and a particular threat Raza made to him…

_(Flashback)_

_"Now you," Raza turned his attention to Spiral. He walked over, garbed his shirt collar and lifted him up off the ground. "The time for games is over, kid. Don't say 'I don't treat this as a game' 'cause you do! I understand what is going through your head better than you do. You want come in, save everyone, catch the bad guy and be hero like in some stupid comic book...I respect that, but if you have that mind set lingering in the back of your mind, you will not win. Understand?"_

_(End Flashback)_

*I still can't believe he defeated Yukimaru so easily…* Spiral thought. *I know Raza threatened me, but… why are those other words bothering me so much? I feel-*

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The twins were walking down the hallway towards Spiral's room.

"Remind me again why we're heading to the boys' room." Chan said to her sister.

"I wanna try to cheer him up!" Chun answered. "When he sees my adorable self, he's bound to smile!"

"I think you overestimate yourself."

"I think you underestimate me."

"If that was all we needed, we could have just found a puppy or a kitten at the animal shelter."

"Please! I'm much cuter than a puppy or a kitten… but I admit they come close."

The twins had arrived at the door to Spiral's room.

THUD!

"What's…" Chan reacted to the sound.

"AGH!"

It was sunset and Shroud, Momo, Asuka, Hikari and Aura were all having a study session in the student lounge to finish their homework. Their assignment was a Duel puzzle they had to figure out.

"So…" Asuka spoke up. "This card should be played first and then use its effect to select this card?"

"… I think so…" Hikari guessed. "What do you think, Shroud?"

"It seems likely, but did you check what's in the Deck?" Shroud asked.

"Oh, before I forget!" Aura spoke up. "Spiral's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Momo smiled.

"What should we get him?" Asuka asked.

"I don't think you should get him anything." Shroud said. "If you get Spiral something, he's going to be stressed out by the debt you all put him him."

"… You always have to make things that are fun sound bad, don't you?" Asuka glared at him.

Just then, Naoto barged in as if he was running and he was panting deeply.

"We've got a problem!" Naoto could barely yell while trying to catch his breath. "I was going to check up on Spiral until I saw that our room had been torn apart!"

"What? !" Shroud stood up.

Everyone else then stood up in shock.

"Did they take anything? !" Shroud seemed worried.

"No." Naoto answered.

"Thank goodness." Shroud sighed in relief. "They didn't take my comic books."

Everyone just looked at Shroud like he was only concerned with himself.

"It just looked like there was a struggle, but there wasn't any blood. In fact, I'm not even sure what happened." Naoto stated.

"Was there anyone there?" Aura asked.

"No one was there when I got there." Naoto said. "No sign of Spiral or the twins."

"Spiral's gone missing? !" Momo asked.

"Now that I think about it…" Naoto started to think. "You know how we kept saving people? What if the perpetrator knew that Spiral's bracelet was how we know when a victim enters that world? What if that person was watching us this whole time and had enough with his murders getting derailed? I mean, we stopped like 6 or 7 in a row. Even if they were stupid, they'd have noticed no one was dying by now."

"So they probably kidnapped Spiral so we won't be able to tell when a victim ends up in that world." Asuka summed up.

"There's still a bit more to this that we don't know about." Shroud pointed out.

"He's right." Naoto agreed with Shroud… for once. "We should ask if any of the other students saw anyone suspicious and where they went. They're probably keeping Spiral hidden somewhere where we can't find him. But where does that leave the twins?"

"Wait!" Hikari had a light bulb over her head. "If the twins were there… and the killer was… does that mean Chan and Chun are…"

"It's possible." Shroud said.

"Let's try to cover as much ground as possible!" Naoto commanded. "We should split into two teams: one to search the school grounds and another to search the world in the mirror! If the school team doesn't find anything, we'll enter the mirror world and catch up with the mirror team! Who's going into the other world?"

"I'll go in the mirror!" Aura volunteered.

"I second that motion." Hikari also volunteered.

"I think it would be best if Momo would be on the school team." Naoto suggested. "She's a ninja and can probably track the perp without being seen if she finds a clue."

"Then I guess I'll go into the mirror, too." Asuka volunteered.

"All right!" Naoto said. "Me, Shroud and Momo will search the school grounds while Aura, Hikari and Asuka will search in the mirror! When we finish our search, we'll enter the mirror and let you know if anything happened! Ready! Let's go!"

Naoto and Shroud had questioned students in nearby dorm rooms if they saw anyone suspicious enter or leave the area or if Spiral had been through the area. Momo was investigating the crime scene.

Aura, Hikari and Asuka had entered the world in the mirror using the mirror in the principal's office. They entered the elevator and saw that a new floor had been added. Aura pressed the button that said 'B8'. When the elevator doors opened, it revealed an auditorium with magic trick equipment on the stage. The spotlights were focusing primarily on that part of the stage. Aura looked down one of the aisles and saw the twins sitting in the seats in the front of the stage.

"I found them!" Aura ran to them.

When Aura got to the front seats, she saw that the twins were unconscious and restrained with Chinese tapestry.

"Asuka, help me tear this off!" Aura called out.

Asuka tried to tear it off, but even with her strength, the tapestry wouldn't even rip in the slightest.

"What the hell is this thing made of? !" Asuka became frustrated.

Both Chan and Chun started to wake up and were still half asleep, but when they saw Aura and Asuka, they're eyes widened and woke up.

"What happened? !" Chan exclaimed.

"Where are we? !" Chun then exclaimed. "Where's Spiral?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Asuka responded.

"When we knocked on the door to cheer him up, he-" Chan was about to explain when the curtain was pulled back.

The curtain unveiled two small kids wearing magician costumes. The kids lifted their heads at the same time and revealed their faces as those of Chan and Chun.

"Welcome one and all!" Chan(?) announced.

"To the Xu Twin's Spectacularly Magical Magic Show!" Chun(?) followed up.

"We know that two members of the audience will recognize this." Chan(?) pointed out.

"Right here is an ordinary dish." Chun(?) held up a silver dish pan, revealing it as empty before covering it up again. "Now I'm going to close it and…"

Chun(?) then opened the dish pan again and a dove flew out and perched itself on Hikari's finger.

"How cute." Hikari commented on the bird.

"We tried to pass our magic tricks off as true magic to the other kids, but we knew the whole time that we were actually just faking it." Chan(?) said. "Those 'magicians' are the only people that can't be arrested for fraud because it's supposed to be fun, but we think otherwise."

"We thought that it was complete deception of our peers and we were robbing them blind by saying our magic was real." Chun(?) continued. "And you know what… we liked it. We wanted to extort as much money out of them as possible because they were all so gullible!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is true, for you see…" Chan(?) said as she and Chun(?) stood next to each other.

"We are you… and you two are us." The other twins said in unison.

"That's not who we are!" Chan yelled.

"Yeah, we hated that scam!" Chun argued.

"Again with the lies… but we don't lie." The strange twins continued to speak in unison. "We know everything about you because we are you."

"That's not true!" Both Chan and Chun started to shout. "YOU CAN'T BE US!"

The other twins looked at each other with evil grins.

"Time for our grand act!" The other twins stood in front of a case with holes in it. "We're gonna take those annoying twins up front, put them in this case and attempt to impale them with swords! And if they do die… then our trick was a success!"

"Aura!" Asuka shouted out.

"I know!" Aura agreed. "Demons, I challenge you!"

The twins' Demons looked at them and scoffed.

"Crap! I guess we'll have to delay our finale until after the Duel." Demon Chan seemed somewhat disappointed.

"Very well then." Demon Chan said. "It's a Tag Duel! There are three of you, so who else is going to be your partner? Unless you intend to face us by yourself."

"I'll be her partner."

Aura turned her head and Asuka stood next to her.

"I haven't had the chance to Duel at all yet." Asuka said.

"There were other people who haven't Dueled yet." Aura nervously stated. "That aside, it looks like it'll be two-on-two."

The twins' Demons then had a red shadow aura engulf their left eyes and left hands that formed into a Duel Gazer and Duel Disk respectively.

"All right!" Demon Chun exclaimed.

"Let the Duel begin!" Demon Chan followed up. "Oh, and if even one of our partners lose, that team loses!"

**Aura (LP 4000) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 4000) Demon Chun (LP 4000)**

Demon Chan was the first to draw a card. "I summon Demonic Doppelganger (Lv.4 0/0) in attack mode!"

A black blob wearing a white mask appeared on the field.

"Then I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Demon Chun made her move.

"I'll go next!" Asuka said as she drew her first card. "I summon Aquaria the Witch (Lv.4 1700/1200)!"

In front of Asuka appeared a mass of water that was shaped like a woman with a witch hat and appeared to be holding a wand, but everything about her was made of water, except for her eyes.

"You see, when there's a Spell or Trap Card on the field, mine or yours, I can Special Summon her from my hand." Asuka explained. "Next, I Normal Summon Aquaria the Fighter (Lv.4 1800/900)!"

Another woman made completely out of water appeared on the field, this time with spikes on what appeared to be its fists.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Asuka concluded her turn.

Demon Chun then drew her card. "I activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! Then I activate the Continuous Spell Field Barrier! This will prevent other Field Spells from being destroyed!"

*Oh no!* Aura thought. *With both of those out, I won't be able to use my Blossom Paradise! And that means I won't be able to get as many Blossom Counters on the field, which my Deck heavily relies upon! That's seriously going to hinder my strategy!*

"I now place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Demon Chun said.

Aura then draws her first card. "I summon Graceful Blossom Ghost (Lv.2 600/0) in defense mode! Then I activate the Spell Card Flower Restoration! I can pay any multiple of 500 Life Points so I can place a Blossom Counter on any card I have! I'll just pay 500 so I can place it on my Ghost! Now that I have a monster with a Blossom Counter on it, I can Special Summon the Tuner Graceful Blossom Sprite (Lv.2 900/300) from my hand! Finally, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!"

**Aura (LP 3500) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 4000) Demon Chun (LP 4000)**

"Now it's my turn again!" Demon Chan drew her next card. "Demonic Doppelganger, attack!"

"This can't be good." Aura said in response.

The doppelganger rushed toward Aura's Sprite and as it attacked, the Sprite was able to put up a wall of blossom petals that blocked the attack. However, the doppelganger reformed itself on Demon Chan's side of the field and it appeared she only took half of the damage she normally would have taken.

**Aura (LP 3500) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 3550) Demon Chun (LP 4000)**

"I guess you're wondering why my doppelganger isn't destroyed." Demon Chun said. "You see, by discarding a Demon or Demonic monster from my hand, I can prevent its destruction and halve the damage I take. But there's more. The card I discarded was another Doppelganger and when he's sent from my hand to the grave by a card effect, I can Special Summon it to my field. Now I Normal Summon another Doppelganger! That ends my turn!"

Asuka drew her next card. "I summon Aquaria the Knight (Lv.4 1900/1200)!"

Another form of water with its body shaped to look like armor except for its head, which had what appeared to be long hair, so it was probably a woman.

"Since Chun left herself wide open, all three of my Aquarias will attack!" Asuka declared her assault.

"I activate the Trap Negate Attack!" Demon Chun countered the attack. "Did you really think you could win that easily? !"

"Rrrgh!" Asuka growled. "Fine! I end my turn!"

Demon Chun drew her next card. "I summon my own Demonic Doppelganger. Now it's time to overlay our four Doppelgangers to Xyz Summon Twin Dragon Demons (Rank 4 2400/1800)!"

The four Doppelgangers merged together with the twins' Demons and they were all engulfed in red shadows. When the shadows dissipated, they transfigured into two ladies wearing red Chinese clothing with gold dragons emblazoned on them to look like they wrapped around their bodies and white and black masks covering their faces.

"We are Demons… from within your heart." They both said in unison.

"I think it's time we attack." The twin on the right side said as she jumped and spun in the air and aimed her foot downward towards Aura's Sprite.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Graceful Blossom Spore!" Aura retaliated to the attack. "When you attack a Graceful Blossom monster with a Blossom Counter on it, the attacker's attack power is halved!"

"That won't work because we aren't affected by card effects as long as we have Xyz Materials!" The attacking Demon said.

The Demon twin kicked Aura's Sprite and destroyed her, inflicting Aura with 1500 points of damage.

**Aura (LP 2000) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 3550) Demon Chun (LP 4000)**

"Since my Sprite was destroyed, I can place a Blossom Counter on any card I control!" Aura pointed out. "I'm going to place it on my Trap Card!"

"We also have another ability." The other Demon said. "We can attack twice per turn!"

The other Demon jumped into the air and aimed a diving kick at Asuka's Witch.

"I activate the Trap Zeus' Breath!" Asuka responded to the attack. "This negates your attack and since I have a Water monster on my field, you take 800 points of damage!"

A tidal wave stopped the Demon's attack and delivered a shock to her, inflicting her with 800 points of damage.

**Aura (LP 2000) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 3550) Demon Chun (LP 3200)**

"I end my turn!"

Aura drew her next card. "First, I summon Graceful Blossom Lion (Lv.4 2000/1000)! Then I activate Premature Burial to bring back my Sprite at the cost of 800 Life Points!"

**Aura (LP 1200) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 3550) Demon Chun (LP 3200)**

"Now I'm going to tune my Sprite with my Lion and Ghost to Synchro Summon Graceful Blossom Knight Sakura (Lv.8 2650/2350)!" Aura continued her turn. "Now that all of my monsters have been removed from the field, I can place a total of 3 more Blossom Counters on my Blossom Spore Trap! Also, when Sakura is Synchro Summoned, she can place 2 Blossom Counters on herself! Sakura, take them out!"

Sakura charged toward the Demon twins, but one of the Xyz Material orbs that surrounded them became a barrier that blocked Sakura's sword attack.

"All we have to do is use up one of our Xyz Materials and we can negate an attack!" Both of the twins pointed out in unison.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" Aura finished her move.

"Then it's my turn again." The twin on the left side said. "Time for us to attack again!"

Both of the twins jumped and aimed their diving kicks at Asuka's monsters.

"I activate the Trap Blossom Vortex!" Aura exclaimed. "With this Trap, all of your attacks are negated and you take damage equal to the attacker's attack points!"

A tornado of cherry blossom petals engulfed the twins and they were sent flying back to their side of the field, with Demon Chan inflicted with 2400 points of damage.

**Aura (LP 1200) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 1150) Demon Chun (LP 3200)**

"You might be immune to effects, but your attacks can still be negated!" Aura pointed out.

"Smart thinking, Aura." Asuka complemented as she drew her next card. "And now it's my turn! Time to show you what I got! I now overlay my 3 Level 4 Aquarias!"

Asuka's monsters became blue streams of light that entered a cosmic vortex that appeared in front of her.

"I Xyz Summon Aquaria, the Primary Persona (Rank 4 2500/2300)!"

Out of the cosmic vortex appeared a girl with blue and white armor over the top part of her torso (exposing her stomach), her wrists and her legs. Her hair was short and had a dark cerulean color to it.

"Wait… that doesn't look like the Spirit that came out of you." Aura noticed.

"It's not." Asuka confirmed. "My Spirit's Rank is 5, so I would've needed to increase all of their Levels by 1. Anyway, I'm now going to use her special ability! Each turn, I can remove any number of Xyz Materials from her to activate certain effects! By removing 2, I can send all of your Xyz Material monsters to your Graveyard!"

Two of the orbs surrounding Aquaria went inside of her and a flash of blue light engulfed the twins' field. When they could see again, their Xyz Materials were gone.

"And without any Xyz Materials, you're wide open! Aquaria, attack them now!"

A stream of water appeared around Aquaria's left arm and turned into a blue and white sword. She charged in and slashed both of Twin Dragon Demons, destroying them and inflicting Demon Chan with 100 points of damage plus another 2000 because that monster was destroyed.

**Aura (LP 1200) Asuka (LP 4000) Demon Chan (LP 0) Demon Chun (LP 3200)**

Since Demon Chan's Life Points were reduced to 0, that meant that Aura and Asuka had won the Duel. Demon Chan and Chun returned to their original states and Hikari managed to free the real twins from their restraints. All the two sets of twins did after that was staring at each other for a few moments.

"I… guess you all think we're pretty despicable after what they just said…" Chan looked down at her feet.

"We wouldn't blame you if you did…" Chun followed up.

"… That's not true." Aura spoke up. "We all have something like this inside of us. In fact, we all did when we came here. Those girls are an unconscious or suppressed part of your personalities. All you really have to do is acknowledge their existence."

",,, We did like the money we got from those shows…" Chan spoke up again.

"We also enjoyed seeing the other kids smile…" Chan said.

"That was why we enjoyed doing that while loathing it at the same time." Chan continued. "You were a part of us we wanted to deny, but no matter how hard we tried you wouldn't go away."

"But now we realize that we could never be rid of you." Chun also continued. "You are a part of us that suffered by our guilt and wanted to be rid of it, but you can't get rid of the guilt… You can only repress them to try and forget them. We're sorry for doing that to you… to us."

Both of the Demon twins smiled and transfigured into female Chinese twins wearing blue and gold Chinese clothing, and their faces were visible, revealing them as children with long, braided dark brown hair. The gold dragon symbol was still designed so that it looked like the dragon was wrapping around their bodies. The two girls then transformed into a Xyz Monster card of themselves that fell in front of Chan and Chun.

"I'm so happy for you!" Aura smiled. "You overcame your suffering through spirit and obtained a new card!"

"Yeah- huh?" Chun was about to say before she remembered something. "I almost forgot! What about Spiral? !"

"Well, if he's not here, then he must be in the outside world." Hikari stated.

"There you guys are!"

All of the girls turned toward the familiar voice calling out to them and saw Naoto, Shroud and Momo all running up to them.

"Hey guys!" Aura greeted them. "Any luck finding Spiral?"

"No." Shroud shook his head. "We checked everywhere. Places where he would both normally go and wouldn't go we searched, but we never found him. We would have much better luck finding Waldo."

"Wait… Are you saying that… Spiral vanished from existence?" Asuka wondered. "Because he's not here."

"He's not here either? !" Momo asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"But… He has to be here!" Naoto exclaimed. "We looked all over Tokyo and even all the districts! He was nowhere to be found."

"Oh, bullshi-!" Asuka was about to curse as she stomped on the stage floor.

Asuka fell through the floor after she made a hole in it and when she got back to her feet, she found a tunnel.

"Uh… guys!" Asuka shouted. "You might want to come down here!"

All of them went down the hole and saw the tunnel for themselves.

"What the hell is this doing here?" Naoto wondered.

"Do you think this leads to a world that's controlled by telepathically-controlled flying insects? !" Shroud became giddy.

"… Where the **** did you come up with that? !" Naoto glared at him.

"Do you think this will lead to Spiral?" Aura asked.

"I hope so." Momo responded.

"I'm sure we all hope that's where this tunnel will lead us." Hikari said as she looked down the tunnel.

_(To be continued…)_

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Monica Rial **Momo**

* * *

**Aura's Cards**

Blossom Vortex

Trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and inflict your opponent with damage equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. This effect applies during the Battle Phase in which this card is activated.

**Asuka's Cards**

Aquaria the Witch

Aqua/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1200)

Level 4/WATER

If either player controls a Spell/Trap Card; You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you activate a Spell Card while this card is in face-up Attack Position: You can increase the Level of this card by 1.

Aquaria the Fighter

Aqua/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 900)

Level 4/WATER

If you control a face-up WATER monster other than this card when this card attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card: Inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Aquaria the Knight

Aqua/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1200)

Level 4/WATER

As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot select another WATER monster you control as an attack target.

Aquaria, the Primary Persona

Aqua/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2500 DEF 2300)

Rank 4/WATER

3 Level 4 WATER Monsters

You can detach any number of Xyz Material Monsters from this card to activate one of the following effects: *1: Increase the ATK of this card by 500 until the End Phase. *2: Send all Xyz Material Monsters on your opponent's side of the field to the Graveyard. *3: This card can attack your opponent directly until the End Phase.

**Demon Chan and Chun's Cards**

Demonic Doppelganger

Fiend/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 4/DARK

If this card would be destroyed as a result of battle: You can send 1 "Demon" or "Demonic" monster from your hand instead, and if you do, halve any Battle Damage from that attack. When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card to your side of the field.

Twin Dragon Demons

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 1800)

Rank 4/DARK

3 or more Level 4 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card can attack up to twice per turn and can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. If this card 1 or more Xyz Material Monsters attached to this card: This card is unaffected by card effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to negate an attack.


	20. Chapter 20: Fraudulent Hero

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long to post. Distractions, work, chores and the stress of Christmas shopping. Speaking of which, I also wanted to get this chapter done before Christmas was over (or before the Mayan Apocalypse, whichever happens first... jk... or am I? !) so I could work on a Christmas chapter. Please enjoy, I almost cried simply writing this stuff.**

* * *

*Floor B8, Mirror World*

In the mirror world, Shroud, Momo, Naoto, Aura, Asuka, Hikari, Chan and Chun were walking down the tunnel that they had found underneath the stage where the twins were found. As they all walked down it, Hikari grabbed Aura and had moved to the back of the group.

"Aura, there's something that's actually been on my mind for the last few months…" Hikari whispered to her. "Remember how Spiral and I spent that night together… the thing is… I don't remember any of it. The hangover would explain why I don't remember, but… something's been bothering me and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Please don't remind me of that…" Aura whispered back, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Why would something be bothering you?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure." Hikari whispered in response. "It's just a feeling I've been having for a while now."

No sooner after their secretive conversation had ended did they arrive at the end of the tunnel. What they saw was a labyrinthine series of underground ruins.

"What the hell is this place?" Naoto asked.

"It looks like something that from a dark fantasy novel." Shroud stated. "Although what does this have to do with Spiral?"

"Regardless, I think this might be where Spiral is." Aura said. "I mean this is the only place we haven't searched, so we'll very likely find him here."

"How shall we split up?" Asuka asked. "That is, if we're splitting up at all."

They all stared off at the many different directions the whole place was branching off into with no clear indication as to if Spiral was even there.

"Maybe we shouldn't split up." Momo suggested. "What if one of us wandered off and they couldn't find their way back? It's not like we have breadcrumbs to leave a trail behind us."

Shroud spoke up. "Momo has a point… and I'm kind of scared to go in by myself."

"What a baby!" Chun insulted him.

* * *

Spiral's friends were still wandering through the labyrinth searching for him.

"Where could he be?" Shroud wondered. "Do you think he's in the last place we'd look for him?"

"We're ALREADY in the last place we'd look for him!" Naoto talked back impolitely.

"Ngh… AHhhh!"

They all heard a groan come from deeper in the labyrinth. Momo immediately started running in the directions she heard the voice coming from. The others followed her throughout the labyrinth, turning around corners, moving down staircases and eventually reaching a door. The sound could be clearly heard from the other side of the door and Momo looked at everyone to assure that they were all ready. Momo and Naoto thrust the door open and saw an empty room with Spiral lying on the floor, curled up and groaning.

"SPIRAL!" Momo quickly ran toward him in concern. "What's wrong? !"

Spiral eventually stopped groaning and Momo could feel his body relax. He then stood up and said…

"Nothing. Never been better."

As soon as Spiral said that in that strange tone, everyone knew that something was indeed wrong.

"No!" Momo grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "We all know you better than this! Especially me!"

"Heh, apparently you don't know enough." Spiral said. "You all saw me as a hero, didn't you? But my Duel with Raza reminded me. In truth, that was all just a ruse."

"What are you talking about?" Aura asked.

"I was never a hero." Spiral answered. "Hell, I'm a liar. Remember that night I spent with Hikari? That never actually happened. After removing our clothes, she passed out and all I did was sleep next to her in bed. That was it. I only said we did it because it would have made her happy."

"Wait…" Hikari's voice began to shake. "So… we never…"

"No." Spiral answered. "I lied so you wouldn't feel disappointed or sad."

"Wait… why did you lie about that?" Naoto asked.

"I told you already."

"No, I mean why for that reason?" Naoto clarified.

"Because what I want is irrelevant." Spiral answered.

Momo began to clench her fists and teeth as she heard Spiral say this.

"I was only a person who catered to the needs of others because my desires aren't even worth shit."

SLAP!

Momo had given Spiral a hard slap across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF!" Momo shouted at him.

"So you're saying I shouldn't be myself?" Spiral questioned her. "Would you rather have that false hero than the true me? I am who I am because people wish it. That includes all of you. My only wish is to fulfill your wishes. That's the only thing I'm possibly good for. I'm too worthless to say what I want other than that."

"No!" Momo started to become enraged. "This isn't you!"

"You're that desperate to cling to your false reality, huh?" Spiral rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry to hit you where it hurts most, but this is the real me. This is who I truly am!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Momo continued to yell.

"Hmm…" Shroud hummed as he observed the situation.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Naoto asked Shroud.

"I might not be known as a people person, but I definitely know this isn't the Spiral we know." Shroud stated. "What's even more curious is that this might be his Demon."

"How is that possible?" Asuka was confused. "Don't the Demons come out when a person enters here? Spiral said he never even confronted his Demon and he's probably been in here longer than any of us."

"That's the thing I don't quite understand." Shroud said. "I try to think that his Demon waited before it revealed itself, but when it mentioned Raza, that idea went nowhere because even though a Demon and its person are connected, they only have the memories of the point until it comes out. In other words, it came out recently."

"Well…" Asuka started to think. "If Spiral wasn't feeling particularly well in the head, do you think that might've triggered his Demon to come out?"

"That… actually sounds like a plausible theory." Shroud complimented left-handedly. "But what I don't understand is where Spiral is."

"I can hear you." Spiral pointed out. "And to answer your question, he's right here and…" Spiral then points to his head. "Right here. To ensure my success, I have locked up the Spiral you know inside my mind. No one can get in here and I doubt he can get out. Don't worry, it's not like his body is going to rot. After all, I'll be coming to the outside world and revealing the "real me" to the entire school! Everyone will know that Spiral is nothing but a selfish bastard who only does what others want because he has no worth! That is the real me! A worthless, deluded piece of crap!"

"… How can you feel that way about yourself?" Aura questioned. "It's as if you don't want to continue living… You never seemed like the type of person who would think so negatively about himself… I… I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SPIRAL EITHER!"

Aura's eyes started to tear up and those tears fell down from her cheeks.

"Aura's right." Hikari spoke up. "Even if you are Spiral, we'd never believe you are him. All of us had been through so much together. Do you think we'd just give up and admit you're him? ! He undoubtedly thinks about others before himself… but we would never believe that someone as negative as you could be Spiral!"

Everyone now had a look of determination on their faces and Demon Spiral just sighed in exasperation.

"I was being 100 percent honest with you… and yet you still don't accept me. If you won't accept the real me… THEN YOU CAN JUST DIE!"

Red shadows engulfed Demon Spiral and his entire outfit had changed. He was now wearing a worn-out brown scarf that fluttered in the wind and a black cape, sweatshirt and pants in addition to a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"So, who's going to fight Spiral?" Naoto asked.

"I will!" Momo said with an assuring look.

"I'm going, too." Hikari agreed. "There's no telling how strong he is."

"If you two are going, then we're going, too!" Chan spoke up.

"Are you sure about that?" Chun asked her sister.

"With more of us, I think we'd have better chances." Chan stated.

"Then I guess it's the four of you against me." Demon Spiral said. "Because I'm all alone, I'll start out at 16000 Life Points while you all start with 4000. That sounds fair, right? And no one attacks on until everyone has had a turn."

There were no objections to the rules and all five of them got into position.

"Let's Duel!" Everyone shouted.

**Momo (LP 4000) Hikari (LP 4000) Chan (LP 4000) Chun (LP 4000) Demon Spiral (LP 16000)**

* * *

In a dark abyss, Spiral slowly regained consciousness and tried to get to his feet. He almost tripped once or twice, but he managed to finally regain his balance and looked around.

"How did I…" Spiral began to speak. "Oh… right…"

Spiral looked around again only to see black nothingness surrounding him.

"Am I… dead?" Spiral wondered.

"No." A voice echoed through the abyss. "You are merely locked in the confines of your own mind as I drain your life away."

"So I'm not dead… at least not yet." Spiral said in a suspiciously calm manner.

Demon Spiral suddenly materialized from the abyss.

"You don't fear death, do you?" Demon Spiral asked.

"It's because I-"

"Because you are worthless and your death would be like that of an ant. Nobody would miss you."

"That's not-"

"I am a part of you and there's absolutely nothing I don't know about you. Since you're going to die soon, let us review the worthlessness of your life."

The abyss suddenly became an old Japanese house.

"This place…" Spiral muttered. "I remember it so clearly… This was where I lived during my childhood… Momo's family's place."

"This was when Momo and I started our ninja training." Demon Spiral said. "Deep down, you accepted the training without question because you wanted to worth something… but that did little help in the future, didn't it?"

"Yeah… a few years after we met Daisuke, that was when both of our lives took a turn for the worst."

The scenery suddenly changed to a dark forest in the dead of night.

"This was where Daisuke came to me and told me about how Momo's family didn't want me anymore." Spiral looked down. "He said that if I ever came within earshot of them ever again, I would be killed on the spot. Although… that was lie… but now that I think about it… why was I forced out of the village before the invasion on the clan happened?"

From another part of the forest that was far away, lights could be seen and screams could be heard. The lights were because of the fires that were starting.

"How about that?" Demon Spiral spoke up again. "That was your first moment of feeling truly helpless… Doesn't feel good at all… does it?"

"I… won't deny that… but what was worst was that I didn't even disobey rules to protect people… then again… I was 12 years old, what could I do? I was no Naruto back then, that's for sure. It would've been suicide."

The scenery changed again to a marketplace, more specifically Leadenhall Market.

"To ensure I was out of the clan's sight, I decided to leave the country." Spiral continued to reminisce. "As the luggage was being loaded onto a plane, I used what I was taught by Momo's family to sneak in the luggage without being detected by the crew. I just went on a random plane and the next thing I know, I was in London. In this marketplace, I saw a store being robbed by a gunman. And… well… I managed to save those people, but I took a bullet to my arm. That was when I met Aura… and I thought I could start a new life. But when we were heading to Tokyo two years later, I became nervous because of what Daisuke told me."

The scenery went back to the pitch-black nothingness that Spiral awoke to.

"And not long after you arrived here, you became involved with preventing the deaths of those who entered the mirror." Demon Spiral finished the retrospective. "Which brings me to the question that's begging to be answered: Why do you willingly and voluntarily perform these heroic deeds?"

"Because that's the right thing to do."

"Wrong answer! You do it to try to cover up your lack of worth. You feel that by performing these deeds, you'll be worth something. Whether or not you die during them makes little to no difference. Whoever left you with Momo's family probably did so because they thought you were worthless. That's why you've been performing actions that will make you worth something. But no matter what you do or how many times you do it, you will always know that you are worthless."

"No… No! That's not true!"

"Deny it all you want, but deep down it's the truth! You almost became absorbed by your illusion, but once Raza defeated you that sense of worthlessness came back!"

"Just shut the hell up!" Spiral grasped his head.

"Everyone else's desires take precedence over mine. Hell, what I want is irrelevant. I mean, I can't even choose between the women I love."

"Just SHUT UP!"

"I will not… BE SILENCED!"

Demon Spiral was then engulfed in red shadows. When the shadows dissipated, it had revealed that Demon Spiral had transfigured into a skeleton wearing the same attire as Demon Spiral.

"I am a Demon… from within your heart. I am the 'hero' who gains hollow satisfaction from his actions. Now… DIE!"

Demon Spiral pulled out a giant sword and swung it down on Spiral's head. Spiral closed his eyes and waited for the sword to hit him.

CLANK!

Spiral heard something and felt nothing split his skull in half, so he looked up and was completely surprised by what he saw in front of him. Out of every possibility, this was the last thing Spiral was expecting… The Principal had drawn out a sword and blocked the giant blade that Demon Spiral was holding.

"What the… What the hell…" Spiral muttered to himself.

"How did you-!" Demon Spiral also seemed confused.

The Principal simply smirked. "When Spiral was born, I placed a part of myself within his mind so I could always watch over and protect him." She then looked toward Spiral. "Spiral, you need to overcome your suffering or else you won't be able to return. This monster is born from that suffering and feeds off of it."

"But… what he says is true…" Spiral looked down. "I… am worthless…"

"That is not true at all!" The Principal shouted at him. "Your friends are fighting with your Demon outside of your mind as we speak… and they're not doing so well. If you really were worthless, would your friends risk their lives to save yours?"

Spiral looked up and started to stand up. "You're right. How could I have been so blind? The answer was right in front of me all along."

Spiral walked past her and Demon Spiral unlocked his sword from the clash with the principal so he could slash Spiral in half. But Spiral held out a card and as the sword was about to cut Spiral, a pair of twin swords came out of nowhere. Those swords belonged to Blade, the card Spiral had summoned.

"I am far… from hollow!" Spiral shouted.

Blade deflected the huge sword and he and Demon Spiral had a duel (the kind with swords).

"Twilight Angel!" Spiral held out another card.

Twilight Angel took Blade's place and flew up high above Demon Spiral. Then the left half of her threw the spear in her left hand at Demon Spiral, piercing him and pinning him to the floor.

"Damn you!" Demon Spiral became enraged.

Demon Spiral threw his giant sword at Spiral again.

"Volcanic Chaos!" Spiral once again held out a card.

Volcanic Chaos took Twilight Angel's place and fell to the ground with a large thud. The hardened skin of Volcanic Chaos easily deflected the sword without even scratching his body.

"Valkyrie!" Spiral pulled out yet another card.

Valkyrie appeared where Volcanic Chaos was and dashed toward Demon Spiral. Demon Spiral then pulled out the spear that was pinning him down and threw it at Valkyrie, but she dodged them and dashed past Demon Spiral, cutting off both of his arms.

"Aaaggh! Damn it!" Demon Spiral exclaimed in pain.

"Yukimaru!" Spiral pulled out one final card.

Yukimaru had appeared and Demon Spiral was quickly being encased in ice.

"Stop this!" Demon Spiral shouted. "Stop this futility at once! You're worthless! Enough of this false determination!"

"Here's the thing." Spiral said. "This determination… is real!"

The ice completely encased Demon Spiral. Spiral and Yukimaru snapped their fingers and the ice shattered, eliminating Demon Spiral and leaving a blob of shadows where he once was. Then Demon Spiral reformed into his previous form and Spiral walked up to him.

"Yeah, I felt like I wasn't worth anything if I couldn't help anyone." Spiral said. "But I don't need to be a hero or act like one to be worth something. If I was worthless, my friends wouldn't be in this world right now trying to save me. If they care that much about me, how worthless can I be?"

Demon Spiral then transfigured into a human man with spiky dark hair and the same attire as the Demon itself, only it had skin and his mouth and nose were covered by the scarf. It then turned into a Xyz Monster Card that fell into Spiral's hand. Spiral looked over the card and read it.

"It's name is 'Brave' huh?" Spiral wondered.

"It's a fitting name for it." The principal said. "After all, it came from your heart."

"There's something I don't understand though…" Spiral said. "You said you put a part of yourself in my mind so you could protect me… why?"

"Maternal instinct I guess." The principal responded.

"You also said it happened when I was born… did you… know me when I was a child? Do you know who my parents are?"

The principal smiled. "Ask me when you come back. This is only a fraction of my mind that presents itself when you are in mortal danger. I'm afraid that I won't be able to answer your questions. For now, you should return to your friends. The moment you overcame your Demon, it practically surrendered the Duel and your friends managed to win by forfeit. They will be relieved to know you are all right."

Spiral began to feel dizzy and his eyes completely closed and his consciousness was lost.

* * *

"Spiral? SPIRAL!"

"WAKE UP!"

"Are you alive?"

"Please! Answer me!"

Spiral could hear his friends' voices around him as he started to regain consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he saw everyone have smiles of relief and happiness on their faces.

"Thank God that you're alive!" Momo shouted as she gave him a huge hug.

"Spiral, we were so worried about you!" Aura was still crying, although it appeared she was crying tears of joy. Even she came up to give Spiral a large hug.

Then Hikari came to give him a hug. "Words can't even describe how worried we were!"

Naoto, Asuka, Chan and Chun also came in and joined the group hug. Shroud was standing outside, a little uncomfortable to join in.

"Shroud, you were worried about Spiral just like the rest of us!" Naoto pointed out to him. "Just swallow your pride and come give him a hug!"

Shroud was a bit reluctant and slow, but he did manage to join them all in the group hug. Spiral then noticed that the clothes of Momo, Hikari, Chan and Chun were all dirty and beaten.

"What happened to you guys?" Spiral asked them. "You're covered in bruises."

"While we were Dueling against your Demon, it was being merciless on us." Chun explained. "In fact, we were all about to lose when your Demon suddenly lost it and collapsed."

"… Spiral…" Momo spoke up.

"If it's about what my Demon said, don't worry." Spiral interrupted her. "I wouldn't have friends that were willing to do anything to save me if I was worthless. I… wouldn't have been able to overcome my Demon if it weren't for you guys. So, in a way, you guys all saved me. Thank you."

A tear fell down Spiral's eye as the touching moment continued.

"Why don't we all head back home?" Naoto suggested. "It's getting late and I'm sure we're all tired. Plus, tomorrow is a big day for Spiral."

"Huh?" Spiral seemed confused.

"Your birthday, silly!" Aura sort of laughed.

"Oh… right… I nearly forgot." Spiral said.

"Who forgets their own birthday? !" Shroud asked.

* * *

The group finally made it back to the real world through the mirror in the principal's office. The principal seemed to have been waiting for them to return.

"Guys, why don't you go on ahead?" Spiral requested. "I need to talk to the principal about something."

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked.

"This is something I need to discuss alone." Spiral said. "Plus, I'm sure you're all tired, too."

It took a moment, but they all nodded and headed outside. Spiral turned toward the principal and was about to speak.

"I'm sure you've got plenty of questions to ask me." The principal smiled.

"Well, before I ask my question, allow me to name a few facts." Spiral said. "When we were stuck in the mirror world rescuing Naoto and Aura, you seemed awfully worried about me. So much so that you gave me a bear hug. Next is when you were in my head. You said that you did that to me when I was born and that you were protecting me out of maternal instinct. 'Maternal' is another term for 'motherly'. I think I've finally figured out who you are, Miss Principal. Or should I say…"

The room was quiet for a moment.

"… Mother?"

The silence continued until the principal smirked.

"You're much smarter than you let people on." The principal said. "… Yes, I am indeed your mother. And before anything else is spoken, I should tell you the reason why I left you with Momo's family at such a young age. I'm sure you would like an answer for that… There were things I had to do that were dangerous and if the people I was up against knew that I had a child then… I couldn't put you through that kind of danger! But I didn't give you to strangers. Momo's grandfather was an old friend of mine and I knew if there was anyone who would protect you and teach you how to protect yourself, it was you. Also, I took care of you for two years and I cherished that time together… I never stopped thinking about you… never…"

The principal looked like her eyes were becoming watery.

"There's still another question I need to ask." Spiral said. "Who's my father?"

"… He… He probably doesn't even exist…"

"How… How is that even possible? !"

"I… When I was 16, I… underwent artificial insemination."

"Wait, what?"

"I went to a clinic and they put... 'stuff' inside me so that you could be conceived."

"… Ooooh!"

"Yes. Do you have any more questions?"

"… No… not really… but... never mind. I think I figured out why my Demon appeared when it did. My mental state wasn't at its personal best then."

Spiral left the office and the principal sighed as if she had finally moved an elephant off her back. But Spiral came back into the room.

"Oh, I forgot!" Spiral said. "What's your name? I should know my mother's name, shouldn't I?"

"… It's _Pulse_. And, yes, I named you Spiral."

"Thanks… Mom." Spiral left with a smile on his face.

Being called 'Mom' also made Pulse smile.

"I'm glad… that I don't have to hide it from him anymore…" Pulse looked like she was about to cry.

* * *

The next morning, Naoto quietly woke up Spiral.

"Wakey wakey…" Naoto said in a hushed tone. "Rise and shine."

Spiral slowly woke up.

"Hurry. Shower and get dressed." Naoto told him.

"It's Sunday. Why can't I just sleep in?" Spiral groaned, half-asleep.

"Just do it."

Spiral slowly got out of bed so his head wouldn't hurt, took some clothes from the drawer and headed into the bathroom.

After Spiral had finished his shower and put new clothes on, he went out of the bathroom and-

"SURPRISE!"

Spiral was indeed surprised to find nearly all of his friends in his room. Everyone was there: Shroud, Naoto, Momo, Lee, Camaru, Aura, Hikari, Asuka, Chan, Chun… even his mother and Etsuko were there. Etsuko immediately ran up to him holding a small box.

"Happy birthday, Spiral!" Etsuko handed Spiral his present with a smile on her face. "How old are you?"

Spiral smiled back at her as he took the present. "Today, I turn 15."

"I'll be the same age next month." Aura said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Spiral responded. "You're only a month younger than me. Well, we'll be sure to think of something for yours."

"But for now, let's celebrate YOUR day." Momo told them.

Spiral just stood there as everyone was starting everything. He smiled and thought to himself.

*I can't even imagine how lucky I am to have these friends…*

Spiral joined the rest of them for his birthday and it was a very exciting day.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Kate Higgins **Pulse**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

* * *

**Preview**

**Aura:** Yay! It's time for Christmas!

**Spiral:** It truly is the most magical time of the year...

**Momo:** I wonder if I should wear a sexy Santa costume...

**Aura:** What was that?

**Momo:** Nothing!

**Pulse:** Spiral, I have quite the gift in mind for both you and Etsuko.

**Spiral:** Really? I wonder what it is...

**Momo:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul, Christmas Time!

**Aura:** There's going to be everything from snowball fights to snow angels! Stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas Cheer

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, fair readers! Sorry this chapter was so short. I was kind of pressed for time and this chapter isn't entirely relevant to the main plot. But I try to make sure that the chapter is as excellent as possible. The same about the last chapter, too. Anyway, please enjoy and hope you have a wonderful Christmas.**

* * *

*Tokyo University Duel Academy, Classroom*

It was December 23rd and it was snowing all over the city of Tokyo. The campus in particular was covered in so much snow that people had to trudge through it. Aura looked outside and seemed to have spaced out while looking at the snow.

"I just love snow." Aura expressed. "It's so pretty and you can have so much fun in it. Oh, that reminds me. When do we have Christmas Break?"

"… Christmas Break?" Naoto seemed confused. "… Oh, that's what they call Winter Break in other countries. Well, it starts tomorrow and goes through January 7."

"Oh! Why don't we see if Etsuko wants to play with us in the snow with us after school?" Aura suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that." Spiral agreed. "What are you guys planning to do for Christmas?"

"I think I'm just gonna do whatever Spiral's gonna do." Momo stated. "He's the only family I've got left, after all."

"Oh… right." Spiral looked down in sadness. "I guess Shroud's gonna have to come along with us too since his folks aren't around either."

"What are you doing Naoto?" Aura asked.

"I'm heading back home tomorrow." Naoto answered. "I probably won't be back on campus until New Year's Eve. What about you, Hikari?"

"Well… I'd probably put myself in the same boat as Momo." Hikari responded. "I'm just going to do whatever Spiral is going to do."

"Speaking of which, what IS Spiral doing for Christmas?" Naoto realized.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure." Spiral began to scratch his head. "I'm either going to stay here with my mother and Etsuko or I'm doing whatever Aura's gonna do. I mean, her parents looked after me for the last two years."

"… Spiral, how about I go back home for the holidays while you stay here with everyone else?" Aura suggested. "Christmas is all about spending time with your family and those you care about. Your family's here… my family's there…"

"Are you sure about this?" Spiral asked.

"… Yes." Aura answered.

"We're heading back home, too." Chan said.

"And I know what I want to ask Santa!" Chun smiled. "I'm gonna wish to be even cuter than I already am!"

Everyone just seemed to stare at Chun.

"… Just kidding." Chun chuckled. "Not even Santa can make me cuter than I already am!"

"… The girls on K-ON are way cuter than you." Spiral said. "And they're REEEAALLY cute."

"…" Chun glared at Spiral.

Chun then pulled out a bottle of holy water and started to sprits it over Spiral's face.

"The power of cute compels you!" Chun started chanting loudly.

"AAHH! AHH!" Spiral exclaimed as he got sprinkled with holy water.

"The power of cute compels you!"

* * *

When classes finally ended and winter break officially began, most of the students went outside in their coats and started to play in the snow. A little later, while Spiral and Etsuko were sledding down the hill, Naoto threw a snowball at Shroud, who was covered in so much winterwear that it was incredibly difficult for him to move, and Shroud fell over face-first into the snow.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Naoto yelled in a war cry.

The teams were Naoto, Camaru, Lee and Aura on one side and Asuka, Hikari, Chan and Chun on the other. It appeared that Naoto's team was winning as the only people on the opposing team that seemed to be doing anything were the twins and Hikari.

"Asuka, what are you doing? !" Chan asked angrily. "We're completely pinned down! If we as so much poke our heads out of the trench, we're done for!"

"I'm just preparing some heavy artillery." Asuka informed.

"We've got 'em on the ropes!" Naoto shouted like a commanding officer. "Just keep the pressure on 'em and don't stop firing!"

From the other encampment, a giant snowball the size of a boulder rose up, being held up by Asuka. Asuka then hurls the snowball right at them and Naoto's team couldn't help but feel like they were staring death in the face.

"… Haha." Naoto muttered in a high pitch. (Translation: "… Mommy.")

The snowball then hit all four of them like an atomic bomb. It even left a mushroom cloud made of snow. When the cloud subsided, Naoto's entire team was buried in the snow.

"YEAH! WE WON!" Asuka shouted in victory.

"Sorry we assumed you weren't doing anything." Hikari apologized.

* * *

While everyone was having fun in the snow, the principal looked out the window and saw the students all having fun. She couldn't help but notice how happy Spiral and Etsuko were and paid more attention to them than anyone else.

"… They look so happy together…" Pulse mumbled under her breath.

* * *

As the principal was walking down the hall, she noticed Aura, still covered in snow, walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh. Miss Aura, do you mind if I ask you something?" Pulse asked.

"Uh, sure." Aura responded. "Go right ahead."

"That young girl playing with Spiral… do you know who she is?"

"She's a girl from an orphanage Spiral and I have been volunteering at. Ever since the first day of our volunteer work, Spiral and her have been getting along real well. She looks up to Spiral like an older brother."

"She's an orphan?"

"Yeah, it's a sad story actually."

"What happened?"

"Her uncle's wife died giving birth to their child and their child died as well. He was jealous of Etsuko's parents because they had a healthy family while he lost his. The grief and anger must have made him go insane because he murdered her parents and she was to be placed under his custody as a godparent. However, the police caught on and you can guess the rest."

"That is a sad story."

"Yeah, but it hasn't been all bad for her. I mean, Spiral is practically family to her now."

"Really…"

* * *

The next day, Christmas Eve, Spiral and Etsuko were making snow angels out in the school courtyard.

"How does mine look?" Etsuko asked.

"A heck lot better than mine." Spiral pointed to his.

"Yours looks good, too." Etsuko complimented.

"Aw, thanks, Etsuko." Spiral said as she rubbed her head.

"HEY!"

Spiral and Etsuko looked toward the school where the voice was being heard. Momo was by the door calling to them.

"Come inside, we're about to celebrate!" Momo continued to shout at them so they could hear.

* * *

Spiral, Etsuko and Momo gathered in the student lounge, which was empty because most of the students went home for the holidays. The only other people in the lounge were Pulse, Hikari, Shroud and Lee. There was also a huge cake on the table.

"Wow! This cake looks yummy!" Etsuko exclaimed in cheer.

"Who made it?" Spiral asked.

"I did." Pulse raised her hand. "It's a chocolate cake covered in white frosting."

"That's my favorite!" Etsuko smiled in cheer again.

"Are we the only ones left here?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Aura, the twins, Naoto, Asuka and Camaru all went home for the holidays." Spiral answered. "They said they'd be back by New Year's Eve, though."

"I think we should celebrate Christmas in the most logical way." Shroud suggested.

"This'll be fun." Lee said sarcastically.

Shroud then pulled out a small bust of Isaac Newton. Actaully, it was an ornament that was a bust of Isaac Newton.

"Christmas Day is actually Isaac Newton's birthday." Shroud informed. "The only reason people think Jesus was born on Christmas was to coincide with the traditional Pagan holiday where we get most of the Christmas traditions such as decorating trees, giving gifts and having dinners that come close to what's expected of Thanksgiving."

"… OR we could celebrate Christmas the way it's supposed to be celebrated?" Spiral offered another suggestion. "All in favor of my Christmas idea?"

Everyone except the principal, Etsuko and Shroud raised their hands in favor of Spiral's idea.

"As long as I can spend time with you, I doesn't matter how we celebrate it." Etsuko said to Spiral.

"I agree with her." Pulse said.

"All in favor of celebrating the man who could first describe gravity and the three laws of motion?" Shroud raised his hand.

… But no one else raised their hand.

"Traditional Christmas it is then." Lee said.

"Oh, before we begin, I have a present for you Etsuko." Pulse went to the tree and sifted through the wrapped gifts.

She came back with a wrapped box with a bow on it. Etsuko opened it and all that was in there were a bunch of papers.

"What's this?" Etsuko asked in confusion.

Spiral took a look at the papers. "Wait… these are… adoption papers?"

"Yes, Merry Christmas, Etsuko." Pulse said. "And you, too, Spiral."

"Me?" Spiral was confused now.

"I adopted Etsuko." Pulse clarified. "You're officially brother and sister now."

Both Spiral and Etsuko smiled and Etsuko gave Spiral a big hug. Then Etsuko gave her new mother a big hug.

"Thank you!" Etsuko said. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

After the party was over, Spiral and Shroud were heading back to their dorm room while everyone else went to their respective rooms. Etsuko went with Momo to her dorm room since they were girls. As soon as Shroud and Spiral went into their rooms, Spiral felt something in his pocket. As Shroud went into the bathroom, Spiral dug into his pocket and found another gift-wrapped present. Reading the tag, it said 'To: Spiral, From: Momo'. Spiral went onto his bunk and opened the present. There was something in there like pictures and when Spiral looked at the pictures, his face became red.

*S… S… Se… xy… San… ta!* Spiral thought as he sifted through the pictures.

Spiral looked around to make sure Shroud wasn't in his sights and hid the present under his pillow.

*Sheesh! Momo's become so kinky ever since we saved her!* Spiral continued to think. *I just wish I had the answer to my dilemma! I can't choose between any of them and if I end up choosing one, the others are gonna be heartbroken! What should I do?*

Spiral then got off his bunk and looked outside at the snow-filled city.

*… It's Christmas. Now's not the time for that. I think that I'll just try to solve this problem before Valentine's Day. Yeah, I'll just leave it at that for now.*

Spiral continued to stare at the falling snow on this fine Christmas Eve.

(Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!)

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Stephanie Sheh **Etsuko**

Kate Higgins **Pulse**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Tom Gibis **Lee**


	22. Chapter 22: The Revelation

**Happy New Year, fellow readers! This latest chapter brings forth some interesting revelations to the table. Please enjoy.**

* * *

*Yasube ramen shop, Shinjuku, Tokyo*

Everyone had returned to the Academy after Christmas and Spiral and his friends were all eating out at one of Tokyo's finest ramen shops (Seriously, it is an actual ramen shop in Tokyo's Shinjuku district). Spiral and his friends were all having dinner at the restaurant, eating many bowls of ramen.

"You know, it's been a while since we discussed what's been happening in the mirror world." Shroud pointed out. "I mean, we still haven't heard how Spiral and the twins went in there."

"Now that you mention it, we should be talking about that." Aura realized. "So you remember anything, Chan?"

"We remember everything clearly." Chan responded. "We saw Spiral going in there and when we saw him going into the mirror, we couldn't believe our eyes and acted without thinking. We tried to pull him out, but he wouldn't let us. The struggle caused all three of us to get stuck there."

"… Wait, what do you mean by 'he wouldn't let us'?" Momo seemed confused.

Spiral stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "… It… was because of the letter I got."

"What letter?" Lee also became confused.

"While I was sulking, someone knocked on the door." Spiral explained. "However, nobody was around when I opened the door. I took the letter inside and I opened it. There was no name, return address or anything on the envelope. I opened it and I got a letter that simply said 'enter the mirror world and die or the little girl will take your place'. No capitalization or punctuation marks."

Everyone fell silent.

"… Why the **** didn't you tell us this right away? !" Naoto suddenly became furious and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "This is important information and a threat no less!"

Naoto took a deep breath, regained his composure and sat back down.

"Do you think 'little girl' could refer to Etsuko?" Momo guessed. "If so, then whoever's responsible is a horrible person for threatening to kill a child!"

"No kidding." Lee agreed. "That's pretty low."

"Before we attempt to deduce anything, let's review the situations in which we were all placed in the mirror world." Spiral suggested. "We don't know the circumstances for Momo's grandfather or our first homeroom teacher. After those, I think Shroud was the first of us to enter. He went into the restroom at the hotel Camaru lives at and was placed in there."

"That's how it happened to me, too." Momo stated.

"Yeah, same goes for me." Naoto said.

"I came in because I asked to go with you guys." Aura said. "So I think we can exclude me from the pattern."

"Asuka, what do you remember before you found yourself in that world?" Spiral asked.

"Uh…" Asuka had to think for a bit. "… I think… it was the same as everyone else."

"I also went into the restroom so I could cry." Hikari recalled. "Remember?"

"Yeah…" Spiral tilted his head down. "And then… that leads to me and the twins-Oh, wait! I forgot about that Raza guy. Although… he seemed to be more aware of the situation and it was him who placed Krystal's kid there. Actually, his Demon never even appeared or manifested. Maybe he's another exception."

"So, what do the people who aren't exceptions have in common?" Asuka wondered.

"… They all happened in restrooms." Spiral answered. "It makes sense. I mean that's the most obvious place one would find a mirror in public. But in a public place, wouldn't there be witnesses? Were there any people in the restroom when you guys entered?"

"Last I remembered there was no one else around." Momo recalled.

Numerous 'same here' and 'I was alone, too' comments erupted.

"Wait!" Naoto realized something. "If this happened to both guys and girls, don't you think that would make a person suspicious?"

"Yeah, you're right." Spiral agreed. "… Wait, could we be dealing with multiple people? You know, maybe a cult?"

"I wouldn't rule that out." Chan said.

Asuka just stared blankly at her bowl of ramen while everyone chatted. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she spoke up.

"Wait, I think I might have something!" Asuka exclaimed.

"What is it?" Spiral asked.

"What kind of person can go into either restroom without raising suspicion?" Asuka riddled.

Everyone had to think for a moment.

"Asuka, you're a genius!" Spiral had an epiphany. "The only person capable of that would be…"

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"A janitor!" Spiral revealed.

"Of course!" Lee also realized it. "It makes total sense! As long as they would knock before entering, they wouldn't raise any suspicions!"

"I think that's our best lead!" Aura said.

"Wait…" Shroud brought doubt into the conversation. "What about my case?"

"Our janitor's a guy." Naoto pointed out. "He simply could've went into the hotel, waltzed in while no one else was in there and tossed you into the mirror."

"If our deductions are correct, I owe that guy a few blows to the face!" Asuka cracked her knuckled.

"We should inform your mother about this." Hikari suggested.

"Yeah." Spiral nodded.

Later, the janitor was brought into a dimly lit room and was sitting at a table in the middle of it. Pulse entered the room first, followed by Spiral, Naoto and Asuka.

"Miss Principal, what might be going on here?" The janitor asked.

"We just have a few questions for you." Pulse took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Do you recognize any of our faces?" Spiral asked.

"I do." The janitor answered. "You two boys were responsible for that puddle of urine I had to clean up on Halloween and I've had to clean up the blood that girl leaves in her wake."

"Are you familiar with this little girl?" Spiral interrogated as he held out a picture of Etsuko that he had in his pocket.

"… No, I'm afraid not." The janitor responded. "I see plenty of young girls in my neighborhood, but I've never met this one."

"And what about this?" Spiral then handed the janitor the folded warning letter he received.

"… What the..." The janitor looked at it in shock. "Who-Who would do such a thing?"

"You tell us." Naoto said.

"You recall the incident that happened back in September, right?" Pulse asked. "The one in which Genji Madaro was found dead? We think that the disappearance of some of our students is related to that."

"Are you accusing me of something? !" The janitor asked in realization.

"Possibly, but we won't know until we get some answers from you." Pulse answered calmly.

"… Wow, I feel like we're those jackasses and bitches that interrogate witnesses and criminals on those overrated crimes shows." Spiral commented.

"There's one more thing we need to know." Pulse said as she pulled out a small mirror from under the table. "Push onto this mirror as hard as you can."

The janitor seemed confused. "… What is this going to prove?"

"That's classified." Pulse simply answered.

The janitor seemed a bit uneasy to touch the mirror, but he went for it anyway. Everyone looked with anticipation, hoping that his hand would go right through it… only when the janitor touched the mirror, nothing unusual happened. His hand didn't go through it or anything.

"Thank you." Pulse took the mirror back. "Two more questions: Did you kill Madaro and placed these kids inside the mirror?"

"I certainly did not kill anyone!" The janitor yelled. "And what the hell does 'place inside the mirror' mean anyway? !"

Pulse just stared into what seemed like nothingness for a moment until she finally closed her eyes.

"Very well." Pulse spoke up. "You are innocent. You are free to leave. Sorry we assumed it was you."

The janitor left and the situation left Spiral, Naoto and Asuka perplexed.

"What… the hell was that about? !" Asuka seemed a bit furious.

"When a person lies, there are physical consequences that one can read." Pulse informed. "I looked into his eyes this whole time. It seems that his reactions were genuine."

Spiral looked down. "We're sorry we forced this upon him."

"It's not entirely your fault." Pulse said. "Your deductions were sensible, but sometimes even the most thought-out deductions won't lead you to the answer. Also, there's something I should have mentioned. When Momo's grandfather was killed, there were two scrolls stolen. One of them listed details on transformation ninjutsu. In other words, our culprit could change how he or she looked provided no one was around to see said transformation."

"Then who the hell could the killer be?" Naoto wondered.

They all had to think for a moment.

*This feels like we're going nowhere!* Spiral thought to himself. *There's something we're missing here! The only clues we have are the ones in front of us! For one, no one reported anything suspicious this whole time. That means it would have to be someone in the Academy, a student or faculty member. They would have to be in a disguise in order to avoid suspicion. Now that I think about it, it'd have to be someone with a position that allows them to watch over any and all happenings within the school. Who would that be…?*

Spiral had to think for several minutes before he came up with something.

"I… have an idea… but…" Spiral spoke up.

"Who is it?"

"What about the class rep?" Spiral questioned. "OUR class rep."

"Now way." Naoto denied. "I've known him for some time and there's no way he's a killer."

Naoto remained silent for a moment.

"Although… now that I think about it, he has been acting differently lately." Naoto realized. "Ever since the fall, he's been acting so different, he's practically a different person."

"Someone of his position would know the school well, know what we were doing and could approach my dorm room without anyone finding that suspicious since we have a class together. Since everyone knows who he is, that would explain the lack of witnesses." Spiral pointed out. "There's a chance that he isn't, but if you look at the clues, there are very few possibilities that can be ruled out. He would know about our situations and would use that to his advantage by changing his form. Actually, if he DID steal that scroll his current form might not even be his own. There's no reason to doubt him, but… something's been bugging me about him since the semester started."

"Let's inform the others about this." Asuka suggested.

They all stepped into the next room and told everyone about their deduction.

"Now that I think about it…" Hikari spoke up. "I saw him talking with Madaro at the beginning of the semester. They supposedly met after school."

"Wait!" Naoto seemed surprised. "He did? ! When? !"

"Remember back on it… I think it was the day before his body was found." Hikari answered.

"Yeah, and if he did steal that scroll from my grandfather, he could disguise himself as anyone and throw us into the mirror." Momo said. "It'd be no problem for him to slip that warning letter into Spiral's room either."

"Before we conclude that he is the one behind all this, I think we should hear it from the horse's mouth first." Spiral suggested.

With a suspicious shadow covering the class rep, they all left.

Luckily for them, the class rep was home while it was winter break. Spiral and his friends all went up to him.

"Oh, it's you guys." The class rep greeted. "What do you need? I was just about to head home."

"Uh huh." Spiral nodded.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" He asked. "Classes don't start again until about a week from now."

Just then, the class under-rep came up to them and she didn't seem to be in a particular good mood.

"Oh, you're here, too?" The class rep asked.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now." The under-rep said. "You've been acting weird ever since the fall semester began."

"Weird how?" He asked.

"Your actions have been… out of character." She answered. "You've said and done some things that I couldn't help but question. I never said anything because I didn't have the courage to do so until now. Actually, I've gotten this unusual vibe from you ever since the semester began."

"What are you talking about?" The class rep asked. "I'm still the same old guy I was back then."

"Really?" The under-rep didn't seem to believe that. "How come whenever one of the other students left the class, you left as well?"

"He left?" Spiral asked. "I guess I never paid attention to that."

"Maybe it's just your imagination." The class rep said before turning toward the others. "And you should all get going soon. Who knows when a blizzard might kick in?"

"Come to think of it, why ARE you guys here?" The under-rep asked.

"We came to confirm something with the class rep." Spiral said.

"Me? What about?"

"You talked with Mr. Madaro after class near the beginning of the semester." Spiral told him. "What was it about?"

"Hmm… my memory's kinda hazy on that since it happened a few months ago." The rep said. "I think it was homework or something. Or maybe he was giving me a lecture. Can't remember exactly what it was. Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"One more thing." Spiral mentioned. "What about the warning letter I received a little while ago?"

"Warning letter?" The rep seemed confused.

"The one delivered directly to my dorm room." Spiral told him.

"You're well-loved around here, Spiral." The rep explained. "Why would anybody send YOU one? It's probably just a prank."

The rep then looked at everyone.

"For Christ's sake! What the hell is this all about? !" The rep started to look nervous for some reason. "I have some important business to deal with!"

He tried to leave, but Asuka and Lee blocked his path.

"There's another thing." Spiral said. "We know that the murders of Momo's grandfather and Madaro were done by the same person. Do you know who it might be?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The rep responded.

"'Cause we think it might've been you." Asuka expressed.

"Th-That's crazy talk!" The rep shouted. "For all we know, someone else might've put them-!"

The rep shut himself up… but it was too late.

"Did you just say… 'put'?" Aura questioned.

"Wait." The under-rep was confused. "Do you know something about their murders?"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A student came screaming from down the hall. He ran and stopped right in front of the whole cluster of people.

"Guys! You won't believe this shit!" The guy panted from the running, but as soon as he looked up and saw the rep's face, he started to panic and babble like a lunatic. "What the hell? ! How can this be? ! You were dead just a minute ago!"

Everyone in the room was in shock at this revelation.

"I was in the bathroom, minding my own business when I smelled something weird." The student explained himself. "Not like restroom stink, but like a smell you don't even smell in a bathroom. Anyway, I followed the smell to one of the vents and I peeked inside. There I find the class rep's body all cold and shriveled up. Then I run out here and he's alive. What the **** is going on? !"

Everyone else turned their attention back to the class rep.

"Things aren't looking good for you, are they? 'Class rep'!" Naoto glared at him.

The class rep then ran in the opposite direction and everyone else gave chase.

At some point, they lost him and had to split up. Spiral and Shroud were searching the girls' dorm and he was looking around.

"Where the hell is he?" Spiral mumbled to himself.

As soon as Spiral turned around, he saw the class rep down the hall and another person he didn't expect to see with him.

"No!" Spiral started running toward them. "Etsuko!"

The other person was Etsuko and the class rep was holding onto her. She saw Spiral and tried to call out to him, but the class rep covered her mouth with his hand and pulled out a bomb and pressed a button on it. He then threw it at Spiral, but he ended up dodging it.

"That bomb is set to go off real soon!" The class rep shouted at him. "Who knows how many students it'll kill if you don't get rid of it!"

The rep ran off in a different direction while Spiral and Shroud were left behind to deal with the bomb.

"I can disarm the bomb!" Shroud told him. "You just focus on saving your sister!"

Spiral nodded and went off after him. He went into the direction he saw the rep run toward and noticed that a nearby restroom was recently opened. Spiral burst inside and saw the rep entering the mirror with Etsuko. He quickly threw a rubber ball at the wall, which ricocheted back to the mirror and cracked it. Spiral tried to enter the mirror, but he couldn't because the mirror was broken.

"DAMN IT!" Spiral punched the mirror with his fist.

Spiral just stood there with his fist in the mirror and started to cry.

"Why?" Spiral sobbed. "Why Etsuko? !"

Spiral continued to sob and wallow in his failure.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Kate Higgins **Pulse**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Tom Gibis **Lee**


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontation

**Hello, fair readers! Again, sorry these chapters keep taking so long. I'm trying to make sure they're as good as possible while trying to get them out as soon as possible. A word of warning on this chapter, though: It is very dark, depressing and contains a bit of strong language (enough to still warrant the T rating). Please enjoy.**

* * *

*Mirror World, N/A*

Spiral, Shroud, Momo, Naoto, Aura, Asuka, Hikari, Chan, Chun and Pulse have all entered the mirror world to chase after the person posing as the class representative and rescue Etsuko, whom the 'class rep' has taken hostage. This time however, there appeared to be some sort of long bridge covered in fog, so what was on the other side could not be seen. They checked the elevator and there weren't any new floors that came into existence. That meant that there seemed to be only one way to go.

"I can't believe he took Etsuko…" Momo looked down.

"Then again, this person DID threaten to take her life in that letter Spiral got from the culprit." Shroud pointed out. "But I think I understand the gravity of this situation."

Momo was a bit surprised that Shroud said something like that, but she didn't show it and then looked toward Spiral. "This must be especially hard on Spiral. He's always been very attached to her and he even cried when she got taken."

"All right, children." Pulse started to speak. "Our culprit's identity has been compromised and has taken a hostage! My daughter… Our objectives are as follows! First and foremost, ensure the hostage's survival! Second, apprehend the 'class representative'! I'm pretty sure you all know that, but I had to inform just in case! Any questions?"

There were no questions asked and the entire group walked toward the bridge.

* * *

After a bit of walking, the end of the bridge was in sight. At the end of the bridge, they witnessed a horrible sight. It looked like a city, completely malformed with buildings bent over and twisted in impossible ways, street signs split in half and a hue of red blanketed over the area. As soon as they got there, a man walked up to the group. He had very short brown hair and he was wearing the traditional school inform, the same the class rep was wearing.

"I presume THIS is what you really look like." Pulse said to the strange man.

"Wait… It can't be…" Spiral muttered. "Momo, do you recognize him? !"

"Yeah, I can't believe it, either." Momo responded,

"Spiral, Momo, who is this guy?" Hikari asked.

"Guys, remember when we told you about the person who said two completely different things to us when I left Momo's family and they were killed?" Spiral asked. "This is _Daisuke_."

"Heh, I'm thankful for you remembering me, but I'm not thankful for the fact you're still alive." Daisuke glared at Spiral.

"And why is it that you want me dead?" Spiral asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Daisuke began to speak. "Because you're nothing but a goody-two-shoes."

"And that drives you nuts because…" Spiral trailed off so Daisuke could elaborate.

"I've had this belief for quite some time now." Daisuke began his elaboration. "The idea of balance, between order and chaos. Order being the lawful and righteous and the chaotic being the exact opposite. Both must exist equally in order to remain in balance. That balance must exist within every person. In other words, everyone must lie within the grey area of this black and white spectrum. That is what I like to see. You, on the other hand, are far too close to the white end of the spectrum. Even though this world has revealed that even you have a bit of chaos within you, you're still within the spectrum of absolute order. That is why I don't like you. You're too much of a hero to be within the ideal society."

"Then why did you involve my friends into this? !" Spiral continued to question.

"Simply killing you would not be enough to make you suffer." Daisuke answered. "You clearly show much more concern for other people than yourself. That's why I pushed your friends into the mirror."

"And you did THAT by using the transformation ninjutsu you learned from one of the scrolls you took from my grandfather!" Momo stated.

"Correct." Daisuke confirmed her suspicions. "I took two scrolls from that geezer. One being the transformation ninjutsu scroll you mentioned. The other was what allowed me to enter this world. We look into mirrors every single day and each time, it records our actions, personalities and our suffering. When each of you entered this world, it caused a reaction that agitated your suffering, your Demons. The Demons wish to express themselves as who they truly are. In order to do that, it must shed the one thing that can stop it. That's why your Demons wanted their host dead. They wanted to be free from their prison and torment. They wanted the Hell to end."

"It was you who killed my grandfather, wasn't it? !" Momo started to become agitated. "Why did you do it? !"

"Ah, yes, he got in my way, so as he was about to strike, I simply pulled out a mirror and fell right in with no way out." Daisuke answered. "Quite embarrassing, actually. An experienced ninja falling for a simple trap like that."

Momo clenched her teeth and fists to keep her anger under control.

"As for Madaro, I needed a guinea pig to once again test my suspicions about this world." Daisuke continued. "So I asked to meet me in his office later that day, took a mirror with me to the meeting and shoved him right in."

"You also pretended to be the class rep after you killed him and hid his body!" Naoto assumed.

"That is also correct." Daisuke confirmed. "Before the year started, I killed him so no one would be suspicious seeing two of the same person. I hid his body in a ventilation shaft in the men's restroom so the smell wouldn't be noticed. I guess I miscalculated that."

"How? !" Momo shouted. "How could you just kill people like that? !"

"It was all a part of the plan." Daisuke calmly responded. "Everything was calculated up until the point you discovered my true identity. I wanted to ensure that Spiral suffered for the loss of those he holds dear. After he witnessed everyone close to him die, I would kill him so I could finally fulfill my mission. However, the bitch principal had Spiral rescue his friends before they were killed. Simply placing Spiral's friends in this world wasn't enough, so I made that warning letter so Spiral would enter the mirror world and get killed by his Demon. Otherwise, I would kill his sister. Due to her young age and mind, she doesn't have a Demon yet so I would have to resort to more blunt means of death."

"So you were willing to kill anyone just so you could make Spiral suffer?" Asuka stated. "Just because he acts too much like a hero? ! What kind of fucked up logic IS THAT? !"

"You son of a bitch!" Spiral shouted. "What you've done is unforgivable! I don't care if we knew each other in the past! I will NOT hesitate to take you down!"

"… Not here, though." Daisuke closed his eyes. "See, I'm not really here right now. This world's allowing me to project an image of myself that can see and hear you and let me respond to you all accordingly. If you wish to challenge me, you'll have to come in deeper into this Hell. If you value the girl's life, you'll come to the top of that tower."

Daisuke's projection pointed to the twisted towering cylindrical building in the distance and then vanished. Everyone had an angered and determined look on their face.

*I promise that I will do everything I can to defeat Daisuke and save Etsuko, no matter what!* Spiral thought to himself.

* * *

They managed to make their way inside the tower and they had to walk up several flights of stairs.

"Why couldn't we just take the elevator?" Naoto questioned.

"It didn't work." Shroud answered.

As they made their way up the stairs, something caught Pulse's eye and she started to bolt off ahead.

"Hey!" Spiral called out. "What's going on?"

Spiral and the others ran after her and when they finally reached where Pulse had stopped, something was there that they didn't expect to see. It was a girl with blonde hair, stuck to the wall by some sort of strange black vines. The only part of her body that wasn't completely wrapped by those vines was her head.

"What the hell is this?" Naoto gasped.

"Who is she?" Asuka asked.

"I've never seen her before in my life." Pulse said. "Do any of you know her?"

Everyone just shook their heads. Asuka tried to pull the vines off, but they wouldn't budge one bit.

"What is this shit?" Asuka wondered.

"It's not any form of plant life I've ever seen." Shroud stated.

"Great! If Shroud doesn't know, then we'll never know." Naoto said.

Pulse then placed her hand on the girl's neck to check for a pulse.

"She's still alive." Pulse told them. "We don't have the means to free her right now, so we'll have to come back for her later."

Everyone had to continue walking up the stairs with the image of that trapped girl going through their minds right now.

* * *

After trekking their way through the distorted tower, the group finally made it to the top where Daisuke said he would be waiting for them. And there he was, holding Etsuko by her neck.

"Etsuko!" Spiral called out to her.

"Spiral!" Etsuko called back. "Help me!"

"Let her go, Daisuke! She's got nothing to do with this!" Spiral demanded. "I'll Duel with you after you've let her go!"

Daisuke just stood silent for a moment.

"Very well, then." Daisuke surprisingly agreed to the terms.

He pushed Etsuko out of his reach, but she was able to regain her balance and ran toward Spiral. Spiral got down on his knee as Etsuko ran toward him. As soon as Etsuko got to Spiral, Spiral felt a shot of pain in his left shoulder. It was almost as if someone had stabbed him with a spear. Spiral looked down and saw some sort of black shadow thing that had stabbed through Etsuko's body and Spiral's left shoulder. He looked up to find out that the source of the shadow was some sort of vine-like shadow extending from Daisuke's right arm. Daisuke that raised his right arm and the shadow slashed upward. Blood came out from the wounds that were inflicted on Spiral and Etsuko and they both fell to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Spiral shouted in pain.

"SPIRAL! ETSUKO!" Pulse screamed in shock.

There was a huge gash on Spiral's shoulder that nearly went as deep as his bones. Etsuko's wound was much worse as there was a large slash across the right side of her torso.

"DAMN IT!" Spiral cursed. "ETSUKO!"

Spiral looked at Etsuko's face, which started to become pale and he started to tear up.

"They need medical attention, immediately!" Pulse exclaimed as she turned toward the rest of the group. "We need some of you to get them out of here and to a hospital! The rest of us will take on-!"

"I don't think so!" Daisuke shouted.

More shadow vines came out from the sides of the building and completely surrounded the top of the building in a vine dome. Then vines completely covered the door they came out of to get to the roof. There was no way off the roof of the tower now.

"I'm not gonna let you do that!" Daisuke proclaimed. "They're gonna bleed out and die! There's nothing preventing their deaths now!"

Aura just looked at Spiral and Etsuko as the puddles of blood started to expand.

"Wait! I think I have an idea!" Aura said as she poked around her Deck. "Remember when Naoto was able to use one of his monsters to help us? A thought occurred to me that I want to try out." Aura pulled out the card that represented her Spirit. "My Spirit's effect allows it to heal Life Points, so maybe I can use it to save Spiral and Etsuko!"

Daisuke heard what she said and vines started to come out where Etsuko and Spiral.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Daisuke shouted.

Spiral noticed that the vines were about to encroach him and Etsuko and started to reach for his Deck. Before the vines could completely imprison him, Spiral managed to pull out his card.

"Brave!"

Spiral's Spirit Card came out and slashed the vines. This upset Daisuke and then he clenched his right fist. Etsuko was completely encased in the vines and when Brave tried to cut them, the vines deflected his sword strikes.

"I hardened the vines so you would have no chance to rescue her!" Daisuke stated. "If I can't kill them both, I can at least kill one!"

"Shit!" Spiral cursed as he walked over to his friends, cradling his left arm in fear of the possibility that gravity might cause it to tear it off completely.

"Hold on, Spiral!" Aura quickly held up her Spirit Card. "Come, Sakuyo-Hime!"

The beautiful maiden that Aura's Demon transfigured into had appeared and cherry blossom petals surrounded Spiral. When the petals began to float away from Spiral, his wound had vanished.

"Let's hurry and beat him so we can get Aura out of here!" Spiral suggested as he went up with his Duel Disk raised. "It'd be quicker if I take him on alone! You guys just try your best to get past those vines!"

They all nodded and Brave returned to Spiral's Deck.

"Are you sure you want to take me on alone?" Daisuke asked.

"There isn't time for an extended Duel." Spiral pointed out. "If I want Etsuko to survive, I have to Duel alone."

Both Spiral and Daisuke prepared their Duel Disks.

"Let's Duel!" Both of them shouted as they started their Duel.

**Spiral (LP 4000) Daisuke (LP 4000)**

The rest of the group had reached the bundle of vines that had encroached Etsuko.

"I'll start!" Spiral drew his first card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Force Breaker (Lv.4 1900/1100) in attack mode! And now I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Daisuke then drew his first card. "I summon Infection Demon (Lv.3 1300/1300) in attack mode!"

A humanoid-shaped shadow with disgusting-looking arms appeared on the field.

"When I Normal Summon Infection Demon, I can halve the attack points of a monster you control and negate its effects." Daisuke pointed out.

One of Infection Demon's arms extended onto Force Breaker and he became infected by the same thing that was infecting the Demon's arms.

"Infection Demon, attack Flame Lancer now!" Daisuke declared his attack.

Infection Demon took its other arm and infected Flame Lancer to the point of destruction, destroying it and inflicting Spiral with 100 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3900) Daisuke (LP 4000)**

"Now Infection Demon has attacked, I can Special Summon from my hand Demonic Epidemic (Lv.3 800/1700)!" Daisuke continued.

Another monster like Infection Demon appeared, only it looked like it was incredibly sick.

"When I Special Summon Demonic Epidemic by its own effect, we both take 800 points of damage." Daisuke said.

Demonic Epidemic shot green bile at Spiral and Daisuke, inflicting them with 800 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3100) Daisuke (LP 3200)**

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down!" Daisuke finished.

Spiral then drew his next card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Flame Lancer! Now I'll tune Flame Lancer with Force Breaker to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Impact (Lv.7 2800/2000)! Next, I Normal Summon Legendary Guardian Setsuka (Lv.4 1700/1600)! Since I Normal Summoned her while I control another Legend-type card, she can destroy a card on the field!"

Setsuka slashed Demonic Epidemic and destroyed it.

"Impact, attack Infection Demon!" Spiral declared his attack.

Impact sent his fist right through Infection Demon and destroyed it, inflicting Daisuke with 1500 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 3100) Daisuke (LP 1700)**

"And when Impact destroys a card in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" Spiral pointed out as Daisuke was inflicted with 1300 more points of damage. "Now, Setsuka, finish him off!"

**Spiral (LP 3100) Daisuke (LP 400)**

"Now that my Life Points are below 1000, I can activate the Continuous Trap Quarantine Zone!" Daisuke responded to the attack.

A giant wire fence appeared between the duelists' sides of the field.

"As long as this card is out, you can't attack!" Daisuke explained. "Now I activate my other Continuous Trap Underworld Cycle! Just wait until the end of your turn to see what this does!"

"I'll place one more card face-down and end my turn!" Spiral concluded.

"Underworld Cycle now activates!" Daisuke pointed out. "Any Demon or Demonic monsters destroyed this turn are Special Summoned again and you take 700 points of damage for each monster revived by this effect! Prepare to face the flames of Hell!"

Infection Demon and Demonic Epidemic came back from Daisuke's Graveyard and the flames of the underworld hit Spiral, inflicting him with a total of 1400 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 1700) Daisuke (LP 400)**

"And it's my turn now!" Daisuke drew his next card. "I Normal Summon Demonic Plague (Lv.3 1200/1200)!"

A third humanoid shadow that looked withered and rotted appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Severe Suffering!" Daisuke continued his turn. "I pay half of my Life Points and then the Levels of all Demon and Demonic monsters I control are doubled! During the End Phase, they are banished! Now I overlay my 3 Level 6 Demons to Xyz Summon a Demon the likes of which pale in comparison to the ones you've fought before!"

**Spiral (LP 1700) Daisuke (LP 200)**

The three Demons merged with Daisuke and he began to transform and enlarge. When the transformation stopped, he was a huge, muscular humanoid shadow with the same shadow vines Daisuke called forth earlier surrounding his arms. He was so big, that he had to crouch to his knees and squat in order to keep the vine dome intact.

"Behold! I am Batrocre (Rank 6 3800/3000)!" Daisuke said in a possessed voice. "This is my Demon form! Now I activate my ability! By removing a Xyz Material Monster, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict you with damage equal to half of its attack points!"

Batrocre crushed one of the green orbs surrounding him and then slammed his fist onto Impact, destroying him and inflicting Spiral with 1400 points of damage.

**Spiral (LP 300) Daisuke (LP 200)**

"Now it's time to crush that little samurai of yours and then you!" Daisuke shouted was about to slam his fist on top of Setsuka.

"I activate the Trap Negate Attack!" Spiral retaliated.

"You got lucky!" Batrocre glared at Spiral. "I end my turn and now the rest of my Xyz Materials are banished."

Spiral drew his next card and then looked over to where his friends were. They still couldn't get through the vines.

*Damn!* Spiral thought to himself. *I was hoping they'd get through by now! Just hold on, Etsuko! Big bro is coming!*

"It's hopeless!" Batrocre stated. "Those vines are indestructible! The only way to get rid of them is to defeat me! And even if you do manage to defeat me, she's probably dead by now!"

Spiral then started to look real angry. "Daisuke… If Etsuko dies… I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! ! !"

Everyone was able to hear that and some of Spiral's friends started to look worried and concerned.

"First, I activate the Spell Card Memorial of Legends!" Spiral started his turn. "First, I banish a Legend-type card from my Graveyard and then send any number of monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard! For each monster I send to the Graveyard by this effect, I can summon the same number of Legendary Memorial Tokens (Lv.? 0/0) and their Level is equal to the Level of the card I banished! I banish my Level 7 Impact and send three monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard so I can summon 3 Level 7 Legendary Memorial Tokens!"

Three statues of Impact appeared in front of Spiral.

"Next, I overlay my 3 Level 7 Memorials!" Spiral shouted.

The three Legendary Memorial Tokens turned into streams of light that entered a cosmic vortex that appeared in front of him.

"I Xyz Summon Brave, the Hero of Legends (Rank 7 3800/3200)!" Spiral had summoned the card he obtained after facing his Demon. "Now I detach one of his Xyz Materials to activate one of his abilities! To destroy up to two cards on your side of the field!"

"Ha! I can't be destroyed by effects! You can only destroy me in battle and can only be done by a monster with more attack points than me!" Batrocre laughed.

Brave then dashed toward the Quarantine Zone fence and cut it down in one strike. Then it followed up by dashing toward and slashing the Underworld Cycle Trap in two.

"And Brave's not done yet!" Spiral continued. "Brave can detach another of his Xyz Materials and he gains attack points equal to that of another Legend-type card I control! Setsuka, lend Brave your strength!"

Setsuka moved to Brave's side and they both readied their swords.

"Now… end this…" Spiral declared his attack.

The two charged toward Batrocre (AKA Daisuke) and were prepared to stab him in the face. The two warriors stabbed Batrocre in the face and destroyed him, reducing his Life Points to 0. The vines began to disintegrate, as did Batrocre's body as it returned to Daisuke's original form. Daisuke was left on his back and was completely immobile. As soon as Spiral saw the vines vanish, he ran toward where Etsuko was and kneeled down to her side.

**Spiral (LP 300) Daisuke (LP 200)**

"Etsuko!" Spiral said to her. "It's okay. Big brother's here now!"

Etsuko looked like she could barely breath and her face was almost completely pale. Spiral held up her head so that it was facing him.

"Just hold on, Etsuko!" Spiral pleaded. "We'll get you out of here! Once we get you to a hospital, everything's going to be fine!"

Etsuko looked straight into Spiral's eyes and she started to cry.

"… big… bro…" Etsuko gasped to say as tears began to roll down her eyes. "… I'm… scared… I… can't… breath…"

"Just take it easy." Spiral told her. "You'll be okay. I promise."

"…" Etsuko simply continued to tear up.

Aura tried to pull out her Spirit card as soon as possible, but as soon as she did, Etsuko stopped breathing. Spiral himself started to tear up, refusing to accept what had just happened.

"Etsuko… Etsuko!" Spiral tried to call to her. "ETSUKO!"

Spiral couldn't help but burst into depressing tears and he wasn't the only one crying. Hikari put her mouth over her face and start sobbing. Aura and Momo started to sob as well. Asuka just slammed her fists onto the roof and created a hole where her fists landed. Naoto and Shroud couldn't bear to look at the depressing sight, so they just turned their heads away (They were crying on the inside). Pulse walked over to Spiral and her eyes also began to tear up.

"I… I can't believe this…" Pulse muttered.

"Finally… my mission is done."

Spiral looked toward where the voice came from and saw that Daisuke was still conscious.

"That is the consequence for being a hero." Daisuke said. "It is that care for others and little regard for your own being that has led to this outcome. If you were just a little more selfish, this would never have happened."

Spiral gently lay Etsuko's lifeless body down and began to walk towards Daisuke's limp body. He pulled Daisuke by the collar of his shirt and started repeatedly punching him in the face.

"AAAAAGGHH!" Spiral screamed at the top of his lungs in anger.

Eventually, Spiral stopped punching him, tossed his body back onto the ground and stomped on Daisuke's chest. Spiral stopped when he heard something. He looked around and saw four-legged shadow monsters come from the sides of the building.

"Hahahahaha!" Daisuke laughed maniacally. "Looks like the Demons want my wishes to be completely fulfilled! They're coming to devour your souls! Slaughter them!"

The Demons then began to pounce and everyone prepared to defend themselves. However, the Demons ran right past them and surrounded Spiral and Daisuke. Nobody was sure what was going on right now, so Spiral stepped away from Daisuke to see if the Demons were focused on him. Spiral walked away enough of a distance to realize that the Demons weren't turning their heads as Spiral moved.

"Wait, what are you doing? !" Daisuke questioned the Demons. "You're supposed to follow MY orders! Kill THEM, not me! Spiral, you wouldn't let an old friend get killed, would you? !"

"… You're right, I wouldn't leave a friend for dead." Spiral said.

Spiral then turned around and walked away. Daisuke's eyes, once filled with cold and anger, were now filled with fear. The Demons then pounced on Daisuke's body and started tearing his body apart, limb from limb. One Demon had latched its mouth onto Daisuke's head and was trying to pull it off his torso. The whole group watched in surprise, horror and a bit of relief as Daisuke was brutally devoured by the Demons. After the mauling was finished, the Demons dispersed and left the area completely. Spiral then went over to Etsuko's body, picked it up and started to walk toward the door leading to the stairs. Everyone else started to follow behind him down the tower's staircase.

* * *

As they continued down the staircase, Naoto, Shroud and Pulse stopped at where they first found the unconscious girl. She must have dropped onto the floor after Daisuke had been defeated. Without the vines covering the rest of her body, everyone could see the purple striped shirt and blue jeans she was wearing. She appeared to have bruises all over her body. The three of them looked down at her.

"Now that she's been freed from those vines, what do you think we should do with her?" Naoto asked.

"Since Daisuke was in control of those vines, we can assume she was an enemy of his or something close to that." Pulse stated as she picked her up and carried her over her shoulder. "When we get back to the real world, let's take her to the school infirmary."

Pulse started to walk away and Naoto and Shroud followed them out.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Kate Higgins **Pulse**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Liam O'Brien **Daisuke**

Stephanie Sheh **Etsuko**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

* * *

**Preview**

**Chan:** This whole chapter has been quite depressing… and why didn't we get any lines during the whole thing? !

**Chun:** We were forgotten by the author! T_T

**Chan:** D-Don't cry!

**Chun:** I'm crying because we were barely there AND that poor little girl died! Bahahahaha! *tears come out of eyes like a waterfall*

**Chan:** Hey, stop crying. You trying to drown us both? !

**Chun:** I-I-I-I c-c-can't st-stop CRYING!

**Chan:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul. Coping. Did I mention we might get a new friend?

**Chun:** BAAAHAHAHAHA!

**Chan:** Wow, you're almost as big of a baby as the people who are dissing the new Devil May Cry.

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Memorial of Legends

Spell

Banish 1 Legend-type monster in your Graveyard and send up to 5 Monster Cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Legendary Memorial Token" (Legend-type/EARTH/Level ?/ATK 0/DEF 0) for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect. The Level of the "Legendary Memorial Token" is equal to the Level of the banished monster.

Brave, the Hero of Legends

Legend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 3800 DEF 3200)

Rank 7/LIGHT

3 Level 7 Monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters you control cannot be selected as an attack target and are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn; You can activate each of the following effects: *Detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to destroy up to 2 cards on the field. *Detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card and select another Legend-type monster you control. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the selected monster. *Detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to increase the ATK of all other monster you control by 2000 until the End Phase.

**Daisuke's Cards**

Infection Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 1300 DEF 1300)

Level 3/DARK

When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls. The selected monster has its effects negated and its ATK is halved.

Demonic Epidemic

Fiend/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 1700)

Level 3/DARK

If a face-up "Infection Demon" has attacked; You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, inflict each player with 800 damage.

Quarantine Zone

Trap/Continuous

You can only activate this card when your Life Points are 1000 or less. Your opponent cannot declare an attack as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Underworld Cycle

Trap/Continuous

During the turn a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; Special Summon it during the End Phase, and if you do, inflict 700 damage to your opponent for each monster Special Summoned by this effect.

Demonic Plague

Fiend (ATK 1200 DEF 1200)

Level 3/DARK

Severe Suffering

Spell

Pay half of your Life Points. The Level of all face-up "Demon" and "Demonic" is doubled. During the End Phase, banish all cards affected by this card.

Batrocre

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 3800 DEF 3000)

3 Level 6 "Demon" or "Demonic" Monsters

This card is treated as a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster and can only be destroyed as a result of battle. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict your opponent with damage equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster.


	24. Chapter 24: Coping

**Finally managed to get this chapter done! Oh, and due to an agreement, I must inform you of a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic titled ****Yugioh: The Knights of Justice**. This story can be found under Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's by the user Aliscia in Writingland. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

*Boys' Dorm Room, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It has been a week since the tragic events that had occurred within the mirror world and a few days after Etsuko's funeral. It was morning and Shroud and Naoto were ready to head for class, but Spiral was still stuck in bed. On the bottom bunk to be more precise.

"Spiral, wake up." Shroud tried to get him up.

"I am awake." Spiral responded blandly.

"Then why aren't you getting ready?" Naoto asked.

"… I'm not sure, myself." Spiral answered in that bland tone again.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all this week?" Naoto asked again.

"I have tried… but when I sleep… it comes back to me…" Spiral said with a shake in his voice.

"What'll come back to you?" Shroud asked this time.

"The nightmares… of that moment…" Spiral explained. "You know how they say Hell is repetition? I'm living in Hell right now. Just… leave me alone right now."

Naoto and Shroud left their dorm room and started walking down the hall.

"Should we stop at the drug store later and get some Valium?" Shroud asked.

"I don't think that'll solve the nightmare problem, but let's hold onto that plan when all else fails." Naoto stated.

* * *

It was lunch period and the whole gang had gathered together, minus Spiral.

"I'm not surprised Spiral's having nightmares." Aura stated. "Especially after a traumatic event like that."

"I still can't believe she's actually gone." Hikari said with her eyes a bit watery. "Things like that never cross your mind… probably because you don't want them to happen."

"And you're saying he hasn't slept for days?" Camaru asked. "That's not good."

"No kidding." Lee agreed. "If he doesn't get some sleep soon, who knows what'll happen?"

"Insomnia usually results in impaired cognitive function." Shroud stated. "If he tries to do schoolwork like that, he's probably going to flunk."

"Well, none of us want Spiral to flunk, but trying to get him to start coping with his sister's death is going to be a serious challenge." Asuka said.

"Yeah, those two were real close." Chan said.

"Would you be that sad if I died, sis?" Chun asked.

Chan having to think for a moment made Chun begin to question whether her sister loved her or not. A few seconds later…

"Yeah." Chan simply answered.

Momo just looked down at her lunch with a sad expression on her face.

"Momo." Aura tried to get her attention.

Momo then looked up at everyone.

"Are you okay?" Aura asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm just concerned about Spiral like you guys." Momo told them.

"Oh, that reminds me." Naoto realized something. "What about that girl we found?"

"As soon as we got back, the principal took her to the infirmary." Shroud explained. "Her injuries were taken care of, but she has yet to wake up."

"Maybe we should check up on her after school." Lee suggested. "No doubt she'll have a lot of questions when she wakes up."

"… I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" Camaru didn't follow any of what they just said.

"It's a long story." Hikari simply stated.

Ms. Krystal then walked up to the group of students.

"Hey kids," Ms. Krystal said. "How are things?"

The students acknowledged her, but said nothing.

"I see," she said looking at them all. "Where's Spiral?"

"Still in bed." Shroud spoke up.

"Well tell him that there's no need to worry about his school work." Ms. Krystal said. "I'll take care of it."

As Ms. Krystal began to walk away, she heard sobbing. She turned around to see Chan trying to hold back tears. Ms. Krystal went back and kneeled down to be face to face with her.

"Hey," Ms. Krystal said in a calm voice placing her hands on Chan's shoulders. "Let it out."

With that Chan began to openly cry, Ms. Krystal let go of her shoulders so Chan could hug Chun and they both began crying together.

"If you guys are worried about Spiral," Ms. Krystal addressed everyone. "Just give him some time. Time heals all wounds, right?"

* * *

"What the HELL do you know?!" Momo shouted standing up and glaring down at her teacher. "You have perfect, ideal life! Good family, great job, and a body that is just NO FAIR! You don't know ANYTHING about losing someone you care about! So don't preach at us!"

Ms. Krystal looked at her for moment, with an expression neither surprised nor upset. She quietly got up and walked away. Momo sat back down and sighed.

"Sorry." Momo apologized. "I couldn't hold that in."

"It's okay." Naoto said. "You have a point, though."

"And didn't you say that your grandfather was killed, too?" Aura asked. "Although, now that I think about it, Spiral had to watch Etsuko die right in front of him."

"Yeah… just like my folks…" Shroud then looked down in sadness.

Momo then looked down again. *I wonder how the principal's handling this?* She thought.

* * *

After classes, Momo went to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Vice Principal Chino?" Momo asked. "I'm here to talk with Principal Pulse."

The door opened and Momo walked in.

"Of course you're here for the principal. No one ever stops by to talk to me." Chino greeted.

Momo just kept walking into Pulse's office.

"Ms. Principal, how are you doing?" Momo asked.

"… I'm… not sure." Pulse responded. "Just when I adopted a new daughter, she's taken away from me. I have witnessed innocent deaths before, but it's something a person never gets used to."

"So I take it you're not handling it very well?" Momo guessed.

"Better than my son is, I can guarantee that." Pulse stated. "Although, we're not the only ones who've lost those dear to us."

"Yeah." Momo looked down with a sad look on her face. "Shroud and I have lost our families as well."

"And Ms. Krsystal…" Pulse said.

"Wait, Ms. Krystal said that she has a husband who goes out of town." Momo pointed out.

"She… didn't tell any of you?" Pulse questioned.

"Tell us what?" Momo asked.

"… Since she hasn't told anyone and I'm the only person with her records around here, I guess I'll just have to answer this." Pulse went to her desk and sat down. "You may want to sit down for this one."

Momo did as Pulse suggested and sat down.

"Ms. Krystal's husband…" Pulse started, but it was a bit difficult for her to say. "Promise me that you'll never repeat any of these words."

"I-I promise." Momo accepted her principal's request.

Pulse took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "Ms. Krystal's husband… passed away some time ago."

Momo then put her hand over her mouth and gasp.

"Oh my God, I didn't know." Momo expressed. "I yelled at her earlier for not knowing what it was like to lose someone close! I shouldn't have said anything!"

"It's okay, Momo." Pulse tried to calm her down. "I'm sure Ms. Krystal forgives you for not knowing, since she has withheld that information for so long."

"But… why didn't she tell us any of this?" Momo asked.

"When she first arrived here, I noticed her marital status and when I brought that up she insisted that nobody should know about this." Pulse stated. "She didn't want any of her students to feel bad about what had happened to her."

Momo still felt a bit sad and guilty.

"Momo." Pulse put her hand on Momo's shoulder. "Please, don't worry about this. I know she's your teacher and that you feel guilty about whatever you said, but you shouldn't let that keep you down. I feel like I was responsible for keeping Etsuko safe, but even though I'm still morning her death, I'm not letting that interfere with the rest of my life. The passed wouldn't want that."

Momo managed to cheer up a bit and smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Principal." Momo said.

* * *

While that was going on, Naoto, Shroud, Asuka, Camaru, Lee, the twins, Aura and Hikari went to the school's infirmary and saw that the girl that they rescued was still unconscious. The girl had bandages across her body and she was breathing through an apparatus.

"Still not awake, huh?" Naoto said.

The group walked up to her and just looked at her.

"If she's been asleep this long, she must have taken quite a beating." Aura stated.

"Either that or she's in a coma." Shroud brought up.

Suddenly, the girl's hand started to twitch… then her face began to twitch. She was clearly regaining her consciousness.

"Not anymore." Lee responded to Shroud.

"… nghh…" The girl moaned as she move her head and open her eyes. "… wait… where…"

She started to get up, but Hikari and Aura ran to keep the girl down in the bed.

"Don't get up." Hikari said.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because the nurse had to remove your clothes to heal your injuries and they haven't been put back on." Aura explained.

"… Where… am I?" The girl asked.

"You're back in the real world." Naoto answered.

"'Real'… You mean… the human world?" She asked.

"Uh, yes." Naoto confirmed.

"Um… what do you mean by 'human world'?" Camaru questioned.

"Oh, right, I forgot that this stuff is going over your head." Naoto realized.

"Sorry to ask you this so soon, but how did you get in there?" Aura asked the girl.

"I… I…" The girl stuttered.

"If you don't remember, you don't have to answer." Hikari stated.

"I-All right…" The girl responded.

"The nurse will probably want to check on her soon." Asuka pointed out. "We should probably let her rest for now."

"Yeah, we'll see you later, okay?" Hikari asked.

"O-okay." The girl answered.

The group then left the infirmary so the nurse could do a checkup on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spiral was still lying in his bed and he barely moved from the spot he was in earlier that morning.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in…" Spiral said.

The door opened and Momo entered the room.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Momo asked in a somewhat hushed tone.

"I haven't slept in days and my sister was killed… I doubt it could get any worse…" Spiral mumbled.

Momo then closed the door behind her.

"Spiral, even though my grandfather was killed, I never witnessed his death with my own eyes." Momo stated. "You actually watched Etsuko die, so… I don't know how you feel right now. But I want you to know that we're always here for you, especially me."

Momo then sat on the side of the lower bunk bed and started to rub Spiral's arm.

"I… think I know the real reason Daisuke hated you…" Momo brought up. "Remember how we were sent on a reconnaissance mission of the rival clan's camp, shortly after Daisuke's parents went missing? When we saw that they were holding his parents prisoner, you were determined to rescue them no matter what. So we snuck into the prison and freed everyone. Eventually, they all caught onto us and there were only so many people we could save at once, especially at our young age and lack of experience. We were lucky that my grandfather came to help and we saved as many people as we did… but Daisuke's parents weren't so lucky. When we told him the bad news, he became angry and sad. Daisuke hating you because you were a hero wasn't entirely off the mark, but I think it was because of your actions that his parents were tortured to death for trying to escape. He would have preferred if his parents didn't go through that torture before dying, so he wanted you to suffer even more than he did to get even. That's probably why he betrayed my family, too. So you would suffer while watching the people who took care of you like their own died."

"So you're saying it's my fault Etsuko's dead?" Spiral asked.

"No, it's not your fault." Momo stated. "What you did wasn't wrong at all. We saved all of the children and even some of the adults."

"But if we'd been able to save Daisuke's parents… So many people wouldn't have died… Your family… my sister… the class rep… Madaro… they would all still be alive if I hadn't done what I did."

"Spiral…" Momo muttered. "The U.S. military have witnessed horrible things that they don't want to be reminded of. They've seen the deaths of fellow comrades, innocent people, even their loved ones cry when they don't come home alive. Yet somehow those brave people are still able to live out the rest of their lives to the fullest. You're no different from a soldier. And you're not the only one who has lost a loved one. Someone, somewhere probably lose one every day. People die and there's no getting around that. While mourning their loss makes them feel like they had a place in their loves ones' hearts, they would also like to see you move on."

"Do you think that's what Etsuko would truly want?" Spiral asked.

"She would want you to live your life for the both of them." Momo answered. "Besides, as long as Etsuko's in your memory, she'll always be with you."

"… Thank you, Momo…" Spiral finally smiled for the first time in days. Spiral then started to tear up. "That last line might have been a cliché, but it was just what I needed."

"Just let it all out." Momo told him.

Momo then held Spiral's head to her chest as he continued to tear up.

* * *

After the girl's checkup, the guys and Asuka were waiting outside while the other girls were getting their mysterious friend some clothes to put on.

"Why did they have to bring extra uniforms if the girl had clothes on her when we brought her back here?" Shroud questioned.

"The clothes were torn up a bit and you can't go running around in raggedy clothes unless you're poor or homeless." Naoto stated.

"That explains that, but why didn't the girls want me in to go in there with them?" Asuka asked.

"I think it might have something to do with what happened 'on the other side'." Naoto answered.

"What the hell are yo… Oh!" Asuka finally got it. "W-W-Wait! I-I'm totally not like that! I have no problems around guys now!"

"Is something wrong with Asuka?" Camaru asked.

"No, not 'wrong'" Lee simply said.

The infirmary's door then opened and the girls all came out. The mysterious girl was wearing the standard school uniform.

"Do I have to wear these clothes?" The girl asked.

"They're the only spare clothes we could find on such short notice." Aura answered.

"Are there any other clothes I could wear?" The girl asked again.

"We'd have to go to the shopping districts to get new clothes." Hikari stated.

"What's a shopping district?" The girl seemed somewhat confused.

"Wait, you don't know what a shopping district is?" Lee questioned.

"Are you one of those retarded people or was your head hit too hard?" Shroud questioned before Asuka hit him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"That wasn't very polite!" Asuka yelled at him.

"Look who's talking!" Shroud yelled back.

"Anyways, we should probably get our purses and wallets so we can pay for whatever clothes she wants." Naoto suggested.

* * *

Naoto and Shroud came back to their dorm room to get their wallets before they go off on a possible shopping spree.

"You know, during spring break, I'm going to try and get a part-time job so I have more money to spend and save." Naoto expressed.

Shroud then looked at Spiral's bunk.

"Looks like Spiral finally got some sleep." Shroud somewhat whispered.

Naoto then looked toward Spiral's bed and couldn't believe what he saw.

"I don't believe this…" Naoto muttered.

What he saw on the bed was Spiral and Momo sleeping together. Nothing bad, they were just fast asleep on the bed with all of their clothes still on.

"I think it would be best if we let them sleep." Shroud whispered to Naoto.

They both grabbed their wallets and left, but Naoto stayed behind for a minute, pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Spiral and Momo sleeping on the bed. Once he saved the photo, he put his phone back into his pocket and quietly left.

* * *

Later at the shopping district, the guys were waiting in a nice and warm electronics store while the girls were off in a nice and warm clothing store.

"There isn't anything new..." Shroud was browsing through the DVDs. "And are there any places in Japan where I can find 'Doctor Who'? !"

"Great, now we're bored." Naoto stated. "Now I'm questioning if we should have went with the girls or not."

"Females prefer privacy when it comes to shopping unless they have to bring their mate or offsprin around." Shroud told them. "We aren't either of those things to those girls."

"... Well that sucks." Camaru simply said.

Finally, the girls came back and they were all wearing winter coats due to the cold January air.

"Sorry we're late." Hikari greeted the guys. "As soon as we went into the clothing stores, she practically behaved like a little kid."

"Even more than me or Shroud combined... Okay, maybe not THAT much." Chun said.

The strange girl was wearing a puffy purple coat to keep her warm from the winter cold.

"Well, let's see what kind of clothes you got." Naoto said. "It'd better be worth the wait."

"We were only gone for like 12 minutes." Aura told them.

"Actually, it's been an hour... no joke." Shroud showed them his watch.

"... Huh, time really does fly when you're having fun." Aura responded.

The girl then took off her coat to reveal her new purple sweater and black winter pants.

"Damn! You REALLY pull that off!" Naoto complimented.

"I wanted to get those other clothes, though." The girl expressed.

"Don't worry." Chan assured her. "We got those for you, but they aren't clothes for winter. You'd freeze to death."

"To be honest, I thought this 'shopping district' was going to be something worse than Hell, but... I think I was wrong." The girl said.

Nobody knew how to respond to that.

"Uh... Wait! After all this time, we never asked you your name!" Aura realized.

"Yeah, why didn't we ever think of that? !" Chan seemed baffled by that herself.

"Do you even remember your name?" Chun asked.

"Um..." The girl had to think for a minute. "People... have always called me _Lilith_."

"'Lilith', huh?" Naoto said. "Any last name?"

"Um... I don't think I have one." Lilith answered. "It's not that I don't remember it, it's just that I don't think I was ever given one."

"Wait, does that mean you don't have amnesia?" Shroud asked.

"What's amnesia?" Lilith asked.

"That doesn't help." Camaru said.

"He's asking if you can remember where you came from, who you are and the people you've met." Lee summed up for her.

"Uh..." Lilith just seemed to daze off.

"Let's just leave it be for now." Hikari suggested.

"You know what? I'm actually feeling pretty hungry." Naoto realized. "How about we grab a bite to eat?"

"Ooh, that rament shop is right around the corner!" Chun pointed out.

"We also lost quite a bit of money just to get this girl enough clothes for each week." Chan also pointed out.

Lilith put her coat back on and the whole group walked outside. Just as they were leaving the electronics store, snow began to fall down like cherry blossoms fluttering in the breeze.

"What is this?" Lilith asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Shroud asked. "It's snow."

"It's like rain that froze over because of the cold." Aura said. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Lilith then looked toward the sky and saw the beautiful snowflakes falling from the sky.

"... Yeah, it is." Lilith smiled.

"Can we please get a move on? I'm starving!" Lee interrupted that moment.

* * *

Everyone took a seat over at the ramen shop and everyone got a steaming hot bowl of ramen, perfect after being outside in the cold.

"All right! Time to dig in!" Naoto exclaimed as he started to chow down on the noodles.

Lilith tried to put her fingers around the chopsticks, but appeared to be having some trouble. Every time she got some of the soba noodles and tried to put them toward her mouth, they slipped back into her bowl.

"It's a bit difficult at first, but you get used to it." Aura told her. "It's all in the wrist."

Lilith paid close attention to how Aura had her fingers around the chopsticks. She then imitated the movement and managed to hold the chopsticks right and manage to finally grab a taste of her ramen.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Lilith then started to eat her bowl of ramen like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm glad you like it." Hikari said.

"Judging by your lack of knowledge of chopsticks, you're probably not from Japan or China." Shroud stated. "That and your name."

Lilith then stopped eating her ramen and looked down with a somewhat sad face.

"Uh, let's change the topic!" Aura suggested. "Like, um, uh, what do you think of her, Asuka?"

"Hm? She seems okay." Asuka answered, a little confused.

"No, I mean... never mind." Aura dropped the subject.

"I wanna know what... Oh, you're still on that? !" Asuka asked, kind of angry.

"Is Asuka-?" Camaru was about to ask.

"Finish that question and see what happens!" Asuka glared at Camaru.

"She seems kind of aggressive, doesn't she?" Lilith asked.

"She's not a bad person once you get to know her, you just have to mind your words." Naoto told her.

"Oh, before I forget, what kind of place was it that you took me to?" Lilith asked again.

"A school?" Asuka answered in confusion. "You never heard of a school?"

"It is a place of finite knowledge to prepare young people for the real world of business, jobs and futures." Shroud explained.

"That sounds like fun." Lilith responded.

"It actually isn't at times." Naoto pointed out.

"Can I go to this school thing, too?" Lilith asked.

Shroud thought for a moment. "... You wouldn't survive one minute with your current processing power."

Their dinner continued as they all made small-talk, gossip and other things.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went back to the dorm, except for Asuka and Hikari whom went back to their respective homes. Hikari decided to take Lilith to her place to live for the time being.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Hikari said as she walked in the church.

"What kinds of place is this?" Lilith asked.

"It's a church." Hikari answered. "Do you know what a church is?"

"... Actually, yes I do." Lilith answered.

"Oh, good, that saves some explaining." Hikari smiled.

Hikari led her to the guest bedrooms.

"These are the guest bedrooms. This is where you'll be staying." Hikari said as she put down the shopping bags over by one of the beds. "Oh, you probably haven't been able to bathe for a while."

"A bath does sound nice right about now." Lilith expressed.

"I'll go get everything ready so the water's nice and warm." Hikari told her. "It'll feel real nice after being in the cold all day."

Hikari then left the room, leaving Lilith alone with her thoughts.

*This place...* Lilith began to think. *It's a lot nicer than he told me it was... They all think I have amnesia... Maybe I should keep it that way...*

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Kyle Hebert **Camaru**

Kate Higgins **Pulse**

Wendee Lee **Krystal**

Cherami Leigh **Lilith**

* * *

**Preview**

**Naoto:** Hey, Spiral, Valentine's Day is coming soon. Have you decided on a lady yet?

**Spiral:** ... Wait, it's that time already? ! I thought I had more time!

**Naoto:** You still haven't made up your mind? !

**Spiral:** Hey, so much has happened!

**Naoto:** I'd suggest a poll from the readers, but the rules state that we can't let the readers decide the story.

**Spiral:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul, Valentine Who? ! Up next, the twins!

* * *

**Chan and Chun's Comedy Corner**

Chan and Chun appear on a stage next to a microphone.

**Chun:** Heeelllooooo, Tokyo! Welcome to Chan and Chun's Comedy Corner!

**Chan:** We wanted to be more noticeable by the viewers, so we thought we'd do an end-of-the-show comedy routine.

**Chun:** And heeeeeere we go!

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

**Chan:** Um... sis?

**Chan:** Yeah?

**Chan:** Did we forget to write jokes?

**Chun:** ... Apparently so...

**Chan:** ... Well, next time, we promise to have some jokes on hand.

**Chun: **Catch ya later!


	25. Chapter 25: Valentine Who?

**All right, readers! Here's the Valentine's chapter, just in time for Valentine's Day! Please enjoy and review! I like to take your feedback into consideration! Though I'm sure you'll love this chapter.**

* * *

*Class, Tokyo University Duel Academy*

It was early in the morning and Shroud, Spiral and Naoto were all eating breakfast on the school's rooftop.

"Man, I can't believe it's Valentine's Day already!" Naoto exclaimed.

"Wait… Today is Valentine's Day?" Spiral asked.

"Uh, yeah." Shroud answered.

"So, did you make a decision yet?" Naoto asked and then gave him the twitchy eye.

"… Shit." Spiral realized.

"You still haven't decided? !" Naoto asked in shock.

"You try to focus on a love life during situations like the ones we went through the past month!" Spiral shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shroud asked.

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it." Spiral wanted to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't think you have to do much of anything." Shroud interjected. "Not yet anyway. Well, since Hikari and Momo are Japanese, they don't expect you to reciprocate until March 14. Aura, on the other hand, is probably going to expect an answer sometime today."

Spiral and Naoto were surprised that Shroud knew that, and were scared because he said that out loud so casually.

"I can overhear you guys talk from time to time." Shroud explained. "If you're so confused, why not make a pro and con list?"

"... Huh, I didn't think of that." Spiral realized.

"Of course you didn't." Shroud condescended.

"All right, who shall we do first?" Spiral wondered.

"How about..." Naoto droned off until he thought of someone. "Hikari?"

"Okay..." Spiral began to think. "She's certainly not afraid to get up close and personal in several ways."

"Oh yeah." Naoto remembered some things. "She got in the bath with you during the first week of school and during the school trip in November, you two almost had sex. Ah. That felt like it was only yesterday."

"She's also got this aura around her that kind of just draws you in." Spiral added. "You know, kind of like Mizore or Mio."

"Next, let's take a look at... Aura." Naoto said.

"Well, she's refined, graceful and can always find a reason to smile." Spiral stated. "She also loves helping others. I guess you could say that she is quite motherly."

"Not interested in her money?" Naoto questioned.

"That would be really shallow, wouldn't it?" Spiral asked.

"... Fair enough." Naoto answered. "And lastly, we've got Momo."

"Let's see..." Spiral tried to think. "We've known each other since I was 2, she always knows how to cheer me up-"

"And let's not forget that awesome rack of hers." Naoto started to daydream.

"Naoto!" Spiral shouted at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Naoto apologized. "But that's a good thing, isn't it? You like big boobs, don't you, Spiral?"

"W-well..." Spiral started to blush. "I-I suppose but that's not a priority criteria."

"Anyway, have you made your decision?" Shroud asked.

"I don't know..." Spiral held onto his forehead. "I... I just can't decide on one. I know it's wrong to go with all three, but I just can't pick one girl over the other."

Naoto rubbed his head for a moment and then looked at his watch.

"We'd better get going to homeroom." Naoto suggested. "We'll have to think of something later."

* * *

Back in the homeroom class before the classes started, Spiral, Naoto and Shroud had returned and saw just about everyone accounted for, including Ms. Krystal. Ms. Krystal was wearing a beatufil red tupetop dress with a cut down the long skirt so some leg could move and be revealed. Naoto couldn't help but stare.

*She's married. She's married. She's married.* Naoto kept repeating in his head as he blushed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, kids." Ms. Krystal greeted them. "Hope that your special girl gives you a little something today."

"Uh... y-yeah." Spiral responded simply.

Shroud immediately took his seat since it was close to the door and Spiral and Naoto headed to their desks. They saw that all the girls in their class were already in their seats and eventually the two guys made it to their desks.

DING! DONG! DONG! DING!

The bell rang and everybody was in their seats. Ms. Krystal stood up and nearly every guy in class looked like they were drooling.

"Good morning, class! Today is Valentine's Day!" Ms. Krystal announced. "I hope you got something thoughtful for your special guys.. or girls. Whatever your preference is."

"Naoto." Spiral whispered to him. "Are you expecting anything today?"

Naoto did have a thought, but judging by his reaction afterward it didn't seem like a happy thought.

"Oh... sorry." Spiral apologized.

"It's not your fault." Naoto assured him. "I've just had bad luck with women."

"Yeah..." Spiral looked down.

* * *

Later that day when lunch was about to start, Momo came up to him holding something behind her back.

"Um... Spiral?" Momo tried to get his attention.

"Yeah." Spiral responded.

"Um, I had this-"

Hikari suddenly bursts right into their conversation.

"Hey, Spiral!" Hikari greeted nonchalantly. "It's just that today is Valentine's Day, so... um..."

Hikari was about to hand Spiral the boxed lunch... but he had suddenly disappeared for some reason.

"Order! The Inquisition is now in session!"

Momo, Hikari, Chan, Chun and Naoto turned their heads to where they heard the voice. For some reason, Spiral was tied up to a crucifix and surrounded by guys wearing dark purple hoods and masks.

"What the hell is this about? !" Spiral asked.

"The Inquisition finds Spiral guilty of breaking our blood brother's bond." The guy with the gavel said. "Which prohibits us from all chick stuff, like dating or feeling things."

"I don't recall joining anything like that!" Spiral shouted.

"How do you find?" The guy with the gavel asked the others.

"Guilty! Guilty!" The other cloaked students responded.

"Any last words for the defendant?" The 'judge' asked Spiral.

"'Last words'? ! What happened to the whole trial thing? !" Spiral questioned.

"Death penalty!" The 'judge' decided.

As they were doing God-knows-what to Spiral, the girls seemed confused as to what was going on.

"Umm... What's this all about?" Chan asked.

"Oh, that's the TTT Inquisition." Naoto explained. "Every school has one these days. They're just a group of guy students who women don't really like. They also resent those who are actually liked by girls."

"So, are you a member of this Inquisition, Naoto?" Chun asked.

Naoto felt like he was insulted. "... Actually, yes."

Spiral flew back into his seat with bruises all over his body.

"What the hell was wrong with those guys?" Spiral said.

"Hey, Spiral." Aura came up to the group. "Um... I... I just... Happy Valentine's Day!"

Aura held out a boxed lunch.

"I-Is that for me?" Spiral asked.

"Y... Yes, it's for-"

BANG!

Again, Spiral was whisked away by the TTT Inquisition and tied him to the crucifux again.

"Order! This Inquisition is now in session!"

"Again? !" Spiral shouted. "What did-"

"Guilty!" The 'judge' sentenced.

"Please don't do this! It's not his fault!" Aura yelled.

Everyone's attention was drawn toward Aura.

"Um... well, um..." Aura stuttered while twiddling her thumbs. "You see, I... Give me a second... I made it for..." She tired to find the right words...everyone staring at her made very uncomfortable... then she smiles cutely.

BANG!

"WE TORTURE FIRST THEN DEATH!" His eyes glowing red.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Spiral screamed in pain.

* * *

After the torture, Spiral and Aura were alone on the school's rooftop. Spiral looked like he was charred to a crisp.

"Spiral, are you okay?" Aura asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spiral was obviously lying. "I was just burned at the stake was all."

Blood then falls out of Spiral's mouth like a waterfall. Aura then brought out the exquisite-looking boxed lunch she made.

"Well, I'm sure you'll definitely feel better after eating." Aura said as she handed him the meal.

"Thank you." Spiral took the meal and started eating it. "Hm, where did you learn how to cook?"

"Well, I grew up with little to do, so I would sometimes watch the servants cook." Aura answered. "I guess all that time inside the kitchen increased my knowledge of how to cook meals. But I was afraid to add anything beyond what was needed."

"Yeah, unless you taste it yourself first after adding any extra ingredients, it could kill them." Spiral stated. "It's something you learn after watching a lot of anime."

"Which reminds me, how come the Japanese think that sexual arousal causes nosebleeds?" Aura questioned.

"I don't know." Spiral answered. "It might be common in Japan, but that doesn't seem to be the case in Europe or America."

"And how come most of those shows always seem to have girls that can't cook?"Aura continued questioning. "That seems to be an anime stereotype."

"I can't answer that either." Spiral responded. "Wait a minute, how do you know this stuff?"

"Oh-um!" Aura was caught off guard. "I-I-I-I just-that's all that seems to be on TV these days!"

"..." Spiral didn't know how to respond to that and just felt like shrugging it off.

As those two were talking, Momo saw them and looked kind of sad.

* * *

Momo was walking down the hallway, holding what looked like a boxed lunch in her hand.

*I was hoping I could do this, but I'm not sure if I failed because other people kept interfering or my cowardice.* Momo thought to herself.

Eventually, she started to hear Spiral and Naoto talking to each other a little further down the hall. Momo quickly ran into a nearby classroom and peaked through one of the windows as the two walked by.

"Now's my chance." Momo whispered to herself.

"And so the truth is revealed."

Momo looked behind her to see the TTT Inquisition behind her in the classroom.

"Spiral has had 3 girls making lunch for him at the same time? !" One guy said. "I find that to be unforgivable! I say death to the traitor!"

Then all the other doors and windows opened to reveal the rest of the group. There were enough of thoes guys to fill an entire classroom.

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!" They all shouted.

"Hold on! It's all a misunderstanding!" Momo panicked. "I just... um... well... I..."

All the eyes staring at her made her feel uncomfortable. Momo just giggled and smiled cutely. Then the Inquisition started to march towards the direction Spiral went in.

"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guily." They all muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing? !" Spiral shouted from across the hall. "STOOOOP!"

* * *

Later that day when classes ended and students were rising from their seats, Momo walked up to Aura and Hikari.

"Aura, Hikari..." Momo said. "I challenge you two to a Duel."

"Really?" Aura was a bit surprised. "What's the occassion?"

"Well... I..." Momo needed a moment to gain her composure. "The winner of this Duel has the right to Spiral's heart and the others must accept that outcome. I think we should settle this once and for all."

"It would probably put this rivalry to an end." Hikari said. "Either that or cause one of us to go in a jealous rage and kill the others."

Aura and Momo stepped away from Hikari, scared of what she just said.

"I'm kidding." Hikari chuckled.

The girls went outside and Lee and Asuka entered the classroom and went up to Spiral, Naoto, Shroud, Camaru and the twins.

"What are the girls up to?" Lee wondered.

"I think they said they were going to Duel to see which one has the rights to Spiral's heart." Shroud said.

There was an awkward silence as everyone's eyes opened wide.

"... What?" Shroud broke the silence.

"Shroud... You're supposed to keep people's crushes QUIET!" Naoto yelled at him.

"Are you saying Momo likes you?" Lee questioned.

"Are you saying Aura likes you?" Camaru then questioned.

Spiral was like "..." O_O

"Uh, hey!" Naoto tried to break up the awkward. "I'm sure it's not a problem as long as Spiral doesn't reciprocate those feelings, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be okay." Camaru answered.

"You don't like those girls, do you Spiral?" Lee questioned.

"..." O_O

"... You... MANWHORE!" Lee shouted. "You like TWO girls? !"

"Actually, it's three." Shroud pointed out.

"SHROUD!" Spiral shouted at him. "You're not supposed to reveal stuff like that!"

"You didn't tell me." Shroud responded.

"IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS, YOU DIMWIT!" Spiral was severely irritated with Shroud.

"What is wrong with you? !" Camaru questioned Spiral.

"I'm just indecisive!" Spiral explained.

"Well, we'll help you come to that decision." Lee said. "Camaru and I challenge you!"

"To a Duel?" Shroud tried to clarify.

"Not this time." Lee answered. "We'll settle this like REAL men: A fistfight!"

"And if we win, you have to go with Hikari!" Camaru said.

"Why her-Oh, I get it." Spiral said.

"Really? Because I don't." Shroud expressed.

*This is all just SO stupid!* Asuka thought.

As everyone left the classroom, Asuka felt like somone was watching from the hallway. She went in that direction to see what was going on. She looked around and she definitely saw the person trying to hide behind the classroom doors.

"Lilith, what are you doing?" Asuka asked.

Lilith got out of her 'stealth mode'.

"I followed Hikari when she left this morning." Lilith answered. "It seemed kind of boring at the church without you guys. You know, I watched what people do on this 'Valentine's Day' and it's not at all what I thought it was."

"What did you think today was about?" Asuka asked.

"I thought it was where people had constant sexual intercourse until the day was over." Lilith stated.

"Where did you hear that?" Asuka felt like she had to ask.

"It was just... something... someone told me." Lilith responded. "Anyway, it seemed like things were eventful today."

"Yeah, they're all behaving like barbarians." Asuka expressed.

"What does that mean?"Lilith was a bit confused.

"The barbarians earned their women by winning in bloody battles against one another." Asuka explained. "This is why I don't really like guys. They act like animals."

"Is that why you like girls?" Lilith asked.

"I keep telling everyone I'm NOT LIKE THAT!" Asuka screamed.

* * *

Outside in the school courtyard, Momo, Aura and Hikari stood in a triangle formation for their free-for-all Duel while closeby, Spiral was standing across from Camaru and Lee. Naoto, Shroud, Chan, Chun, Asuka and Lilith were all watching the battles on the sidelines.

"I wonder who will end up victorious." Chun said.

"For which fight?" Shroud asked.

"Both, I guess." Chun clarified.

"Of the guys, it'd be hard to tell between them." Chan stated. "Lee was raised by wolves, Spiral was raised by ninjas and Camaru... come to think of it, I have no idea."

"This Duel is a Free-for-All." Momo reiterated. "All of us must have made a turn before any one of us can attack. When two of us have our Life Points reach 0, the one left standing gets Spiral."

"That sounds fair." Aura said.

"I still believe I'm going to win." Hikari gloated.

"Let's Duel!" They all exclaimed.

**Momo (LP 4000) Aura (LP 4000) Hikari (LP 4000)**

"I'll start this battle royale!" Hikari drew her first card. "First, I summon Astral Angel Niphia (Lv.4 1700/600) in attack mode!"

Hikari had summoned an angel with her pink hair in tied in a bun on the back of her head. The angel carried a scepter with a dark green jewel embedded on the top.

"Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Hikari finished.

"I'll go next!" Momo drew her first card. "I summon Shinobi-Chihiro the All-Seeing (Lv.4 1600/1000) in attack mode!"

Momo summoned a female ninja with grey eyes wearing a sweater.

"Each turn, she can allow me to either look at another player's hand or face-down cards!" Momo stated. "I choose to look at Hikari's face-down cards!"

Chihiro's eyes opened wide and Hikari's face-down cards were revealed to be Beckoning Light and Starry Wall.

"And after the cards are revealed, I can send one of the revealed cards to the Graveyard!" Momo pointed out. "I choose Starry Wall!"

Chihiro then slammed her palm at the face-down Piercing Light Sword and destroyed it.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Momo concluded.

"My turn!" Aura drew her first card. "First, I summon Graceful Blossom Lion (Lv.4 2000/1000)! Since there aren't any Blossom Counters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Graceful Blossom Swan (Lv.3 1500/400) from my hand!"

A pink and white swan with wings that looked like flower petals appeared on Aura's side of the field.

"Since my swan was Special Summoned this way, I can place a Blossom Counter on any card on the field!" Aura stated. "I place it on my Lion! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

After that move was played, someone brought something up.

"I wonder how the fight between the guys is going." Chan expressed.

"Get down here, you son of a bitch!" Lee yelled out.

The spectators all looked toward where the fight was taking place and Spiral was standing on top of a lamp post with Camaru and Lee on the ground.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Camaru demanded.

"'If the enemy can't touch you, he can't beat you'." Spiral quoted.

"This doesn't make any sense right here." Lee pointed out. "We could just wait here like sharks until your legs begin to fall asleep!"

"Hey, if Sly Cooper can do it, I can, too!" Spiral responded.

"I have a feeling none of this will end well." Chan expressed.

"Oh my God, that tears it!" Asuka spoke up. "I am going to put an end to all this shit!"

Asuka walked to the area that was inbetween where the two fights were taking place.

"Hey! Everyone!" Asuka tried to get everyone's attention, but no one responded. "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!"

The fighting had stopped and everyone's attention had shifted toward Asuka.

"Do any of you know ONE of the reasons I despised guys?" Asuka asked. "Because they were idiotic barbarians who let their impulses get the best of them!"

"Not cool!" Some random male student said.

"And that is EXACTLY how you guys are acting right now!" Asuka enlightened. "ALL of you! Lee, Camaru, so the girls you like don't like you back. Do you know how often that happens to people? A lot more frequently than you think! Either move on or some second thing which I can't quite figure out! And you girls are fighting over the same man just like men did over particular women hundreds of years ago! I don't even know what to tell you girls because I am not good at this 'love' thing! And Spiral... to be honest, I'm not really mad at you. I mean, yeah, you have feelings for more than one girl, but at least you're not fucking them behind each others' backs."

"Is this true?" Aura asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Spiral turned his head away. "... All right. One of the reasons I can't decide is... because I know two of you will be hurt if I choose the other. I haven't figured out the other reasons. I just... I just don't want anybody to be sad."

Everyone was just silent for a moment and then Momo walked up to the lamp post.

"Come down here." Momo politely said.

Spiral slowly climbed down the lamp post and set his feet on the ground. Momo then nudged her head a little bit at Aura and Hikari, signaling them to come over there with her. They both reached Spiral and after a moment, Momo gave Spiral a big hug. Most of the others weren't sure how to respond to what was happening before them.

"Don't worry about it, Spiral." Momo assured him. "We'll all figure it out somehow. I mean, you don't have to choose right now. You're only 15."

"... She's right, there's no hurry." Aura agreed.

"And we'll try to make sure that regardless of who you choose, the others will accept it." Hikari said.

"Thank you." Spiral said.

"I can't believe it took me all day to figure this out, but I think I may have figured something out." Naoto spoke up. "Spiral, what if you went out with each of the girls one at a time? Not like a date, but something along the lines of friendy alone time. That might help you figure something out."

"That's not a bad idea, Naoto." Hikari agreed. "How does that sound, Spi-?"

Everyone turned their heads to see the entire TTT Inquisition surrounding them.

"Inquisition, how do you find?" The leader asked.

"GUILTY!"

"It is decided! We torture for 36 hours, THEN DEATH!"

They all roared and Spiral quickly ran for his life.

* * *

Later that night, Hikari and Lilith arrived back at her home.

"Today was certainly an exciting one." Lilith smiled.

"Yeah, but all that exitement has worn me out." Hikari sighed. "I'm probably going to take a nice long bath."

Hikari went into the other room while Lilith fondly remembered what happened earlier today.

_"Return to me."_

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Tom Gibis **Lee**

Kyle Hebert **Camaru**

Wendee Lee **Krystal**

Cherami Leigh **Lilith**

* * *

**Preview**

**Hikari:** Lilith, what's wrong? ... Wait, where is she?

**Asuka:** She might be stuffing her face with candy or something.

**Spiral:** I'm still being chased by those guys!

**Inquisition:** DEATH TO THE TRAITOR! ! !

**Hikari:** Next time on Awakening of the Soul! Lilith's Secret!

**Asuka:** Lilith has a secret? What is it?

**Spiral:** HELP ME!

* * *

**Chan and Chun's Comedy Corner**

Chan and Chun appear on a stage next to a microphone.

**Chun:** Heeelllooooo, Tokyo! Welcome to Chan and Chun's Comedy Corner!

**Chan:** And we remembered to bring the jokes this time!

**Chun:** In celebration of Valentine's Day, I decided to go with this particular joke.

**Chan:** All right, let's hear it.

**Chun:** So this girl goes on a date with this guy she wants to ****-

**Chan:** O_O

**Chun:** -but she's worried that her ***** is so big from ****ing so many other guys, so she takes a piece of liverwurst and shoves it up her ***** so that when he ****s her, it'll feel tighter.

**Chan:** I don't think we can talk about that joke here.

**Chun:** Chan, shut the hell up. Anyways, she puts the liverwurst in her *****, goes home with the guy, ****s him, everything seems fine. She wakes up the next morning and he's gone and left her a note that says 'Thank you for a lovely evening, however I don't think this is going to work out. P.S. Your ***** is in the sink'.

**Chan:** ... That joke was so crass and where did you learn those words? !

**Chun:** High school will teach you a lot of new words. That joke was still a better love story than _Twilight_.

**Chan:** Haha! Okay, that one was funny.

* * *

**Hikari's Cards**

Astral Angel Niphia

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 600)

Level 4/LIGHT

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; Your opponent cannot select another "Astral Angel" monster you control as an attack target. Once per turn; You can Special Summon 1 "Astral Angel" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position, and if you do, this card cannot attack this turn.

**Momo's Cards**

Shinobi-Chihiro the All-Seeing

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1000)

Level 4/EARTH

Once per turn; You can either look at your opponent's Set cards or hand, and if you do, select 1 of the revealed cards and send that card to the Graveyard.

**Aura's Cards**

Graceful Blossom Swan

Plant/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 400)

Level 3/WIND

If there are no Blossom Counters on your side of the field; You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned by its own effect: Place 1 Blossom Counter on a card you control.


	26. Chapter 26: Lilith's Secret

**All right, guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry these always take almost 2 weeks. I either end up side-tracked or busy with something else. Once you read this chapter, any preconceptions will vanish... whatever the hell that means. Anyway, please enjoy and review! I like the feedback.**

* * *

*Boys' Dorm Room, Tokyo University Duel Academy, Japan*

The events of Valentine's day seemed like they only happened hours ago, mostly because they did, and Spiral, Shroud and Naoto were back in their dorm room playing games.

"I'm gonna get you, Spiral!" Shroud trash-talked.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Spiral gloated.

MIING! FFFEW!

"SUPER KO!" Spiral cried out in victory.

What Spiral is referring to is when playing a fighting game, the player activates a character's specific move that can help turn the tide of a match.

"No fair!" Shroud exclaimed.

"'All's fair in love and war'." Spiral quoted.

"This is neither." Shroud pointed out.

"Same rules apply." Spiral stated.

As Spiral and Shroud were bickering, Naoto noticed that Spiral's cell phone was ringing and he picked it up.

"Spiral?" Naoto got Spiral's attention. "It's for you."

Naoto tossed Spiral his phone, which Spiral caught and looked at the caller ID. It was Hikari.

"Hello?" Spiral answered his phone. "... No, I haven't heard from her since this afternoon... No, I don't think she planned anything with us tonight. Why do you ask? ... What? ..."

"What happened?" Naoto asked.

"Lilith's missing."

"Um... Spiral?" Shroud seemed to have noticed something.

Spiral and Naoto diverted their gazes to where Shroud was pointing, which was Spiral's wrist. His bracelet was gone.

"What happened to your bracelet?" Shroud asked.

"Well, since Daisuke was responsible for those incidents and he's gone, I thought I wouldn't need it anymore so I put it away." Spiral answered.

"Where did you put it?" Shroud questioned.

Spiral realized what Shroud might be getting at. "Shroud, you don't think she could have gone into that other world, do you?"

"I'm with Spiral." Naoto agreed with him. "Daisuke confessed to all of the kidnappings and murders, AND he's dead. Maybe she was taken by some whackjob. In which case, we should probably call the police and go search for her."

Shroud's expression suddenly turned serious and he went toward Spiral dresser. He then began to sift through the drawers until he took something out of it. What Shroud had taken out was something that completely surprised Spiral and Naoto. It was the bracelet Spiral had worn and the orange jewel embedded in it was glowing.

"Oh... my... God..." Spiral simply responded to what he saw.

In fact, nobody knew how to respond to what they were seeing.

* * *

Spiral, Shroud and Naoto had contacted the principal, Momo, Aura, Chan, Chun, Hikari and Asuka about the situation and they had all gathered in the main area of the mirror world.

"I checked the elevator." Naoto informed. "A new floor has been added."

"How did this even happen?" Asuka questioned. "I thought Daisuke was responsible for all of this and we saw what happened to him! How did Lilith get in here?"

"I don't even know, and I'm the brains of our little group." Shroud stated.

Pulse just remained quiet and seened to be lost in thought.

"See?" Shroud pointed to her. "Even our principal is trying to solve this mystery."

"Do you think she came in here by accident?" Momo asked.

"Wait, I just realized something." Aura spoke up. "Before we acquired these powers, we weren't able to enter this world. Whenever we touched a mirror, we just touched it."

"That's true for me, too." Spiral said. "It's because of the bracelet that I had such powers in the first place."

"Actually, it was the power of your Deck that granted you the ability to do that." Pulse explained. "The bracelet simply informed you of when a person was in here."

"Well, if only people like us or those who used that ninjutsu thing that Daisuke was using, wouldn't that mean Lilith has to be one of those things?" Aura wondered.

"But Daisuke took that from my family and she was trapped by the vines that Daisuke controlled." Momo pointed out. "We can probably rule out the fact that she used that."

"Now I'm more confused than ever." Spiral expressed. "Look, if we want to get some answers, we'll just have to ask Lilith herself. Which means..."

Spiral then looked toward the elevator, walked over toward it and entered it. Everyone else was a bit unsure of themselves, but they all entered the elevator and Spiral pressed the button that said 'B9'. When they finally reached the floor and the doors opened, it revealed what appeared to be a giant series of caverns, all made out of ice. There were also several dolls, which had their forms encased in ice up to their faces. There were so many caves that it was difficult to tell which way someone was supposed to go.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Naoto asked.

_"This way."_

_"This way."_

_"This way."_

It sounded like Lilith's voice echoing off the walls, but it felt like several different people were talking all at once.

"Lilith? !" Asuka called out.

The voices continued to echo throughout the floor.

"What the hell?" Asuka responded.

"Asuka, try calling again." Shroud requested.

"Why?" Asuka questioned.

"I could have sworn I didn't hear your voice echo." Shroud stated.

"That's ridiculous." Asuka expressed.

"Just do it." Shroud said.

"LILITH, WHERE ARE YOU? !" Asuka called out as loud as she could.

Shroud listened intently. "I was right. Asuka's voice isn't bouncing off the walls."

"So?" Naoto didn't see the big deal.

"SOO... I'm not sure myself." Shroud realized. "But it's still suspicious."

"I think I can explain." Pulse finally spoke up. "This place is trying to deceive us."

"What are you talking about?" Naoto asked.

"Each floor was a reflection of your hearts." Pulse stated. "Whatever is going on inside Lilith's heart is probably related to these phenomena."

"So which way do we go?" Aura asked.

Asuka started to bolt off into a random direction.

"Asuka, wait!" Aura called out to her.

"I'll follow her!" Spiral said as he ran off after her.

"The rest of us should split up into groups of two." Pulse said. "The moment one of you spots Lilith, activate your Duel Gazers and contact us to give us the directions from the starting point. We'll then converge on your position. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded and paired up with each other: Naoto and Shroud, Chan and Chun, Hikari and Pulse, and Aura and Momo. All of the pairs went off in different caves and put on their Duel Gazers in the case that someone found Lilith.

* * *

Asuka was still running down the cave and Spiral was chasin after her.

"Asuka, hold up!" Spiral called out.

"No time!" Asuka responded. "Lilith could be in serious danger!"

"What if you run into a trap that ends up killing you? !" Spiral asked her. "Sure, we might be able to save her, but I'm not willing to let one of my friends sacrifice themselves! I want to find her, too, but I don't want anyone else dying because of this place!"

Asuka finally slowed down and stopped and Spiral did the same. Asuka then looked back at Spiral.

"... I'm sorry." Asuka apologized. "I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"Let's just focus on finding Lilith without a head-on approach." Spiral said.

_"He told me... that the real world was the REAL Hell."_

Lilith's voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"Lilith? !" Asuka called for her.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Spiral wondered.

_"Then I went to the real world, expecting it to be scarier than anything I could ever imagine. But... the people I met were so nice. They treated me like their own... which is why I couldn't tell them the truth."_

"'Truth'?" Spiral responded.

* * *

Shroud and Naoto were still searching for Lilith. Naoto couldn't help but shudder at the unusual sight of the dolls encased in ice.

"Hhhhrr, this place is so creepy." Naoto expressed. "Why are these dolls frozen?"

"The principal says it's because of Lilith's heart." Shroud answered.

"I got THAT, but what-"

_"Daisuke entered this world with an unconscious child in his arms. He told me he planned to kill the child."_

Lilith's voice echoed through the cave again.

"Is that Lilith?" Naoto wondered.

_"I couldn't let him kill the child. I had to stop him, but somehow he was able to merge with his Demon and obtain a new power. He overwhelmed me and I failed to stop him. I only hope that the child's life was saved."_

"She must be talking about Etsuko." Naoto stated as the two started walking again.

"Wait, didn't she say that Daisuke talked to her?" Shroud asked.

"Yeah, and she tried to stop him." Naoto pointed out.

"You're not getting it-"

The floor of the cave became an incline so steep that they both slipped and started sliding down the cave. They screamed as they slid and fell down the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chan and Chun were wandering through the cave they entered and Chan had her arms wrapped around herself.

"I hope we find Lilith soon." Chan expressed. "This place looks like something out of my nightmares."

"Is it because of that one dream you had?" Chun asked. "You know, where there were doll heads all over the place and one of those dolls came to life and tried to eat your brains?"

"AAAAHHH!" Chan screamed. "PLEASE DON'T BRING IT UP AGAIN!"

"While we're on topic, I once woke up while you were having another bad dream." Chun remembered. "From what I heard from your sleep talk, I think you were dreaming how when we grow up, I'll end up having really big boobs and yours will be flatter than a piece of paper."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Chan then went into a corner, curled herself into a ball and muttered to herself. "I-It's okay. This isn't m-m-MY n-n-n-nightmare. J-j-ju-just-st th-think p-p-p-peaceful, h-hap-p-p-py thoughts."

_"The real world is nothing like he told me it was. Those kind people have proven that to me."_ Lilith's voice once again reverberated through the cavern.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Chan screamed at the top of her lungs and started running away.

"Chan, wait!" Chun started to run after her.

* * *

While that was happening, Aura and Momo were walking around looking for Lilith. Aura couldn't help but look at the dolls.

"Momo, what do you think this means?" Aura asked. "These dolls encased in ice?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to." Momo answered. "This is beyond creepy."

"I agree." Aura stated. "Principal Pulse said this place was connected to Lilith's heart. Even though I know I won't like the answer, I still want to know what's wrong with her."

_"Unfortunately, they might be his enemies."_ Lilith's voice spoke again. _"I want to help them, but how could I possibly betray him?"_

"That's Lilith!" Aura responded to the voice.

"Who is she talking about?" Momo wondered. "I know 'they' means us, but who is 'him'?"

"Hopefully, we'll find out at the end of this tunnel!" Aura said as she ran off further into the tunnel, with Momo following closely behind her.

* * *

Pulse was walking down the tunnel she went through with Hikari following behind her.

"Um, Ms. Principal?" Hikari tried to get her attention. "You've been lost in thought ever since we came back to this world. Is something wrong?"

Pulse remained silent for a moment. "No. There is nothing wrong."

"Why did you respond like that?" Hikari questioned. "It took you a while before answering. You know, ever since Lilith went missing, I couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. I know that Daisuke is gone, but Lilith's disappearance made me question this whole case again. There is no doubt in my mind that Daisuke intended to kill us all, but something occurred to me. What if Daisuke was merely a pawn; a player in this game, if you will. You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

Pulse didn't respond to her statements at all.

"Pulse, please tell me!" Hikari demanded as she stopped walking. "Enough with the secrets! This involves all of us and if we end up dying because you wouldn't tell us, our deaths will be on your head!"

"...Very well..." Pulse gave in. "I will tell you. I will tell you everything."

* * *

Asuka and Spiral had finally reached an area where the thin path led to a wide-open area, the frozen dolls looking almost like icy stalagmites. On the opposite side of the area was what looked like a cliff. Right by that cliff, they both saw Lilith standing in front of the cliff and her back towards Spiral and Asuka.

"LILITH!" Asuka shouted as she ran toward her.

Spiral was about to follow when he heard yelling.

"AAAAHHH!"

Spiral turned around to see a hole on the side of the wall and Naoto and Shroud fell out of it like a slide at a water park. Unfortunately for them, Naoto and Shroud landed on their faces.

"Oww." Shroud groaned.

"What are you guys doing?" Spiral asked with a sweat drop behind his head.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three of them looked over in another direction to see Chan running out of another entrance, screaming her head off. Chan eventually ran directly into Spiral and fell over, stopped screaming and looked up at him.

"Spiral! Thank God you're here!" Chan sighed. "This place is SO, SO scary!"

"CHAN!" Chun the came running from the same direction. "Spiral? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you guys." Spiral stated. "What exactly IS going on here?"

Aura and Momo then came running from another entrance.

"Spiral! Guys!" Momo called out.

"You're here, too?" Spiral asked.

"My guess is that certain tunnels lead to the same place." Shroud hypothesized. "After you went after Asuka, we all split up into groups."

"Have any of you guys found Lilith yet?" Aura asked.

Asuka finally made it to Lilith.

"Lilith, are you okay?" Asuka asked. "Come on, let's go home."

Asuka turned Lilith around and saw that her eyes were red, almost like the Demons they have fought before.

"What... the hell?" Asuka gasped.

"What are you guys doing here? !" A voice came out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to where they heard the voice and saw Lilith.

"Wait, Lilith? !" Spiral was surprised.

"If that's Lilith, then who is-" Asuka was about to say.

"I AM Lilith." Lilith(?) said.

Asuka stepped back until she was back with the others.

"Why did you guys come in here?" Lilith asked.

"We came to rescue you." Spiral answered. "This place is dangerous."

"I wasn't in any danger." Lilith stated.

"What are you talking about?" Spiral asked.

"Are you truly sure you're safe?" Lilith(?) questioned. "I mean, two choices have been laid out in front of you and regardless of which one you pick, you'll be betraying someone."

*'Betray one of us'?* Spiral wondered.

"The question is: Who will I choose?" Lilith questioned. "The person who created me... or the people who have shown me the truth?"

*This is bringing up more questions than answers.* Spiral thought. *What does she mean by 'the person who created her'? Is there something that we missed?*

"You know it's the truth and you know who I am." Lilith(?) said to the other Lilith.

"You are my Demon..." Lilith responded. "... from within my heart."

"I'm surprised I even have a heart." Demon Lilith stated. "I mean, I wasn't born like most people. I was created here by him. But he doesn't care about me. The only reason I was created was to replace someone he lost, but during my final stages of development, he realized that's not what he truly wanted. But he kept me anyway. I'm practically his daughter and yet he doesn't treat me like one. Why do I even bother working for him? For the hope that one day he'll acknowledge me as his daughter? Or some innate instinct? I think it's more of the latter."

"Please, shut up!" Lilith yelled at her Demon. "They should hear it from my mouth!"

"Idiot! It IS coming from my mouth!" Demon Lilith pointed out.

"Just SHUT UP!" Lilith shouted.

Lilith then punched her Demon in the face, but the Demon didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Die, bitch!"

Demon Lilith then punched Lilith in the stomach and sent her flying toward the opposite wall.

"Let me tell the damn story!" Demon Lilith yelled.

Spiral then walked up to the Demon. "Lilith said that she wanted us to hear it from her. That's exactly how it should be."

Demon Lilith seemed confused and somewhat irritated by that comment.

"How about a Duel, and if I win, THAT Lilith will tell us what she wants to say?" Spiral challenged.

"A Demon cannot deny a challenge." Demon Lilith said. "I accept."

Spiral went to the opposite side of the area and readied his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. Red shadows engulfed Demon Lilith's left arm and left eye which transfigured into a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted as their Duel began."

**Demon Lilith (LP 4000) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"The first move is mine!" Demon Lilith made the first move. "First, I activate the Field Spell Demon Circle! Since I don't have any monsters, I can Special Summon Demonic Lovers (Lv.4 1600/1400) from my hand! Then I Normal Summon Hive Mind Demon (Lv.2 650/200), and the Normal Summon activates Demon Circle and allows me to Special Summon Demonic Bouncer (Lv.5 2100/2000)! Then I pay 500 Life Points so I can Special Summon another Demonic Bouncer! Next, I use Bouncer's effect to increase the Level of Demonic Lovers by 1! Also, Hive Mind Demon gains 1 Level for every other Demon or Demonic monster I control! I have 3 others on my field, so he goes from Level 2 to Level 5! And now I overlay my 4 Level 5 monsters!"

**Demon Lilith (LP 3500) Spiral (LP 4000)**

The four monsters became red shadows that engulfed Demon Lilith and started to transfigure her form.

"I Xyz Summon Treacherous Gorgon Demon (Rank 5 3600/3100)!"

Demon Lilith had transfigured into a woman with red eyes and snakes wrapping themselves and slithering around her arms. She also wore a black cloack that completely covered her hair and some snakes popped out of various parts of the cloak.

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down!"

Spiral then drew his first card. *With a card that powerful this fast, I better make every play count!* "First, I activate the Continuous Spell Legendary Aura! Now whenever I Xyz Summon a Legend-type card, it gains 1000 attack points for one turn! Next, I summon Legendary Guardian Energy Binder (Lv.2 700/500)! And since I control a non-Tuner Legend-type card, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700) from my hand! Now I'm going to use Energy Binder's special ability to decrease your monster's attack points by 200 for each of his Levels! Since Energy Binder is Level 2, he'll take away 400 attack points!"

"I don't think so!" Demon Lilith said. "I now detach 1 Xyz Material to negate your monster's effect, destroy it and inflict us both you with damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

A snake shot out of Demon Lilith's robe and it bit Energy Binder. Energy Binder exploded and the blast caused Spiral to lose 700 Life Points.

**Demon Lilith (LP 3500) Spiral (LP 3300)**

"Damn it!" Spiral cursed under his breath. "I end my turn by placing two cards face-down!"

"Then it's my turn again!" Demon Lilith said. "I now summon Venom Demon (Lv.4 2000/1600)!"

A black snake with glowing red eyes appeared on the field.

"The drawback to Normal Summoning this card is that I have to take 1000 points of damage." Demon Lilith pointed out. "But now I detach another Xyz Material so I can destroy him and inflict you with damage equal to his attack points!"

Demon Lilith then shot another snake at her own monster. Venom Demon just glared at her before it exploded and the explosion caused Spiral to lose 2000 more Life Points.

**Demon Lilith (LP 3500) Spiral (LP 1300)**

"No!" Aura exclaimed. "If Spiral doesn't counter this attack, he's going to lose!"

"Do you know why I destroyed my own monster?" Demon Lilith asked.

"So you could lower my Life Points?" Spiral guessed.

"Killing of my own allies or friends for my own personal gain... that is betrayal." Demon Lilith stated. "Each of our Demons correspond to a particular sin that shapes their beliefs and abilities. But there's one more thing I should tell you."

Demon Lilith then removed another Xyz Material from herself and a dark aura surrounded Flame Lancer. Flame Lancer then moved to Demon Lilith's side of the field.

"What just happened?" Spiral asked.

"That's my other special ability." Demon Lilith explained. "Removing a Xyz Material not only allows me to negate a monster's effect, destroy it and inflict damage. I can only do so to have any monster on the field switch control. In other words, Flame Lancer is a traitor, just like me. However, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase during the turn I activate this effect, so I'm going to end my turn."

Spiral drew his next card. "First, since there is a Legend-type card in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon Legendary Guardian YX-19 without a Tribute! Next, I activate my face-down Spell Card Star Twin! I select one monster on my field and then I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck or Extra Deck with the same Level, but it's effects are negated and it can't attack! I'm bringing out Legendary Guardian Kairi (Lv.5 2200/1400)! Now I overlay YX-19 and Kairi to Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Volcanic Chaos (Rank 5 2650/1850)! And thanks to Legendary Aura, he gains 1000 attack points this turn! Volcanic Chaos, attack Gorgon Demon!"

Volcanic Chaos slammed his fists on the ground which caused a tremor to form and lava spewed out of it.

"I activate the Trap Treacherous Sacrifice!" Demon Lilith responded. "This changes your attack target to another monster I control and you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Demon Lilith then grabbed Flame Lancer, jumped into the air and threw Flame Lancer into the lava, which destroyed him and inflicted Demon Lilith with 2350 points of Battle Damage and Spiral with 1200 points of damage from the effect.

**Demon Lilith (LP 1150) Spiral (LP 100)**

"I end my turn!" Spiral gritted his teeth.

Volcanic Chaos' attack points returned to its normal 2650.

Demon Lilith smirked. "Also, because I activated Treacherous Sacrifice, I can't conduct my Draw Phase this turn. I think I've played with you long enough. I will now attack Volcanic Chaos and end this!"

"I activate the Trap Court of the Legendary Guardians!" Spiral retaliated. "If I control a Xyz Legend-type card, I can detach one of its Xyz Materials and end the Battle Phase!"

Volcanic Chaos transformed his right hand into a gavel and it slammed it against the ground. The shockwave caused Demon Lilith to lose her balance and stop her attack.

"Fine! I end my turn!" Demon Lilith said.

Spiral put his hand on his Deck to ready his draw. *I hope this next draw can turn this Duel around!* Spiral drew his card, looked at it and smirked. "Yes! I equip Volcanic Chaos with Xyz Unit! This increases his power by 200 for each of his Ranks! Since he's a Rank 5, he gains 1000 more attack points! Volcanic Chaos, attack Gorgon Demon with Grand Eruption!"

Volcanic Chaos once again slammed its fists into the ground to cause tremors and volcanic geysers around Demon Lilith. One of the magma geysers blew up from under Demon Lilith and incinerated her, which reduced her Life Points to 0 due to her effect of inflicting the controller with 2000 damage when destroyed.

**Demon Lilith (LP 0) Spiral (LP 100)**

Spiral sighed with relief when the Duel ended. Demon Lilith reverted to her previous form and stood before the group. Lilith then walked up to her Demon.

"I... I don't know what I should do..." Lilith looked down. "I have to choose between the person I knew my whole life and the people who risked their lives to save me... I... I..."

"Lilith." Asuka walked up to her. "I may not know what you're going through, but... I don't know how to put this. Anyway, don't listen to what your head tells you, just listen to what your heart wants. Don't choose because there's a better offer; choose what YOU think is right."

"'What I think is... right'?" Lilith thought for a moment before looking back at her Demon. "After seeing the world outside and shown the truth, I became so confused. I didn't know what to do and just did what people told me to do. I knew that whatever happened, I would have to betray someone. I realize that I was never in this for my own personal gain, letting others choose for me. I'm not even human, so I never really had a choice of anything. But interacting with these people must have made me more human than I ever was. I never doubted that you were me, I just didn't want to be reminded of my dilemma. As for my decision... my heart is telling me... to side with my new friends."

Demon Lilith smiled and transfigured into a dark-haired woman clad in purple armor that was shaped like a strapless one-piece swimsuit so that her bat wings could be exposed. She then turned into a card the fell into Lilith's hand.

"Lilith, can you tell us what's going on here?" Spiral asked. "You said it should come from your mouth and I won the Duel."

"Yeah, tell us." Momo agreed.

"Okay... I'll tell you everything." Lilith said. "About 100 years ago, a normal man came home after working, only to find that someone had broken into his house. His wife was dead and even though his daughter was alive when he got home, she died shortly after. He eventually found out that his wife's soul was sent to Hell and his daughter's soul went to Heaven. In an attempt to bring them back, he tried to find ways to open the gates of Hell and Heaven. And he eventually did, began training for the perilous journey and started with Hell. He traversed the 9 Circles of Hell and managed to defeat the Lord of Hell, Lucifer. Unfortunately, his wife had suffered long enough that her Demon overcame her mind. She was no different than any of the other souls trapped there."

"What do you mean her Demon overcame her mind?" Spiral asked. "I thought Demons attempted to kill their former selves."

"Demons attempt different things depending on the host's life status." Lilith explained. "What you all experienced was what happen to living humans exposed to Hell. When a person dies and their soul goes to Hell, after enough punishment and suffering, which the Demons feed off of, they take over the host's mind and live in agony for eternity. Anyway, back to story. He had failed to save his wife, but he still had a chance to save his daughter. But defeating Lucifer had a catch. If a person challenges the Lord of Hell, the loser vanishes from existence and spends the rest of eternity in Purgatory while the winner becomes the Lord of Hell or retains that title. He did not know that if the battle took place in Hell, he would be trapped in Hell for eternity to keep watch over the souls of the damned, unable to leave so he could save his daughter."

"What does this story have to do with what's going on?" Spiral asked again.

"I think I might be able to shed some light on this."

Everyone turned around to see that Pulse and Hikari had finally arrived.

"You see, before you were even conceived, Spiral, the man she spoke of, Hell's new Lord, attempted to escape." Pulse enlightened. "He could not permanently leave Hell, but he would need to find a way to close the gates before his time ran out so he could have enough time to rescue his daughter from Heaven. Also, before he knew this and managed to escape, it caused the Demons to run rampant through our world. It was chaos and I was involved in that battle. It was a difficult fight and my friends and I almost lost our lives, but time ran out and he was forced back into Hell. Unfortunately, the gates were left open and the Demons continued to pour through into the real world. There was only one option at that time: We had to destroy Hell."

"Is that even possible?" Naoto asked.

"Considering we managed to do so, it was, at leat partly." Pulse explained. "We could not completely destroy Hell, but we destroyed all the layers except for the Lord's domain. Hell still existed and the souls of the damned still end up there, but the new Lord could not escape at all."

"I think I can probably take this from here." Lilith continued. "Because he was trapped here and couldn't save his daughter, he tried to create a clone of his daughter by amassing some of the Demons and experimenting with them to reincarnate them into a new life. That new life was given a new personality and was merged with the genetic structure of the lord to take the form of his late daughter. That is how I was conceived. Unfortunately, during my final stages of prenatal development (I was still being born like a normal human being), the man realized that what he created was another human, which would age and eventually die. It was then that he truly wanted, which was to spend the rest of eternity with his daughter. Regardless, he still let me be born and took care of me, even though he never considered me his true daughter. So he did more research into Hell's structure and functions and found a solution: He had to rebuild Hell from the ground down. He had to rebuild each of the layers starting with the top-most layer. He has also discovered how to close the gates so he could come and go whenever he pleases."

"And what does this have to do with this world?" Spiral asked.

Suddenly, flames erupted from where the cliff was and everyone had to step back. As the flames continued to roar, a shadowy figure could be seen within the flames, and it looked like it was walking toward them. Eventually, the figure stepped out of the flames and revealed itself as a man with short black hair, a red coat and black pants.

"Who are you?" Spiral asked the figure.

"I am _Dante_... the Lord of Hell." The figure answered.

_(to be continued...)_

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Alison Viktorin **Chan/Chun**

Cherami Leigh **Lilith**

Kate Higgins **Pulse**

Eric Vale **Dante**

* * *

**Preview**

**spiralgamer:** The true mastermind is finally revealed and a lot of light has been shed on the truth. Soon, the entire truth will be revealed and make our heroes wonder if what they've been doing has been the right thing to do. Next time on Awakening of the Soul, Inferno. Stay tuned. Oh, and the Comedy Corner won't be around for a bit due to the seriousness the plot is taking right now.

**Chan:** WHAT? !

**Chun:** YOU DIDN'T!

* * *

**Spiral's Cards**

Star Twin

Spell

Select 1 monster you control. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck or Extra Deck whose Level is equal to the Level of the selected monster and its effects are negated and it cannot attack.

Court of the Legendary Guardians

Trap

When your opponent declares an attack while you control a face-up Legend-type Xyz Monster, detach 1 Xyz Material from a Legend-type Xyz Monster you control and end the Battle Phase.

**Demon Lilith's Cards**

Treacherous Gorgon Demon

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 3600 DEF 3100)

Rank 5/DARK

3 or more Level 5 "Demon" or "Demonic" monsters

This card can only be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by your opponent: Inflict 2000 damage to the controller of this card. You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to activate one of the following effects: *Negate the activation of a monster effect, and if you do, destroy that card. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. *Select 1 monster on the field and switch control of that card.

Venom Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1600)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is summoned; Inflict 1000 damage to the controller of this card.

Treacherous Sacrifice

Trap

When your opponent declares an attack; You can change the attack target to another monster you control. When that monster is destroyed: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. If you activate this effect; Skip your next Draw Phase.


	27. Chapter 27: Inferno

**Got this chapter done much sooner than I had anticipated. I had to make a couple of changes later on, but I may have missed a couple of things. Things are going to heat up in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned. Also, enjoy and review.**

* * *

*Mirror World, Floor B9*

Spiral, Shroud, Momo, Naoto, Aura, Asuka, Hikari, Chan, Chun, Lilith and Pulse stood before the Lord of Hell, _Dante_.

"Wait! Hold on!" Shroud realized something. "If he's the Lord of Hell, then why is he here? This place is another dimension, not a mirror."

"The answer to that is simple." Dante began to speak. "This place IS Hell."

"What do you mean?" Spiral asked.

"In order to recreate Hell, two things were required." Dante explained. "The first and most vital is to have a medium. The medium must have some sort of connection to mankind's thoughts and secrets."

"And the mirror provided that medium?" Shroud tried to clarify.

"Mirrors reflect not only our physical well beings, but our inner thoughts, sins and insecurities as well." Dante continued to explain. "The second requirement was to rebuild the 9 Circles of Hell. To complete that, people who have suffered from even the slightest of a particular sin must enter this world. Then the Demon and the Circle will manifest themselves. The first Circle was the trickiest to find a subject for. Since I was stuck in this world, I needed someone to place them in here."

"That was Daisuke, wasn't it?" Pulse tried to clarify.

Dante then noticed Pulse amongst the group.

"You... I see you still hate me." Dante said.

"I never hated you..." Pulse stated. "I was just disappointed in you."

"I had a feeling that you were behind all of this." Dante said. "Not that it mattered much at all. So you found out that people were being put in here and had your son rescue them. That's not so different than my original plan."

"You were the one who informed Daisuke of the scroll that was used to enter this world."

"Hold on! Back up!" Spiral interrupted. "What are you two talking about?"

"You haven't told him about us?" Dante asked.

"Spiral, you don't realize how lucky you are compared to me." Pulse began. "Nearly 30 years ago, I witnessed the death of my parents. I was lucky that the assailants never found me."

"That's not to say she was never found." Dante said. "You see, after the attack, I was passing by her home and noticed that the door to her house was opened. I entered and saw the corpses of her parents and in a nearby closet, she was there. I'm certain Lilith told you already that my family was killed in a similar manner, so I decided to take care of her. It was during that time I was researching ways to enter Heaven and Hell. Years later, well, she already told you what happened when I tried to open the gate and the Demons got loose."

"Didn't we get a little off track here?" Shroud asked. "You were saying something about the Circles and using Daisuke to put people in here."

"Ah, yes." Dante remembered. "Since I was trapped here, I used Lilith as a messenger to inform Daisuke of the scrolls and this world."

"Wait, why didn't you have Lilith put people in here?" Naoto asked.

"Daisuke needed to be punished for his betrayal." Dante explained. "Once he finished his job, I would force him to spend eternity here in endless, repetitive suffering."

"You still put people's lives at risk!" Aura pointed out.

"Daisuke wanted you all to die, but I had no intentions of letting any of you die." Dante rebuttled. "That was Lilith's primary objective during this reconstruction. She was to ensure that no one would perish at the hands of their Demons and safely return them to your world. However, when Spiral entered here, it presented a couple of complications. Spiral saving the captured was negligible, since our goals at those points were similar. The only problem lied in Spiral's Demon attempting to free itself. I might not be able to leave this world, I still had domain over unawakened Demons. Hell's atmosphere can stir a living person's Demons from their slumber, so I had to suppress your Demon until the right moment. Daisuke may have wished for your deaths, but he still followed my orders to a tee. It was difficult to find someone who wasn't an infant that wasn't baptized, but we lucked out with your appearance. That's why Shroud was the first to be placed in here, after Daisuke placed the other two in here as guinea pigs."

"What does not being baptized have to do with sins?" Asuka questioned.

"The 9 Circles of Hell are layered with the least-unforgivable sins on the top to the most-unforgivable sins on the bottom." Dante further explained. "Each one of you was placed in here because your sins and suffering corresponded to the necessary Circle."

"What are those 9 Circles then?" Naoto asked.

"Limbo."

Dante looked at Shroud.

"Lust."

Then to Momo.

"Gluttony."

Then to Naoto.

"Avarice."

Then to Aura.

"Anger."

Then to Asuka.

"Heresy."

Then to Hikari.

"Raza was kind enough to build the Circle of Violence. Followed by Fraud."

Then to Spiral.

"And lastly, Betrayal."

Dante then averted his gaze toward Lilith.

"All of you played your parts well." Dante continued to speak. "But now that I can finally leave this hellhole, I think I'll do just that."

Dante started to walk away when Pulse quickly pulled one of the ice stalagmites from the ground and pointed the sharp tip at Dante.

"Dante, don't you dare force my hand." Pulse said.

Dante simply sighed. "You do realize you can't kill me here." Dante reminded. "This is Hell; my domain. While mortals such as yourselves can die here."

"That may be true, but..." Pulse stopped talking for a moment and stabbed Dante in the chest with it.

"AGGH!" Dante groaned as he coughed up blood.

"It will hurt... a lot." Pulse pointed out.

Pulse then pulled the stalagmite out of Dante's chest and his wound healed itself.

"What is that old saying about Hell?" Pulse wondered. "'Hell is repetition'? Which means I can make a Hell for you right here by repeatedly stabbing you and your wounds regenerating. Would you like that?"

"I understand what went wrong last time, but now that I have full control over the Demons, it won't happen again." Dante stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pulse questioned.

The entire place started to rumble and shake like there was an earthquake happening.

"It is time..." Dante said.

Suddenly, a huge wave of red shadows started to pour out of the place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? !" Naoto shrieked.

"They're Demons!" Pulse answered.

The wave then engulfed everyone that was in the area like a tidal wave and the mass of shadows continued to flood the entire cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls were in the women's restroom at Tokyo U.

"Damn it! I broke a nail!" One girl said.

"Look on the bright side..." The other girl responded.

Then the mass of shadows came out of the mirror and flew out of the restroom.

The girls' eyes had widened from the weird phenomenon they had just witnessed.

"What was that?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to."

The mass of shadows eventually reached outside and somehow dropped off Shroud, Naoto, the twins, Momo, Aura, Hikari, Asuka, Lilith and Pulse in the school courtyard as Dante held onto Spiral. The mass of shadows dropped Dante off in the middle of the courtyard and he held onto Spiral's wrist.

"What's going to happen?" Aura asked.

"I thought he was trying to prevent the Demons from ravaging the real world!" Pulse said.

"He is." Lilith said.

"Spiral, are you aware of who the Legendary Guardians are?" Dante asked. "They are those chosen by God to protect the world. They are his sword and keepersof peace. As such, they grant whoever they choose many of their powers and abilities. One of those abilities is to open the Gates of Heaven."

A circular symbol appeared underneath Dante's feet as Spiral's Deck radiated a golden glow and Dante began to chant something. Pulse attempted to stop this ritual, but the wave of shadows surrounded the outside of the circle like a twister to prevent anyone from getting in so she had no choice but to do nothing. Eventually, a giant hole to appear in the clouds in which a light pierced out of it, almost as if the sun was shining through the hole.

"He's done it." Pulse gasped. "He's finally opened the Gate to Heaven."

"I have no use for those Demons anymore." Dante said as he waved his hand and the mass of shadows completely disintegrated. "I sent them back to where they belong! Are you happy now, Pulse?"

"No!" Pulse answered somewhat harshly.

Dante then threw Spiral back towards the group and then vanished in a golden light. The light was starting to fade and the circle was starting to shrink. Spiral then quickly got up and made a run for the circle. Spiral jumped and managed to make it at the last minute and vanish in a golden light. The circle vanished and the hole in the sky closed up and the night sky returned to its normal, starry self. Everyone else looked up at the sky and felt disappointed in themselves.

"Listen, everyone." Pulse snapped everyone out of their trance. "There is still quite a bit of time, so I suggest you all rest up and get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be your toughest assignment yet. Dante's objective is to become God and who knows what will happen should he succeed. Spiral's strong, but he may need out help. Tomorrow, Dante will shall atone for his crimes."

"Here's the thing..." Lilith spoke up. "What exacty is he doing wrong? He's not the type of person to risk the lives of innocent people or sacrifice them. Actually, if he does succeed, nothing is really going to change except for who ends up in Hell."

"To defy God in any way is a terrible act!" Pulse said to Lilith.

"All he wants is to see his daughter again and spend the rest of eternity with her." Lilith rebuttled.

"Only God is permitted to judge the fate of the passed!" Pulse continued to shout at her. "Who knows what would happen if that balance shifted?"

Lilith just remained silent, as did everyone else.

"Just make sure you all rest up." Pulse said as she walked away.

Unfortunately, Lilith's words rang quite a bit of truth which left everyone wondering if what they were trying to do was truly right.

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**Preview**

**spiralgamer:** The finale is almost at hand. Will Spiral allow Dante to do as he pleases? Or will he let him off the hook? The answers will be provided next time on Awakening of the Soul. Heaven.

* * *

**Chan and Chun's Comedy Corner**

Chan and Chun appear on a stage next to a microphone.

**Chan:** Welcome to Chan and Chun's Comedy Corner!

**Chun:** spiralgamer said that we wouldn't be around, but we went and did it without his say anyway.

**Chan:** You know, if there's one person I really love, it's my Uncle Hong.

**Chun:** Oh really? Why's that?

**Chan:** Because he was always such a good guy to me, even though he was a member of the Chinese mafia. So one night I have this nightmare where I fall off a waterfall. I wake up thinking I'm dead. Then I see Uncle Hong next to me and do you know what I say?

**Chun:** What did you say?

**Chan:** "Am I in heaven? Uncle Hong? ! This must be the other place!"

BA! DUM! KSH!

**Chun:** See you all next time!


	28. Chapter 28: Heaven

**Here it is, readers! We're closing in on the final battle! I'm grateful for those of you who stayed with me this far and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Please enjoy!**

* * *

*Heaven*

After following Dante into the Gate of Heaven, Spiral found himself in Heaven... Okay, yeah, that statement sounded too on the nose. Spiral looked around so he could see what the place looked like. It was exactly how Spiral imagined how Heaven would look like; it was a series of Greek-like architecture's on top of the clouds. Spiral couldn't find Dante anywhere.

"Where is he?" Spiral wondered. "He came here shortly before I did, so he shouldn't have gotten far."

Something then tugged on Spiral's jacket. Spiral became startled and turned around quickly. He was schocked to see who it was. He didn't know how to respond to what he was seeing. The person he saw was none other than...

"Etsuko?" Spiral looked right at the person.

The person in question was definitely Etsuko.

"Are you okay, big bro?" Etsuko asked.

Seeing the sight of his little sister again made Spiral well up with tears and hug her like he hasn't seen her in a while. That's because he hasn't.

"What's wrong?" Etsuko asked.

"I... I missed you so much." Spiral cried.

"I missed you, too." Etsuko responded.

There was a touching moment between these two that they would wish could last for an eternity.

"You are one of the few people who can understand me."

Spiral turned around to see that Dante was right behind him.

"You lost someone precious to you by those who have no right to continue living." Dante stated. "We long to be by their sides again and spend the rest of eternity with them. Unfortunately, you're more likely to come here when you die than I am. Which reminds me: Are you sure what you're doing is the right? My intentions are in everyone's best interest and I made sure that all innocents are left unharmed. If I become God, I don't plan to change anything. I merely wish to be with my daughter until the end of time."

Spiral thought about it for a moment.

"If you think about it, you and I are one and the same." Dante stated.

"That's not true!" Spiral reacted.

"Denying your true feelings again?" Dante questioned. "Oh, which reminds me to ask you something. How does this place look to you?"

"It looks like Heaven." Spiral answered. "What's your point?"

"Heaven is designed so that whatever the person sees is their ideal paradise." Dante explained. "Different people view the afterlife in different ways, which is why this place is meant to look like whatever the person imagines this place to be. 'Heaven' might not even be the true name of this place. That's just what Christians believe. In fact, how she sees this place is completely different than how you view it, is it, Etsuko?"

"How do you know her name?" Spiral asked.

"I watch everything that happens in Hell, even if I can't physically interfere." Dante answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my daughter."

Dante then walked away.

"Hey wait!" Spiral was about to chase after him.

"Spiral?" Etsuko tried to get his attention. "Where are you going?"

"I need to stop that guy!" Spiral responded.

"Why?" Etsuko asked. "Isn't he just trying to see his daughter? Did he do anything wrong?"

"I... well... no, I guess not..." Spiral realized. "But I feel like I have to for some reason. I'll be back, Estuko. I promise."

Spiral ran off after Dante, leaving Etsuko behind to wait for him.

* * *

Spiral had to run for a bit before finally having Dante in his line of sight. He saw him in what looked like a clearing with a small girl with long, black hair. The two appeared to be hugging, so it was safe for Spiral to assume that the little girl was Dante's daughter.

"I'm going to be right back." Dante told her. "After that, we can be together until the end of time."

"Hey, Dante!" Spiral called out to him.

Dante noticed Spiral standing not far from him.

"I presume you're still going to stop me?" Dante guessed. "Fine then! We'll Duel! Remember, if I win, you have to go back! If I lose, I'll drop what I'm doing. Sound fair?"

"Completely." Spiral agreed as he pulled out his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

Black shadows engulfed Dante's left arm and left eye that transfigured into a Duel Disk and Duel Gazer respectively.

"Let's Duel!" They both exclaimed as the Duel began.

**Dante (LP 4000) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"The first move is mine!" Dante drew his first card. "I summon Demonic Prisoner (Lv.4 1500/1400) in attack mode!"

A humanoid-shaped shadow with red marks all over it appeared on the field. It made a moaning sound as if it was suffering.

"Since I have a Demon or Demonic monster on my field, I can Special Summon Warden Demon (Lv.6 2500/900) and Guard Demon (Lv.5 2100/700)!" Dante continued.

Another humanoid-shaped shadow with red marks on its body, only larger and with gas-like hands appeared on the field alongside a giant, almost brutish-looking shadow monster with red marks.

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell Cycle of Suffering!" Dante continued. "Now when I Tribute a Level 4 or lower Demon or Demonic monster, it's brought back to the field! I'm activating this because I'm going to use Guard Demon's effect to Tribute Demonic Prisoner so I can draw a card from my Deck!"

Guard Demon picked up Demonic Prisoner with its fist and crushed it into dust. Then that dust rematerialized into Demonic Prisoner due to the effect of Cycle of Suffering.

"Since Demonic Prisoner was used as a Tribute, I gain 800 Life Points!" Dante stated.

**Dante (LP 4800) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"Also, since a Demon or Demonic monster was used as a Tribute, Warden Demon sends the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard." Dante continued.

Warden Demon extended its gas-like hand towards Spiral's Deck, picked up the top card, which was Legendary Guardian Setsuka, and sent it to Spiral's Graveyard.

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down!" Dante finished.

Spiral then drew his first card. "I summon Legendary Guardian Wave Fighter (Lv.3 1400/800)! Since I control a non-Tuner Legend-type card, I can Special Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Flame Lancer (Lv.3 1200/700)! Before I Synchro Summon, I'm going to use Wave Fighter's ability! Once a turn, I can select a card on the field and that card has its effects are negated and it can't be activated for the rest of the turn! I choose your face-down card!"

Wave Fighter shot a sonic pulse at Dante's face-down card, preventing it from activating this turn.

"Now I tune Flame Lancer with Wave Fighter to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Echo (Lv.6 2400/1900)!" Spiral said. "Echo, attack Guard Demon!"

Echo dashed toward Guard Demon and he tried to crush her. She easily dodged the attacks and slashed its arm off. Then she jumped up to its face and stabbed it in the face. The attack destroyed Guard Demon and inflicted Dante with 300 points of damage.

**Dante (LP 4500) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn by placing two cards face-down!" Spiral concluded.

Dante then drew his next card. "I Tribute Demonic Prisoner to summon Fear Demon (Lv.6 2400/600)!"

A tall humanoid, red-marked shadow with long arms and legs appeared on the field.

"Since I used Demonic Prisoner as a Tribute, I gain 800 more Life Points and Cycle of Suffering brings it back from the Graveyard!" Dante pointed out.

**Dante (LP 5300) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"Also, since I used a Demon or Demonic monster to Tribute Summon Fear Demon, he can banish one of your monsters until the End Phase!" Dante stated.

Fear Demon clutched onto Echo and apparently caused something to frighten her so much, that she was banished.

"Now all of my Demons will attack you directly!" Dante declared his attack.

"I activate the Trap Card A Hero Emerges!" Spiral responded. "When you attack me directly, you select a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it!"

Spiral had two cards in his hand.

"I choose the card to your right!" Dante said.

"Excellent!" Spiral smirked. "That means I can summon Legendary Guardian YX-19 (Lv.5 2100/1500)! And I'm summoning her in attack mode! And here's why! I'm also activating the Trap Legendary Willpower! When a Level 5 or higher Legend-type card is attacked, it gains 700 attack points this turn, all monsters with less attack points are destroyed and you take Battle Damage equal to the difference between the monsters destroyed and my monster's attack points!"

YX-19 focused her power and she gained 700 attack points. Then she sent out data streams at all three of Dante's monsters, which destroyed them and inflicted Dante with 300, 400 and 1300 points of damage, totaling 2000 points of damage.

**Dante (LP 3300) Spiral (LP 4000)**

"The only drawback is that I take damage equal to my monster's original attack points!" Spiral pointed out as he took 2100 points of damage.

**Dante (LP 3300) Spiral (LP 1900)**

"Before I end my turn, since I don't have any monsters, I can Special Summon Experiment Demon (Lv.1 0/0) in defense mode!" Dante said. *I was hoping I wouldnt use this card, but it appears I have no choice.*

A blob of shadows appeared on the field.

"I end my turn!" Dante said.

Echo returned to Spiral's side of the field and Spiral drew his next card. "YX-19, attack that thing!"

YX-19 shot a data stream at the blob, but it rematerialized back to its original form.

"What the hell?" Spiral reacted.

"When Experiment Demon is destroyed by my opponent, it's Special Summoned to my side of the field." Dante explained. "However, I take 800 points of damage."

Experiment Demon formed a spike that stabbed Dante, inflicting him with 800 points of damage.

**Dante (LP 2500) Spiral (LP 1900)**

"I can still have Echo attack it and deal you 800 more points of damage." Spiral declared another attack.

"I activate the Trap Reaper's Bribe!" Dante responded. "When a Level 6 or higher monster attacks, it's destroyed and you take damage equal to half of its attack points!"

Echo was dragged off by shadows and destroyed, which inflicted Spiral with 1200 points of damage.

**Dante (LP 2500) Spiral (LP 700)**

"I end my turn!" Spiral finished.

Dante drew his next card. "I activate the Spell Card Black Rebirth! This allows me to Special Summon 2 Demon or Demonic monsters from my Graveyard, but their attack and defense points are reduced to 0 and their effects are negated! I'm bringing back Fear Demon and Warden Demon! Next, I overlay Warden Demon and Fear Demon to show you the ultimate Demon!"

Warden Demon and Fear Demon turned into red shadows that engulfed Dante. Rather than completely transfiguring Dante, they were simply attacked to him as full body armor, covering every part of his body. The armor was jet black and blood red, with the helmet designed to look like there was a black visor completely covering the face. He was also carrying a long red sword in his hands.

"Behold my true form!" Dante said. "Demon Lord, Judge of the Underworld (Rank 6 3400/3000)! I may not have as many Xyz Materials or attack points as Daisuke's Demon, but I make up for that with powerful abilities! For example, when I attack a monster, I can choose to not destroy it to inflict you with twice the damage! Also, for each Demon or Demonic monster on my side of the field, I can attack that many times each turn!"

Dante then dashed toward YX-19 and prepared to slash her.

"I send Legendary Guardian Greatshield Knight (Lv.4 0/2300) from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce all Battle Damage I take this turn to 0!" Spiral responded to the assault.

A knight carrying a massive shield that was bigger than he was appeared in front of Spiral, ready to defend him against any Battle Damage he may take. Dante then slashed YX-19, but didn't destroy her and the knight blocked any damage that Spiral would have taken.

"That may protect you from Battle Damage, but it can't do anything against effect damage!" Dante pointed out. "I now remove one of my Xyz Materials to halve both of our Life Points!"

Both Dante and Spiral were hit by black shadows that halved their Life Points.

**Dante (LP 1250) Spiral (LP 350)**

"I end my turn." Dante said.

*I need to finish this and fast!* Spiral thought. *But I'm not sure how at this point.* He then drew his next card. "This is it! I activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to keep drawing until I have 6 cards in my hand, but during the End Phase, I have to send my entire hand to the Graveyard! Next, I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back Echo! Next, I Special Summon Legendary Guardian Xin Ling (Lv.6 2400/2200) from my hand since I control a Level 6 Legend-type card! Now I Normal Summon the Tuner Legendary Guardian Wall Golem (Lv.2 0/1800) and then I tune him with YX-19 to Synchro Summon Legendary Guardian Black Slayer (Lv.7 2500/1900)!"

Black Slayer was an armored knight with armor completely covering his body and it was completely white and gray. His blade was shining with a heavenly glow.

"When Black Slayer is Synchro Summoned, he can banish a Dark monster on the field!" Spiral stated.

"That won't work on me!" Dante pointed out. "I'm immune to my opponent's card effects!"

"Who said I was planning to banish you?" Spiral asked.

Black Slayer used his sword to completely disintegrate Experiment Demon, banishing it.

"Since Experiment Demon can only use its ability when it's sent to the Graveyard, I thought banishing it would be the best choice." Spiral said. "Now I activate the Spell Card Chaos Cloning! I select a monster on my field and I can summon as many Chaos Clone Tokens (Lv.? 0/0) to my field as possible with their Level equal to the monster I selected! Unfortunately, the selected monster also has its attack and defense points dropped to 0. I'm going to clone Black Slayer for 2 Chaos Clone Tokens and then I'm going to overlay Black Slayer with the 2 Chaos Clone Tokens to Xyz Summon Brave, the Hero of Legends (Rank 7 3800/3200)!"

Black Slayer split into 3 versions of himself and then they turned into yellow streams of light that entered a cosmic vortex that appeared. Brave then came out of the vortex.

"Now I overlay Echo with Xin Ling so I can Xyz Summon Legendary Guardian Yukimaru (Rank 6 2800/2200)!" Spiral said. "For each Spell and Trap on the field, she gains 500 attack points. Since you have Cycle of Suffering on the field, she gains 500 extra points! Next, I remove one of her Xyz Materials to destroy your Cycle of Suffering Spell! She may lose 500, but she gains attack points equal to that of the Xyz Material I removed! Since both of those materials have 2400 attack points, she gains 2400 attack points! Next, I use Brave's ability! I detach one of his Xyz Materials to increase Yukimaru's attack power by 2000 this turn! So Yukimaru now has 7200 attack points! Yukimaru, Brave, attack Demon Lord and finish this Duel!"

Brave and Yukimaru joined back-to-back and they began to charge up their energy.

"No! This can't be! How can you beat me? ! I am the Lord of Hell!"

"It doesn't matter who you are! The Guardians are meant to bring justice and that's exactly what they do, no matter what!"

Brave and Yukimaru turned into a spiralling torrent of ice and blades that headed straight for Dante. The attack completely wiped him out and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Dante (LP 0) Spiral (LP 350)**

As Dante's body returned to normal and the remnants of the Duel started to vanish, Spiral couldn't help but fall on his back in exhaustion.

"It's... finally over..." Spiral sighed. "I... don't believe this..."

"DADDY!"

Spiral then looked up and saw that Dante was not only laying on the floor, but he was fading away. His daughter was at his side, pushing on him.

"What's happening to you?" She asked.

"Losing the Duel meant that I would face divine punishment for trying to overthrow God himself." Dante explained. "Even though I didn't want to change anything. You were my reason for doing this. The only thing I ever wanted was to be by your side for eternity, but I guess that's not going to happen."

"Wait..." Spiral realized something. "Since I defeated you, am I..."

"No." Dante answered. "You won't become the Lord of Hell. That only applies if you defeated me in Hell. Spiral... there's something I need you to do for sure that you go to Heaven. Don't make the same mistakes I did. In fact, I'm not going to either Heaven nor Hell. I'm going to a place that is completely separate from them both. Oblivion. Sweety..." Dante put his hand on his daughter's cheeck. "Daddy will always love you..."

Dante then completely faded from existence, leaving his daughter crying. She then looked at Spiral with an angry look on her face.

"This is because of you!" She yelled at him. "All he wanted was to be with me and you couldn't let that happen, could you? ! You think of yourself as a hero, but you're nothing like that! I hate you!"

Those words left Spiral completely silent and filled his heart with lead. Spiral then proceeded to leave the area as the girl continued to mourn for her father.

* * *

Estuko saw Spiral coming towards her and immediately ran up to him.

"Big bro, how did i-" Etsuko was about to say to him before she noticed the less-than-satisfied look on his face. "Did you..."

"I... won... but at a cost..." Spiral answered, before looking back and then back at Etsuko. "Etsuko, do you think justice and heroism are the same thing?"

"I don't understand." Estuko said.

"Yeah, I don't either." Spiral said. "Listen, when I get older and come here, I promise that I'll spend as much time as possible with you. Then again, everyone here's got all the time in the world."

"You promise?" Etsuko asked.

"I promise." Spiral assured her.

The two made a pinky-swear and then gave each other a long, warm hug. Spiral then got up, touched his Deck, which then started to glow a golden light, and then Spiral vanished.

* * *

Back in the real world, it was morning and Pulse, Shroud, Naoto, Momo, Aura, Hikari, Asuka, Chan, Chun and Lilith were all in the principal's office.

"All right." Pulse said. "Listen up!"

Just then, a golden light appeared in the room and when the light faded, Spiral had reappeared in front of everyone.

"Spiral? !" Pulse seemed surprised. "What happened? !"

"Dante's gone..." Spiral said. "I stopped him... and he faded away... He won't be a problem anymore..."

"That's good to hear." Pulse sighed.

"I saw Etsuko there." Spiral said. "She really misses me. And I promised her that when I die and go to Heaven, we'll play together."

"I'm not surprised she misses you." Aura said.

"Anyway, good job, Spiral." Shroud congratulated. "And that's not a compliment I hand out often."

"You managed to defeat the Lord of Hell all by yourself?" Pulse asked. "You really do take after me. I'm proud of you, my son."

Pulse then went up to Spira and hugged him.

"Hey, Spiral, you seem a little down about this." Momo noticed. "Is everything okay?"

"It's... it's fine..." Spiral simply said as he walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Asuka asked.

"When I imagined this victory, I never thought it would be bittersweet like this." Naoto said. "I wonder what happened up there."

* * *

Spiral was back in his room, lying on his bed with the memories of Dante's passing and his daughter's hate repeatedly flowing through his mind.

*Did I really do the right thing?* Spiral thought. *Has my idea of justice all been a child-like facade?*

Just then, his dorm room opened and all of his friends were at the door.

"Spiral, we know something happened up there." Hikari said. "Normally, a person would be filled with glee, but you clearly don't feel that way at all."

"What happened up there, Spiral?" Aura asked.

Spiral simply laid on his bed and sighed. "Dante wasn't going to change anything if he became God. He just wanted to rule over Heaven so he could spend the rest of eternity with his daughter. After he faded away, his daughter said she hated me. This whole thing made me question my moral standing. Did I really do the right thing? It feels like justice and heroism are two different things. What I did might have been justice, but at what cost?"

Nobody knew how to answer Spiral's question.

"Spiral, listen." Lilith spoke up. "I don't know where you stand. In fact, the only person who can decide that is you. Only you have a say in the purpose of your actions."

"... Thanks, Lilith." Spiral said. "I'll keep that in mind. I know that you guys want to cheer me up, but I'm feeling pretty tired right now. How about we celebrate another time, okay?"

Everyone left the room and left Spiral to sleep.

* * *

**English Voice Cast**

Todd Haberkorn **Spiral**

Eric Vale **Dante**

Stephanie Sheh **Etsuko**

Kate Higgins **Pulse**

Alexis Tipton **Aura**

Maxey Whitehead **Shroud**

Monica Rial **Momo**

Caitlin Glass **Asuka**

Yuri Lowenthal **Naoto**

Laura Bailey **Hikari**

Cherami Leigh **Lilith**

* * *

**Preview**

**spiralgamer:** The story has come to a close, but there's still a little bit more. Stay tuned next time for the Epilogue of Awakening of the Soul. You don't want to miss it.

* * *

**Dante's Cards**

Demonic Prisoner

Fiend/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1400)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is Tributed: The controller of this card gains 800 Life Points.

Guard Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 700)

Level 5/DARK

If you control a face-up "Demon" or "Demonic" monster; You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn; You can Tribute 1 monster you control, and if you do, draw 1 card.

Warden Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2500 DEF 900)

Level 6/DARK

If you control a face-up "Demon" or "Demonic" monster; You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster is Tributed: Send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.

Cycle of Suffering

Spell/Continuous

When a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster is Tributed; Special Summon the Tributed monster to your side of the field.

Fear Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 600)

Level 6/DARK

If you used a "Demon" or "Demonic" monster to Tribute Summon this card: You can banish 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.

Experiment Demon

Fiend/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by your opponent (either by battle or by card effect); Special Summon this card to your side of the field, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to the controller of this card.

Reaper's Bribe

Trap

You can only activate this card when a Level 6 or higher monster attacks. Destroy the attacking monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.

Black Rebirth

Spell

Special Summon 2 "Demon" or "Demonic" monsters from your Graveyard. The ATK and DEF of those monsters are reduced to 0 and their effects are negated.

Demon Lord, Judge of the Underworld

Fiend/Xyz/Effect (ATK 3400 DEF 3000)

Rank 6/DARK

2 Level 6 "Demon" or "Demonic" monsters

This card is unaffected by card effects and can only be destroyed as a result of battle. The number of times this card can attack is equal to the number of "Demon" and "Demonic" monsters you control. When this card attacks an opponent's monster and would inflict Battle Damage; You can double the Battle Damage, and if you do, the attacked monster is not destroyed. Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to halve both players' Life Points.

**Spiral's Cards**

Legendary Willpower

Trap

You can only activate this card during your opponent's turn while you control exactly 1 face-up Level 5 or higher Legend-type monster. That monster gains 700 ATK and destroy any monsters your opponent controls whose ATK is less than the ATK of that Legend-type monster. Inflict your opponent equal to the difference between the ATK of the destroyed monster(s) and your monster's ATK as Battle Damage. During the End Phase, the controller of this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the Legend-type monster.

Legendary Guardian Greatshield Knight

Legend/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 2400)

Level 4/EARTH

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard: Any Battle Damage inflicted to you this turn is reduced to 0.

Plentiful Bounty

Spell

Draw until you have 6 cards in your hand. During the End Phase, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

Legendary Guardian Black Slayer

Legend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 1900)

Level 7/LIGHT

1 Legend-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Legend-type monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field; other monsters you control cannot be selected as an attack target. When this card is Synchro Summoned; You can banish 1 DARK monster your opponent controls.

Chaos Cloning

Spell

Select 1 monster you control. Reduce its ATK and DEF to 0 and Special Summon as many "Chaos Clone Tokens" (Fairy-type/LIGHT/Level ?/ATK 0/DEF 0) as possible whose Level is equal to the Level of the selected monster.


	29. Chapter 29: Epilogue

**This is it! The final chapter! This chapter is very short, but it's meant to provide a bit of closure to the events that occured thoughout this story. Thank you for staying with me this far and I hope that you enjoyed reading every one of my chapters. To read more from me, please check out the Baka and Test fanfiction I started called _Misfortune's Favor_, for those of you who are interested. Please enjoy and farewell.**

* * *

*Tokyo University Duel Academy, Boys' Dorm, March 20*

It was the last day of the school year and Spiral and Shroud were in their dorm room as Naoto was packing up to go home.

"I can't believe that the school year has finally ended." Spiral expressed.

"I can." Shroud said. "It IS late March."

"What I mean is that time has really flown by these past six months." Spiral said.

"I know, right?" Naoto agreed. "So much has happened, I can't believe that it's all over."

"Say, how far do you live from here?" Spiral asked. "'Cause if you don't live too far, we could always hang out. Heck, if you gave us your address, we could probably come over for a surprise visit."

"Um... I think I might be able to come back to Tokyo if I take the train." Naoto guessed. "But we'll see how all that plays out. Remind me again which of us aren't packing."

"Let's see." Shroud said. "Momo, Spiral and myself don't have any other homes to go back to, Asuka and Hikari live in the city anyway, Lilith stays with Hikari, so that leaves you, the twins and Aura."

"That's right..." Spiral said. "I wonder how everyone else is handling this..."

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" Chun was holding onto Momo for dear life, crying.

All of this commotion was happening in the girls' dorm room, where the twins, Lilith, Momo, Aura, Asuka and Hikari were.

"But what about our families?"Chan asked.

"Screw them!" Chun blurted out. "... I'm sorry..."

"We'll be back next month when the new year starts, so it won't be for long." Chan told her friends. "We're all going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Momo patted Chun on the head.

"Meeooww." Chun blurted out. "I like being petted." She then started to imitate the purring of a cat.

"... Oh, screw it, do you have Skype accounts?" Chan asked.

Aura then heard her phone make a noise and checked it. "I got a text from Spiral. He's wondering if we all want to go somewhere to eat before our flights."

"Sounds good to me!" Chun jumped with glee.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the local ramen shop to have one last meal before everyone headed out. There were several bowls of ramen on the table already.

"Th-That's 10 bowls!" Asuka said as she held her stomach with one hand. "Should I go for 11?"

"I can't believe you were able to put that all down." Spiral said.

"I wonder if our next year will be as eventful as this year." Shroud said.

"Well, not all of those memories are ones we want to remember." Momo stated.

"No kidding, but I'm sure there will be plenty of interesting moments next year." Hikari said.

"Yeah, especially with a bunch of misfits like us." Naoto said.

"Who are you calling a misfit?" Aura asked.

"You guys don't live in Tokyo?" Lilith asked.

"We don't even come from Japan." Chan stated.

"What are those places like?" Lilith asked. "I've never seen the outside world before, so I'm quite curious."

"Well, England is quite a civil place." Aura told her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem entirely clean in the city." Spiral commented.

"No city is clean!" Aura rebuttled. "And I don't want you philandering while I'm away!"

"Where did that come from? !" Spiral asked.

Everyone had a good laugh in their last moments together, at least for a month. You could just tell that these people would be friends for a very long time.


	30. Chapter 30: Secret Ending

In a small room, the mysterious girl (the one from Chapters 5 and 13) was playing around with her Deck. She pulled out 22 cards from it and shuffled them all up.

"Fate is in the cards..."

She stopped shuffling the 22 cards and she placed the top card face-down on the table. She then flipped the card over to reveal that it was the card Grand Spellbook Tower. The look on her face was that of shock.

"The Tower... in the upright position... a disaster is imminent... that is my fate..."


End file.
